A Light in the Darkness
by Liliane
Summary: Sequel:Frodo returned to Middle-earth,his whole life changes when he falls in love.In Gondor his friends want to meet him and his wife,but they‘re taken captive by "The Messengers of Darkness"...-AU-very angsty,rated for sexuality(mild) and later violen
1. Chapter 1: From Bag End to Buckland

Authors notes: Although the ideas of Frodo returning and having a family are major changes to Tolkiens work, I always tried to stay as close as possible to the roots of LOTR, not changing more than necessary. The idea to have servants of evil such as "The Messengers of Darkness", has its roots in Tolkiens work "The New Shadow", his sequel to LOTR (to be found in "The History of Middle Earth XII: The Peoples of Middle-Earth").  
  
Please be patient with me updating the story, I hope it wont take too much time, but I will always have to re-read it all in order to find mistakes, because English is not my first language.   
  
Reviews are welcome!  
  
Disclaimer: This is just a fictitious story and it does not elevate validity as a real sequel to Tolkien's novel. The characters and places in the story are Tolkien's - except for my OC's Liliane Bolger and the members of the "The Messengers of Darkness".  
The fact that I chose Lilianes name as my pen name is not because of a Mary Sue. Id have liked to call myself Eowyn here what I also did before, but I had to change my pen name and had no other ideas than taking my OCs name. So theres no Mary Sure.   
  
  
  
  
First chapter: From Bag End to Buckland  
  
  
The bench beside the door of Bag End stood in bright golden light of the early springs sun. It was one of the first warmer days in 1423, there was already a sweet smell of blossoming flowers in the air, but the trees were still missing their leaves. It had been a long and cold winter in which everything had been asleep and calmed by the snow, but it had melted weeks before. Now there were bees appearing, soaring in the slightly warm wind, humming quietly and busily.   
Frodo Baggins took a deep breath of the fresh air, still keeping his eyes closed and he enjoyed the warmth of the sun. Noon and lunch were a while ago and he heard Sam eagerly clapping the scissors behind the low hedge which marked the gardens fence.   
He felt pleasantly tired and sighed, leaning back on the bench and stretching out his legs. There was nothing for him to do and he thought of Sam, such a devoted gardener, that he seldom sought any rest.  
Suddenly Frodo was aware of a delicious smell and this perception was one very delightful - it was cake and he already imagined how he would eat some of it... Sams wife Rosie was a perfect cook and so good at baking, not only Frodo thought so. This was one reason why he liked living with the little Gamgee family. A smile appeared on his lips when he thought of the good news that Sam had announced recently. They would have a second baby in fall and Sam was already such a proud father to his daughter Elanor who had just had her second birthday.   
Frodo had never reckoned that there would be a time when he did not feel lonely, but now with the lovely girl, dear Rosie and his true friend Sam, Frodo had found his way back to living again. It was just more than a year ago that he had first left the western shores of Middle-earth to find his rest in the Undying Lands - but when they departed the havens and when he had looked back, he had felt an unexpected longing to return to his home.   
Stop! Please bring me back now before its too late, he pleaded and those who were with him gazed at him in wonder and surprise - save Gandalf, since the wizard immediately knew about Frodos intention to return. At last he was to find peace, the peace that he had been fighting for under risk of his life.   
It had torn his heart in two when he had thought of never being to see his home again. This was the place where he belonged. He had first thought that he couldn't feel at home in the Shire, but he would not be able to feel happy in the West either. He remembered the grief in Sams eyes about losing him. Frodo had left to let go of him, but now he hoped to stay beside Sam's family.   
Dear Uncle, dont forget me, he had said when he was disembarking in Mithlond, the Elves had taken him back, and when Frodo and Bilbo embraced to say farewell forever, surprisingly Gandalf joined Frodo leaving the ship.   
Will you not come with me, Frodo? Bilbo had asked with his low voice trembling a little, but Frodo shook his head in a sad manner. Sad he was, sad to leave his uncle all alone as a Hobbit with the Elves - but he found comfort remembering Bilbos chosen years in Rivendell.   
I think I would be happier living here where there is my home. I do not want to miss Sam and Bag End. Not now. But maybe, dear uncle, I will follow you one day. Now its still too early for that, Im sure it would be wrong for me to go today, I just realized this fact. Please forgive me, I do not mean to dissapoint you   
Frodo felt tears in his eyes, but he managed not to cry. He embraced Bilbo one last time and said goodbye to the Elves who were to leave the shores now.   
And why will you stay? asked Frodo turning to Gandalf. Nobody had asked this question before he did, he did so while they there were all returning to the ship, and Gandalf looked down to him and said: I think you are right for now, Frodo. We can still depart someday and I should like to stay here for now and enjoy the world now that there is peace.   
When they both looked at each other, Frodo felt that Gandalf was not telling the whole truth, but he knew the wizard so well that he did not ask further questions. He knew that it would be in vain, for the wizard did not tell what he did not want to. He kept some secrets.   
They had no hope of catching up with their friends who had left hours ago, they were already on their way back home for a while. And they had ponies which the two of them had not, so they just walked under the stars until they got too tired to take a further step forward.   
They could not have been more different - the old tall wizard and the much smaller and younger Hobbit, but still Gandalf asked himself whether it was not him who walked more upright.   
Still Frodo was wounded and marked by the past, but Gandalf was glad to see that Frodo changed his decision. It would not have been just to the Ringbearer not to get at least a little part from the peace he had been fighting for. Of course Valinor would have meant peace - but for a Hobbit? And this Frodo still was.   
When they had arrived at Bag End, Sam had found no words to say at seeing them again. The stout Hobbit had been overwhelmed by his deep emotions of happiness and, at the same time, confusion. He had never reckoned Frodo to change his mind about leaving, but back he was and intending to live what Sam had secretly been dreaming of - together with his family at Bag End of which Sam didnt want to be the owner anymore.   
He did not know about some of Frodos reasons to leave. He did not feel torn because of Frodo on the one side and his family on the other. Since they were all living together, he was truly happy with the situation and could cope with that easily. To him it was not hard to care for both his family and his friend. Rosie helped him and Frodo soon was an uncle to little Elanor, who was, according to Frodo, a real story-addict. A silly idea had come true: Now there was a story to be told about Frodo of the nine fingers. The girl was so proud of him - she reckoned him a real hero.   
Frodo felt no regret. Sometimes he thought of Gandalf who was roaming all about Middle-earth, one could never be sure of where to find the Istari. Still he found it strange that Gandalf also had chosen not to go, but for his part, Frodo knew it had been right to stay.   
He lived a calm life which was often brightened up by the cheerful laughter of a little Hobbit girl with cheeky blond curls and a preference to all that is sweet.   
Children were wonderful - he had never had an idea about how much affection he would have for this cute little pest.  
Secretly he envied Sam a little. He was a very loving father and Frodo would have liked to care for someone the way Sam did - but actually he was pleased with his way of living.   
He did not only listen for the birds singing while he was daydreaming. The garden was already richly flowered. His thoughts had been drifting away, but now he was taken back to reality by hearing some quiet giggling right next to him.   
He blinked with one eye and pretended not to regard Elanor, but the girl holding some pieces of cake in her small hands smiled broadly and knew her uncle was playing a trick on her.   
Want some of Mummys cake? she asked and made him take a piece.   
This hedge will drive me insane! Sam grumbled and when Frodo was searching for him, he only found his curls behind the hedge.   
What are you talking about? It looks good! You did your work as perfect as usual, Sam, so dont worry! he replied before taking a bit of the warm and tasty cake.   
course, Master Frodo, it looks good on your side, but here tis a nightmare! It all just grows the way it wants to.  
But you will not tell me now that you are tired of your work, will you?  
Sam sighed loudly and raised his head above the hedge.   
No. Im just tired of the hedge.   
Then come and taste Rosies fantastic cake!   
Excitement appeared in Sams eyes, he laid the scissors aside and entered the garden to sit down beside Frodo who handed him another piece. Still Elanor stood in front of him, longing to sit on his lap - that would be fine: Leaning on Uncle Frodo and being fed with cake by Daddy.  
They were enjoying themselves for a while. The sinking afternoon sun reminded Frodo of his task. He had to pack his things now if he wanted to leave in time for Buckland.   
ll go and prepare my backpack for the trip tomorrow, Frodo said and raised at the same time as Sam did.   
Right... and I will go and tame these twigs!   
The little girl sat on Frodos arm and he took her inside, let her down on his bed and began to search for clothing and other useful things which he put into his backpack.   
How long will you stay, Uncle Frodo? asked Elanor and Frodo felt her big blue eyes fixed on him.   
I dont know, dear. A week or two maybe. Why do you ask?   
Frodo ignored her observing him, why should a child not be curious?   
Because I will miss your stories!   
You wont. Go and torment your Daddy while Im in Buckland. He was with me, so he can tell you the same things.   
Will you not take me with you to Uncle Merry? Elanor insisted.   
No, youre too young a child still. Stay at home with your parents. Frodo met her gaze and noticed the disappointment in her eyes.   
No, dont look at me that way, Elanor. I will not take you along. You can go with me when youre a little older!   
Elanor let herself fall backwards on Frodos bed and crossed her arms before her chest. In silence she stared at the ceiling and did not say any more.   
Frodo suppressed an amused grin and continued packing his things. Some weeks ago he and Merry had decided that he should come to visit his old home and his cousin living in Brandy Hall - still alone, as Frodo remembered with no pity. It was not a secret that Merry had been in love with Estella Bolger for long. Frodo knew that she also answered his love, but still he had not spoken - he didnt dare to for some reason that was not obvious to anyone, even not to himself. He just was too shy all of a sudden. He, well-known all over the Shire for his deeds, Meriadoc the Great.   
Frodo smiled all over his face. This just reminded him of Sam.   
He would tell Merry to tell her about his love. He should marry! He was old enough for that. Once Merry would be Master of Buckland, so he should also have an heir - some day...   
Frodo had been looking forward to this short trip since the day he had decided to go. He loved traveling through the Shire in spring and he would enjoy being with Merry. Both of them would have fun, he was sure of it.  
With a sigh he sat down on the bed, then laid down beside little Elanor and turned his head to the girl.   
What are you staring at? he asked seriously.  
But you will still like me when there will be my little brother or sister born? Elanor asked out of the blue and Frodo frowned.   
Of course I will! How could I ever love someone else than this little princess here? he answered and pinched her in the arm. Loudly shrieking Elanor sat upright and threw herself on Frodo with all her weight.   
Dear, youve grown! Release me! Frodo pleaded, but she ignored him. He sighed.   
Alright then... why are you jealous? Do you really think that your little sibling would change the love your parents feel for you? The love for such a beautiful girl?   
Elanor blushed. I dont know, she said. But one day I will marry my Daddy!   
Frodo laughed out loud and looked at her with only one eye.   
We will see, he said. Too bad you dont love your uncle.   
But I do! she called. So you would marry me, Uncle Frodo?   
That had not exactly been what Frodo had intended to provoke - it was worse.   
Ah... we will talk about that when youre old enough.  
Now Elanor finally released him, jumped off the bed and ran outside to whisper the good news to Daddy.   
Frodo neither moved, nor intended to. He did not exactly know what it was - but inside of him a bittersweet feeling grew that felt like longing for something.   
But he was not lacking anything! He had everything a Hobbit could dream of. There were still riches hidden in Bag End, he was never lonely - but he lived such a different life. Before he had always been happy with that, it had been fine, but sometimes he felt he was a little different from Bilbo, although he had always reckoned to be very much like him.   
He wasnt.   
But before this thought could settle, Frodo rose and put the backpack into a corner of his room. He was done with that. And before his inner restlessness could grow, he tried not to think of it again.   
He went to bed very early that day. The next morning he would leave quite early to be sure about reaching Buckland the morning after, and so he did not want to stay up late.   
  
Wake up! Wake and see the sun shine, Master Frodo! It will be such a wonderful day for you to walk down to Buckland, Sam said with a cheerful tone in his voice. Frodo squinted sleepily and wanted to turn about and sleep a little more, but Sam did not let him.  
You have to get up now, or did you forget about Merry?   
Two minutes, Frodo replied and he still felt so tired but when he finally got up he was soon fully awake.   
He entered the kitchen with his backpack in his hand and sat down between Elanor and Sam. All the family had been waiting for him to arrive, so they began to eat now and Rosie pointed at some packets that contained bread and sandwiches, further there were some fruits lying beside bottles filled with juice.   
This will ease the hunger of a traveling Hobbit, she said and Frodo thanked her with a smile.   
s wonderful, Rosie! What would I do without you? he said and she shrugged.  
Starve to death, probably, she replied unaffected and Sam grinned. He was sure of that.   
Frodo did not react, he knew he better stay far from the kitchen and took another bite then.   
When he had finished, he took his coat and shouldered his backpack.   
ll be back soon, Sam. Dont worry about me! Frodo said and laid his hand on his friends shoulder. Elanor came running down the hallway and stopped beside her father.   
Goodbye, Uncle Frodo! she said and another came from Rosie out of the kitchen.   
Frodo first embraced Sam and then knelt down to shrink to Elanors height before he embraced her, too.   
, he said and turned to leave. He went through the garden and waved goodbye when he walked down the road to Hobbiton. Oh, he would miss the little girl begging him for stories. He hoped he would have some new ones for her when he returned.   
The sun warmed all the surroundings, people where on their way to trade on the market or just chat with the neighbors. Most of them greeted Frodo friendly and he always replied smiling. Life was busy already and this morning he had the impression that he was finally a part of it. It was not just him merely looking at everything and witnessing the business of others, since now he had his own.   
Along freshly smelling hedges and flowered meadows his way led him down to Bywater and the Three Farthing Stone from where he began to walk across the fields and next to the little forests he met on his way. The farmers were busy with the seeds, but Frodo was only occupied with losing in the blue sky in which there were only few little white clouds.   
It was a feeling as if he could fly, he felt the wind playing with his curls and making him feel free. At noon he rested to have lunch and he was nearly tried to eat all of the tasty things that Rosie had given him - but this would mean hunger in the later hours of the day.   
Many miles of lonely walking later he first met a road again which he followed for a while, but at dusk he rested again and prepared a little campfire for the night. Dinner was just small for a Hobbit, but enough for Frodo that day. When it was completely dark and the moon was first about to rise, he laid down and took his sheet in which he wrapped himself next to the little fire. He lay next to some bushes and did not notice when his dream of the stars which he was looking at became a dream of sleep. It took him swiftly and he only awoke the next morning because of the chill and dew touching his toes. Sighing Frodo got up and went to the Stockbrook where he washed his face and refreshed himself.  
The morning was still grey and shrouded with a little fog along the brook. Frodo heard only birds when he made his way down to the ferry of Bucklebury. The sun had already risen higher and higher when Frodo reached the ferry and took it to reach the other side of the river. All the mists had gone, the sun had made them vanish and so he soon was aware of a little figure sitting near the water. When he looked closer, a smile appeared on his face because Frodo recognized Fatty, his old friend Fredegar Bolger, there on the bank. And Fatty had already noticed him, too.   
I knew you wouldnt be too late! Fatty cried in his direction and stood up. Frodo waved his hand in a friendly manner and answered: So Merry told you that Id come? Dont say now that youve been waiting for me!   
No. Id never get up that early just to wait for that fool of a Baggins!   
Oh, wait til Im close enough to get you, Fatty!   
Both of them laughed and Frodo set his foot on the riverbank when he had reached it. Fatty had come closer and embraced him.  
Good to see you, Frodo. Its too long ago that Ive last seen you.  
I think so, too. But will you tell me now what youre doing here if its not waiting for me? Frodo asked curiously.   
Oh... well. Do you remember the terrible thunderstorm we had more than a year ago? It was just after you had returned to Bag End. It was in October...   
Of course I do. How could I ever forget that? Gandalf and I were wet to the skin and asked ourselves whether this was the end of the world! Frodo answered and the two of them turned to go heading for Bucklebury which was on their way to Brandy Hall.   
It was the day my cousins husband died. I dont know whether youve ever met Liliane... she married Carl Boffin and when he was on his way back home, he lost control on the ferry and fell into the water. He drowned. We never found him... it was so hard a time. I decided to live at their house for a while so Liliane wouldnt be all alone and Estella joined us, but right now Estella returned to her parents house...   
Fatty continued like that for a while and told Frodo about all his relatives, how great it was to live with both his cousins and how well they could cook - he loved talking. But eventually he remembered why he had been talking about all that and he explained: This is why Im here. Its the place right where Carl might have drowned. You should know that I liked him very much. I guess Liliane is still missing him, but at least shes not suffering from grief anymore the way she was before.  
I didnt know you left your house!   
Fatty shrugged. I didnt tell you and if Merry didnt... oh, this fool of a Brandybuck. Can you believe that? Estella has been living for at least a year so near to Brandy Hall and guess what happened. Nothing! Merry came for a visit from time to time, but oh... he still hasnt spoken. He will never do so. Please, could you...  
t tell me! I know that hes still having that problem. Im tired of that!  
Frodo turned about and gazed at the Brandywine. So many lives that it had already taken. It took his parents, it took a husband - strange that he still wasnt afraid of the water. But he did not spend much time thinking of that, he talked to Fatty as long as they were on their way to Brandy Hall. There Merry was already on his lair, he had been expecting Frodo for quite a while, but his cousin still arrived in time for lunch.  
Welcome, dear Frodo! Oh, and Fatty - but you were not lurking for him, were you? Telling him things hed never want to know...  
He didnt do so, Frodo immediately said.  
Ah well. Come in, both of you, or dont you want to eat?  
Fattys eyes nearly began to shine when Merry spoke of food, but Merry noticed that and said quickly: Hurry, Frodo, if you dont want Fatty to steal your part!   
The three of them lost no more time since they were all hungry. After lunch Fatty still stayed for a while and they were laughing loudly about all the funny stories they told each other. Later in the afternoon Fatty said farewell then, he returned to his home and Merry and Frodo spent the rest of their time until dinner roaming about the attic of the huge Brandybucks mansion, coughing from dust and being amused by all the strange things they found.   
I like that a lot, Frodo said. I knew wed have fun together!   
Oh yes... his cousin replied and the evening was even merrier than the day. They were drinking and this made them sing soon. It startled everyone living in the Hall who wasnt involved, but actually no one cared about that.   
When Frodo finally fell asleep late, he still had a smile on his face and knew why he didnt regret that he had stayed.   
  



	2. Chapter 2: The Encounter

Second chapter: The encounter  
  
  
Merry had some business in Newbury the next day after lunch and they had decided that Frodo would go alone. Frodo preferred walking on his own, exploring the nearby area and he wanted see how his old home had changed.   
Frodo was wandering through the meadows full of many colorful flowers. He walked to where his feet led him, up a hill and along the hedge which was near the Old Forest. The warm sunshine invited him to lie down in the high grass and he finally did so, his glance getting lost in the blue sky and following the small white clouds.   
The eyes of the Elves are like the blue sky... he began, but suddenly his attention was drawn away from his own thoughts to a silent, melodical humming which he heard nearby.   
He rose and sat upright, watching his surroundings curiously. He had heard a voice - so there had to be someone. He looked all around and just before the figure disappeared among the trees, he saw her.   
Someone was near. He was about to go and follow her, curious to see who it was and he liked the idea of talking to someone.   
He got to his feet and walked towards the small forest. He picked up a light yellow flower and asked himself what its name was. Sam would be ashamed if he saw him like that, he thought, not knowing the name of the flower. But then, who was the gardner?   
He took the flower and reached the forest.   
Forest... this was good. In the shadow of the trees there grew mushrooms!   
The sunlight found its way through the high trees and left bright spots on the ground. After all it was not too dark for a hobbit intending to find mushrooms. He could even find them blindly.   
Soon he found some and bent to pick them up and put them into his pocket. Then he heard the voice again and raised his head.   
Now he really wanted to know to whom this lovely voice belonged!   
The fresh smell of the ground in the forest was all about him when he rose and finally saw the figure not far away. He listened closer, but she was only humming.   
He stood in amazement and could have listened forever, but she stopped, looked at him and their eyes met. Frodo gazed at the friendly, open face of probably the most beautiful Hobbit he had ever seen. Her face was surrounded by long dark curls, she smiled warmly and in her hand she held a basket. She wore a dress of bright blue fabric and both of them still glanced at each other in silence. Frodo tried to say something, but nothing would come to mind. Finally he managed to stammer something that sounded quite silly to him. I heard you and... well, I just asked myself... nice to meet you.   
He felt his heart being taken by a feeling that he hadnt felt for eternity, but it wasnt unknown to him at all. Deep gladness spread inside of him, the warmth of happiness grew when he looked into her eyes which seemed to be so full of secrets. Finally he heard her answer which startled him from dreaming.   
ve been searching for mushrooms and didnt know there was someone near... well, then, what is your name?   
It took a few seconds until Frodo unterstood that she was talking to him. He hesitated, but then took some steps forward.  
Frodo Baggins is my name. My pleasure to meet you. He couldn't think of anything else to say and was silently calling himself a fool for repeating the same senseless phrases. So he was surprised to see her step forward to him and answer: My name is Liliane Bolger. But youre not unknown to me, a friend of my cousin Fredegar, arent you?  
Slowly Frodo nodded. So this was she, the one Fatty had been talking about the day before! He could not stop looking at her and nervously put his hands into the pockets of his jacket. His fingers clasped the fabric and he tried to smile.   
Yes. Fredegar is a friend of mine, but I dont know you!   
He was suprised to have spoken a whole sentence by now, but Liliane only smiled and said: I see, but I lived in the northern Eastfarthing for long and seldom had the chance to visit Buckland. But youre not unknown to me at all. Wasn't it your name, and those of your friends, that people spoke of some years ago?   
Somehow it didnt sound like the usual, ordinary curiosity, but more like - was is an understanding tone? Could that be?  
Again he just nodded and began to walk towards the edge of the forest while answering. s right... weve been away for long and when we returned, we found nothing the way we left it. We just had to do something!   
While walking beside her, he still could no help but look into her green eyes again. They sparkled cheekily and had a friendly warmth.  
Slowly the conversation began. As their way led them to Brandy Hall Frodo told her about his visit.. His first shyness was soon forgotten, he didnt hesitate that much anymore, since her friendly, calm, and happy character forbade him to feel awkward for long. Whenever he risked a quick glance at her, their eyes met, so he often just stared to the ground. He asked himself what was happening right now.   
He told her about his friend Sam, true fellow on the long journey, living with his family in Bag End of which he himself was the owner. He didnt tell her anything about the quest, but he had noticed her being aware of his right hand, the scar from the War of the Ring he would never be able to hide.   
She seemed to feel that there was more that he wanted to say, but Frodo had the same thoughts concerning her. He got to know that she liked Fatty, she also mentioned herself that she had been married, but she didnt say much about the loss of her husband more than a year ago.   
And you saw the Elves? she asked and Frodo smiled thoughtfully.   
Yes, I did, in Rivendell and Lorien. One of them was a member of our fellowship, Legolas from Mirkwood.   
Liliane gazed at him with big eyes and her face seemed to brighten when she heard his words, then she nodded.   
d also like to meet some Elves, Ive heard so much about them and - well, Im curious.  
She laughed and Frodo looked at her again, to hear her laughing was like a special kind of happiness that could nearly be touched. Happiness was what he felt in this moment, he enjoyed being with her when his first excitement had vanished. He was not good at making friends, but this time it was different.   
He told her about Sams children and she laughed again which made him smile without even knowing it.   
They were surprised to find themselves in front of Brandy Hall soon where Merry was roaming through the garden.  
Frodo! Who... oh, Liliane! Welcome! he exclaimed and approached them. She smiled at him and then turned to Frodo.   
d like to see you again! she said and turned to leave slowly. Frodo only managed to mumble something that sounded like .   
Merry looked at him, wrinkled his brow and some time later Frodo had to force himself to look at his friend, although Liliane had disappeared behind the bend a while ago.   
Very nice. Where did you meet her?   
Frodo took a deep breath and said: In the forest. Searching for mushrooms.   
Merry raised his eyebrow, but he said nothing.  
Lost in his thoughts Frodo followed Merry, who was looking forward to having dinner. While Merry ate cheerfully Frodo simply moved the peas from side to side on his dish, staring down at his food but not really seeing it.  
s wrong? Merry finally asked and let his fork sink. He was aware of Frodos lost glance and he suspected something, but first he wanted to hear it from Frodo himself.   
After a long moment of silence which Merry was nearly about to break, Frodo murmured: I ask myself why Ive never met a friends cousin before!   
Merry shook his head. You did so. Dont you remember? Before you left for Hobbiton, she visited us with Fatty.   
Frodo raised his head and stared at the ceiling, considering his cousins words. Finally he nodded slowly, decided to eat and said: re right. She was here with Fatty. She laughed so much, you were telling old jokes...   
Merry grinned in amusement and asked again: Honestly, Frodo, what's wrong?   
s nothing. What would it be? Frodo stated, stared at the dish and took another bite.   
Nothing, really?   
  
Frodo knew it was a lie, but he didnt know what was wrong. Not exactly after all. He stared at the dish as if there was something amazing to be seen and then said: She is very nice.   
She is. Youre right. Did you notice her glance?   
Frodo looked at him directly. Which glance?  
The glance she's been looking at you with all this time.   
Looking at me?   
Merry moaned. Of course she was looking at you. But it was still the same with you!   
Now they both looked at each other in silence and didnt move. Frodo could not figure out what to think, but suddenly he said: What do you mean by that?   
Oh, please! You know what I mean! Merry could hardly suppress a grin and suddenly burst out into loud laughter.   
t make a fool of me, Frodo Baggins. I know you. Maybe you didnt notice yourself, but I can tell you what is going on!   
Nothing is going on.  
No, not at all. Its just - well, why not?   
Again their eyes met and then Frodo began to eat as if he had been starving for weeks. He just wanted to prevent talking to Merry, he didnt know what to say anyway.   
With a suppressed giggle Merry also finished his meal and kept silence. He had been right!   
Suddenly an idea came to his mind and he grinned. He began to think of something.   
s so funny? Frodo asked and Merry was roused.   
Oh, nothing, really.  
I dont believe a single word.  
ll tell you something: If you dont want to talk to me, Ill tell you nothing either.   
This was everything he would say and he hoped Frodo would tell him the truth, but he just stood up, took his dish and vanished into the kitchen. He left it through another door, leaving Merry alone with the amused smile in his face, staring out of the window.  
Slowly dusk drew near and suddenly he murmured: This would be the right thing.   
  
Frodo was lying on his bed and staring on the ceiling, he had placed his head on his hands and sighed unhappily. A strange feeling had taken hold of him - but it was not unknown to him at all. He could name it.   
Without even noticing at first, a thought came to his mind that made him remember events from long ago. When he had come to Hobbiton to live at Bag End with his uncle Bilbo, he had met a young and very beautiful girl. Her hair had shone in the sun like gold. Frodo had been fascinated and one day he took his courage and began a conversation. The two of them had been sitting and eating sweet cherries one day and then another, they met often and their laughter had been heard nearby. Then one day Frodo came to see her with another young lad giving her some flowers. It had looked the way it had when he had been with her.   
Somehow his feet had led him back home where his uncle had found him lying on his bed, buried under deep sadness and disappointment.   
Sometimes you need patience, my dear Frodo, Bilbo had said. Frodo had told him nothing about the girl, but his uncle knew what troubled his heart.   
Patience. Frodo had always been patient. And he had forgotten about the girl very soon and never had an experience like that again. Over the years he had not felt the need to search for this kind of happiness, his uncle had no wife, he did not really know this. He had known couples and proper little families as the one that he had onced belonged to before his parents death. Of course he had - but, unlike Sam, he had never wanted that for himself, too.   
He had never been jealous. His interests were different ones, he lived the life that Bilbo had lived and even when Pippin got married, he did not consider to look for love.   
Even Merry did - he had been doing so for years.  
But not Frodo.  
Now he had a family at Bag End! There was little Elanor and there was Sam who taught him many things about plants and their care. Rosie had shown him how to care for Elanor in every situation. He was so close to the girl. Therefore he had never been desiring a family for himself.   
And he had never had the time either. At least not during the past years. The War of the Ring had endangered his life. He did not want anyone he loved to be involved! Sam had wanted to follow him with all his heart and without him he would have failed and died, but... his love for Sam was still so much different from what he felt for Liliane.   
He would be marked by his fight for all his life. His missing finger would always remind him of his weakness. He had his punishment for that! This scar was never to be hidden.   
But there was still another thing. He did not know for sure if he would always be able to stay in Middle-earth. And how should she bear the pain of losing him? He did not want to hurt her.   
How should he ever explain to her what there had been in his past? She would not be able to cope with it! Sam had once told him that Rosie didnt know everything about the quest - because she did not want to.   
Sam. His dear Sam. Frodo knew that at least Sam understood him, but Liliane could not do so. How would she ever be able to? Living in the Shire meant peace and calm. There was no evil, it existed only in far-off tales, but Liliane would never understand what Frodo had done - so she could not understand him.  
He didnt want her to know these horrifying things. She did not deserve that!   
Tears came to his eyes. Frodo hid his face behind his hand and held his breath.   
There would be no excuse for telling her, he couldnt... it would destroy all happiness. And it would hurt so much, it would hurt both of them.   
And she had already been hurt. She was probably still grieving for her lost husband!   
But while still thinking of all these problems, Frodo suddenly desired to hear her laugh and see the warm smile in her open face. She was so beautiful...   
Everything inside of him screamed, wanted nothing but her closeness - at once.   
It was not just. It was unfair. He would give her everything, everything he had... he felt deep love for her.   
He laid on his side and hid his face in the pillow. Convulsively sobbing he tried to stand the horrible feeling that tore him in two, but it was so hard to endure.   
He clutched the pillow and felt how the love wanted to grow and not to be choked. But could he give it this chance?   
He wanted it so bad...   
Suddenly he felt a warm hand placed on his shoulder and turned his head. He recognized Merry in the gloom, kneeling before the bed and gazing at him in a troubled manner.   
What, for my fathers sake, is it? Will you not tell me? he asked quietly. Frodo stopped sobbing and stammered: I cant, Merry... but theres nothing Id like more than that...   
What, Frodo? What are you speaking of? Merry still did not wholly understand what his cousin meant. He rose and sat down on the bed beside Frodo. Slowly Frodo sat upright and wiped away the tears.   
I cant do that to her, I cant tell her about everything that... do you understand? I have never felt such happiness as I have felt today in her presence, Id so much like to talk to her, but all that...  
With a sigh Merry shook his head. You must not say so, Frodo. It is not your fault, its just the way it is and of course its not easy. I am sometimes startled by nightmares in which I see hideous orc-faces before me, but this is no reason for me to keep my feelings to myself. And believe me, Frodo, she would understand.   
No! She would not! She just cant, Merry! I must not do that to her...   
Silence spread. Both of them glanced at each other, but although Merry understood Frodo very well, he must not let him give up.   
If it is your true wish, Frodo - and I think it is - you must not give up before it has even started! What are you afraid of?   
Frodo lowered his head.   
Look at me, Merry. Look at what it made of me. Dont you understand?   
Merry didnt answer for a while. He knew very well that actually he was the last one to give advice now, but since there was nobody else, he had to.  
Frodo, she knows you, said Merry. She heard so much and may I tell you something? She didnt care. I have seen that she was only interested in you, nothing else. These few moments were enough to make me realize!   
With that he rose and looked at Frodo again, but then he decided that it would probably be better to leave him alone. He could not give real comfort to his friend - but someone different could.  
  
For a long time Frodo had been unable to sleep, but once tiredness took him, he had had confusing dreams that he couldnt even remember later on. He felt terrible when he woke up the next morning. Merry came to fetch him for breakfast, but when Frodo was sitting at the table, he just stared at all the good things with his head supported by his hands and did not know what to do. He wasnt hungry at all.   
You look as if someone has died, Merry tried to begin a conversation, but Frodo didnt react. Merry gave up. He knew what the reason for Frodos behaviour was, but he couldnt understand why Frodo was so depressed. He didnt know that feeling. Whenever he thought of Estella, his life seemed to brighten, but Frodo pretended his love would be the worst in the world.   
Merry felt so helpless, but he decided to do nothing at first. It was not his business. He spent so much time with his cousin, but sometimes Frodo just left him to lie down on his bed, staring at the ceiling again, lost in desperate thoughts.   
He had been able to deal with everything - save this love. He knew it was love, he felt it like he could feel himself breathing, but he couldnt reach this love. He couldnt reach Liliane. It was like an invisible wall between them. His past. His cursed past.  
He decided to accept the facts and went down and outside to meet Merry in the garden.   
Looks whos here! Shall we go and get our pipes? Id love some good weed! Merry suggested and so they were both sitting in broad sunlight smoking good Old Toby.   
The days passed like that. Frodo didnt know whether it was two or three days, maybe even four, it didnt count anymore. Nothing counted.   
Whenever the two of them began to chat about their relatives, Frodo tried so hard not to think of Liliane - but he didnt succeed. Her voice echoed in his head, he saw her smile, all her figure - all the time.   
He missed her so much. Often he trapped himself considering to ask Merry about the place where she lived, but then he didnt ask.   
He spent much time gazing down the road, searching for people to come. But there was only a lonely old Hobbit to be mentioned and two riders, nothing else moved there for hours. Frodo was so very disappointed.   
But maybe she was waiting for him to come. He couldnt.   
Another day passed. A day like eternity.   
They went to Bucklebury for the market. Merry tried everything to cheer him up, but it was impossible. He knew that Frodo feared something, but this was something he couldnt change. Frodo would have to face it.   
When it was the fourth night after Frodos first encounter with Liliane, he finally managed to concentrate on something different than her. Merry told him about his recent trip to Rohan again and it was captivating to listen to his words.   
Still when he was lying in bed, the simple thought of his success in displacing it all ruined it. The thought of his success made him think of what he had managed to suppress.   
This was no victory. With a sigh he turned about and closed his eyes, trying not to cry. It was useless.   
He would die to see her again, but he must not.   
  
She passed Fatty in the garden without even noticing.   
How many? her cousin asked.  
How many? What are you speaking of? Liliane replied. Then she stopped all of a sudden and turned about to look at him.  
Mushrooms. How many mushrooms do you have?   
She felt ashamed. She had forgotten about the mushrooms. In her basket there were only few, barely enough for one of them.   
Oh... I am sorry, Fredegar, but... Ive been dreaming, kind of...   
Fatty approached her and caught a climpse of the baskets content.  
Well - these are few, but if we take a little more bread and...   
I dont know how... Liliane began quietly and stared at the ground. Fatty regarded her from head to toe and shook his head.  
I see... youre definitely dreaming. What happened?   
Nothing... nothing happened. Ill go and prepare dinner! she answered quickly and left Fatty alone.   
, he said and did not care anymore. For now.  
With a sigh Liliane leaned against the wall after she had put away the basket.   
She had left when it had been the most wonderful. His presence had been so pleasant.  
Frodo Baggins. Yes, she had heard of him before, but she had also immediately noticed that he was different from what people said.  
He was completely different.   
Still her heart was beating fast. From the moment when she had seen him, she had wholly been taken by a strange kind of excitement which constantly grew - still it did so. It was also pleasant. It made her sigh only to think of his deep blue eyes and his smile.   
Frodos shyness had touched her immediately. She did not know why he was so shy, but she intended to find out about that. This was her aim. She wanted to get closer to him.   
The feeling of missing him grew steadily. She had never been expecting something like that - and it had happened. He had found her, they had looked at each other and immediately she had known that she felt deep sympathy for Frodo. It was out of the question.   
It had been difficult to talk to him, but still he had some special kind of humour which she liked, he was very polite and seemed to be well educated. But there was more that made him special. She had been fascinated by his words about the Elves. She would give much to meet some!   
They had laughed together in amusement.   
If he only was thinking of her the way the same way as she did!  
She had never been captured by this kind of inevitable appeal before. It was all different. But not only he was different, she herself was different, too.   
If he only felt the same affection...  
She sighed and thought of her lost husband. Liliane asked herself what Carl would think if he saw her like that. But he had always said he would never like to see her sad - and sad she wasnt now. It was the opposite of sadness.   
A new love, this was what she wanted. And she was longing for a tender embrace, just the way it could only be given by someone beloved.   
There was so much warmth inside her. Could it be love?   
She had just met him! But she couldnt get Frodo out of her head. She didnt even want to.   
Slowly she moved and took the mushrooms, prepared them for the meal and baked them with a little cheese. She knew Fatty loved that - and she liked it, too.   
She cut the mushrooms with a knife, she did it very fast and in a determined manner, just as if she was about to tell them that she had made her decision.   
She missed him already. She missed him so much.   
But... what if he was married?   
At once she laid away the knife and a big mushroom, turned and wanted to run outside to Fatty, but he had already been on his way back inside the house and they nearly collided.   
Whoa! Take care, Liliane! What is it? Youre strange.   
Fatty, you know Frodo Baggins, dont you? she asked and let her hands sink. Her eyes showed her hope that did not want to be destroyed, but Fatty was confused at first.  
course I do. Why...  
Is he married?   
The question had to be asked, she must not lose time. Fattys eyes grew bigger, then he suddenly smiled.  
I see! You met him today, didnt you?   
  
Eh - no, I think hes still unmarried like his Uncle Bilbo... or he had a wedding and didnt tell me, but that would be strange. Now tell me, why do you ask?   
A broad smile appeared on her face and Fatty took her hand.   
m waiting! he said.   
Just... eh... nothing, she tried to draw his attention away from the subject, but it didnt work out.  
Nothing. Yes, why should your eyes shine the way they do if there was nothing... Liliane, dont take me as blind or stupid. You like him!  
Liliane blushed and raised her head, but still looked up to him from below. Fatty grinned.   
Nothing to say to that? Well... hes nice. Hes got a good character. And hes not poor...  
  
  
Liliane made a face. Sometimes he hated his childish behaviour.   
re... ah, I dont know what you are! she called, turned and went back into the kitchen. Fredegar followed her.   
Come on. You dont need to be ashamed of that. Its wonderful!   
Fatty, I met him today. It was our very first encounter. What do you expect?   
Fatty expected everything, but he didnt say that loud. Liliane continued cutting the mushrooms into smaller pieces.   
I expect him to come and... well...  
But he is shy, isnt he? Liliane remarked. Fatty nodded. Then she said: And what if he doesnt want to...?   
I will push him against you if hes unable to move. Look at you! Youre pretty and lovely and... hes no idiot. Dont worry, hes just shy, but I am sure that he will do something, otherwise Ill help him to do so!   
Liliane shrugged. As long as Fatty was pleased with the situation... she wasnt.   
  
She still wasnt when some days had passed without further events. She was everything but pleased!   
Liliane knew that she had to be patient. But she was losing her courage. For hours she had been walking through the garden and giving some water to the flowers which did need no water at all, only to be able to look down the road, searching for a tiny sign. But there was nothing. Frodo didnt come.   
She had to wait. It was his task to do the next step. She didnt like it, but she couldnt change it.   
Fatty watched her sitting by the window, staring outside with no success. Frodo just didnt come.   
Liliane hoped so bad that Frodo would have enough courage to find his way to her - if he wanted to. How could she ever be sure of that?   
There were times when she was sure that he was just too shy. But sometimes she was sure that he had no interest to come. They had met and they had spent a nice afternoon together - but when she remembered Carl who had spent days following her just to see her for a second... it was so unlike that.   
Probably he had even forgotten her name already.   
Then she nearly decided to go to Brandy Hall where she would find him - but could she dare to? Actually she had nothing to lose... she didnt want Frodo to feel awkward.   
But something had to happen!   
Fredegar offered her to try and talk to his friend of old, but she asked him not to do so. It would all be wrong.  
And it was all wrong already.   
She didnt know how many days had passed uselessly. Too many. Deep sadness took her, she felt depressed and hopeless, lonely and lost. The intense feeling of warmth and love had turned to the contrary.   
There was no doubt anymore. She was in love and there was no greater wish in her than to see him again, but it seemed as if this dream would never come true.   
She remembered that he had never really spoken about the events that had caused his so very visible scar. It was obvious that he hid something. Could that be the reason?  
If he only would trust her...   
She had feared to spend all her life alone after Carls death. And now the new hope of a new love was already destroyed.   
Maybe it would be the easiest to accept the fact that her love had to die unanswered.   
But she was wrong.   



	3. Chapter 3: Surprises

  
Third chapter: Surprises  
  
  
Will you finally get up now? Frodo!   
Leave me, Merry, Im tired...  
Merry crossed his arms before his chest and grumbled quietly. He would manage to get his stubborn cousin out of the bed.   
He let the sunlight in and it flooded the room with bright golden light. Frodo squinted.   
re tormenting me. Leave me alone! he muttered and turned, but Merry reacted at once and pulled away his blanket.   
Fatty is here with news for you. Dont you want to know it?   
No... go away! Frodo grumbled, grabbed his pillow and put it on his head, so Merry also had to take this one to finally move Frodo to get up.   
I hate you, Frodo murmured and quickly looked at him with a glance that stressed his words.   
Come on, you already missed the first breakfast! Youve been staying in bed for too long already. Merry sighed and could not help but smile. If Frodo hated him for that, he would be dead very soon.   
He left him and returned to the kitchen to wait. And surprisingly it did not take a long time until Frodo had washed and changed his clothes, but in his face there was an unhappy impression to be seen when he entered the kitchen.   
There was Liliane sitting beside Merry and listening to him narrating something.   
Frodo suddenly halted and considered running away, then getting a sword and stabbing Merry the traitor, but he did none of that and smiled instead. After all it took him only a second to cheer up at once.  
Good morning, Frodo! Liliane greeted him and he felt he nearly blushed as he gazed at her, looking happy with red cheeks and a warm smile.   
Good morning... I didnt expect to... he said, but then interrupted himself. Of course he didnt expect her to be there, Merry had said something about Fatty... since he would never have come down if he had known that she was there.   
He sat down slowly and then let his view roam about the table to find something good to eat while Merry continued telling Liliane more about his adventures in Rohan and Gondor.   
Sometimes Frodo just watched her in silence while he was eating slowly, he looked at her soft dark curls surrounding her pretty face and nearly sighed, but then forced himself not to do so.   
Now it was all too late. She was there and he had to try and find a way to go on now.   
She looked so beautiful.   
Then unexpectedly Merry rose and exclaimed: I have to go and get something for lunch, please excuse me! and he left the two of them alone in the kitchen.   
Frodo swallowed. Merry was doomed to die if he caught him!   
Ehm... well... have you been here for long already? he finally asked and looked down at his sandwich. He was so ashamed that she now knew he was able to lie in bed until noon... or nearly noon, but did that matter? What would she think of him now?  
Oh no... no, Merry came and invited me for a second breakfast. He said youd be happy if Id come, she explained and he raised his head. Their eyes met.   
Oh... yes, sure, Im glad... indeed, Frodo stammered and took another bite.   
He told me about the journey you went on some years ago. He - well, he mentioned that it wasnt easy... very dangerous! she said.   
Slowly Frodo nodded. Well... hes right, but it wasnt better when we returned home and found everything siezed by these devils of Sharkey. It must have been terrible here.   
Liliane took her cup and drank a little tea before she answered. Still she did not take her eyes off him.   
It was. These ruffians often broke into our house searching for my husband who had stolen the pipe-weed they had taken illegitimately. I... I often feared he would be arrested and punished, but they didnt get him. And then he was taken by the river, years later and without a warning...   
She fell silent. They only looked at each other, saying nothing and simply knowing they understood each other, but Liliane noticed him taking away his right hand, forever marked by his scar.   
The river is the reason for much grief. I only moved to Hobbiton, invited by my uncle Bilbo, because I lost my parents on the Brandywine. I know how it feels.   
Frodo lowered his gaze and sighed. He pondered about why she had spoken of her lost husband.   
Shall... we go for a walk, maybe? she suggested and Frodo nodded. Quietly they left Brandy Hall and went through the garden, heading for the road that led to the forest. They did not notice that Merry observed them. For a long time they walked in silence, close to each other and exchanging shy glances from time to time. They heard the bees humming and saw butterflies in the meadow when they went up a hill and then sat down in the middle of the pleasantly smelling grass and the colorful flowers. There was the blue sky above them and the sun warmed them as they sat beside each other.  
You have never been married, have you? Liliane asked suddenly. Frodo looked at her and answered after a pause: No. There... there was no opportunity. And then I left the Shire for so long a time and it was all different when I returned... my life had been in danger. I often thought it was better not to hurt someone.   
These were honest words. Still he did not want to hurt Liliane.   
Yes... but see, my husband never left the Shire and he is dead. You are not. Danger is everywhere. And I still remember his words - he did not want to see me unhappy and Im not. Today it's not as bad to be without him. I have moved on in my life. But Id like better not to be alone.  
Frodo noticed the illusion she made, but he only said and nothing else. He couldnt. There was so much affection for her inside of him, but still he didnt dare to confess. She had wanted to encourage him, but he simply couldnt.   
And she noticed, since she said: Let us return to Merry.   
Frodo nodded and rose, gaping at her in an excusing manner. He felt sorry for his behaviour, but she just smiled and they went back.   
It was a wonderful time, she stated when they had reached the gardens gate. Frodo took a deep breath and said: I think so, too. I hope well meet again soon!   
Goodbye, Frodo, she answered and left then. This time Frodo turned around quickly and didnt watch her as she left, he approached the door and entered the building again.   
It had not been as bad as he had feared! She seemed to like him despite of all the difficulties that there were, he had not been eaten alive and she had looked happy.   
What had he been afraid of before?  
She was patient.   
Look at what I have here, Merry said when he showed up in the hallway, holding a cheese sandwich in his hands.   
  
No... but that looks fantastic, so I cant help but eat it! Frodo replied smiling and both of them walked into the kitchen where they sat down together.   
She likes you. Its so obvious!   
Oh, Merry, did you know I was about to kill you this morning? Youre nasty, my cousin! How could you... what did you tell her when you went to fetch her?   
Merry blushed. He had been trapped. Frodo knew what he had done. As if it had been her own idea to come! Shed never have dared to.   
I just said that youd be happy to meet her again, so she... well, she left me and moments later she returned with that dress she wore now. Imagine, she changed...   
Oh Merry! It was such an awkward situation!   
Yes, but what was I supposed to do? Was I to watch you suffer like that? Shed have loved to come, but you know she had to wait for you and you stupid Hobbit... ah. Its enough when Im the one to do it all wrong. I mean, youre important to her and you love her, so why...   
Merry was right. Of course he was and Frodo told him, but that didnt change the situation. Still he was the one to do it all, he had to go and confess it, he was obliged to if he ever wanted to be close to her.   
Thanks. I could still kill you! Frodo laughed and then the two of them considered a plan.   
Frodo should go back home to Hobbiton and reflect upon the situation. Merry knew that Frodo would find his courage when he would begin to miss her. He himself had never been far enough to really miss Estella, but he realized he should finally speak.   
You will know what to do when you cant find any sleep because of being without her, he said and Frodo smiled.   
re the one to say so, my dear cousin - but I guess youre right. Well then, Ill leave tomorrow.   
A little bit of happiness settled in him and could not be driven out anymore.   
  
Will you tell me a story now, Uncle Frodo?   
Which one would you like to hear, Ellie?   
Oh... tell me a new one!   
So Frodo did. He was lying on the grass in the garden of Bag End and Elanor beside him was eating some sweets while he began to tell her a story about a shy Hobbit who had never expected to fall in love and then couldnt confess his love.   
You mean Uncle Merry! Is he getting married? the girl asked, but Frodo shook his head.   
The answer to all your questions is no. Merry has not spoken yet and its not him of whom I speak... but it could be him, youre right.  
Then who is it?   
You will find out.  
She shrugged. Again her uncle didnt want to tell her things. She had already asked why she would have a little sibling soon, but no one had told her. Adults could be so strange.   
And strange Frodo behaved, always daydreaming and wholly being in thoughts all the time. Often Frodo was lying on his bed or somewhere else, his head on his hands, and he just stared somewhere, focusing on nothing special.   
He always saw her in his thoughts. He saw her moving and heard her laughing, saw her smile and her beautiful green eyes. He could not get her out of his head, and he didnt want to. But still he had drawn no conclusion on what was to be done.   
Sam looked at him with special intentions. Frodo could not hide that something had happened in Buckland, but he had not told him so far and Sam did not ask. He knew that Frodo would come and speak to him when he wanted to and he didnt want to provoke an awkward situation.  
Still the situation troubled him. Frodo was not fine at all and there was a strange expression on his face. He was not unhappy, but he was not without worries either. Sam had no idea what could be wrong.   
One evening they were sitting together in the comfortable living-room in front of the chimney, smoking pipe-weed and just enjoying themselves for a while.   
Suddenly Frodo asked: What is it, Sam? Theres something youd like to ask, so ask!   
Sam was startled at first, then turned his head to Frodo and their eyes met. Night had fallen already and the candles flame was flickering a little. Its smoke melted with the blue smoke of the pipes and was slowly drawing across the room. Sam had watched it up to the moment when Frodo had spoken to him and now answered: Well, yes, Master Frodo... you have changed since your return from Buckland. I noticed that. What happened?   
Sam, I always ask myself whether I should dare to tell someone of the quest. Isnt it too horrifying for someone who never heard of something like that before?   
Sam raised his eyebrows and frowned.   
And who should that be?   
Well, I... I think I could dare to, but on the other hand I dont want to. I mean, I... I am afraid that... the truth...   
What is it, Master Frodo? Sam asked and took Frodos hand in his. Frodo started.   
That... this is what I mean, but... but she is so wonderful...  
Sams eyes grew wide. Who was she? What did Frodo still hide? Whom had he met?  
I... I felt that she understood me, but I will not frighten her by telling her of all these events. Still Id so much like to talk to her...   
Slowly Sam understood and searched for words to say.   
And she would find out, I cant hide it forever! Frodo added.  
Who are you talking about, Frodo?  
Frodo let his pipe sink and looked at Sam for a long time before he said: I met Liliane Bolger on a walk one afternoon. She... she is so friendly and she has such a good heart, she... she let me feel that she even understood me when I didnt speak. I -I miss her, more than words can say.   
For a while Sam did not know what to say. He understood what Frodo had been talking about, but he did not know what to think. He was surprised, but in a pleasant way.   
Then Frodo took the time to report all the events to Sam who only listened to his words.   
Frodo mentioned everything, her lost husband and his fear and worries.   
When he had ended, Sam looked at him with an encouraging smile.   
It sounds so wonderful, Frodo. You wont believe how happy I am to hear that! I mean, I had always hoped that this would happen some day, and now... but what do you fear?  
A quick glance was enough to tell him.   
, Sam said, it is a problem indeed. But believe me, we will find a way to solve it. You love her and if she loves you, too, you belong together. You will achieve that.   
They continued with their conversation for a while and both watched the candles flame which didnt want to burn down, just like the intense feeling of love that Frodo had. He didnt want to let this feeling die, it should grow and it should live. Slowly he was convinced that it couldnt be wrong to let it happen.   
  
The weeks passed like that. Frodo didnt consider returning to Buckland before Merrys birthday, he had spoken to his cousin about the party and Merry soon sent an invitation to Bag End, addressed to all inhabitants.   
Uncle Merry will be forty-one, just imagine! Frodo said and Elanors eyes grew wide.   
Sooo old! I will only be three next year. And we will all go to Buckland now?   
Yes, dear, we will. You see, now youll get a chance to visit Buckland yourself.  
Shrieking in joy Elanor ran through the smial and spoke of nothing else than her trip to Uncle Merry in three weeks. It was still a long time, but day by day it passed and Frodo noticed Sam always having a happy smile on his face. Frodo knew why, he just had to look at Rosie who was already growing round a little. Sam was so proud that she was expecting a baby. He would be the father of two children soon!   
If its another girl, shell be called Rose, he said, but dont tell my dear Rosie. She will think Im silly. And if its a boy, it will be a little Frodo!   
s also silly, my dear Sam, but I know you are stubborn. I didnt forget that Elanor would also be Frodo, but since shes a girl, you had to wait and, well, do what you like... Frodo replied to that.   
He guessed it would be a boy. And it would be hard not to always mix them up - they had to find a nickname for the child!   
Children... he loved Elanor, but he was only her uncle. It would be wonderful to be a father...   
Finally the day of their departure arrived. They went to Buckland a few days before the party because they would like to help arranging everything. Riding some ponies they had gotten from Farmer Cotton, they made their way down to the ferry. Elanor was sitting in front of Sam and so excited that even the adults didnt remain unaffected by that. It was her first journey somewhere out of Hobbiton, for so young a child it was a real adventure. When they reached the Brandywine, Sam had to take care that she didnt run into the water. Unlike him, his daughter wasnt afraid of the river and he disliked it very much.   
The water can be dangerous when youre unable to swim, he explained, but the girl answered: Then teach me! Please, Daddy...   
Your Daddy cant swim, Ellie, but I can. If you're a good girl I'll teach you sometime, Frodo offered.  
Oh yes! she exclaimed and hugged him fiercely. Frodo smiled when he saw Sams worried face.   
My child...? he just muttered and the answer was a very angry one by Rosie.   
Yes, your child, my dear Sam! Any doubts?   
Eh - who does she have that from? You? he asked. Rosie shook her head.   
No, but my brothers can swim and my father... so be quiet!   
Sam shrugged, but still looked at Elanor in a very confused way. That was really unlike him.   
They crossed the river by taking the Ferry, but Frodo had to go twice to take the ponies after the little Gamgee family had already reached the eastern riverbank.   
In the evening of the second day after their departure from Hobbiton, they reached Brandy Hall and were greeted by Merry very cheerfully.   
I didnt expect to see you so soon! But come in - oh, Ellie! Come here! he cried and embraced the little girl.   
How beautiful you are, and youve grown so much since I last saw you!   
Uncle Merry... she interrupted him.   
What is it?   
Will you marry soon?   
Rosie burst out in amused laughter and Sam grinned. When Merry looked at Frodo, he found a little more understanding, but still he felt awkward.   
Mh, you know, Ill see... I still have to speak and then I will marry.   
And you will have many children who I can play with! Elanor said and it sounded as if she demanded it. Merry blushed and replied: That would be nice, wouldnt it?   
She smiled at him broadly. He took her on his arm and said: ll kidnap your daugther, Sam, if you let me!   
Go on, Sam replied and laughed. Free us from this burden!   
Again Rosie looked at him very unhappily. Free from the burden... good idea, she said and Sam embraced her.   
My poor Rosie. But personally, I think you look fine - you and the baby...   
She did not answer. Sometimes she wished he would have to give birth to the children.   
Meanwhile Frodo followed them with some of their things and sighed. Now he was in Buckland again - near to Liliane.   
He wanted to see her again.   
Later that day he grabbed Merry and asked: Has... eh... is there any news for me?   
Oh, yes... I invited Fatty, Estella and Liliane to my birthday.  
He paused and watched his cousins reactions.   
What did they say?   
They will come. You should have seen her - I mentioned that you would also come and Liliane was so excited, you know...   
  
Yes, she was! Oh, and I talked to Fatty in the meantime... he told me that she is sick.   
Sick? No, what does she have? Frodo asked and Merry laughed out loud when he heard the troubled tone in his voice.  
Oh, just... shes lovesick...  
Frodo crossed his arms before his chest and sceptically raised his eyebrows.   
s not funny! What a nasty trick...   
t that good news? Merry changed the subject to prevent Frodo from getting angry.   
And what did he mean with lovesick? Frodo asked.   
Just... you know that yourself. She didnt eat properly and went on his nerves for days whether youd be married, and... she was always waiting for you to come... now that she knows youre here, she might be happy if youd be courageous enough to meet her again!   
I will. And this is what you should also do, my dear friend! Frodo said. Merry didnt answer. 


	4. Chapter 4: Good news

Fourth chapter: Good news  
  
  
Frodo was lugging another box down to the place where the party was being prepared. The sun shone from a clearblue sky and there were many people running over the meadow busily. It was pretty crowded. The food was brought and people had to take care that Elanor would not eat some of it already.  
Frodo observed the nearby road for arriving people, but those he was waiting for didnt come. Yet in the afternoon someone different arrived. In front of the old wooden cart a proud and tall horse was trotting - and on the cart there was Gandalf sitting.   
Frodo exclaimed and put the box down immediately. Then he ran to his old friend and they embraced each other.  
s so good to see you! Frodo said and Gandalf nodded smiling.   
I think so, too, dear Frodo. Much time has passed and you look as if much happened!   
Shrugging Frodo didnt answer, but he smiled and helped Gandalf taking the little box with fireworks. Though it was not a really big birthday party, he did not dare to show up without his fabulous rockets.  
And where is Merry, the old vagabond? Ah! Excuse me for a second, Gandalf said and headed over for Merry.  
Frodo remained where he was and helped putting the tables together. After that he made a short pause in which he still observed the busy road, but still he caught no glimpse of Liliane.  
ll help you, Frodo said and stepped beside Sam who wanted to decorate one of the trees with colorful lampions.   
Let me go up there.   
Frodo knew Sam did not like heigths, so he climbed up the ladder and Sam handed him the lampions.   
For a while he was climbing in the tree trying not to fall, but when he stepped back to the ladder again to get down, he was suddenly aware of a movement on the road and nearly lost his balance when he saw her.   
Master Frodo! Be careful! Sam exclaimed and held the ladder which had nearly fallen backwards by Frodos sudden movement.   
What are you doing? he asked, but when Frodo didnt answer, he followed his gaze and understood.   
s Liliane! he whispered and Frodo nodded slowly. Immediately Sam knew who it was, Frodo had so often spoken of her and how she looked - Sam had to be sure of that. And there was also Estella. Sam turned to Merry who had already noticed her.   
Two Hobbits in love. He was very amused.   
Come down and say hello to her, Frodo! he demanded and mechanically Frodo did so. His heart was beating fast, he felt as if he would explode the next moment, he was so excited and happy. His knees weakened and he shivered a little. Sam smiled when he saw him like that.   
You were right, he said.  
Frodo echoed with a toneless voice. He sucked in a sharp breath.   
When you said she was beautiful. Indeed she is!   
Frodo blushed. He only needed to see her and at once he knew why he had done nothing yet. Facing her it was different than just speaking of doing something.   
What are you waiting for? Shell be disappointed if you dont welcome her! Sam insisted. Frodo gaped at him unhappily.   
s easy for you to say! You are already married! Youre so merciless.  
s waiting...   
Frodo did not answer, but approached Fatty, Estella and Liliane. Merry was already with them and chatting a little.   
Then she saw him. Frodo was not really sure, but he had the impression that she blushed a little. And she smiled warmly.   
, he just said and stopped beside Merry. His cousin paid no attention to him, he was talking to Estella and the only one left was Fatty who just shook his head in disbelief.   
m glad to see you! Our last meeting is so long ago, Liliane said and took a step forward.   
Yes... ehm... you look beautiful, Frodo murmured and smiled shyly. They went all to the tables and sat down, waiting for all the other guests to arrive and the preparations were just done in time and the party could begin.   
Gandalf was sitting on a chair under one of the surrounding trees, smoking a pipe, until it was time for dinner. He observed the little group attentively. That Merry had lost his heart was no news for him, but he regarded Frodo very closely and realized what changes had happened to him. It was the way he looked at Liliane, Gandalf knew at once that there were intense feelings brought up - and she could not hide that she felt the same.   
The wizard sighed. This was good, it was fantastic indeed, but he also remembered the past and knew it would not be easy.   
The music began to play when Pippin had given a sign and Merrys parents were the first ones to stand up and dance, but Merry followed them immediately by asking Estella and Pippin grinned broadly. He was curious to see what would come next, but he also had a plan.   
He sat down facing Frodo, right beside Liliane, and first talked with them for some minutes, but when the next dance began, he kicked Frodo in the shin and looked at Liliane, but she didnt notice.   
Frodo looked at him helplessly, but Pippin showed no mercy and kicked him again below the desk, unnoticed by others, and smiled innocently.   
Their gazes followed Rosie and Sam who had also risen and disappeared between the dancing couples.   
Then Frodo stood up, went to Liliane on the other side of the table and took a deep breath before he asked: Would you like to dance with me?   
She had looked at him full of expectations and smiled at once.  
Of course Id like to!   
She took his hand and when Sam saw the two of them next to him and Rosie, he nearly lost control over his feet in surprise.   
Frodo felt her warm hands in his as he laid his arm around her. She came closer and her face had brightened up, so it seemed. Frodo bit his lip in happiness, he could hardly stand the desire to embrace her tightly and closed his eyes when he dreamt of kissing her, but he still didnt dare to.   
He wished this moment would never end, but it did so when suddenly the music stopped playing and silence spread.   
In the center of the party field Merry stood facing Estella, then he knelt down and took her hand.   
Your stunning beauty had made me forget how to speak. But there is one question that has to be asked and now I found some words to say... Im asking you: Will you be my wife, Estella?   
She smiled at once and first didnt answer, but then she made him rise again and nodded.   
Yes, Merry, with all my heart! she said with her voice quavering and embraced him. The party guests applauded and cheered loudly. Frodo could not help but smile.   
  
When Frodo got up the next morning, he heard Rosie and Elanor outside in the garden, they seemed to be playing together. Their cheerful laughter came to his ears, but it was not difficult to guess where Sam was.   
He had drunken very much beer the night before and Frodo was sure that he was lying in bed, feeling miserably.   
Merry didnt feel better when Frodo entered his room to see him.   
Good morning, he said.  
You call that good? Oh... Im so... what is it?  
I... I need to see her. Please, tell me how to find the house!   
Merry described him the way and after a short breakfast Frodo made his way to the place where Liliane, Fatty and Estella lived.   
His excitement grew. He did not know how he had suddenly found the courage to do that, but he would not turn now. He would walk on and see her. He had to.   
But his fear grew that something unexpected could destroy everything.   
Frodo would like to be honest and tell her everything, she was so happy and friendly, open-hearted and... he loved that.   
Very soon he found himself in front of their door and he knocked shyly. It was Fatty who opened him.  
Frodo! Well, thats a surprise! Come in!   
Frodo took a deep breath and entered the house. He and Fatty didnt go far, Liliane had heard them and came towards them.   
Good morning! Its wonderful to see you here! How are you? she asked and did not take her eyes off him.  
Fine... how are you?  
They began to talk and when she suggested to take a walk, they did so. They were roaming about the fields and felt the warm wind in their hair, then sat down a little while later and Frodo told her of Elanor and his life with Sams family again.   
Just imagine, they will have a second child soon!   
He smiled awkwardly. Then she suddenly raised her hand and laid it on his which made him start unwillingly.   
I... I didnt mean to... Liliane began and doubts were shown in her eyes. Frodo quickly shook his head and said: s not your fault.   
Then he scrambled to his feet in a hurry and ran down the hill.   
He had feared this to happen. He couldnt do it to her. She didnt deserve it!   
Faster he ran, approaching a small forest and when he reached it, he stopped at once, leaned on a tree and still tried to fight back the tears, but pain tore him inside and he broke down.   
He was longing so bad to return to her, excuse his reaction, telling her how sorry he felt, but she would get to know what had happened and it wouldnt count anymore that he wanted to spend all the time in the world with her.   
The horrible truth... it must not happen. He wanted to be left alone with it, he had to fight against the problems without help. There was no one to bear it like he had to.   
He sank to the ground and cowered down. Through tears he saw her running through the meadow, seeking him and suddenly she called: Frodo... what is it? Explain it to me! Please...   
He didnt move. He remained sitting where he was, unable to move, for actually he wanted her to come, talk to him, but on the other hand that must not happen!   
Painful emptiness took hold of him and he wiped away the tears, but the sadness remained.  
It was impossible. But now it was too late. He could never spend only one minute with her again without being obliged to tell her about the truth.   
Sadly he stared to the ground and didnt notice her approaching, since she had seen him sitting there. Hesitatingly she stopped some meters away and waited. Finally he was aware of her and raised his head.  
You must take me as mad, dont you? he murmured, but she only shook her head and came towards him, sat down in front of him and said: No, Frodo. I cant explain it, but I surely know that youre not mad.   
She perceived the tears in his face and he was unable to hide his sadness, but suddenly he had the feeling that it couldnt be the worst thing to tell her what he thought.   
s so much terrifying, do you understand? I dont want you to be confronted with...   
He could not say it.   
I dont care, Frodo. I know one thing for sure: Im sure that you really mean something to me. Very much indeed. Something has happened of which I thought it would never happen again, but thats the fact.  
He shook his head in disbelief, but then embraced her at once. He knew he didnt want anything more than that and it was incredible that she had said it.   
She returned the embrace and finally their eyes met.   
I think I understand you, Frodo. I just want to understand you.   
Then she smiled before he took her hand then. It was right.   
re so... I mean, I dreamt of just sitting here with you like that, since there really something happened. But Ive been so afraid that... Frodo trailed off. He was surprised how easily he could speak then, but in her presence he could do so.   
Nothing will make me feel frightened, Frodo. Its over, its long ago and you cant change it anymore, but it cant come between us if we dont want to. Please, just never run away like that again!   
He was deeply moved and rose. He felt the warmth in his heart fighting back the shadows of his remembrance and then he said: ll never do that again. Id just like to stay with you forever! Now there is something that has never been there before, and...   
What was it actually? He could not think anymore. He only took her hand and they made their way back through the meadows, taken by a feeling of happiness.   
Then at once Frodo stopped and took her hands, looked at her and said: Liliane, you cant imagine how much it means to me to be with you. I... I experienced so many evil things, but if I had to do it all again to meet you thereafter, I would do so. I love you more than words can say. But... I spent all my life alone and maybe it will be difficult with me sometimes...  
Liliane came closer and silenced him with a tender kiss.   
That doesnt matter, she then said. My life brightened up when I met you. I will never leave you again, Frodo Baggins. I love you with all my heart.   
They embraced each other lovingly and tightly, she rested her head on his shoulder and a feeling arose in him that he had never known before.   
He felt responsible for someone in a very special way. It was his most urgent wish to care for her, to always be with her and make her happy.   
He would do everything for her. To feel her warmth and her closeness was the most wonderful thing in the world for him.   
re so beautiful with a smile on your face, Frodo said and kissed her forehead. She sighed.   
ve been dreaming for that for a long time, she replied and listened to his heart beating. re so wonderful.  
When Frodo heard her speaking that way, he was astonished at first because he remembered that people had always found him strange. But still he did not know how she would ever find out about his past. She had to know. She should know. But he was unable to tell her.   
s return to Brandy Hall, he said, and hand in hand they walked down the road and approached the mansion.  
In the garden there were Sam and Elanor playing and laughing loudly. Also, and not to their surprise, Merry and Estella were sitting on a bench together. But still Rosie was missing.   
When they entered the garden, Frodo first asked Sam where his wife was and Sam gaped at him in wonder when he saw Liliane next to him.   
Frodo had laid his arm around her shoulders and it was out of the question what that meant.   
Sam smiled. He had done it. He had managed to speak.   
Rosie is not feeling fine. We should leave tomorrow. But what about you, Master Frodo? You will not come with us right now, will you?  
No, Sam. But I will follow soon. And - as you maybe already guessed - not alone.   
Meanwhile also Merry and Estella were aware of their friends in love.  
t that wonderful? Estella said.   
Excuse me - what did you say?   
Oh, I... I just... thought of not having seen her that happy for a long time. You know, since Carls death she has changed. And now I see her happy the way she was before. She loves him. And I love you.  
Merry smiled.  
He spent all his life alone. Nobody reckoned him to find someone that he loved. And she also loves him, yes, I can see that. I am so happy. After all that hes been through he deserves it. A little peace and calm.  
In the meantime also the others were talking.  
Who are you? little Elanor asked and she behaved shyly towards Liliane who knelt down and reached out her hand for the girl.  
She answered: My name is Liliane. And what is yours?  
m Ellie. Do you like my Uncle Frodo?  
, Liliane answered. Very much indeed. He told me that youd have a little sibling soon. Are you happy?  
m happy because I can play with him or her, but I would like it better if it was a girl and not a boy. Boys are cheeky.  
Oh, not all boys. Maybe you will have a very nice little brother.  
Both Frodo and Sam looked at Liliane talking to Elanor and Sam knew she was right for Frodo.   
She would lead him the way to a normal life.   
Sam rose and stepped beside Frodo. Then he said: I can tell her if you want me to. That would be not such a big problem for me and I guess youd like her to know, wouldnt you? You look so wonderful together. Im so glad youre happy now.  
Yes, Sam, indeed. But first I will try myself and hope I will be able to tell her. Thank you so much! But would you please excuse us now? Im so hungry...   
Oh! Just go to the kitchen. There should be some things left from lunch.  
So Frodo and Liliane went inisde together and ate a little. Soon there was Rosie coming down the stairs who had been lying in bed and she did not look very good. She was pale.  
Oh, its you! Youre back. Its good to see you!  
How are you feeling, Rosie? Frodo asked and she shrugged.   
I already felt better and worse. Im looking for Sam. Is he still outside?  
Frodo nodded. But maybe hed been eaten alive by the little monster. I dont know!  
Yes, maybe, she replied laughing.  
Frodo and Liliane spent the whole day together, but in the evening Estella and Liliane left to go home.   
But before, Estella had come and said: May I talk to you, Frodo? Just for a couple of minutes!   
And he rose, left Liliane who was agreeing to that. She went outside to Merry and they talked a little.  
Inside in the living-room Estella and Frodo sat down and she said: re the one to give Liliane her life back. She had none until you came. Shed been lonely since Carls death and sometimes miserable. Thats now one and half a year ago and you cant imagine how hard a life can be for so young a widow. People had spoken in a very mean and nasty way about her husbands death. They even doubted that he was dead and said he might have run away for no obvious reason.   
She was alone. There were only Fatty and I, nobody else. And she had accepted this kind of life. People were staring at her when she was out on the streets. That hurt her. She didnt speak of it, never. But both Fatty and I knew about that. Maybe you should know that shes very afraid of thunderstorms because this was when Carl died. She needs warmth and love and I know that you are the one to give it to her. In reverse she will give the same to you, Frodo Baggins. I just thought it would be quite good if you knew about that. And never miss the chance to talk to her. Trust is so important.   
Frodo nodded. He was so thankful for her honest words. Yes, he would talk to Liliane. He wanted to spend all his life with her.   
Both Merry and Frodo sat down in the kitchen when Estella and Liliane had left. Sam and his family were already sitting at the table, waiting to begin. Dinner was served and Merry said to Frodo: Now cousins have met... I didnt reckon youd speak that soon.  
Frodo was startled. What was he talking about?  
I havent really spoken yet. Not the way you did. But I will. I will soon ask her to be my wife.  
Uncle Frodo will marry! Elanor exclaimed. Her father stroked her head.  
Do you like her? he asked and Ellie smiled.  
Yes! I will have a new aunt.  
This statement made Frodo laugh. But he was glad indeed that all met his plans with sympathy. But everyone of them was happy to see Frodo with this joyful smile on his face.  
It was something so very new.   
When Sam, Rosie and Elanor left the next morning, Sam and Frodo had a short conversation in front of the door before the departure.  
What will you be doing now? asked Sam. Frodo shrugged at first, but then said: I will first stay here to spend some time with Liliane. I will have to wait for the right time to speak and - I hope we will both come to Bag End soon.  
Take your time, Master Frodo. But I know she is right for you.  
They embraced and when the family was gone, Frodo and Merry went together to see Estella and Liliane.  
Walking hand in hand, Liliane and Frodo made their way down to a little forest and laid down in the grass. She rested her head on his belly and sighed.   
What does this cloud look like? Frodo asked.  
s like a castle in the sky... for my dreams, Liliane answered.   
What do you see in it?   
Oh, I... I just saw head, feet and wool - a sheep!   
No flower?  
No. This is how a flower looks! he said, picked a daisy and put it in her hair.   
Liliane raised her head, turned and without a warning she began to tickle him.  
No! What are you doing? he screamed and burst out in laughter.   
She showed no mercy and continued.   
Liliane! Youre killing me!  
But then he had and idea and pulled her so close that she couldnt move anymore.   
They felt the gentle wind in their hair, the warm sun on their skin and Frodo wished this moment would never end.   
He felt overwhelmed by happiness, stroked her cheek and kissed her tenderly.   
He had never been that close to someone before. It was new and wonderful to him. He had trust to her. Feelings arose in him that he had never felt before, feelings and wishes.  
But she was also emotionally very close to him. She had lost her husband to the river which had been as hard for her as the loss of his parents had been for Frodo.   
They knew how the other one felt about that.   
Her mother had died long before, but since her fathers death some years ago, she had also lived a calm life apart from what most people did. There were only few people that she was in touch with, but unlike Frodo, she had some practical skills which were good for earning money.   
She was good at sewing, her husband had hunted, they had always worked for living.   
Frodo didnt know how he was to explain that there was no need to do so anymore. Probably Liliane didnt know about the riches he still had. But there was enough time left to let her know.  
He didnt want to speak now, it was too early, he reckoned.   
They were lying close to each other and Frodo had laid his arm around her, but then she suddenly took his right hand carefully. This time he didnt react panically. He just turned his head to her and said: It was the Ring.   
The Ring?  
Yes, Bilbos Ring... he had only known it as an instrument of invisibility, but he gave it to me as his heir. And this is why it was my task to destroy it. It was the most evil thing that Middle-earth has ever seen. I did it.. for the freedom and safety of the Shire, I had nothing to lose, except for my life and in the end I was sure that I would lose my life. Its only because of Gandalf that Sam and I are still here. He saved us.  
Sam was with you?   
He was... I didnt want him to, but he didnt leave me. We would have sacrificed our lives for the quest. So this is but a small scar left - although there are still more.  
He told her about having been stabbed at Weathertop and both they sat upright. While listening to his words, Liliane noticed that his voice began to quaver, he fought hard to go on and she let him.   
Your shoulder? she asked. Frodo unbuttoned his shirt a little so that she could see the scar. Liliane raised her hand and laid it on the wound.   
It was the first time in years that Frodo felt warmth there.   
And she was aware of his Elvish gemstone, the white gem he had been given by Arwen.   
s a gift of the Queen of Gondor, Arwen, daughter to Elrond Halfelven. She wedded Aragorn King Elessar of Gondor whom we got to know as Strider here in Bree, Frodo explained and told her some more things of the quest.   
Liliane did not dare to ask what exactly had happened to make Frodo lose his finger, but he told her freely.   
Finally I could not resist this voice of evil any longer. It was always in my head. It was calling for me... I even attacked Sam who had taken the Ring when he had believed I was dead - after he had beaten Shelob.  
He closed his eyes and suddenly began to tremble. To remember the horrific spider was like a living nightmare for him, but he forced himself to speak.   
You dont need to... Liliane began, but he interrupted her.   
I will try to.   
She took him in her arms and was terrified even from listening what he tried to tell her about Shelob.   
And then the orcs had taken me captive... Sam still had the Ring which I later on claimed for me, this is why I have this scar. Oh, just to think of the orcs teeth and claws...   
Suddenly he held his breath, let his head sink and nearly winced when he thought of their grim faces and the whip they had. He felt the tears in his eyes and did not fight them back.   
Liliane pulled him closer when she felt him sobbing.   
Stop it, Frodo, dont torment yourself that way! she whispered and stroked his head. He clasped her and found so much comfort in her closeness.   
But its my duty to tell you, you should know... he replied, but didnt look at her.   
Not if it hurts you that way. Its not worth it!   
Frodo felt awful. No matter how hard he tried to pull himself together, he did not manage to tell her. But he did not want any secrets.   
Ask Sam, he will tell you, but you should know, he said and then met her gaze. Liliane kissed his wet cheek.   
I will ask him if youd like me to. But now forget about that. I cant stand to see you that sad.   
  
When Frodo wanted to see her the next day, it was raining heavily. Merry stayed at Brandy Hall since Estella had returned to her parents for some days, but Frodo took his coat and stepped outside. Walking through the grey rain, he smiled at the thought of what he did for her. He would get ill from that, but he didnt care.   
He had to see her.   
she exclaimed when he stood in front of the door.  
re mad. You didnt need to come!   
Oh, I can leave again if you want me to...   
Hastily she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.   
No... you wont. Youre mine!   
He had wanted to embrace her, but he was so wet that he didnt dare to touch her. She had already noticed herself, so she went and got some clothing from Fatty - but Frodo was much too thin for the breeches and the shirt. When Fatty appeared and saw him like that, he burst out in laughter and held his belly.   
s good, you starving wretch in my... he... he stammered and leaned against the wall.   
Leave him, Liliane said and made Frodo sit down in front of the warm stove. His wet curls hung in strands down his forehead and he still felt uncomfortable for some time, but soon he was not wet anymore and sat down with Liliane in the living-room.   
They spent the whole day talking and finally he got to know the house where she lived in. If she would leave it?  
When would he ask her?  
He did not know, but still she did not have the courage. There was no need to wait, he did not have to fear anything, but he didnt think it was right yet.   
In the evening when all his clothes had dried again, he wanted to leave, but the rain had increased and the weather had grown to a real storm.   
t go, Frodo. Stay here. Its too dangerous! Liliane pleaded and pointed outside at the bending trees. They could even see things flying through the air, taken by the strong wind, and Frodo thought of Merry who would be worried if he didnt come soon - but when he turned to Liliane and saw fear in her eyes, he suddenly remembered what it was to make her beg him that way.   
She had once lost someone beloved in a thunderstorm like that.   
And a thunderstorm it was. It did not take long until bright light was flashing and the thunder was roaring loudly. The clouds were torn by the flashs and still the rain was pouring from the sky. It had grown to a thick darkness outside, but in the house they were not really touched by that.   
Frodo stayed overnight. He just couldnt leave her, he knew that. And actually he didnt even want to.   
Fatty lent him a pyjama of his and still Frodo looked hilarious in it. Fatty was such a round-grown Hobbit - and Frodo was the contrary.   
He would sleep in Fattys room. This was a convenience to the curious Hobbit who tried to ask Frodo about his feelings for Liliane, but Frodo didnt want to be asked.   
Good choice, my friend! I never reckoned you to fall in love, but it was so obvious youd choose such a wonderful person like Liliane.   
Mh... shes lovely, Frodo replied and turned under the sheet. He yawned.   
Fatty was not pleased with that, but he gave up. Frodo didnt want to speak, so he left him.   
Soon he felt very sleepy. He heard Fatty snoring already and listened to the raging thunder and the falling rain outside. But then he heard that the door was quietly opened and steps entered the room. At first he wasnt even sure whether he was dreaming or awake, but when carefully his blanket was lifted up and he felt cold in his back, he opened his eyes again.  
Liliane had tried not to disturb him when she laid down beside him, but immediately Frodo took care she had enough space in the bed which actually was too small for two.  
I didnt mean to... she began, but he silenced her with a gesture and noticed the tears on her cheeks.   
Oh, dont cry, dear... dont be afraid. Im with you.   
She didnt need to explain her fear. Frodo knew she was terrified by the storm and pulled her close to comfort her.   
t leave me, Frodo.   
I will never leave you. I love you. And I will protect you. Is it better now?   
In silence she nodded. Frodo laid his arms around her after she had been wholly covered by the warming sheet.   
They didnt need more space. Frodo wiped away her tears and assured her that he was near. Soon she calmed down again.   
Before he had noticed, Liliane had fallen asleep. Frodo smiled and listened to her regular breathing.   
He never wanted to be without that again.   
  
When he awoke the next morning, Frodo felt the fresh breeze of the morning on his face. Fatty had already gotten up and opened the window, the bright sunlight flooded the room and he heard the birds singing outside.   
Liliane was still asleep. Carefully he put a strand of her dark curls aside which tickled his nose. He couldnt feel his arm anymore which she was lying on, but he didnt move in order not to wake her up.   
He just enjoyed lying that way. He lost in dreams when he looked at her full of love, he wanted to kiss her, but he did not do so. She should sleep.   
The next moment she turned and his arm lay free. Quickly he pulled it away and then had an idea.   
He took the Elvish gemstone on its necklace, opened it and when he wanted to close it around her neck, Liliane woke up and laid her hand on his.  
What are you doing? she asked and took the gem.   
No, you... the Queens present... Frodo!   
Frodo smiled. s for you. Please keep it as a gift.  
s much too precious, I can   
I would be happy if you kept it.   
She fell silent and gaped at him wordlessly. Frodo just shrugged.   
s not as precious to me as you are. Arwen gave it to me that it was a help in dark hours - but there will be none anymore while being with you.  
  
She gave him a loving kiss and they still remained in bed for a while. There was no need to hurry.   
They had no need to hurry the next two weeks. This was how long Frodo stayed in Buckland and he spent every day with Liliane. His feeling grew that he would love to marry. He had known from the beginning, but now he decided to speak. He would do it.  
So one day in bright sunshine he took her, as it was part of the customs in the Shire, out to the forest and on a little clearing they stood when he took her hands and first just looked at her for some time.   
She kept silence and waited for him to say something which he finally did.   
It had always been out of question for me... Liliane, theres still something missing to make it all perfect.   
But theres nothing wrong? Liliane asked immediately which made Frodo laugh.   
No! No, its all fine. But still theres a decision to be made, a decision for the future.  
Liliane had an idea of what he was talking about, but first he took a deep breath and then continued: Will you be my wife, Liliane?  
Her heart stopped beating for a second, then she just embraced him and closed her eyes. She was deeply moved.   
Yes, Frodo, I would be the happiest... I love you! She did not know what to say, but what then followed surprised her.   
Please stay with me forever, Liliane, for I love you and I would do everything for you. I never want to be without you again.   
I will never leave you, Frodo, and you will never doubt about my love, since it would be the worst for me to be without you!   
They kissed each other tenderly and knew that, according to the customs of their people, they were married now.   
They needed no party and did not tell anyone - it was just common to give a promise of love and when they returned to their friends, it was to be seen on their faces. Nobody asked, all knew of what had happened.   
  
  
  
Authors Note: According to Christopher Tolkiens work The History of Middle-earth in which he collected many of his fathers numerous texts concerning Middle-earth, something is to be found in Book 6 The Return of the Shadow which deals with marriage in the Shire. There are several versions of the first chapter of LOTR and in one of these versions Bilbo marries and becomes a father. In the annotations of that text there is some information given about the Hobbits customs of marriage. Tolkien described it as an unspectacular event in which the couple for a while and returns as married.   
This is the foundation of my interpretation of this marriage.   
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5: Living at Hobbiton

Fifth chapter: Living at Hobbiton  
  
  
The following night Frodo didnt leave her. He stayed at her house and still could not understand that he was married now. Finally they had gone to bed and Frodo laid on his side, having placed his arm on her belly.  
Liliane surprisingly said: m glad youre spending my last night here with me.   
Frodo did not at once understand.  
Your last night?  
Well, I... I thought youd take me to Bag End now!   
Yes, if you agree...  
Liliane smiled. He was relieved to see that since they had not yet spoken of that. Pale moonlight reflected on the opposite wall and lit the dark, so they could see each other.   
Of course I do, theres nothing to keep me here. And we wont have to wait.  
Frodo shrugged. He could guess what her intentions were, he was in the house where she had lived with Carl - and he understood that she wanted to leave this part of her life behind, now that she was married again.   
They fell silent. Liliane felt sleepy very soon once she had closed her eyes. She was pleased with everything and very surprised when suddenly Frodo began: Are... are you asleep?   
No. What is it?   
I... well, I dont know how to say...  
She had already been so tired that she hadnt noticed how nervous he was for there still was something troubling him.   
Just tell me, she murmured and yawned.   
Since we married today... isnt there something to follow after... I mean, dont you expect something now?   
Now she blinked and turned to him with a smile.   
No. Why should I?   
Both they gaped at each other. Liliane had an idea what he was talking about, but she knew that it was better not to hurry now. She had decided to leave the decision to Frodo since she knew that he was not only shy, but sometimes vulnerable and he had never been with a woman before.   
Further she still was at home and didnt feel comfortable about that - and there was a problem she hadnt yet spoken of. She didnt want to now either.   
Because... eh... he began, I thought that in the night after a marriage there would, as a sign of love...   
She saw him blush and took his hand. He found no words, but she knew what he wanted to say.   
No, Frodo, thats not... not necessary. It sounds as if there had a proof to be given, but thats nonsense. It can be, but it doesnt have to. Oh, what are you looking at me that way? You dont need to feel awkward!   
He looked quite unhappy, but she hadnt expected it differently.   
He took a deep breath.   
I havent... I never was... I dont know anything of it and... oh, its so difficult!   
You dont need to know anything now. I had thought of that already. Dont pressurize yourself, Frodo. Its not worth it. We have all the time in the world!  
He stroked her hand lovingly.   
re not disappointed if I don   
No! Dont be silly! We will know when it is the right time.  
He sighed. s not that I dont want to... but Im so unsure of everything!   
Liliane laughed and kissed his cheek.   
You will see that there is nothing to fear. Its wonderful indeed.   
Frodo hesitated. Once it would be the right time - shouldnt he dare now...   
But he didnt. It was impossible right in that moment.   
Frodo, dont worry. Or do you reckon me to eat you alive? she asked and grinned broadly when pinching him in his side.   
No! What are you doing? he exclaimed, but then both of them started to giggle. Liliane buried her head in the pillow. His expression had been too funny.   
Oh Frodo, I love you! she said when she was able to breathe again. But please, you can change your opinion or you should finally take me in your arms and well sleep!   
Frodo gasped and did not know what to say, but she helped him not to feel bad about it all and he answered: Well... but soon. Is that alright?   
Yes. Soon.   
re wonderful! he said, bent down to her and kissed her lovingly.   
Mh... more of that, she murmured and cuddled up to Frodo.   
  
They had not needed much time to pack all her things. Liliane was looking forward to move, she had agreed with Merry and Estella that they would live in her house now. Fatty returned to his own which he still had and some days later an old cart made its way up the hill to Bag End. Two ponies were lugging the cart with boxes and two Hobbits on it who had already been expected.   
Uncle Frodo! You are back! Elanor exclaimed who had been playing in the garden with her friend Peony. She stood in amazement when she saw Liliane sitting next to him and all the things they carried with them.   
You have a new aunt now! Frodo said and Elanors eyes grew wide.   
Fantastic! I have a new aunt... she can tell stories and she will play with us and...   
Frodo said. s only just arrived. She will...   
... and we will have new friends maybe when they have babies! Peony muttered quietly and interrupted Frodo that way. Frodo gazed at her sceptically, but smiled. If all children were that cheeky, he didnt want any.   
Master Frodo! he heard Sams voice all of a sudden. He had heard the childrens voices being raised and came to look at the reason for their excitement which also took him then.   
s you! Welcome!   
He hurried to Frodo and Liliane and before he knew what happened, Liliane embraced him in a friendly manner.   
Hello Sam! Its good to see you.   
Your arrival is a wonderful surprise! Will... will you move in here now? he asked.   
Liliane shrugged smiling. If you allow it...   
He has to, Frodo stated from the side and grinned broadly. Still he was the owner of the smial!  
Sam didnt hear him speaking, he was nodding eagerly and took Liliane by the hand while Frodo was taking some of the boxes.   
Come in! It would be my pleasure to...   
I can show everything to her! they suddenly heard Rosie speaking who had come to the entrance. Liliane immediately noticed that she had again grown a little rounder.   
When Frodo passed them, lugging three big and heavy boxes, he did not look at them. He felt as if his wife had been stolen from him, but actually he was relieved to see that Liliane had such a warm welcome.   
Rosie took the chance to show everything in Bag End to Liliane. Sam and Frodo continued taking everything inside and Sam just gazed at his friend with big eyes full of questions.   
Yes, Sam... its a week ago now that we gave our promise...  
Sam was speechless. Finally Frodo was happy.   
Auntie Liliane... Elanor called and was always in the way when Rosie wanted to explain some things to Liliane. She also told her some things about Frodos more or less strange habits, showed his chaos to her and finally said: s such a warm-hearted and good Hobbit!   
It was a busy day for them and in the evening when they had decided to go to bed, Liliane took her nightshirt and looked all around in the room. Frodo had cleaned up his own chaos a little, but her things were the reason for even more chaos than before.   
They didnt care about it that moment. The next day would be the one to arrange it all.   
She undressed and was suddenly aware of Frodo looking at her. It seemed as if he was dreaming and not even really watching her.   
What is it? she asked and startled him.   
Oh, I... I just tried to understand how beautiful you are.   
He had already changed his clothes and rose now, approached her and she didnt move. He came closer and she leaned on the wall, wanted to put a strand of curls out of her face, but Frodo took her hand and did it himself then.   
What are you doing? she asked, considering him standing that close to her. She was surprised of it.   
Oh... maybe Im a little... I dont know, he answered and she was not sure whether he blushed a little or not, but suddenly he lifted her up, grabbed her nightshirt and she laid her arm around him while he went over to bed and laid her down very gently.   
He laid down beside her, began to kiss her and she was still confused because of his behaviour, but she liked it though. She loved surprises.   
Yet she had not expected to feel the touch of his hand on her body. Liliane wrapped her arms around him and let it happen. Frodo caressed her and she closed her eyes, but opened them again when he suddenly hesitated.   
  
He shrugged, but didnt say anything. Unexpectedly he was losing his courage which she realized.   
t mind, she said. Frodo bit his lip and did not dare to look at her although she kissed his cheek. But when she wanted to take her nightshirt, he did so instead of her and slipped it over her head.   
re curious, she said while clinging to him and he whispered quietly: Maybe I am... yes.   
  
Soon Liliane felt homely in Bag End and Hobbiton which Frodo showed to her, they met Farmer Cotton, Rosies father, and when Liliane woke up one morning, she found flowers next to her bed.   
She was surprised - usually Frodo didnt get up that early, but this time he had to give her this little present.   
Liliane found a friend in Rosie although they were quite different. She also liked little Elanor very much and spent some time telling her stories of her life and how she had met Frodo.   
One afternoon she asked herself how people should find out about her skills in sewing, so she asked Frodo about that.   
d like to work... but how will people find about my abilities?  
Frodo was confused at first. He had not thought anymore of the fact that he was to tell her something, but now he had to.   
I... well, I could tell people about that, now that many already know youre here... but are you bored or...   
She frowned. No, Im not bored, but if I can earn money, I will do so! Id like to do something useful.   
Thoughtfully Frodo gazed at the opposite wall and then said: You dont need to work to earn money. Its not necessary.   
How can that be unnecessary?   
Well, you ought to know that Sam is only a gardner because of devotion. He doesnt do it to earn something. Actually nobody earns something here in Bag End. Havent you heard of the rumours of Bilbos riches?  
Of course Liliane had and she told him, but she had never reckoned it to be true.   
It is true, Frodo said. We still have profit from what he once took back home. He was very rich and no one knows its the truth, but it is.   
She was astonished. It was a very new thought to her, she had always worked for living and she said shed like to do something at least for all in Bag End.  
s also devotion with me... I like doing that. I cant just live here doing nothing, Frodo.   
Oh, do whatever you like.  
  
When they had gone to bed that day, Frodo pulled Liliane, lying in his arms, closer and felt very sleepy. He didnt care about anything while he was lying warmly covered in bed.   
He had reckoned her to sleep, but she didnt. She even clinged more to him and laid her hand on his chest. Frodo smiled. He stroked her head lovingly and their eyes met. Suddenly she raised her head and kissed him softly. Frodo closed his eyes and was about to surrender to the feeling of endless happiness which spread all over him, but to his surprise Liliane suddenly took his hand and he opened his eyes again.   
He held his breath for a moment when she laid his hand on her breast and he gulped. He felt so much taken by surprise at first, but then he took courage and admitted the feelings of warmth to take him. Excitement grew inside.   
But she knew exactly what she wanted, although she had also reckoned him to hesitate. Still he had not dared to take the first step, so she did so now. Maybe it was better if she didnt wait for him to overcome his shyness.   
Again she kissed him, this time more longing than before and he understood. He felt so much love and knew that she didnt feel different. Unexpectedly he remembered the day when Peony had been speaking of children and Elanor had later on asked him whether he and Liliane would also have children. He didnt find it hard to recall his thoughts in this moment.   
Of course he wanted to have children with her. But he had not yet had the courage to do something, it was all so very new to him. After all, he had honestly been desiring something like that for long.   
His hand caressed her breast tenderly and he decided to let everything happen. He felt warmth, they exchanged glances in silence, but they understood each other. She shivered a little when her hand found its way under his shirt and passed lightly over his belly. Frodo closed his eyes, sighed quietly and went through her hair with his hand. When she bent down to him, he gazed at her again and played with a strand of her curls. In her eyes there way the cheeky sparkling again which he loved so much and when he laid his hand on her smooth skin under her nightshirt, curiosity grew.  
He pulled her even closer and she was trembling. He caressed her gently, he felt her warmth under his hands and his flesh began to creep pleasantly. His mind had completely gone blank, he could think of nothing anymore.   
She was longing to feel him, her hands went deeper and Frodo felt his heart beating faster. He touched her legs slowly and gently, then she knew what would come next.  
He was so happy and kissed her. The love they both shared grew every second, it was so immense that it paralyzed his thoughts. She gave herself up to him and he embraced her tightly, he wanted to feel her so close to him. He stroked her tenderly which she returned gladly, he caressed her all over and the pleasant tingly feeling inside grew when he felt her hands everywhere.   
They made love, the surroundings vanished and he buried his head on her breast when he wished not to let go of her ever again. They were so close to each other for the first time, it was like two becoming one and he could hardly understand how wonderful it was.   
He gave her a long kiss and felt her clutching him.   
She fell asleep later in his arms, but also Frodo himself was very tired sometime. Losing in his thoughts, he stroked her cheek full of affection and kissed her.   
He had never felt something like that before. Liliane led him ways he hadnt even known of. Unlike him, she knew how to live a real life. His life had always been full of thoughts and dreams which had never come true, he had no real skills, but he knew of more things than most Hobbits. He read of Elves and the history of Middle-earth - but had that been life?   
It hadnt. Still he had had a wonderful time before, free of worries and toils, he had always had money, there were some good friends and he could spend his time doing what he wanted to. But first he had experienced how hard life could be when he had taken the Ring, still idealistic and full of a slowly fading hope.   
It had nearly broken him, but he was stronger. It was as if he had known that there was something yet waiting for him, he had returned as if he had reckoned Liliane to find him and give her love to him.  
Love was what he needed. He had never known that there was something to heal his wounds. Frodo had always reckoned to spend his life alone and unmarried like Bilbo, but here he was unlike him again.   
She was so full of happiness, it seemed as if it was surrounding her and also taking others, but still she also understood him and did not fear his past. She loved him the way he loved her.   
Frodo felt warmth in his heart, the warmth of untroubled joy. She had given it to him.   
With all the love she could effort, she had shown him, carefully and understanding, how wonderful love could be. He never wanted to miss that again. He never wanted to be without her again.   
His past was forgotten. She changed him. Now his attention turned to different things and he felt something that had been unknown before. He wanted to care for her. He felt responsibility, the need to protect her from all adversities that there could be. As long as he would be able to, he would see that there was nothing on earth to harm her.   
She took his shyness, she made his worries leave and brought the light back to his life that had been ruled by darkness for some time - and he had not been able to forget until now.   
He was looking forward to a life full of peace in the newly blossoming Shire. It should not be spoiled by anything.   
Before he noticed, he had fallen asleep.   
  
Sam laid the rake aside when he saw Liliane approaching him. It was a wonderful day in the late summer, there was a pleasant smell of the harvested fields in the air and the golden sunlight shone brightly through the nearby trees branches.   
What can I do for you? Sam asked when he saw her eyes full of questions. She stood awkwardly in front of him and after having taken a deep breath, she said: Frodo said youd tell me of the quest... once he tried to, but he couldnt. Yet Id like to know of the things that happened.   
He had been kneeling, but now Sam sat down and invited her to do the same. He considered the events for a moment before he said anything.   
Well, yes... I offered Frodo to do so instead of him... I guess he roughly told you of everything, didnt he?   
Liliane nodded and reported of what she already knew. Sam was listening attentively and then sighed.   
And he could not speak of Cirith Ungol, yes - I know why. I know what his troubles are.   
They were sitting in the shadow of the tree and kept silence for a moment before Sam began with his narration.   
He had wanted to go alone. Master Frodo hadnt wanted me to come along, but still I had done so. And it was good. When we met Gollum, he didnt see the danger and we left the horrifying marshes behind... making for the crossroads and the entering of the worst place wed ever seen.  
Liliane found it hard to follow since he had no real order in what he told her. It was too difficult for him to stay calm facing the remembrance of evil.   
We made for the stairs of Cirith Ungol. And then we entered the darkest place in all Middle-earth. It was such a thick darkness and the stench in the tunnel was biting and gnawing... it was so hard to breathe. And there were these hideous noises of the most terrible beast ever seen. Not even the light from the starglass hurt her, there was nothing to hide from her. Shelob had eaten the light and poisoned the air, she was after us - or after Frodo, to be precise. Gollum wanted to strangle me, but I fought him and made him escape. It was too late. I saw the monstrous spider bending over him, her thick body, eight-legged she...   
Sam hesitated. Too close to his mind the pictures were, but after a minute he continued.   
She had biten him. Its the scar in his neck. Up to this day Frodo hasnt told me yet whether he had already lost consciousness when she spun her cord - she had wound it about him from shoulder to feet. I do understand why hes terrifed to death even by tiny spiders still today. And I mistook him for dead once I had made Shelob turn away. She had gone and Frodo too, I thought... and took the Ring to fulfill the quest by leaving him behind. There was nothing I could do. And it was my biggest mistake.   
He raised his hand and hid his face in it. Still he blamed it on himself, it had been his fault that it even came worse for Frodo.   
The orcs came and found him. They took him to the watchtower of Cirith Ungol for there had been an order to take all spies captive, strip them and search them for everything... with immediate message to Barad-dur. And they said he was not dead since Shelob didnt eat cold meat - dead meat. I hurried to save him, but I was too late. And I was alone. I made my way entering the tower where all the orcs had been dead save a few... They mistook me for an Elf-warrior because of Frodos glowing sword that I had, Sting, his present from Bilbo. And I heard him when I was singing and he responded. Then an orc came... he had a whip. His harsh voice is still in my ears, he was threatening him who was all alone and frightened. He also used the whip, but only once. I killed him then.   
Sams voice had been quavering until he had spoken of the killing. He had always been convinced that it had been right to kill the one that had brought torture to Frodo.   
But this was how I found him. They had taken all his clothes and he was panicking because of the Ring which he reckoned as lost. He was so afraid of everything. Up to now he only told me that he had been questioned by the orcs with knives in their hands.   
I dont dare to imagine.  
What... what do orcs look like? Liliane asked when he paused. Sam bit his lip.   
re the most ugly creatures that are alive, except for Shelob maybe. They have yellow fangs and biting claws, distorted faces and an evil character - if they have one, but I doubt it.  
And... and they had Frodo taken captive? Was he alright then?   
Yes... but yet we hadnt reached Mount Doom. We were running out of food soon, and sleep. And we found no water for long. We accepted that we would not return. Frodo had barely enough strength left to go on. The Ring was too heavy for him. In the end I carried him up the fiery mountain, I wanted to excuse my mistake - I was responsible for him and I hadnt taken care... how could I judge about him claiming the Ring for his own? After all that he has been through...   
He trailed off. Liliane still saw a picture in her mind: Frodo wound in the spiders cord.   
He must have been scared to death. He...   
At once she rose and without saying a word, she ran to Bag End and searched for Frodo who was bringing his things in order.   
He had wanted to ask her if she would like some tea when he heard her coming, but when he turned and saw her, he didnt move at the sight. She was trembling and her eyes were shining from tears.  
Is there something wrong, dear? What...   
First she did not answer when she ran towards him. Frodo was confused when he embraced Liliane in order to comfort her. She buried her head at his shoulder and began to weep quietly. Frodo laid his hand on her head to calm her down, but it was useless.   
How... how can you live with such a... terrifying memory? How, Frodo?   
Just from Sams report she felt Frodos pain as if it was her own.   
First he didnt know what she was talking about, but then he realized that Sam must have spoken to her.   
s all over, Liliane, it doesnt hurt anymore... youre a reason for that. The wounds are healed.  
He took some steps backwards and both of them sat down on the bed. Frodo stroked her soothingly and soon she stopped crying. To hear about that was a shock for her. She had never been able to imagine such horror. And it was so hard for her to imagine that Frodo had experienced this horror - yet he was not broken!  
You are so brave, she murmured. Frodo shook his head.  
No. Im not. I was weak in the end. But you make me feel different about everything. I can cope with that now. Its over.  
Liliane nodded and smiled when he kissed her forehead.   
He was brave indeed.   
  
Silently Liliane got up and was very careful not to wake him up. Frodo was still sleeping and had a peaceful expression on his face. She was tempted to give him a kiss, but she couldnt yet.   
As quiet as possible she sneaked out of the bedroom and walked into the kitchen. Sam was already waiting for her.   
Good morning! Is Master Frodo still asleep?   
Yes... I managed not to disturb him. Do you have the letters? Liliane asked and smiled about Sams habit to speak of Frodo. They were best friends and first she had found it strange how Sam always called him. She had immediately taken care that he would just call her by her first name which he hadnt really liked. It seemed not polite enough for the wife of his Master Frodo, but she had insisted on that.   
Sam showed his treasures to her which had been hidden and were now in his hands. Together they prepared a delicious breakfast and took it all to the bedroom when they were done. There were his favourite flowers from the garden between Frodos beloved cheese and the bread, but in the center of it all there were three letters leaning on a cup of milk.   
Sam carried the pleasantly smelling breakfast and followed Liliane who first sat down on the bed and placed her hand on Frodos shoulder.   
Frodo grumbled and blinked, but he decided not to be interested yet.   
Frodo... there is a surprise for you, dear! Liliane whispered and Sam grinned. Still he was holding the surprise, he had rested the plate on his knees and waited.   
Too early... leave me. This was all Frodo said. In a demonstrative manner he sighed and kept his eyes closed. Liliane raised her eyebrows and lifted the blanket a little, let her hand disappear under it - and before she could even think of tickling him, he grabbed her hand and stopped her.   
re a torturer! Frodo moaned and opened his eyes. Then he first perceived Sam.   
Oh... good morning, you two. What on earth...   
s your birthday! Dont tell me you forgot! Liliane said and looked at him very sceptically. Frodo shook his head.   
No... no, but that youd disturb my peace... breakfast!   
Immediately his face brightened and he sat upright. Sam handed him the plate and said: Happy birthday, Master Frodo!  
Happy birthday, Liliane added and the two of them observed Frodo regarding his breakfast. It took some seconds until he noticed the letters.   
Who mailed me...? he murmured and took the first letter, just to see that there were two more letters. The address was written in the common type, but when he unfolded the first letter, he had to concentrate on reading Tengwar which he hadnt done for long.   
The letter was sent by Aragorn, King Elessar of Gondor. He announced his happiness concerning Frodos marriage and would gladly welcome his friends the next summer in Gondor.   
What is that? Frodo asked himself barely audiable. Sam and Liliane smiled. Then Frodo took the next letter which was also written in Tengwar.   
Liliane had been able to read all letters since Frodo had taught her the different types.   
s from Legolas, Frodo said and read that the Elf was happy to hear about the news of Frodos wedding.   
Of course I will come to Gondor! Frodo read out loudly and was so excited at once that he first was confused about the third letter written in Angerthas.   
Gimli! Please, would you two tell me what youve done? Frodo said when he had finished reading.   
Oh... it was Lilianes idea. She asked me whether we should give you a present for your birthday although you should actually give some to us... and, well, we had the idea to announce your marriage to our friends and invite them all to come to Gondor next summer to meet us! Sam explained. Frodos eyes grew wide in joy.   
You are... I dont know what... thank you! he stammered and embraced them one after another. Sam was glad to see him that happy.   
It was a good idea indeed!   
He had just said that when he heard a knock on the door.   
Who would that be so early in the morning? asked Frodo, but Sam only shrugged and went to the door.  
Of course he knew who it was. He had also sent a letter to Gandalf to tell him about Liliane and the wizards answer let him know that he would visit them in Bag End for Frodos birthday.   
Good morning, dear Sam! Is he still in bed? Liliane and Frodo heard Gandalfs voice and Frodos eyes grew even bigger.   
he exclaimed, put the plate aside and got up to welcome his friend.   
Gandalf laughed when he saw him like that, there was still sleep in his eyes, but also endless joy. He had not seen him like that for years.   
Frodo embraced the tall wizard and smiled. s so good to see you, Gandalf!  
The wizard also smiled. Happy birthday, my dear Frodo! But why are you surprised? Did you not think your old friend would come to see you on your birthday?  
Well, yes... Im still tired, sorry... Frodo began but yawned. Gandalf laughed.   
It was not the way it had always been - he was not Gandalf the Grey anymore, but still it looked as if he belonged in Bag End. And he felt homely himself, though everything had changed - to a better way. He was roaming all about Middle-earth with no place he returned to regularly, but he liked this kind of life. It hard been hard for Sam to find him, but Gandalf had been waiting for news from the Shire anyway.   
He did not forget Merrys birthday when he had seen Frodo with Liliane for the first time.   
Frodo had not been able to hide his feelings, so Gandalf had decided to wait for news that would approve his idea of Frodo leaving his loneliness behind.   
Liliane appeared in the door now and looked at him. She said nothing. She knew who Gandalf was, but she didnt know how to behave now, so the wizard helped her.   
Good morning, Liliane. Finally we meet! When Sam informed me of everything, I was eager to meet you again. You probably know that Im an old friend to Frodo, so changes in his life are of concern for me!   
She approached him and he knelt down to embrace her, too.   
Hello, Gandalf, she said and smiled. Immediately she knew that she liked him.   
It was a wonderful day. They spent all their time together, celebrating a little party, and Gandalf decided to stay for some days.   
One evening he asked Liliane to come with him. He had planned to talk to her for a while since he had seen how much she meant to Frodo. There were things she ought to know.   
The two of them sat down in Frodos working room and Gandalf began: First I have to say that Im glad having found out that Frodos wife is warm-hearted and understanding. This is exactly what he needs. Meanwhile either Frodo or Sam might have told you about the quest, I guess?   
She nodded. Frodo tried to, but he couldnt, so Sam told me the rest. I think I know everything important.   
Very good... this shall be the foundation of your love and trust. It would be impossible to live with him without trying to understand him. I see that youre doing so and so this is not why Im telling you all this... but as Frodos friend it is my duty to stress something. It didnt take me long to see that you mean more to him than anything or anyone else. You might know how close he is to Sam, but this is still different.   
I never reckoned Frodo to fall in love and marry. Like Bilbo, he had never had such intentions, hes different from most Hobbits in many things. But that he did - especially after the quest which nearly broke him and made him leave his home - shows me one thing: He would do everything for you and he would be unable to cope with the loss of your love. I do not fear this to happen, for I see that you return the same love that he gives to you. You know very much about him already, dont you? You accepted his horrible past as a part of him, only few would do so. But referring to what Sam told me, you do not know about the past coming back to life twice a year. This will frighten you and I have to warn you.   
Liliane had been listening closely, but now she was startled. Gandalf saw that she didnt know what he was talking about, so he continued.   
On October the sixth and March the thirteenth of every year Frodo will be toiled by the pain of his wounds. You know the scars of the stabbing at Weathertop and the sting by Shelob. Sam once told me about the return of this remembrance. Frodo is taken by cold and his scars hurt terribly. Sometimes it changes him on these days. He will be the same again the next day, but on these days you might think you dont know him anymore. Do you understand?   
Liliane nodded. Indeed she had not known about that, but she was glad that she was prepared now.   
I will not leave him, nothing will make me do that. I do not fear his past, she said.   
Not willingly maybe. But up to now they have only told you. You will be scared when you see the remembrance coming back to life. It will change him for a day and believe me, to feel that will hurt you. But dont let yourself be frightened by that. Sam knows how to handle that, stick to what he does and do everything not to let yourself be shocked. It would tear his heart. I only want to prepare you. Frodo might want to hide that from you, but dont let him. Help him. Nothing bad will happen to him, dont fear for his health or his life. But after all hes not only your husband, still hes the Ringbearer although he forgot about that now. This is good, I have to say, you healed all his wounds that you could heal - but two will always be stronger than your love. You will see of what darkness I speak.   
She was confused. Liliane didnt know what to say. Gandalf did not doubt her love for there was no reason to do so and he knew that - he was wise. He had only spent a short time at Bag End and already knew so much about her relationship to Frodo, so she feared that he spoke the truth.   
She guessed she would not be prepared yet.  
Thank you that you told me of that... Indeed I need to know. I dont want anything to separate me from Frodo! she said. She sounded very determined.  
Gandalf smiled. She was also different from most Hobbits. She knew what she wanted, she was honest and had a strong will, much love to give and was courageous.   
His positive feeling concerning Liliane grew steadily. 


	6. Chapter 6: The past and the future

Sixth chapter: The past and the future  
  
  
To be on their own, they had decided to go for a walk around Hobbiton on one of the last days in September. It was still warm and a faint smell of fall was in the air.   
Liliane took a deep breath as she was lying beside Frodo in a meadow. He sat upright and then was over her, supported by his arms. It was wonderful to be so close to her.  
Her curls were shining in the golden sunlight, unfolding a play of shadow and light. Frodo stroked her red cheek with his hand and bent down to kiss her. Liliane wrapped her arm around his back to pull him closer and closed her eyes.   
He looked at her, still unable to believe that she enchanted him so much. But he perceived the cheeky sparkling in her eyes too late when she already began to tickle him.   
he cried and fell beside her. Quickly she rose, laughing and with a smile on her lips, as he wanted to follow, crying: I will take revenge for that, Mrs. Baggins!   
m waiting for that! Liliane replied and turned to run. Frodo hurried to hunt her through the meadow, heading for the forest. He did not take his eyes off her for she was what he wanted. He would take revenge if he caught her and this was his aim.  
The green grass and the trees around him blurred while he was running. Liliane turned and ran faster when she perceived him coming closer. There was an amused smile on her face which provoked him to continue persecuting her - he would show her how to smile when he reached her, he thought grinning.   
They entered the forest, but Liliane didnt get far since the skirt of her dress got entangled in thorns. Frodo leaped beside her, put his arms around her and tooks some steps forward. He closed his hands around her wrists as he pushed her backwards against a tree.   
They smiled at each other.   
Got you! he said. What will I do now with my captive?  
She struggled a little to get free, but he didnt let go of her at first.   
m at your mercy, she replied and Frodo gave her a kiss. He grew more passionate, embraced her and then laid his hands on her breast very gently. She gaped at him in surprise and held her breath.   
There is nothing in the whole world that could be more beautiful than you are, he whispered. Liliane smiled.   
You think so? Oh, I know what youre up to. Youd like to seduce me, Frodo!   
His only answer was a smile. He caressed her through the fabric as they knelt down and he made her tremble a little. She unbuttoned his shirt while he stripped the dress off her shoulders. Liliane closed her eyes as he lowered his head and began to kiss her warm skin.   
She went trough his curls and sighed as she felt him. Soon they had both undressed and were lying on the fresh smelling ground.   
She returned his tenderness, her breath went faster as his hand went deeper to touch her. Liliane pressed herself close to him.   
she whispered and smiled at him in pleasure.   
His excitement grew as she continued: I do like this kind of revenge... youre surprising me.   
I learned from what you showed me, my beloved Liliane.   
Finally he was as close to her as he could ever be. She clutched him and he gave her a loving kiss which she had been longing for while he was caressing her all over. It felt as if time had stopped as the warmth of their shared love took them with growing pleasure. Liliane did not want to let go of him anymore and looking at the first stars in the clear sky when they returned to Bag End.   
Smiling Frodo picked a blade of grass that had still hidden in her hair before they reached their home.   
s no need for the two to see that! he stated and Liliane laughed.   
Coward. How should they know where this came from?  
He shrugged. I dont know. But... have I already told you today how much I love you?   
Oh, I hope you do, Frodo Baggins, for I will never let you go again!   
When they entered the kitchen, they were not surprised to find Sam preparing dinner. He was not only a devoted gardner, he was also a good cook and while Frodo sat down at the table, Liliane had a look into the living-room where Rosie was lying on the couch.   
Oh, youre back! Rosie said and invited Liliane to sit down next to her. So she did and looked at Rosie.   
How are you feeling?   
Mh... pretty plump, Id say! Sam is always asking whether it was finally time because hes so impatient, but Im waiting for the labour pains because I want to get rid of that...   
Both of them laughed. It was merely a question of days - Rosie spent much time lying, she felt too lazy to stir since there always was something in the way...  
You look happy, she remarked. Liliane nodded.   
I am. It was such a wonderful afternoon.   
Rosie smiled. She could see that. She was glad to see Liliane and Frodo together. The Frodo that she had known before had turned into someone different - and this was very good. Both of them were happy now.   
  
Two days later Frodo was dreaming of many wonderful things when suddenly someone shook him, crying loudly.   
Uncle Frodo! Uncle... wake up!   
Frodo stirred and opened one eye, groaned loudly and murmured: What is it, Ellie?   
Liliane had also woken up and looked at the little girl in surprise.   
What are you doing? she asked Elanor.   
s something wrong with Mummy! Dont you hear her? I... I am frightened! Elanor said and her eyes showed her feelings clearly. Frodo sat upright and listened, then he heard Rosie screaming loudly, but he immediately realized what was going on.   
He let himself fall backwards on his pillow and told Elanor to come between him and Liliane. In an appeasing manner he laid his arm around the little girls small shoulders and said: This shall be your little baby sibling born now, I guess. Havent your parents told you what would happen?   
Elanor shook her head and still he seemed to be anxious that something was happening to her mother. Sam had intended to tell his daughter everything when it would be the time - but the labour pains had begun at night and there had been no time anymore.   
Alright... you dont need to fear anything. Nothing serious is happening. But it is painful to give birth to a child and this is why your Mummy is crying.  
Liliane smiled when she heard Frodo speaking that way. She doubted that he had an idea what he was talking about, but he could ease Elanors worries.   
It will stop soon and then the baby will be born. Have you been afraid to see after your parents?  
Elanor nodded in silence. She had woken up from Rosies screams and first had remained lying in bed, panicking and stricken by fear, but then she had decided to go to her uncle and was relieved to hear him talking quietly. She was calmed by his unaffected reaction, he didnt rise or anything, so it just couldnt be bad.  
Again Rosie was crying out loudly.   
t we... Liliane began, but Frodo shook his head.   
No. There was also only Sam when our little princess here was born - the two of them know what to do. Just leave them, I guess it wont take long and he will come to fetch us anyway.  
And Mummy will be fine when the baby is born? Elanor asked.   
Of course she will. It was the same with you, Ellie. I remember that day...   
They spent their time listening to Frodos narration of Elanors birth. Nobody had told her ever before since it hadnt been of interest to her, but now it was. Then they got hungry and went into the kitchen to eat something, but they spent more time listening than eating. They heard Sams voice, he was talking quietly to calm her down, but Rosie didnt stop screaming in pain.   
Then at once it was over. It merely took moments until they heard a silent cry and Ellie jumped up from her seat.   
Is this my baby sibling? she cried out and Frodo nodded, but he had to grab her shoulders and prevent her from running to her parents.   
No, not yet... give them a moment. We will go very soon!   
And so they did since Elanor was uneasily and impatiently waiting. They were all excited by now and just when Frodo decided to knock on the bedrooms door, it was opened from inside and Sam halted when he saw them all before him.   
s a boy, a little boy... healthy and... he stammered and then embraced Frodo with tears of joy in his eyes. Frodo laughed as he did so and looked at Liliane who shrugged. She had never seen Sam like that before.   
Elanor cried and tugged his shirt. Sam let go of Frodo, took his daughter on his arm and together they entered the bedroom again where Rosie was lying in bed. She looked very exhausted and she had sweat on her forehead, but the smile on her face showed her happiness. In her arms there was a little bundle lying, wrapped in towels and beside his wife Sam sat down with Elanor who reached out her hands for her little brother.   
I want to see him! she claimed and Rosie turned the bundle so that they all could see the little baby boy. He had his eyes closed and they could see one of his tiny hands. Elanor touched it carefully and shrieked in surprise.   
s so warm and... so small! My brother...   
His name is Frodo, Sam announced and Frodo looked at him with big eyes.   
So you really... youre silly, Sam! Rosie, don   
Why not, Frodo? Its Sams biggest wish and I know nothing why we shouldnt call him Frodo!   
Frodo had laid his arm around Liliane who leaned on him. He was too surprised to notice that she had stiffened a little.   
She did not know how to feel. To see the little family so happy really moved her, she smiled and could feel the parents happiness herself - but there was also another thought in her mind which she didnt speak of right then.   
s cute, Frodo said.   
You must be so happy, Liliane said and suddenly she felt tears choking her. Abrupt she turned and left the room. Frodo was startled as she did so and followed her with his gaze, but didnt move.   
What is it? Sam asked. Frodo shrugged helplessly.   
I... I dont know, Ive no idea... ehm... would you excuse me?   
Sam nodded and then turned to Rosie and little Frodo again. Meanwhile Elanor had taken the baby and rocked her brother in her arms. She was enchanted by him.   
Frodo left the bedroom and stood still for a moment, but then he heard a silent sobbing from the living-room.   
  
The sobbing increased. Frodo hurried to her and found her cowering on the sofa. She had buried her head on her knees and had wrapped her arms around her legs.   
Quietly he came closer and knelt down beside her, took her in his arms and was surprised when she pushed him away.   
Liliane, would you...   
Leave me, Frodo, just go...   
He did not understand what she felt, but he decided not to go now.   
s wrong, Liliane?   
Yet she was sobbing loudly before she finally answered.   
Did you ever ask yourself why I have no children?   
He shrugged. No. Not really. I... I mean... I know that you love children, but...   
Yes, I do, she said and raised her head. Tears were wetting her cheeks and her eyes were full of despair.   
I would give everything to have a baby, but... She stopped. She didnt know how to say. Frodo rose and sat down beside her, put his arms around her and she leaned on him.  
Liliane was trembling all over when she said: We would have loved to be parents, but nothing happened in ten years! We had always hope and we were patient, but finally we gave up... we accepted that we would have no children. Carl always said he didnt care, but he was as sad as I was... no...   
She buried her head on his chest and Frodo stroked her assuringly.   
Oh... my dear Liliane, dont cry. Was there ever anything wrong, I mean... I dont really know what the reasons can be, but...  
I will disappoint you, she said and clutched him sadly. Frodo shook his head.   
No! Dear, you wont. There is nothing to disappoint me... how do you know it was because of you? That must not necessarily be...  
She raised her head and looked at him with eyes full of tears. It tore his heart to see her that way.   
You could have told me before, it will be no problem... I mean, if... well, I love children myself and Id love to...   
He trailed off.   
What if youll never be a father because of me? she said and did not stop looking at him. He answered her glance.   
s nothing to blame on you. Maybe you will even have children now, how do we know? Liliane, my love doesnt depend on that...   
Still she was trembling and so full of hopelessness.   
You dont deserve that, she whispered. Frodo sighed loudly.   
Liliane... you dont know whether youll have children now. We will see. And if not - well, I thought how wonderful it would be to have children, but if we didnt have any, it would not be a problem for me. How can you think Id blame it on you?  
She began to weep again. Frodo understood why she felt that miserable, but indeed he didnt really care. He loved her and nothing would ever change that.   
Dear, I will not stop loving you because of that. I will always love you! There are things which dont count for me and this belongs to these things. Lets see and be patient. My feeling tells me that there is hope indeed. Please, stop crying, for Id better like to see you happy. Maybe we will even wish sometime wed never had children when its already too late!   
Now she smiled after all and Frodo kissed her forehead.   
She had never dared to speak of that because she had feared his reaction. Now that little Frodo was born, she could do nothing about it anymore, her feelings had just overwhelmed her. But she felt better now as she had spoken to him.  
You are so good, Frodo. I love you so much.   
He pulled her close. And I love you, I will love you forever.   
Frodo knew she saved him. She saved his life by changing it and indeed he had hope.   
After a while Frodo returned to the little Gamgee family who had grown now, meanwhile Liliane made a tea for Rosie.   
With a questioning gaze Sam welcomed Frodo as he entered the bedroom. Rosie and Elanor were talking and Ellie was looking at little Frodo who had now opened his clearblue eyes. Frodo smiled as he saw the baby boy.   
What is it, Master Frodo?   
Oh... it... its... she... she doesnt know whether she will ever have children herself. Its her biggest wish but still there is none. Its a big problem for her.   
He sighed. Sam laid his hand on Frodos shoulder. Of course it wasnt easy for Frodo to say that now, but Sam understood the problem.   
m sorry. So he has no children unwillingly? It must be hard for her to see us like... and what about you?   
Frodo shrugged helplessly. I think there is hope yet, Sam. We dont know... we need patience. Id love to have children myself, regarding Elanor and - it is so wonderful. But we will see.  
They smiled at each other. Sam fell silent. He was glad Frodo trusted him that much to tell him such things, but if he could give comfort, it was good.   
Would you like to hold him? Rosie asked at once. Frodo nodded with a broad smile.   
Yes! Hes named after me, Id love to say hello to your little Frodo!   
He felt strange as he spoke out his own name now. He wasnt the only Frodo in Bag End anymore.   
As Liliane entered the bedroom, she stopped abrupt and looked at him in wonder. He held the baby very carefully and lovely. Maybe he was right indeed and would be a father himself...  
  
She woke up and did not immediately know what it had been to disturb her, but when she opened her eyes, she saw the grey clouds through the window, heard the wind and the rain, saw the trees bending and sighed pleasantly. It was so warm in bed.  
Then she turned and looked at Frodo. He had cuddled up like a child and she only saw his back. First she thought of nothing special, but then she saw him trembling and wincing at once, heard him groaning and raised her head.   
she whispered and looked at him. What she then perceived shocked her.   
He was pale and sweat was on his forehead, but he had rings under his eyes which were red-rimmed. He didnt even seem to notice how she bent down to him.   
When Liliane touched his arm, she felt the cold that had taken hold of him. His breath went hard, he gritted his teeth and then she noticed the tears in his eyes, tears of pain.   
He grabbed the blanket with his hand and didnt react for a while when she spoke to him.   
Frodo, what is it? Say something! Please...   
It took him some time to answer. Slowly he turned to her and laid his hand on his left shoulder which hurt terribly.   
Then she remembered at once. She lifted him carefully and made him lean on her, she laid her hand on his wound which was of a deadly chill and smiled at him who looked at her helplessly.   
He had cramped all over and only her closeness eased his pain a little.   
Now she realized what Gandalf had been speaking of. Indeed it wasnt the same. Now it was true - the things that she had only been told had come true now. The remembrance had returned, toilsomely and painfully.   
Frodo, you should have said something. How long have you been lying like that?   
He voice was quavering as she said so. Frodo shrugged a little and said tonelessly: Maybe... two or three hours, I dont know.   
You should have woken me up! I cant see you suffer like that...   
But there were tears in her eyes which she didnt even notice. Frodo raised his trembling hand and wiped away the tears from her cheeks. He coughed and winced in pain.   
t be afraid, dear... this is why I let you sleep. You must not worry, Ill be fine.  
Why, Frodo? she asked surprisingly, but still he knew what she meant.   
I dont know. Its the return of the past. I got used to it.   
She shook her head in disbelief and bit her lip. Something had to be done, but she didnt know what it was.   
Then at once she heard steps in the hallway, Sams steps.   
She called for him loudly and pressed her hand firmly on the scar of Frodos stabbing. It had gone cold already, but still Frodo felt her warmth there. He had felt nothing for years around that scar, but now there was something.   
Sam said as his head appeared in the door. All of a sudden he was startled by what he saw, he entered the bedroom and hurried to Frodo and Liliane.   
I nearly forgot... Master Frodo, how are you?   
Could be better... and worse, Sam, you know that...   
Sam took his hand and suddenly his face showed a determined expression.   
I know - youll need a good tea. Ill go and make some! You will see how good that is. Do you need anything, Liliane?  
She shook her head. She only needed something to undo all that had happened, to take this pain away.   
These perils must have been terrible indeed. Shed had no idea of it all... she had been horrified when Frodo and Sam had told her, but now that it came alive, she didnt know what to do.   
Is there nothing I can do for you? she asked. Frodo shook his head and closed his eyes.   
No. Just wait... tomorrow it will be over. Its so good to feel you...   
She pulled him closer with a sigh. It was unbearable for her to see him like that.   
Are you afraid? he suddenly asked. Liliane looked down to him, Frodo was still lying in her arms and stopped trembling only slowly.   
I am. But... its because I didnt imagine it to be like that. Youre so brave to cope with that! If I can only help you...   
This gave a little comfort to him. He had feared she might be so shocked that she would leave him when he needed her most, but she didnt, although she was still afraid.   
Sam came with a tea, he sat down beside Liliane and his friend and looked at the two of them. He could see that Liliane was petrified, but she tried to hide it and bear it. Her troubles were not of interest now, she thought, it was Frodo who needed help.   
At once she was aware of what he had always wanted to hide. It was so clear now.   
It took some time until Frodo was to be convinced that he had to eat something. Finally he even got up, Liliane took his elvish coat and he wrapped it tightly around his shoulders, then they sat down before the warm fire of the chimney.   
Soon Rosie and Elanor were up and the girl came to see her uncle and aunt.   
Uncle Frodo is ill again, Sam explained when Ellie stood in awe, gazing at Frodo in disbelief.   
But you will be fine again, wont you, Uncle Frodo?   
He coughed. Of course I will. You know that Im always only ill for a day. Will you not tell me a story now? I would like that!   
May I sit on your lap? she asked. Frodo made an inviting gesture and felt the warmth of the little girl on the front and in his back there was Liliane sitting. That made it much easier for him to stand the pain.   
Elanor tried everything to make her uncle laugh and so he did from time to time. It wasnt as hard to pass the day as Liliane had imagined it to be, but still when Rosie came with the baby in her arms, Frodo asked her not to come too close.   
We dont know if it would be bad for our little boy, do we? I will take him tomorrow, Frodo said when Rosie asked him whether he would like to hold the child.   
Rosie knew about the reasons for Frodos strange disease, but she didnt fear it.   
Still Frodo didnt want to risk anything with the baby.   
Liliane was so worried that day. She always thought of everything that had happened to Frodo and she felt very inquieted by that, but still she saw that indeed it was nothing unfamiliar to him. She overcame her fear by thinking of the fact that Frodo needed her.   
When they went to bed that day, she took him in her warming embrace and he kissed her lovingly.   
Thank you, he said. She smiled with tears in her eyes. This was also love - to never leave the beloved. And the next day it had all past and was merely a faint memory.   
  
It was a day in the end of October. The trees had all lost their leaves and the dark twigs were a contrast to the lightly grey clouds that hung deeply over the lands. When Liliane had woken up, she had been taken by a strange feeling of restlessness which she first couldnt point out clearly, but then she realized what it was to make her feel so uneasy.   
She went to a window and stared outside. The cold wind blew sharply and made a feeling of loneliness rise inside of her. It grew steadily though there was no need to, she wasnt alone.   
But it was grief that took her. Now that it was the day, she remembered how her life had changed two years before.   
She entered the kitchen when there was nobody inside, took a candle and lit it, then put it in the window and sighed. When tears came to her eyes, she couldnt help it.   
Liliane couldnt tell how she felt. On the one hand there was Frodo now who loved her more than his life, according to his own words which she believed without a doubt, he would do everything for her and met her with such immense love that sometimes she feared she couldnt answer it equally. She had a wonderful life now. When Rosie didnt know how to manage it all, she took the little baby and cared for the boy, she spent much time with Elanor and liked also Sam very much. She got along with everybody, she felt homely in Bag End. Frodo first cared for her before he thought of him and she could make use of all the pleasant things that there were if you had riches. Indeed she was now able to work because she liked it, she wasnt obliged to anymore.   
But still she had been married before for ten years with Carl. She had never forgotten his face and his smile. The last thing that she had said to him had been: Be careful - he had always been. Always save once. Carl had kissed her goodbye, not knowing it would be a goodbye forever. He had left the house and gone to hunt, she had been working all day herself - but then in the afternoon a thunderstorm had developed and while she had been impatiently waiting for his safe return, he had drowned on the Brandywine, trying to go back home, go back to her.   
They had only found his coat, his bow and some wood of which the ferry had once been made before it was destroyed in the roaring waves. First she had always hoped he would come back, but he didnt. He was dead. He had left her all alone and she had missed him so much. Her life had been so empty, in contrast so full of sadness that she couldnt bear it. There had been no sense anymore, she had lost her way and often asked herself why she still lived while he was dead.   
But she had overcome it somehow. It had been hard, but she had learned how to live like that and then, when she had reckoned it the less, she had met Frodo. It had been the beginning of a new life which she didnt want to change anymore.   
It was impossible to compare and she never did so, but that day she remembered her life with Carl.   
Frodo soon noticed how she drifted off in thoughts and later she told him freely what her concern was. With no jealousy he understood her. He knew she had lost Carl when she had loved him so much and this had only decreased, but never stopped. Carl should have his place in her heart, it was out of the question.   
He would be glad if he saw us like that, Liliane said honestly. Carl would never have liked her to be alone and Frodo was the best husband she could dream of. They might have liked each other, Liliane reckoned.   
The light of the candle flickered, but was glowing steadily.   
This day there was no thunderstorm. It was a peaceful day in late fall. She had let go of Carl forever without losing his memory, but now she had Frodo. And she was happy about that.   
  
When she woke up, she felt his arm lying on her belly. His head was leaning on her shoulder, he was lying on his side and sleeping peacefully. She stroked his hand that was lying next to her and she was aware of the scar that marked him forever. His missing finger was more than just a scar actually.   
She didnt know why she suddenly considered that. To her Frodo wasnt just a Hobbit, of course, but for Middle-earth he was someone special, too. Still she knew nothing of it, but the Dark Lord - it sounded monstrous. It had to mean something if Frodo was known all over Middle-earth since the War of the Ring.  
As far as she could imagine, he had saved all. The freedom. Their lives. Everything which was good.   
She pressed his hand tightly. At once she understood that it had changed him - but the Frodo that she loved was a normal Hobbit again.   
But she remembered how she had met him. He had still been so distraught. Hurt.   
He wasnt anymore.   
All of a sudden she realized what she meant to him. He had shown her. He had overcome his shyness and shown her what love he felt for her.   
She doubted that she could ever love him the way he loved her, but her feeling told her that she did so. She loved him the way he loved her. And she didnt love him because of the fact that he was the saver of Middle-earth. She didnt love him either because she wasnt lonely with him.   
She loved him, simply Frodo, only because of himself.   
Such a deep love she had never shared before. She had never seen it either.   
For this was one of his traits of character, one of those she loved: He was still warm-hearted and good and gave her all that he could, claiming nothing in return.   
In the Shire it wasnt known at all what he had done. Nobody had thanked him, but he had not claimed that either.   
Sam had told her about his fear that someone could want to take revenge on Frodo for his deeds, he was terribly afraid of that.   
But in case that evil wanted to harm him somehow, even if she would suffer from that, she would never leave him. She was on his side. She knew that she had saved him, the saver of all.   
She wanted to be there for him. Always.   
It was bigger than everything she could describe with words. She wanted to do everything for him. He simply deserved it.   
Liliane had never met such goodness before.   
Why did she deserve that?   
It was something special to be loved by him. Tears came to her eyes, tears of happiness.   
It had been worth it to fight for that.   
And maybe there was some truth in his words. Maybe there wouldnt always be just the two of them. She hoped it so bad...   
With a smile she thought of her right not to give up.   
And he was humorous.   
She had heard much about him since she lived in Hobbiton. People took him a little strange, maybe kind of mad, just as his uncle had been. Mostly they shook their heads considering the fact that he had married now, after all.   
But she wasnt more or less mad than he was. She had never cared about rambling and rumours.   
Suddenly there appeared a picture of Carl in her mind. He smiled. It was a happy smile. Then she saw how he nodded and the picture vanished again.   
No, she wouldnt forget him. Never. It was nothing to be compared.   
He had also given everything for her which had been the most wonderful thing in the world. She was thankful that he had been there.   
But the picture faded and didnt hurt anymore, it was merely a memory of happy days and this was right.   
She remained lying movelessly and dreamt a little until Frodo surprisingly opened his eyes, squinting at her sleepily.   
Good morning, dear. Why are you awake already? he asked. Liliane shrugged.   
I just woke up. Frodo, I have to tell you something.   
Again he opened an eye and murmured: m listening.   
Thank you.   
He yawned and looked at her in confusion.  
Thank you? Why do you thank me?   
I thank you for... everything, Frodo. Just everything.   
She came closer and kissed him.  



	7. Chapter 7: Leaving safety

Seventh chapter: Leaving safety  
  
  
Would you ever be quiet? Rosie groaned hopelessly. Liliane smiled and said: We will go alone then, just care for him. Or do you think Sam would manage to calm him down?   
Rosie shook her head. Little Frodo was screaming loudly, but Rosie didnt know what to do about it. She had just looked at everything after he had eaten something, but the baby wasnt pleased at all.   
Rosie rocked him in her arms, but still he was crying. He looked so cute with his blond curls, but crying like that he wasnt really cute.   
Ellie stood beside Liliane who held the basket for the mushrooms and so they left Bag End. Rosie stayed with her baby and Liliane waved goodbye to Sam and Frodo who were sitting in the working room, studying old maps. They were so excited about their journey in half a year time that they spent much time finding the best route.   
Will you let me eat some mushrooms, auntie? asked Ellie with big blue eyes when Liliane shut the door.   
Yes, of course. But I will show you which ones are good to be eaten and which ones you must not take.   
I love mushrooms!   
Liliane took the girl by the hand and together they walked along the road that led to the forest. Elanor wore the small coat that Liliane had made for her, she herself had taken Frodos old one which he had worn when he had left Hobbiton years before for the quest. He also still kept his Elvencoat.  
The air had grown cold, but it was a clear and sunny day in November, a week before Lilianes birthday. If they were lucky, they would still find mushrooms deep in the forests where it was wet and not as cold as outside. All of Bag Ends inhabitants would kill for mushrooms, so it was time to eat some again.   
There was an earthy smell in the air when they entered the forest. It had rained the night before which resulted in a fresh atmosphere.   
Do you see any? Liliane asked. Elanor shook her head. But the deeper they went into the forest, the better were their chances of finding what they were looking for.   
Look! A big one! Ellie cried out and picked the mushroom which indeed was pretty big. Liliane collected all the mushrooms and separated a little from the girl while searching for more. Humming quietly she seeked everywhere when she suddenly heard some aggressive growling in the thicket. At once she rose and turned.   
Elanor stood panick-stricken in front of a bush in which a wolf had been lying, but now the beast had risen, smelling for a possible prey.   
Ellie! Run away! Liliane cried, hurried towards the little girl and took her on her arms, then ran as fast as she could.   
The growling increased. It was an old wolf which wasnt good at hunting anymore, so the beast had been lying for some time, waiting for prey. Now it had found its prey.   
Hunting the two Hobbits as fast as possible, the wolf followed them through the thicket. When Liliane looked back, she saw that they had no chance.   
The nearest tree with deep branches was their only hope. Liliane lifted Elanor above her head so that the girl could grab a branch, then she tried to climb the tree herself - just in time to escape the mouth of the beast which was full of sharp teeth.  
Take my hand! Liliane called and helped Elanor to sit down a little higher in the tree. She took the girl on her lap and held her close, then smiled grimly as she had an idea. Taking some chestnuts, she pointed them at the beast and threw them down.   
she cried and the wolf howled loudly as the chestnuts hit it. Liliane took even more chestnuts to make the wolf leave them alone, but the beast first did so when a chestnut hit its nose.   
Elanor exclaimed in excitement as the wolf ran away, howling in pain.   
You are so brave! You are a real hero like Uncle Frodo!   
Liliane smiled and waited for a minute, but the beast didnt return. This made her climb down again which was not easy with Elanor on her left arm. She grabbed all the branches firmly, but suddenly some branch broke under her feet and she could not prevent the fall. Crying out in surprise Liliane lost her balance and fell backwards on the ground, still trying to protect Elanor. She landed on her side and Elanor did not hurt herself, but when she turned to look at Liliane, she perceived the blood on her forehead and she was in panic since there had been a cracking noise.   
Breathing hard the girl rose and looked at her aunt who was lying movelessly with her eyes closed. Her left arm was swollen soon. Elanor knelt down beside her and shook her in despair.   
Auntie Liliane, wake up! Auntie! she cried with tears in her eyes, but Liliane didnt move. Elanor didnt know what to do. Liliane had broken her arm and lost consciousness.   
She would never be able to take her back home, she was so small a girl... but could she leave her alone and go back home for help?   
But of what use would it be to wait?   
she weeped in fear. Helplessly she sank down and sat on the ground beside Liliane. She didnt dare to leave her since she feared to lose her way and get lost in the forest.   
She was so afraid.   
Elanor didnt know how long she had been sitting like that when suddenly Liliane moaned loudly and screamed in pain as she felt that her arm was broken.   
Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at Elanor who was bending over her. A terrible headache had taken her, she felt the blood in her hair, but nothing worse had happened.  
she whispered and managed to sit upright. She couldnt focus on anything, it was all shapeless before her eyes, but she remembered her responsibility for the girl.   
s go back home... she said and managed to rise, nearly fell again, but managed not to lose the balance.   
Elanor tried to support her as they slowly walked back home. Liliane had to fight not to lose track, it would be terrible if they got lost.  
But they didnt. Elanor even picked up the basket full of mushrooms as they passed it and they made their way steadily. Liliane felt terrible and had to force herself to move on and take another step forward. Her headache made her wince in pain and she gritted her teeth regarding her broken arm.   
Dusk was near as they reached the hill, climbed it and finally they had reached Bag End. Liliane went to her knees before the door and Elanor ran inside, screaming loudly.   
Uncle Frodo! Auntie Liliane is hurt, quick!   
As Frodo heard Elanor crying, he hurried towards the door and saw Liliane leaning on the wall. She was breathing hard and he was startled as he noticed the blood in her face.   
Liliane, what on earth... what happened? Are you hurt?   
There were tears in her eyes. Now that she had managed to return home, she couldnt stand the pain anymore. Frodo embraced her in a gesture of comfort, then took her on his arms and carried her to bed.   
Rosie and Sam had also come and were worried to see Liliane wounded, but immediately Rosie hurried to get warm water and some cloth for the broken arm.   
Liliane was sobbing and grabbed Frodos hand. He stroked her forehead and meanwhile listened to Elanor who told him of the events. Sam was sitting beside Frodo and shook his head in awe.   
This was so dangerous! he murmured quietly.   
Rosie came to wash the blood away, she laid a cold wet towel on Lilianes forehead and bandaged her arm. Liliane screamed loudly as she touched it.   
All for a few mushrooms! she muttered. But soon she was done and Liliane felt better. Frodo still knelt beside the bed and held her hand. When Elanor, Rosie and Sam had left, Liliane asked: What is it? What are you looking at me like that?  
Frodo took a deep breath. Now that suddenly something had happened to her, he was so much conscious of the fact that he wouldnt be able to deal with losing her.   
Liliane, I... I am so glad nothing worse happened! I... I always fear for your safety, you know that... I must not lose you!   
You wont, Frodo... dont worry, Ill be fine, she said. But she saw that he was fighting the tears. Of course he was. But she pressed his hand and stroked it lovingly. Frodo smiled and bit his lip.   
That night he could barely sleep. He lay awake, listening to her regular breath, tenderly stroking the bandage of her arm. His brave wife... he kissed her cheek. He must never lose her! He would give his life for her life, that was for sure.   
He was so relieved to see her without the headache the next day. Now she couldnt use her left arm, but as long as nothing worse had happened, he sighed and was thankful for that.  
Now he was aware of the fact that he couldnt be without her.   
But he didnt have to.   
  
Her birthday passed and also the days of yule, snow covered all the Shire in winterly white and it melted again. Soon Lilianes arm had healed and the shock of the accident had been overcome.   
Will... I mean... would it be alright if I left you to... to go to Gondor? Sam asked Rosie when spring was near. They were to leave the Shire soon, maybe in April or May. Rosie just shrugged.   
Someone has to stay to care for the children. You cant take them with you - and since you will return sometime... dont worry about me. The world outside the Shire is too big for me.   
Liliane also talked to Rosie concerning that matter. She had not seen the world either, but she was curious, unlike Rosie. She was curious to meet Frodos friends. There were no problems at all.   
When March the thirteenth arrived, it was so much unexpected again. Liliane was shocked as she found Frodo the way she had in October. Another horrible day passed - but she learned how to accept it. There was no way to change it and Frodo convinced her that nothing bad happened to him.   
Still it was something she would never get used to, but again it had passed the other day.   
They were waiting for spring full of expectations, soon it was the time to pack their things - and on a warm morning in May they were sitting on their ponies, had met Pippin and Merry already and, passing Bree, they rode southward together. The meadows on both sides of the street were green and richly flowered, the sun warmed their faces and a soft wind played with their hair.   
It was a fantastic idea! Pippin said and smiled at Sam warmly. Indeed the five Hobbits were all looking forward to their meeting with friends of old in Gondor. Merry and Pippin decided to tell Liliane everything about their journey years before and so they did. Although they took another, shorter route now, they could tell her many things and liked it when Liliane looked at them in awe with big eyes, so they often told her about their great deeds and their exciting adventures. They had not forgotten about all the sad and serious things which had happened, but since they only liked to tell her all the other things, they forgot about these.   
All four of them, Sam, Frodo, Merry and Pippin had taken their swords and in addition to that Merry had his old uniform from Rohan taken with him and Pippin his noble clothing from Gondor, too.   
While heading for Gondor, they crossed the empty lands of Eriador, but surprisingly fast they reached the fords of Tharbad and the North-South-Road led them to Dunland then. For a long period of many days the weather was good, warm and sunny, but the nights were still cold and without their warming campfire they would have frozen.   
One evening they were sitting by the fire, chatting a little and only Liliane wasnt smoking some pipe-weed. She was leaning on Frodo who had laid his arm around her shoulders. He was smoking thoughtfully when suddenly something was tickling his hand. When he looked down, he began to tremble immediately and was scared stiff. Liliane raised her head and gazed at him whose eyes were widening in fear. Frodo didnt move.   
Frodo? Whats wrong?   
She followed his glance down to his hand. A spider was sitting on it, not even a big one, but Liliane knew of his panic.   
It will sting me if I move, Frodo whispered and swallowed hard. The others looked at them in surprise.   
No, it wont. Wait, Ill take it away, Liliane said, reached out her hand and with a quick movement she hit the little spider to remove it from his hand, throwing it to the nearby thicket.  
Frodo took a deep breath and raised his hand. His heartbeat calmed a little, but he gaped at the thicket fearfully and came closer to her.   
Oh Frodo, its just a tiny spider, dont be silly! she said and stroked his cheek with a smile. Frodo looked at her unhappily and she laughed.   
Oh, come on. I will not allow any spider to bite you! Not as long as Im here!   
He sighed. You know that... its enough if its eight-legged and... that makes me creep, no matter how big!   
She looked at Sam who shrugged.   
d think so, too, if youd seen the monster! Believe me... I dont like these beasts either, but as long as its smaller than I am, its fine! he said and Merry laughed.   
The only one who was not impressed at all was Pippin. He just continued smoking.  
  
The days passed and then weeks, their food and water decreased, but they approached the Gap of Rohan and had planned to rest in Edoras anyway and take new food.   
When they passed the southern hills of the Misty Mountains, they could suddenly see Orthanc.   
What tower is this? Liliane asked and Sam made a face. Then he spoke of Saruman.   
Here he had lived before, the devil who brought terror and fear to the Shire.   
Liliane nodded understandingly, still she remembered it all well and then she listened to the explanations concerning Isengart and the role that it had played during the War of the Ring. Each of them had much to tell. Now that Liliane saw all the places where war and fights had taken place, her interest in these stories even grew, it was quite a different feeling.  
At the beginning of the fourth week of their long and sometimes still toilsome journey they finally saw the hill rising high in front of them on which there was Edoras built, the capital of the people of Rohan. Merry was so excited to finally see it and had many more things to tell about the city.   
He had already changed his clothes and when they entered the city, they were greeted friendly and Merry was recognized by many.   
Wait until youll meet the king! Hes generous and open-minded and...  
Oh, so youre speaking of the Lord Faramir, arent you? Pippin interrupted him, but Merrys answer was short. He pinched his cousin in the side and crossed his arms before the chest.   
re not in Gondor yet. Shell meet your lord soon enough!   
Liliane laughed. Stop that now! I will meet both your lords and judge myself!   
The five of them entered the Golden Hall. King Eomer of Rohan had already been waiting for them to arrive and gave them a warm welcome.  
Merry! Serving Rohan even on his holiday... welcome! he said as he knelt down to embrace his little friend. Frodo and Liliane were the last ones to have his attention since he had already seen that there was someone new amongst them.   
Frodo didnt lie as he told me of your beauty, little lady, Eomer said with a smile and laughed as Liliane blushed awkwardly.   
My Lord... i-its my pleasure to meet you! she answered, stammering a little, for it was still a king to make her compliments. She was not used to such behaviour. It was all a little different in the Shire.   
You must be hungry. Come on, sit down and let you be served now! Sam, hows Rosie and what about your children?   
Sam told him of his family, also Merry did so, but Pippin was very silent at once.   
What about you, Master Took? Not the Thain yet? But you must have lost your heart to someone!   
Pippin blushed shyly. I - Ive just come to age, how could I be the Thain? But yes... I confess, you trapped me. Theres... theres a girl... ehm...   
Diamond of Long Cleeve, to be precise, my dear Pip. And Pippin will have to wait until shes come to age, so... Merry explained with a cheeky smile. Pippin pulled a face.  
, he mumbled.   
Sam patted his shoulder. t worry, even Merry managed to speak, otherwise hed still be unmarried...   
Merry looked at Sam with a gaze that told the gardner he should take care for his life.   
He didnt really care.  
When they were lying in bed later, Liliane cuddled up to Frodo and said: One might not notice that hes a king, such a kind person and... he was not different from us!   
Frodo nodded. You know, they met him when he was not king yet. He was King Theodens nephew. But when the king died in the Battle of the Pelennor Fields, Eomer was his heir. Prince Theodred had been killed before, the only son to the king. And... well, we got to know them all before they followed the way that their fate had given to them. Aragorn was just Strider as we met him in Bree and now hes Aragorn Elessar, King of Gondor and Arnor. He reunited the kingdom. Arwen is queen now. Sam and I met Faramir as a ranger and now hes Aragorns deputy in Ithilien. Well, Eowyn was the Lady of Rohan, sister to Eomer, now shes Faramirs wife and well-known in Gondor. And... you might take it strange, but people all around Minas Tirith know all four of us halflings. They know about my deeds as the Ringbearer and this is why they might all recognize me. Its different from the people in the Shire. Dont be afraid of it.   
Liliane sighed. When Frodo had told her that Edoras was small compared to Minas Tirith, she didnt know how to think of that. Men were so tall and their buildings, too, they were magnificent... she was impressed. It was so much different from the Shire, but she liked it.   
They rested for two days at the capital of Rohan before they continued their journey to Gondor. Gimli would come from Aglarond and Legolas from Mirkwood, Gandalf from somewhere else, one could never be sure of that.   
I think Faramir and Eowyn will come to Minas Tirith, too, Pippin said. He had sent a letter to them, written together with Merry who addressed it to Eowyn, his friend.   
They had still a week to go and rode on. But one morning when she woke up, Liliane felt very strange at once. Sam had already gotten up to prepare breakfast, but she only felt sick as she smelled the bacon.   
Soon they were all up and gathered around the campfire for breakfast, but when Sam wanted to hand Liliane something, she shook her head and made a face.   
m not hungry, she said. Merry and Pippin gazed at her in disbelief, they both were busy eating.   
Not hungry? Pippin repeated with his mouth full, shaking his head.   
No. I... I will eat something later.  
ll miss the bacon! Sam insisted, but she refused.   
Frodo hesitated and looked at her who was leaning back on a tree, placing her hands on her stomach.   
Are you fine, dear?  
m not sure. Im not sick, but... Im not so fine actually... I dont know.  
Merry wrinkled his brow.   
s ill. She must be ill. A Hobbit who refuses to eat... or shes not a Hobbit!   
, Liliane said and gaped at him a little angrily. He shrugged.   
ll miss everything... but that means theres more left for me! he exclaimed happily.   
, Liliane said.   
Frodo let his hand sink. He found it strange, but she first ate something for lunch.   
He was worried, but he didnt admit so. Still it was the same the next morning.   
s the journey, Liliane said, but she didnt know herself what was wrong. She had no idea.   
  
Behold! The Mindolluin, the mountain behind Minas Tirith. Or before? Well, the city is built...   
Liliane didnt listen. Pippin gave further explainations, but she was only looking at the mountain which rose high before them. The tall White Mountains deeply impressed her, being part of both Gondor and Rohan. The Hobbits had left the lands of the horsemen behind and passed the small rural villages of Gondor, the land of stone.   
ll be there by nightfall! Frodo said and smiled. He could not wait to meet Aragorn again.   
And then they surrounded the last of the White Mountains to regard the White City finally. It stood in bright golden light of the sinking afternoon sun, the buildings were shining and when Liliane tried to see it all, she knew why Frodo had said that Edoras was much smaller than Minas Tirith.  
Indeed it was. The seven rings of the city were so much different in their origin than the whole capital of Rohan had been.  
This was a city built to protect the people from the perils coming from Mordor before the fall of Sauron. There had been an urgent need to build it from stone and in every possible way to endure a siege.   
The White Tower of Ecthelion stood throne-like above it all.   
Up there he lives, the King of Gondor. We always call it a palace, but actually its not. Still its a citadel leaving a very glorious impression... You will have a wonderful view down to the Anduin. And even the Mountains of Shadow are not threatening anymore. Peace has come to the lands.   
Still impressed by the view of the huge city, Liliane listened to Frodos words and she would have described it as enchantment when they passed the gates of the city, friendly greeted by the guards.   
The little lords! The halflings are coming! a young girl exclaimed as the Hobbits passed her standing in the street. This drew more attention on them. People looked at them and smiled warmly. Indeed it was as Frodo had said: he was recognized as the Ringbearer.   
They were given way and Pippin was so proud, wearing the uniform of the Gondorian soldiers, that he felt like growing a few inches.   
Sam felt a little awkward just like Liliane. He regarded himself as a little gardner from the Shire and he was pleased with it - but still he was Frodos true fellow, the one who had followed the Ringbearer to Mordor.   
Frodo didnt care about it. He knew he couldnt change it and he knew who he was, so he accepted it.  
Suddenly Sam was aware of a young lad, leaning on the wall of an inn with his arms crossed before his chest, staring at them grimly. He was all clad in black and didnt look friendly at all. This was so much different from the reactions of all other people that Sam immediately noticed it.   
The young man didnt move nor say anything, but his eyes followed the Hobbits. When they had passed, he turned and went down the street thoughtfully.   
After a while they had reached the citadel. The streets were not so crowded anymore, but some curious folks had followed them to see where the Hobbits were heading to.   
Friends of the king, some said. The Hobbits passed the gate and were greeted by some royal guards, wearing wonderful uniforms showing the tree, sign of Gondor.   
They took the ponies and the Hobbits dismounted.   
s - huge, Liliane said as she looked at the wide stairs leading to where Aragorn lived with Arwen. Right in this moment the door was opened and Aragorn stepped out with Legolas, talking in a very emotional way.   
That must not be, not in this country and not after all that happened. How did they forget about the cruelty of war? How can that be? How can they admire that out of boredom? Its my duty as their king to... look!   
Both Legolas and Aragorn noticed the Hobbits.   
Merry exclaimed and hurried up the stairs, followed by Pippin. Sam stayed with Frodo and Liliane since Aragorn and Legolas came down to them anyway.   
Strider? I cant imagine him as a Ranger! Liliane said, facing Aragorn in his kingly robe. Frodo laughed. Indeed... Strider, King of Gondor. But thats what he is!   
Frodo and Sam, its good to see you again! Legolas said and knelt down in front of them to be of their height, then he turned to Liliane and said: So youre my friends wife, arent you? Liliane?   
She nodded and blushed when Legolas took her hand to kiss her.   
m pleased to meet you!  
So... youre Legolas, the Prince of Mirkwood? she said quietly and looked at him in wonder. Sam and Frodo had truly spoken. The Elves were as they had said, she was unable to describe it, he was of beauty and honour, friendly and wise, he felt it at once. And very polite.   
Frodo! Sam! I will also welcome you. Such a long journey... you must be hungry!   
They laughed and nodded. Of course they were!   
Then also the king turned his attention to Liliane and bowed.   
m glad to meet the wife of a friend whose deeds I still admire. Welcome, Liliane!   
She smiled and answered: ve been looking forward so much to meet the King of Gondor who saved Frodos life!   
This was when they saw a figure hurrying towards them and they heard a grumbling voice: You did not start without me, didnt you?   
Legolas rose and gave his friend a warm welcome. They hadnt seen each other for long.   
Gimli looked all around and greeted everyone until he stopped in front of Liliane, saying: So thats you, youre the one to snatch Frodo from his bachelor existence? I welcome that!   
He grinned at Frodo broadly who replied that with a sceptical gaze, but Lilianes first surprise gave way for a feeling of sympathy towards the dwarf. They liked each other immediately.   
After the first welcome they all followed Aragorn inside the buildings and in amazement Liliane looked all about. It was the way Frodo had described it to her: Wide open hallways, flooded by the golden light of the sun, there were peace and silence and an immense beauty. She couldnt understand it at first, she was speechless.   
Where on earth is Gandalf? she heard Pippin asking.   
I dont know, but Im sure hell arrive soon, Aragorn said.   
Soon dinner was served. This was when they met Arwen first. Her stunning beauty made Liliane look at her in awe, but she was of a good heart and met her with sympathy.   
m happy to see you all again in these peaceful days of settlement! War was still too near when we parted years ago. It was time for another encounter, I welcomed the news of your visit! she said and Liliane had the impression that there was more Arwen wanted to say, but she didnt.   
Gimli forced Frodo with his mouth full to narrate of his meeting with Liliane. While Frodo reported it all, Aragorns glance came to rest on him and his wife. He followed his own thoughts, drifting off.   
It was long ago since he had seen Frodo the last time. When the Hobbit had returned to the Shire, his home, he had been everything but happy, but this was no surprise. He had even been about to leave Middle-earth.   
Yet now it was all different. Aragorn felt how much Liliane meant to him, he could not overlook this love. It made him smile. Yes, he had wished that to happen, secretly and with no expectations to see this wish turn to reality once, but now that it was that way, he was very happy.   
He had always taken care for Frodos fate, he honoured him and it was his honour to be   
his friend. Now he was to see how Frodo lived his happiness. He exchanged a glance with Legolas. The Elf had also noticed what was hard to hide and they agreed.  
A wonderful match, Legolas said quietly. Aragorn nodded.   
s giving something to him that I havent even known in him at the very beginning. He deserves it.   
The Hobbits went to sleep early that day. Frodo and Liliane had just left their friends and entered their room when they heard a knock on the door.   
Come in, Frodo said and his face brightened when he saw Arwen approaching them. She held a bundle of fabric in her hands which looked like velvet, but it wasnt.   
I will not disturb you for long. When your letter, Frodo, arrived which told us about your visit, I thought of something. Everyone of you halflings received a gift once, a gift of appreciation and friendship. Your wife must not be an exception. You wrote that she likes Elves the way you and Sam do, so I thought of something special. Look.   
She unfolded the fabric and in amazement the two Hobbits looked at a beautiful dress which she held in her hands. It was of Hobbits size, but of Elvish appearance. Frodo could not tell, as usual regarding the Elves clothing, of what colour it was. It seemed black in the gloomy light, but when Arwen came closer to the candle, it seemed violet or even blue. Partly it was white, about the sleeves and the neckline. Threads of silver were woven in flower figures down its sides. Its cut was extraordinary, soft and fluent, similar to the dress that Arwen wore that moment.   
Liliane gazed at her in disbelief.   
s... its perfect, so wonderful... I...   
Take it. It was not easy to find a cut that might fit since nobody knew what the halflings women wear. Im delighted to see that you like it.   
Arwen smiled as she saw Liliane wearing the gemstone about her neck. A true gift of love it was.   
Thank you, Lady Arwen, thank you... Liliane stammered and took the gift. It felt soft in her hands and as Frodo and Arwen looked at her curiously, she went to put it on.   
Frodo smiled broadly. Arwen said: I like it to see how a gift can bring joy to someone.   
She loves the Elves, really she does. In the Shire the women wear such dresses as she did today, so this is very different... but she loves it, I know.   
Frodo still smiled thoughtfully.   
When Liliane returned, he gaped at her in amazement and did not even dare to touch her since she looked so beautiful.   
It fits perfectly. Its so wonderful! Liliane said. She had already seen it in a mirror and laughed as she saw Frodo staring at her in silence.   
The Hobbits were full of joy as Arwen left them. She had reached her aim with such simple means as she regarded it. Indeed it was an expensive gift, something very special, but not for her as an Elf. Still it was for a Hobbit.   
Liliane... I know youre no Elf, but like that... I cant be sure anymore! You... its breathtaking! Frodo said. Liliane smiled and sat down on the bed, making an inviting gesture to make him follow.   
You may believe it. Its still me. Frodo... its her gemstone that you gave me? Now I know how wonderful she really is!   
  
Again she felt sick when she woke up the next morning. Liliane opened her eyes and moaned. Her stomach felt like cramped. Frodo was still asleep, so she tried not to wake him when she got up and laid her hand at her temple. She closed her eyes again.  
She was not ill. It passed after breakfast time, but she never felt hungry in the morning, only sick.   
Suddenly she rose very quickly, making for the hallway. She had to get outside, take a deep breath of the fresh morning air - maybe it helped.   
But the bad feeling increased. Liliane hurried to the little chamber in which they could wash. She was sick.   
Some minutes later she left the bedroom and did not reckon to meet anyone, but she nearly collided with Sam.   
Oh! Good morning. Also hungry? he asked and yawned, but then he noticed her pale face. She had laid one arm about her stomach and looked weak, he could not point it out clearly.   
s wrong? asked Sam. Liliane shrugged.   
m... Im feeling so sick again. I dont know...  
Now that she had been sick, she had a special suspicion. Once she had talked to Rosie, asking her how she would notice that she was expecting a child. She wasnt sure about it all. Rosie had told her several things and Liliane was surprised that she showed everything that she had been told...   
That meant... she had never expected it yet...   
re sick? Sam repeated. They were both looking at each other in silence for a moment before he continued: But youre not ill, are you?   
Liliane shook her head very slowly. There were so many signs... it was a real surprise, but there was nothing else that would be a possible explaination.   
No, Sam. Im not ill.  
Sam raised one eyebrow.   
Tell me. What is it? He smiled a little. Yes, of course he knew, he was the father of two children.   
I... Im not sure, Sam. I dont know that. But it has to be.   
Sams face brightened up at once as a broad smile appeared on his face.   
So Im right? he asked. Liliane shrugged, but then she nodded.   
Probably... but please, dont tell Frodo. I... Im waiting for a special occasion to tell him. You know what that means to him.   
Sam was searching for words. He was so happy. So she was finally having a child...   
He embraced her wordlessly.   
Sam! Sam... she began, but then she only laughed. Of course he was glad about hearing such news. He knew about Frodos and her wish and he was Frodos best friend.   
ll be so proud, Sam said. She smiled.   



	8. Chapter 8: The Messengers of Darkness

Eighth chapter: The Messengers of Darkness  
  
  
Faramir and Eowyn had been busy the day before, but now they had the time to come to the citadel and see their friends. It was even before breakfast that Faramir and Pippin embraced happily. It was the same with Merry and Eowyn. Also Legolas and Gimli were glad to see them both. Like the day before, Sam, Frodo and Liliane were greeted last, but very warmly.   
Liliane liked Eowyn at once, she was a beautiful woman with a good and brave heart. Merry had been right as he had said that. She also liked Faramir who was as friendly as Frodo had described him.  
The steward had come to Minas Tirith with his wife not only because of their friends visits, but also because Aragorn had asked him to come. Faramir and Eowyn had already spent two weeks in the capital when the others arrived.   
Aragorn had felt an urgent need to call for support. As he had told also Legolas the day before, there were serious problems occuring. After breakfast he sat together with his steward and the Elf to talk about it.   
Bergil already came to see me this morning. Now that hes been a member for about two weeks, the group accepts him now. He attends their meetings regularly and told me today that he noticed some special excitement. When he asked another member about the reason therefore, the answer inquieted him very much. All of a sudden they seem to develop a special plan, something will happen now. Its not only that they meet, now theyre up to something. I sent Bergil to find out more.   
Aragorns concern was a group of young men, called The Messengers of Darkness. First it had all been secret, but the members had soon decided to make it all official. They did not fear any authority of the king or someone else. Their authority was something which they regarded taller than everyone else. They didnt care being seen wearing their black clothing. One could easily recognize the members in black from head to toe, mostly in black cloaks. Unlike every other man, they were never unarmed and when Aragorn had first heard of the group, he was worried.   
As a just and good king, he could not just go and arrest them all. He wanted to find out about their intentions. They were admirers of evil and the Dark Lord which was not Sauron, but Morgoth. It was said that Morgoth, the root of all evil, talked to them. He seemed to want revenge for the destruction of his deputy in Middle-earth, Sauron. Aragorn didnt know what kind of revenge this would be. He was very troubled. The group grew steadily, some special fascination made many young lads join it out of boredom. Aragorn couldnt understand how they were to admire the evil that had just been destroyed a couple of years before. Many of the boys should even remember the siege and the battle, how could they admire what they once feared?   
The group had a leader. Bergil knew his name, but he had never seen him yet. Still Aragorn refused to do something. He feared they were all under a spell and did not act freely.   
The only thing he had done up to that day was something secret. When Faramir had arrived, his true guard Beregond had come along with his son Bergil, friend to Pippin, who was now 14 years old. Aragorn had asked the boy to be his spy. At first Beregond had disliked the idea, but Bergil wanted to help his king and joined the group very soon. He had sacrificed a rabbit which had really scared him, but it had to be. Bergil had reported him many news during these two weeks. The group met regularly in secret places, mostly outside the city in old farm buildings or cellars inside the city. Soon Bergil why many joined the group. The leader had promised a good way of teaching them how to fight and so it was. In yards and in the fields in front of the city some of the elder boys taught the younger ones how to swordfight. They were even given their own weapons by the teachers. Some also learned archery and riding. Indeed it was a way how to deal with the boredom some felt. At night they sometimes met for a special ceremony in which they sacrificed beasts.   
The night before Bergil had first heard the Dark Lord speaking. It was serious, Aragorn knew that. Morgoth had spoken to them through the leaders deputy, but it had not been the boys voice that had spoken. It had been very creepy, Bergil said.   
The boy disliked it all. He knew how to fight since his father and also Lord Faramir had taught him to, so the ideas of the group didnt affect him very much. He found it strange that so many lads were really into the idea of serving the evil powers.   
They disregarded the kings authority, did not fear anything since they called him weak and unable to do something. But the number of members grew with every day.   
s like a disease around the city. If I only knew what their plan is! Bergil tries to find out, he said, but it may be too late when he knows. Up to this day they have done nothing that affects the safety of our people, but they will. Its only a question of time until their leader will develop ideas of madness. I need Gandalfs advice! But hes not here yet. I dont know when he will arrive. Too late, I fear.   
Aragorn, you must find and arrest the leader! At least he does it all freely, thats for sure. Bergil is only a spy and he only reports you the motives and actions amongst the members, but hes one of them - hundreds? Do you know? It will be too late when he knows what they plan now. It is perilous. Theyve done nothing yet, but it was clear that there would something follow. You cant wait for Gandalf! Faramir said. Legolas did not react yet.   
How, Faramir? Its of no use arresting them or to try and exorcise it out of them. That would be against my regard of our laws. We must find and destroy the root of it all, the root that is in their minds! We must tell them about the danger theyre in, all our county is in. These lads are the next generation of our people. They must not believe in evil. My authority is useless here. I need Gandalfs help to prevent worse things!   
Now Legolas got involved. Aragorn is right. Weapons are useless. Authority is useless. He cannot arrest them all. That would change nothing! Its in their minds. This is the problem we have!   
Faramir shrugged. Yes. But you know what evil can do. Evil can kill. You dont know what kind of revenge theyre planning. If they do not respect you as their king, youre in danger. And all your friends are.   
Aragorn stared at the opposite wall. Faramir was right, too. But what was he really supposed to do?   
t let the others know. Its none of their business. Theyre here on holiday.  
  
Merry and Pippin gaped at her in disbelief as they saw her. Frodo smiled at them cheekily as if he wanted to say: This beautiful person beside me is my wife; but he kept silence.   
Sam had his very own plans. He wanted to ask Arwen whether he could also bring his beloved Rosie such a wonderful present, but still he had not dared to ask her.   
Liliane looked beautiful, it was a very special sight. Frodo was even a little proud.   
The Hobbits had decided to go for a walk through the city. They went down the streets in which people were passing them busily. There was a market on one of the big squares in the fourth ring of the city. Many colourful things were offered: There were tailors and bakers, butchers and smiths, carpenters and other tradesmen, there were fruits and vegetables, cheese and mushrooms, cake and many more rich smelling things. A special attraction for children was one of the carpenter to offer self-made toys.   
Younger and elder people were crowding the narrow ways, children were screaming and yelling, some were full of joy and running after their mothers or searching for them desperately. People were chatting and laughing, everyone tried to trade and find the best price, some were even only looking at the offers.   
s wonderful, Frodo said. He liked the peaceful atmosphere in the warm wind of early summer, the sun was shining from a blue sky. Pippin was dreaming of some mushrooms when suddenly someone collided with Merry, being full in thoughts.   
Sorry, I... the boy began, but then his face brightened up as he saw the Hobbits.  
Merry, Pippin! And there are... Sam and Frodo and...?   
Pippin raised his head in disbelief and stared at the boy.   
Bergil? That cant be you. When have you grown that much?   
Bergil laughed. Of course I did. Im not a Hobbit. Its long ago that I was as small as you are! They laughed and Frodo introduced Liliane to the boy.   
What books do you have there? Merry asked. Bergil carried some books on his arms and he smiled shyly.   
s Sindarin. Im learing the Elvish language as all young boys and girls do who want to. The king offered it to us with special teachers, just imagine!   
Frodo looked at the books curiously. There was something written in Tengwar on them.   
I also learned a litte Elvish, my uncle taught me. Im sure you already know more than I ever did! Its wonderful.   
Oh, little Master Frodo, it would be an honour to me to... well, we could learn together if you like to! Bergils eyes were lighted by joy as he thought of that.   
Of course! Frodo said. d very much like to do so!   
Well, then... I have to hurry now, Dad still needs some things from the market and afterwards I have my lessons. But we might meet tomorrow... lets say... in front of the gates, two hours after noon?   
Bergil had to consider his plans for the next day. At noon there was a meeting of the Messengers outside the city which he had to attend, he must find out about the plan they were all speaking of.   
You are all invited to come to where my Dad and I live now. We came from Ithilien with the Lord Faramir.   
The Hobbits agreed. Pippin was glad to see his friend of old again.   
They spent a wonderful day in the city. From above they could see the Anduin flowing like a ribbon of silver, cutting the lands gently. Not so far from the city there were the ruins of Osgiliath which Aragorn intended to rebuild. Farmers were on the fields below the magnificent city.   
It was all so huge, but the Hobbits didnt feel lost at all. Yet there was a surprise waiting for them when they returned to the citadel in the evening before dinner. They entered the hall in which dinner would be served and Frodo exclaimed:   
The wizard who was speaking to his friends turned about and was glad to see the Hobbits again.   
There you are again, the five little ones still missing. You all look as if you were happy. Did you pass a good day?   
They nodded. Soon they sat down at the table and began to eat. They were all delighted to finally see Gandalf. The wizard insisted that he was not too late, but they didnt believe him this time.   
Later when they went to sleep, Frodo yawned loudly and let himself fall onto the soft bed.   
Ah... sleep. That will be so good now. Im tired!   
Liliane looked at him thoughtfully as she changed her clothes, carefully lying the wonderful dress aside. Should she... she had been waiting all day for a special occasion to tell him about the good news, but there had been no opportunity.   
Frodo was quicker this time. He was already lying in bed with his eyes closed as she followed. He only managed to put his arm around her, leaning on her shoulder sleepily, then he felt taken by dreams already.   
Liliane took a deep breath already. For some minutes she considered the different possibilities of how to tell him. Finally she had decided how to say it.   
  
He didnt answer. His breath had become regular and quiet.   
Are you asleep?   
He was. He did not react, not even as she laid her hand on his.  
No, she wouldnt wake him up. She would wait.   
  
Frodo and Sam were sitting on a wall in the citadel and Sam was chewing on a blade of grass thoughtfully. Merry and Pippin were still eating.   
Suddenly Liliane approached them from behind. They heard her steps.   
What are you waiting for? The two gluttons?   
Frodo shook his head slowly. Well, I was waiting for a special person who was still lying in bed when we had breakfast... how do you feel, dear?   
Liliane shrugged. Better. You know it passes sometime.  
She did not sit down beside them because she didnt want her dress to get dirty. It was much too precious to her.   
Sam looked at her curiously, but she answered his gaze in a way which told him that she hadnt yet spoken to Frodo. He shrugged. He knew it!   
re here! Merry called from behind.   
Great. So were ready to leave now? Sam asked and rose.   
, Pippin said. They left the citadel which Aragorn and Gandalf observed while talking about the Messengers of Darkness.  
The Hobbits walked down to the gates, but surprisingly Merry waved goodbye and left them, vanishing into another street.   
s he going? Frodo asked and Pippin answered: He said he would like to see Eowyn. I dont know where she is!   
Together they walked on, having a cheerful conversation. Pippin was very excited about meeting Bergil again and Frodo tried to remember some phrases in Sindarin which he would be able to use when he was to speak with Bergil. He liked the idea of the young Gondorian boy learning the Elvish language.   
s such a wonderful city, Liliane said who gazed at everything in amazement. It was all so huge and the buildings had their own beauty which she had never expected to find. Frodo smiled. He had laid his arm around her shoulders and felt very happy.   
The four Hobbits were still on their way to the gates when suddenly the noise of hooves was to be heard behind, but when they turned, they were passed by two quickly galloping horses. Their riders were all clad in black clothes and Sam made a face since they didnt pay enough attention to the small Hobbits. In fact they didnt even look at them.   
When they passed the huge gate, they were aware of even more riders on the fields. People were busy with the crop and there were many of them working everywhere the Hobbits looked. It was all crowded and seemed to be very peaceful.   
Where is he? Pippin asked and searched for Bergil, but none of the Hobbits could find him.  
  
Bergil hurried to the citadel breathlessly. He could not believe what he had just heard. He had to talk to the king now! If he only wasnt too late... maybe the Hobbits hadnt left the citadel yet, the meeting had been short. Short and terrifying.   
He feared that he would explode, his heart was beating so fast and he took two steps at once while climbing the stairs. The guards didnt let him pass first, but he was so excited that he stammered: Grave danger... talk to the king! Please!   
Bergil was given way and he ran down the hallway in bright sunlight, but he didnt see it. Before his eyes it was all dark and frightening.   
My Lord... my Lord! My Lord, I... I have... I... he called so loudly that a door behind him was opened and Aragorn stepped out.   
Bergil! Are you looking for me?   
King Elessar, I... I have to warn you! The Messengers...   
Aragorn came close, pulled the boy by the shoulder, both they walked into the room and Aragorn closed the door.  
What do you know? he asked Bergil.   
My Lord, your friends... the Hobbits who just arrived... the Messengers found out. They know that one of them is the Ringbearer and they also know that his wife is with him. They want to abduct them both, they will take revenge for Frodos deed, theyll kill him!   
Aragorn was petrified and stiffened when he heard these words. He should have guessed!   
Bergil, what else do you know?  
It was a special meeting, I had wanted to meet the Hobbits afterwards at the gates. At noon we met and the deputy leader announced that they were about to abduct Frodo and his wife! I dont know when and how, but I fear it will be very soon... have the Hobbits left the citadel? Are they gone?   
Bergil stared at his king who leaned back on the wall, closing his eyes. He should have known! Of course the Messengers of Darkness would take revenge on the Ringbearer...   
Yes, they left half an hour ago, theyre gone... he answered. Both of them stood like paralyzed and Aragorn took a deep breath.   
I will send my guards to the gates now. We have to prevent that! But - do you know why they want Liliane?   
Bergil shook his head. No... they spoke of them both, no one else, but they announced to kill Frodo in an act of... they want to sacrifice him. The Dark Lord wants his blood.  
Aragorn opened the door at once and called for the leader of the royal guards, giving some commands. Immediately the man left to take some men and get to the gates, but all of a sudden they were all startled by a fierce cry from the yard.   
Bergil and Aragorn gaped down and it felt like a blow to Aragorn as he saw them.  
  
Sam regarded the riders sceptically. They had so many huge horses and every one of them wore these black cloaks which made them look quite untrustful - so the little gardner thought.   
Beside them there was a group of young men, maybe about 20 years old, with no horses.   
Pippin called, still trying to find his friend.   
Now hes grown so much and still I dont find him! he said and shrugged.   
Liliane and Frodo still stood together and she leaned on him, observing the people doing their work.   
s such a nice day, isnt it? she asked and Frodo nodded. He glanced at Sam who was still looking for the young men who were approaching them now. The riders remained, but the others came near.   
Strange, he thought. Still he didnt like their appearance.   
Now Im fed up with that, Pippin said and also noticed the group coming closer.   
ll ask those lads for Bergil.   
Wait, Ill go for you. Just keep looking for Bergil, Sam offered and went towards the group. He wanted to see them from a closer distance. Hadnt he seen one of them before?  
He heard them whisper. Then suddenly one of them pointed at his friends and Sam asked, frowning: Could you please..., but he was interrupted by some man commanding in a harsh tone: Go and get them now! You know which ones!   
In the nick of a second Sam turned and ran, immediately fearing the worst, and yelled: Run! Youre in danger, Frodo!   
Frodo had been speaking to Liliane when he suddenly noticed Sam running back to them and screaming in excitement. Liliane was also startled by his fervent cry, but then they realized what Sam had meant. Behind him some men had begun to run and were also approaching them, nearly catching up with Sam.   
No... what... Frodo began, but he knew they had no chance. The group of young men was faster than Sam, they already overtook him - and their way to the gates was too long.   
What the... muttered Pippin, also being sure of the uselessness of an attempt to escape.   
They were in danger.   
Run, dammit, go for help! Sam screamed and Pippin just reacted when the first boys had reached the Hobbits who stood like paralyzed. Slowly Frodo stepped forward to protect Liliane behind his back and held his breath.   
Sam and the boys reached the two of them together and then a lad grabbed Sam and hissed sharply: You will not make a single move and no harm will be done to you!  
Frodo felt his heart beating faster. Still he wanted to run, but there was no hope in that.   
The lads had drawn their swords and began to surround the three hobbits. Liliane said nothing, but clasped Frodos shirt while standing behind him which made him turn and put his arms around her in a protective gesture - all in vain.   
Sam cursed the fact that he had no weapon. Neither he nor Frodo had a sword. With bare hands they stood in the middle of the enemies which were encircling them. It was threatening. Nobody said a word until a command was shouted from behind: What are you waiting for? Theyre in your hands!   
What do you want? screamed Frodo and pulled Liliane closer who began to tremble, facing all the grim looking lads with the long swords.   
You wanna know what we want? Its you that we want! Couldnt have guessed that, halfling?   
Frodo swallowed hard. Of course he had guessed. But he was not alone.   
Then let them go. Its neither Sams nor Lilianes business! he insisted, but it was useless.   
s the business of all of you - but youre right, we dont need him. Still we need your wife! one of the boys replied with a deep voice which made Sam creep.   
Leave my master! he cried, but his attempt to struggle failed. He was not let go.   
Liliane was trembling all over. It made Frodo feel so helpless when he felt that.   
s nothing to do with it! he shouted which didnt impress the lads at all.   
Bind them, one of them commanded and then Sam came free. He could not bear hearing that.   
Leave them! he cried and tried to defend Frodo and Liliane. Frodo stared grimly at the boys, but they didnt care. Two grabbed him, two more boys pulled Liliane away and she began to scream in terror.   
Let me go! she begged.   
Sam cried and attacked the lads with his bare fists which made one of them take a rock from the ground and hit Sams head. At once he was silent and fell to the ground unconsciously.   
Sam! No! Frodo exclaimed in shock. There had been a horrible cracking noise and his heart had stopped beating for a moment when he had seen the blood in Sams curls. Was he dead?   
Panic rose inside of him.   
Then he shouted at the boys in rage although they took some rope and bound his wrists. He could do nothing about that.   
Liliane cried and Frodo turned. He was aware of the tears in her eyes and yelled wrathfully, telling the boys to let her go, but no one cared about that.   
You murderers! You cant do that! he screamed and felt fear taking hold of him.   
  
His voice was barely a whisper, but she heard it. She struggled as she was bound, but it came worse.   
She could not reach him although she tried to, she was full of agony, but then someone held her unyieldingly and gagged her tightly with some cloth.   
Release her! Frodo pleaded, then also being gagged and, like her, taken on a horse of the approaching riders which immediately hurried to get away.   
  
Pippin didnt dare to turn about at first, but then he did so though when he reached the gates. He saw his friends being encircled and threatened.   
The guards near the gates didnt notice what was happening and Pippin looked all about in despair. Suddenly he perceived two figures coming closer and he recognized Merry and Eowyn.   
Pippin! We had the idea to follow... Merry began, but then he trailed off as he saw how excited his cousin was.   
Quick, come on, out there... he stammered and ran back. Merry and Eowyn followed him.   
But they were too late. They only saw the horses galloping and hurrying away.   
Pippin cried and ran forth. Merry was startled when he saw someone lying in the grass movelessly.   
he cried out and followed Pippin. Eowyn came next.   
Bastards! Filthy little ruffians of... Pippin shouted, passing Sam without even looking. He tried to persecute the group. It was hopeless.   
he murmured and sank down sobbing.   
Sam, you... Merry cried and knelt down beside his friend. Eowyn helped him to turn Sam on his back. They saw blood in the Hobbits blond curls. His face was pale and he didnt move. Merry held his hand over Sams nose.   
He was still breathing, he felt it. Carefully he lifted him up and took him in his arms. Eowyn helped him and took Sam on her arms who remained lying like dead. She shook her head in disbelief.   
What was that? she asked and both they went over to Pippin who was sobbing in despair.   
Merry wished he had a long sword and Shadowfax - he was sure he would catch up with them and... and what?   
Pippin cried and hid his face in his hands. He had left them all alone. Why had he run away?   
What happened? Merry asked in a grumbling tone and laid his arms about his cousin who clutched him sadly.   
We... we were standing here, looking... looking for Bergil, he said sobbing. Then these lads came, took their swords and... and he told me to run for help, so I left Sam with Frodo and Liliane... they... they took them!   
Merry stiffened.   
Why would anyone do that? he muttered and looked up to Eowyn who was still holding Sam in her arms.   
I wish I knew, Merry. But I am sure Faramir and Aragorn can tell us. They... they may have a suspicion.  
She didnt want to speak of it already, but she had heard of the Messengers of Darkness and to her it was clear that these lads belonged to them.   
So they returned to the city. They had no choice. Eowyn carried Sam all the way up to the citadel. Merry supported his cousin who was still desperately sobbing.   
When they reached the citadel, Merry said: Aragorn will know what to do. No harm will be done.  
Pippin cried out loudly. This was what Bergil and Aragorn had heard.   
Eowyn stood with Sam lying in her arms unconsciously as they glanced down, Merry and Pippin were beside her - and Sam seemed to be hurt.   
Sam was hurt. And Frodo was gone. Frodo and Liliane were not with them.   
Where are Frodo and Liliane? called Aragorn, but when his his little friends down in the yard perceived his words, Pippin cried out again and went to his knees.   
Aragorn whispered and ran down the stairs, followed by Bergil. Eowyn and the Hobbits came towards them.   
cried Aragorn as he saw the bloody curls of the Hobbit.   
s alive, but he was hurt as he tried to protect Frodo and Liliane. They took them and escaped with them.   
Eowyns voice was quavering as she spoke so. Pippins face was wet from tears.   
Aragorn made a fist and tried to suppress his ander and despair, but he cried out in rage and looked at Eowyn.   
They are doomed to die if we dont help them. We have to find them!   
What are we to do then? asked Merry. Bergil stepped beside Pippin who hid his face at the boys chest.   
He blamed it on himself, he should have waited, he should have stayed and defended them.   
Bergil looked at his king.   
My Lord, please will you allow me to go and help them? The group takes me as a member. I can come close to Frodo and Liliane to protect them.   
Aragorn shrugged helplessly and looked at Sam. The Hobbits breath was weak and slow, but he was alive.   
You have to take him to the Houses of Healing. He needs help, Im his friend, I should have cared for every one of you. But I did not reckon my people to intend such acts of cruelty!   
He continued telling the guards leader to get a group of men to search for the Hobbits. Merry and Pippin wanted to be a part of the group, but Aragorn did not let them go yet.   
Wait. Well go later.   
Then he turned to Bergil again when Eowyn had left with Sam.   
You must not let the Messengers find out about who you are. Protect the Hobbits, but dont risk anything. Trust in us, we will come to your aid. It might be impossible for you to escape with them, so dont try. Leave traces and try to hinder the group from doing them any harm. Take care, Bergil.  
Bergil turned and ran. He had to try and find a member, then follow the ones who had the Hobbits in their hands.   
While hurrying down the streets, he grabbed the hilt of his sword tightly and grew very determined. He would try everything!   
  
When he looked all about, unable to see clearly at first because of fright, he counted a big number of riders. Some were not older than Bergil although most of them werent as young. Their faces showed no feelings, looking determined though. No one cared about him or Liliane, they only galloped as fast as possible, always seeking for people to follow them.   
There were none.   
Frodo fought hard to breathe. His gag was very tight, neither could he move himself. The rider pressed Frodo close to him in order not to lose him. Frodo knew it was useless to try and defend himself.   
He closed his eyes, trembling all over. Where did they take Liliane and him? What were they up to?   
Did he want to know?  
They had planned it and he was the one that they wanted. But why did they want Liliane?   
He tried to find her, but he couldnt. She was out of his sight, trying to find him herself, but she couldnt. Her gaze was blurred from tears. She thought of Sam, like Frodo, and was full of panic when she thought of the cruelty that the boys had showed. Sam had been knocked down very brutally and hard.   
Her tears were dripping onto the hand of the boy who grabbed her tightly. He grinned as he saw her weeping silently, but said nothing.   
She felt so terribly small. These lads were evil, she felt it. They did not care about the fear of the small Hobbits amongst them, trying feverishly to think and find out about their intentions to do that.   
Frodo thought of Sam in grief. What if he had died? All the blood... It tore him inside. He hoped Pippin would come and help Sam. At least Sam... he couldnt hope for help.   
His shoulders got cramped. He didnt want that to happen, but he could do nothing about it.   
He didnt know how long they had been riding when they reached an old building in the middle of the forest. He was taken off the horse and forced to walk on, heading for the buildings door. Then Liliane was suddenly beside him, looking at him full of fear. Frodo bit his lip.   
Darkness took them as they entered the building. Signs were written on the walls along the narrow hallway. The darkness was only lighted by a few torches and candles, shadows were all about.   
Liliane was pushed beside Frodo who then looked at her and came a little closer so that she could feel him near. There was nothing else he could do assure her that she was not alone, maybe even to give her the feeling of a little safety - but there were tears in her eyes, so it was all useless.   
He knew how she felt, the gloomy light of the flickering candles and the armed young men all about let her fear grow and Frodo himself was also afraid of them, but he must not let anyone know. Liliane needed him. She had never experienced something like that before, but he had and after all it was his fault. Because of him both of them had been abducted and he felt terrible because of that.   
He was sure that harm was to be done - but he was not sure that it was only him, the Ringbearer, who was in danger.   
He had to try and protect her.   
Look at who we have here!   
The Hobbits were startled by the dark and threatening voice of a man which separated from the darkness at once. He seemed to be the leader of the group, he was a little older and he wore jewelery which all the others didnt. But he also had the same determined expression on his face, an expression of hatred and cruelty.  
He heard Liliane beside him taking a deep breath as the man came nearer. Frodo didnt move, although Liliane was trembling in terror when the man reached out his hand, but he only pulled down Frodos gag and said: A beautiful wife you have. But tell me, did you really think it would all be over? It is not. The Dark Lord wants his revenge!  
Frodo gazed at the man and swallowed, but then replied: s none of her business, so let her go! I am the Ringbearer, take me, but release her!   
The man just laughed and Liliane cried out, but her scream was choked by her gag. Some of the boys grinned viciously and Frodo called: Take away the cloth! Dont you see that shes afraid?   
, the man said, and she should be. But I wont care if she screams. Out there is no one to hear you both, Frodo Baggins. Indeed you have only nine fingers, a sign which you will never be able to change again!   
He grabbed Frodos bound hands and regarded the scar. Still Frodo didnt move, but his breath went harder until the leader released him again.   
Then the man turned to Liliane and also took down her gag. Her eyes widened which made him smile. He felt no pity for the fear of the halflings.   
You should both be afraid, little ones. But I will not release her. She is guilty the way you are because she is your wife! Does she love you? Does she know of your sins? And dont we have to fear that she could once bear the Ringbearers child?   
Lilianes face went pale when he heard him speak, but she also immediately thought of the baby she was expecting. They must never find out! And still she had not told Frodo that he would be a father. Maybe it was better right now.   
But these were my deeds! Why do you accuse her of being guilty? She is not! shouted Frodo and swallowed hard. But then the leader said what he himself thought, too.   
t you share your love? Are you not close to each other? How can she be innocent having affection for the one who destroyed our masterful leader? Your guilt is her guilt and its your fault, Ringbearer, you are responsible for that. We must not let her go again. She will have to pay the way you do!   
No! What are you up to? What do you want? Frodo asked, he was nearly screaming. Liliane was petrified hearing what cruel intentions the group might have - but it came worse.   
You, Frodo Baggins, will be sacrificed in two days time. Our lord Melkor wants your blood and ordered the death penalty. You will die!   
Liliane was startled even more than Frodo, her voice was barely a whisper when she said   
Frodo raised his hands to place them on her arm, maybe this could ease her panic. But he felt himself how the cold fingers of agony touched him.   
Showing no feelings, the man continued.   
So your wife will never be able to give birth to a child of yours - but our Lord might want to make use of her once youre dead!   
Frodo screamed. Liliane felt how she got cramped all over. She knew what the leader had spoken of. And it terrified her to death.   
Liliane... they will not harm you, they won Frodo whispered quietly and looked at her, perceiving the tears streaming down her cheeks and he felt so helpless.   
t do that to her. You cant! Who are you to intend such things? he asked, his voice quavering.   
I am Gordir, the leader of the chosen group, embassadors of Melkor. We are the Messengers of Darkness!   
Frodo held his breath. Melkor, the root of evil. And they were in the hands of his servants.   
Take them over there and leave them. We will first have to wait for the others, Gordir commanded. Two boys came to take the Hobbits to a corner where they had to sit down, but Frodo did not do so.   
Cut my bonds! he demanded, turning to Gordir who looked at him in surprise.   
Why should I? How can you dare to claim that, Ringbearer?   
I will not abuse my freedom. Its just to comfort her. Please.   
Gordir looked at Liliane who was cowering behind Frodo, sobbing loudly, and he realized that he could avoid further problems by giving in.   
Stick to your words, halfling, he said, pulled out a dagger and cut the ropes around Frodos wrists.   
Immediately the Hobbit sat down beside Liliane, pulled her close and took her on his lap, assuringly stroking her head.   
m with you, dear, dont cry, he whispered and kissed her wet cheek. Liliane leaned on him and hid in his protective embrace.   
She was still weeping for a while in which Frodo was rocking her softly and trying to give her some comfort when he had none himself. He knew that they were in immense danger. And it was his fault.   
All of a sudden Liliane whispered, barely audiable: Why, Frodo?   
I... I dont know why. But trust in the others, our friends will find and help us!  
Frodo saw that most of the lads had left the room, there were only guards left at the entrance, and he considered taking away her fetters, but he didnt dare to.   
she began. Listen. I have to tell you something.   
Liliane had considered telling him now. Once she had to. She could not be sure when there was the next chance to confess - if there would ever be one. And they should not die before she had told him.   
Frodo turned to her and wiped away her tears.   
  
ll be a father. Im having a child, Frodo.   
Still she looked at him and saw how his eyes grew wide, but suddenly he smiled and began:   
He could not speak farther. He was lacking words, but finally he found some.   
You mean youre pregnant? Really?  
Yes... I am. But they must not find out! I had wanted to tell you before, but...   
Still she was interrupted by sobs and Frodo stroked her head soothingly.   
t mind, dear. And dont be afraid. Its so wonderful... we will get out of here and... be a family.   
He closed his eyes. She rested her head on his chest and he was rocking her a little. He removed the cloths that still hung about their necks and sighed.   
No, they must not find out. He was not entirely sure in what danger Liliane would be if they got to know, but it would be the worst. Still Frodo could not really understand why she had to suffer like that, but it was also his fault. He would never had the idea that anybody could regard someone else apart from him as responsible for his own deeds.   
They were insane. But from their point of view their reasons were right.   
Liliane was close to him indeed. She was the light in his life and nearly knew everything of him and his life. And they shared their love. He had just learned about the most obvious proof for that.   
He could not be happy about that in this situation. She was in danger because of her love to him and he didnt dare to imagine what would happen if these brutes got to know that Liliane was expecting a child.   
It was already too late for them preventing the Ringbearer to be a father. But maybe they wanted to do something about that. Maybe it would doom her to die just to be the mother of his child.   
He closed his eyes tightly and fought hard to bite the tears back. First he noticed that he was biting his lip when he felt the growing pain resulting from that, but it had taken a while.   
Meanwhile Liliane had calmed down. Frodo stared at the ceiling of the little chamber they found themselves in and hated himself so much.   
It is all my fault. His voice was barely a whisper, but she heard him.  
No, Frodo, its not. You cant do anything about their ill-disposed opinion towards you. You did nothing wrong destroying the Ring! They think so, but theyre wrong.   
She had raised her head and looked at him with eyes shining from tears. Frodo was trembling at once.   
It is my fault, Liliane. Youre in this situation because of me. You are suffering because of your love to me. Your life is in danger. They will harm you simply because youre my wife and I fear that Ill be unable to protect you...  
He went through his hair and grabbed it tightly.   
No! Are you the one who took me captive? Youre not. Its them. And I dont blame anything on you.   
She lifted her hands and stroked his chest. Frodo covered her bound hands with his and pulled her even closer then.   
But I promise to you: If there will be a way to get you out of here, I will take care that you can escape. Youve nothing to do with all that. He said it in a very determined way and he meant what he said, but Liliane shook her head.   
m not more innocent than you are. Youre a part of me as I am a part of you. I do not deny that Im scared to death, but theres nothing we can do about that. We must wait and trust in our friends. You must have hope! Maybe nothing bad will happen to us.   
Frodo laughed bitterly. Hope. Hope was exactly what he didnt have. They had hurt Sam for no reason. Maybe he was dead. What were people supposed to tell Rosie and the children? Sam had died protecting him, but still he had died in vain since he was taken captive, sitting in a corner, unable to protect his family.   
If only Sam had not died... the blow had been so hard. And the blood...  
m so thirsty, Frodo...   
He looked at her and considered his options for a minute. He had no choice but to ask for some water. Still he had to be very careful not to offend anyone.   
May... may we have some water? Please, we need some! he said with his voice choked by terror. They were so much taller, there were three of them with long, sharp-bladed swords, clad in black from head to feet which left a very threatening impression.   
They had heard him and looked at the two Hobbits. Frodo didnt like the feeling of being so helpless. He rose and then stood in front of Liliane.   
The three lads entered the room, but they took no water with them at all. Frodo held his breath. He had feared something like that.   
You need water? one of them asked. Daugamir, Maethor, shall we let them have some?   
The one whom Frodo reckoned to be Daugamir answered: Not yet, Gurtor. First we might have a little conversation, now that Frodo Baggins speaks to us.   
Frodo made a fist and glared at them gloomily. He didnt like the direction where it all was heading to.   
What do you want? he asked. Gurtor laughed.   
You heard my friend. We want to have a little fun!   
Liliane backed away as far as she could, but it didnt really help. She was the one to attract Daugamirs attention.   
What kind of fun would we like to have, guys? he asked, turning to the others. They came closer, all three of them and Frodo focused on their actions, but still he reacted too late when Daugamir leaped beside him, grabbed Lilianes hands and dragged her up.   
Leave her! Frodo shouted in wrath and took a step forward, but still Daugamir didnt really do something.   
Guys, aint that someting special? Now look at this halfling. Its hard to believe that someone so small is a woman, but look... I guess she is...   
Leave my wife! Frodo exclaimed as he saw Daugamir reaching out his hand towards Liliane. With his other hand he held her bound hands and then pushed her against the wall.   
With this fervent cry Frodo attacked Daugamir from the side and pushed him aside. Daugamir hit the wall and stared at the Hobbit full of hatred.   
Filthy little rat of a halfling! But if youd like to, you may watch as I continue our conversation with your little wife...   
Frodo lost control. The other boys had just been looking at them, but now that Frodo jumped in Daugamirs direction to protect Liliane, they decided to get involved.   
Frodo, no! Dont... they will hurt you! Liliane screamed in panic and backed away again. While throwing himself against Daugamir, Frodo looked at her in a determined manner and replied, gasping: d like them better to hurt me than you!   
But Daugamir had expected Frodo to attack him and he was prepared. He grabbed him and threw him against the wall with enormous power. The air escaped from Frodos lungs as he hit the wall backwards.   
Daugamir put his arm on Frodos chest and pushed him against the wall. Frodo couldnt move.   
You like trouble, Ringbearer?  
You will not touch her! Frodo shouted, but this only made Gurtor and Maethor approach Liliane. She could not suppress a cry of agony.   
Frodo kicked his opponent in the shin and hit his stomach with his fists. Daugamir let go of him for a second and then Maethor joined him in his fight against Frodo who was in rage. Meanwhile Gurtor grabbed Lilianes hands and with his other hand he stroked her curls.   
She felt panic growing inside. Gurtor looked at her from head to toe.  
Indeed a woman, but so small - how would you like meeting a real man? he muttered with a scornful glance to Frodo.   
No! Leave me!  
Frodo heard her scream while he went to his knees. Maethor had landed his fist in his stomach and Daugamir grabbed Frodos curls, made him look upwards in their faces and then Frodo felt how a vicious blow hit the left side of his face.   
Gasping he opened his eyes again or at least tried to. A throbbing pain made him close his left eye again. Another blow hit him and this time he felt his warm blood on his lips. It tasted metal-like which made him hold his breath. He felt sick from that.   
Liliane cried out as she saw him hitting the ground. Gurtor had laid his hand on her throat and she didnt move though she knew what was to come next. She stood like paralyzed.   
she screamed and Frodo gaped at her just for a second before he felt hard kicks aimed on him. He could not breathe. But it came even worse when Daugamir went to get a stick. When he lifted it high above his head, Frodo raised his arms to protect his head from the blows that hit him in a burning pain.   
They were all startled by Lilianes fierce cry as she witnessed it. She perceived the first red weals on Frodos arms, blood was running down his cheek from his eyebrow and he could not rise. The lads were aiming their anger at him, the Ringbearer whom they only met with hatred.   
He felt another kick in his ribs. He could not breathe. But through all the pain that resulted from their blows, he looked in the direction where Liliane stood behind Gurtor. The boy didnt even care about what was going on behind his back. Still he stared at Liliane in wonder, asking himself what he was to do, now that he had the chance to do everything he wanted.   
She was trembling all over. Agony wholly took her. Frodo was beaten up badly and she would get to know the violence herself. The tall boy in front of her frightened her terribly. Indeed he could do all that he wanted to.   
Frodo felt so helpless and coughed. The gnawing pain made it impossible for him to move, but he had to.   
he cried and heard her crying for help.   
She could not stand the young man looking at her with his eyes showing alle the ideas he had in mind. Liliane was scared stiff. But when Gurtor finally decided to let his hand go deeper, he suddenly felt a hand grabbing his shoulder. With immense power he was turned about and felt a hard fist crashing down on his nose.   
, he murmured when he opened his eyes again, ignoring the sharp pain in his nose.   
Who do you think you are? roared the deputy of the groups leader. His voice was so loud that even the two boys attacking Frodo stopped and turned around.   
In the door Liliane saw Gordir standing with his arms crossed before his chest. He was only watching the actions, but he hard ordered Ortherion to end the violence for now.   
Frodo gasped as he perceived the two young men. Why did they stop the others?   
All went silent for a moment, but then Ortherion explained: You dirty little bastard think you could ignore Gordirs commands? Didnt he tell all of us not to be violent towards the halflings yet? Was there trouble? Answer!   
N-no... not really, Gurtor said. Ortherions face went even grimmer.   
So why, tell me, do you think you might touch the Ringbearers wife? There is only one to have her and that is not you, filthy rat!  
When Frodo heard the deputy speaking like that, he slowly rose and looked at Liliane. What was he speaking of? Did they really intend to hurt her later?   
His heart was beating fast and his knees were weak when he managed to stand up again. Liliane was petrified when she saw him like that. His shirt was torn in some spots, there was blood in his face - running down from his eyebrow and his lips and his eye was swollen. But the worst were the red weals on both his arms where he had been hit by the stick.   
Why did you attack them? Ortherion asked.   
They... eh... the Ringbearer asked for water...   
Let him have some, Gordir ordered from the door. He had been listening attentively.   
We still need them. And to make it clear now: He is only to be hurt if he does something hed better leave. No attempts to escape or something like that, he may be punished then - and she is to be left unspoiled until we reach our headquarters! Or will you turn our Lords wrath upon you?  
The lads all shook their heads. Ortherion kicked Gurtor roughly towards the door and followed to get some water for the Hobbits. And some rope.   
Liliane had hurried to Frodo, still trembling all over, and wiped away the blood in his face with the sleeve of her dress.   
Yet Frodo was breathing hard and did not turn his gaze from Gordir who answered it. Then he took her hands and shook his head.   
s alright. Im fine... as long as youre not hurt! he whispered and carefully embraced her. He gritted his teeth when she pressed herself close to him in despair. His bruised ribs were aching terribly.   
Take it, Ortherion said when he approached them with the bottle of water. Frodo let Liliane drink first and then took a little water himself. Ortherion stood beside them, waiting patiently. He was stunned by Frodos selfless courage for a moment, but then planted up before him.   
ll be bound again. That will prevent further trouble.   
Sighing Frodo raised his arms and let the deputy do as he had been ordered to. He did not need further trouble right now - he was sure that he would be bound the one way or the other.   
Lilianes pleading glance made him feel very uncomfortable about it all, but when Ortherion had finished and left them, the two of them sat down and did not stir when Gordir approached them.   
This time I believe you that you were not the reason for this, Frodo Baggins. Let it be a warning for you not to provoke further attacks. You have seen now how violent they are - all of us are. You will find out earlier as youd like to.   
Frodo did not answer and Gordir left them. Just as he had left the room and locked the door, Liliane began to weep loudly and Frodo cursed his bonds. Still he managed to put his arms around her somehow, but soon he could not feel his hands anymore. He didnt care as long as Liliane found comfort in his embrace.   
Her tears were wetting his shirt. Still he felt the throbbing pain from his wounds and glared at the weals bitterly. The blows had been so hard that his arms nearly could have been broken.   
But nothing had happened to her. Liliane was sobbing convulsively though. Frodo felt her excruciating agony himself - but he had seen what he had been able to do.   
Their friends must take them out of there. They had to...   



	9. Chapter 9: Hope and despair

Ninth chapter: Hope and despair  
  
  
While Eowyn was in the Houses of Healing together with Sam, Aragorn, Merry and Pippin went to Gandalf, Gimli and Legolas. Their friends were startled as they saw their troubled faces.   
s wrong? Gimli asked. Legolas noticed the tears in Pippins eyes.   
Aragorn told them. Gandalfs face went pale as he heard the terrible news.   
Why are they doing this? Gimli asked angrily.   
s hard to understand, Gandalf said, but some hearts are easily corrupted. When people think they are not pleased with their situation, they are corrupted by evil. Theyre dangerous. Very dangerous.   
I dont know what to do now, Aragorn said. I sent some men to go and search for them, but I cant just sit here and wait. We should go, too. Everyone of us.   
At once they all agreed. Aragorn asked them to go and get their weapons and horses ready, but he left them for a while to go and look at Sam.   
The healers were excited at once as the king entered the Houses of Healing. They had already cared for Sam who was lying in bed now.   
We washed the blood away and bandaged his head. He must have been hit very hard, my Lord. But once he wakes up again, he will be fine. He is not seriously wounded, one of them explained.   
Aragorn entered the room in which Eowyn was sitting beside Sams bed, deep in thoughts.   
What will you do now? she asked as she saw Aragorn coming in.   
I dont really know, but I guess Faramir should be my deputy. I will go and search for the Hobbits with the others. I have to find the leader of the Messengers of Darkness. Still I am the king of Gondor and although these lads are under a spell, they should not dare to ignore their kings commands. Every one of them who will gravely hinder me from saving the Hobbits lives will have to fear a punishment. I have to go myself to do something.   
What are their intentions, Aragorn?   
Aragorn did not dare to look at her as he took a deep breath and explained.   
Frodo shall be sacrificed. I have to protect him from this. But this is all I know.   
Suddenly Sam began to stir and opened his eyes surprisingly.   
Aragorn exclaimed and bent to his friend.   
Sam groaned in pain. He suffered from a terrible headache.   
Strider... where am I?   
He tried to sit up, but he couldnt. Aragorn pushed him back.   
re in the Houses of Healing. You were hit on your head.   
Where is Frodo? What happened to Liliane and Frodo?   
Sam coughed and began to shiver. Still he saw the cruelty in the eyes of his opponents.   
re taken - taken captive, Sam. The Messengers of Darkness are sent by the Dark Lord. Did they say anything?   
I... I dont know, but... they did not only want Frodo. They had an aim, they wanted her, too... and Liliane is having a child, she told me...   
Aragorn gasped. He had feared that this was why they needed her - they had to regard her love as a sin and prevent her from bearing the Ringbearers child - he dared not imagine how.   
But she was already pregnant... this could also doom her to die!   
Sam, dont be afraid. I will go and seek them. Nothing will happen to them.   
Sam reached out his hand and grabbed him in despair.   
Aragorn, you must help them! They hit me though they didnt need to. I know they will kill them!  
No, Sam. Not as long as I am the King of Gondor. I promise.  
But... does this mean that you know what they will do to Liliane and Master Frodo? Sam asked and rubbed his eyes. It hurt Aragorn to see his friend that sad and troubled. He was himself - but he blamed himself. He had had the responsibility for their safety. He was the king and he had failed to protect his little friends though he could have done so.   
I know from Bergil that they want Frodo as the Ringbearer, but I may only suspect why they want Liliane.  
  
Yes... hes a spy. He joined the group in order to find out about their actions. You were waiting for him at the gates in vain, he came to me since he had just learned about the Messengers plans.   
Aragorn continued telling Sam of the group. The Hobbit went pale as he listened and then he exclaimed: s so obvious, Strider... they will take revenge on Frodo!   
Aragorn nodded. Yes... but still its hard to tell why they took Liliane...   
s not, Eowyn said seriously. They looked at each other. There were several cruel ideas that the group might have, they knew that.   
Hinder the lads from hurting them, please... Sam pleaded. Aragorn rose and sighed.   
Will you stay with Sam? he asked Eowyn who nodded. Then the king left the Houses of Healing to return to the citadel. There were all his friends in the yard. Pippin and Merry wore their Gondorian and Rohirrim armour, Gimli just put on his helmet and Legolas assured his long knives were easy to reach.   
Faramir and Gandalf were having a conversation in which Aragorn joined them.   
I am a warrior of Gondor and steward of Ithilien. I would better like to serve my country by fighting for the law and not just idly sitting here. Please, Gandalf, people respect you! Let me guide the others a way to the Hobbits. I know the forests and surroundings!   
Faramir looked at Aragorn who understood his wish. Actually he would have liked Faramir to stay for him, but indeed Gandalf could also be his deputy in the citadel. Faramir stood in armour and with weapons, he looked very determined and he was right: He knew the lands around the city best.   
Will you stay, Gandalf? Aragorn asked. The wizard nodded.   
Someone has to stay and Faramir is more a warrior than I am. He would be of more use out there.   
Wait for me, Ill return in a couple of minutes, Aragorn said and hurried up the stairs to the citadel where he entered his bedroom and took out his old Rangers clothes. They were torn and even a little smelly, but these were what he needed. He took off his gown save for one piece which showed the tree of Gondor magnificently. He would wear that under the old and used dark shirt and coat and he also took a mailshirt.   
Aragorn was just about to leave and fastened Andurils scabbard when Arwen entered the room, looking worried and thoughtful.   
Be careful, Estel, she said. Aragorn smiled at her warmly.   
You know I have to go. Forgive me to trouble you.   
I know. In your heart youre still the Ranger and youre a friend. Go and behave like one, I did not doubt youd do so, so theres nothing to forgive.   
I love you, Arwen. I will return safely.   
They kissed goodbye and Aragorn did not turn back as he left the hallway. He would go without many guards, he was just with his friends. Still this would be the best thing to do now. He didnt need protection.   
It wasnt him who was in danger.   
  
Bergil was excited. There had to be some members! They had not all left immediately. Some had left to take the Hobbits captive, but some had returned to the city like he had and it was said that they would follow later.  
Then where were they?  
he exclaimed suddenly. Maglos turned and smiled as he recognized him.  
Bergil! Will you also follow to the hideout? Theres great fun for us waiting there. Just imagine, they did it! I watched them from the gates.  
Maglos was seventeen years old and one of the members who had joined the group very early. He was a fervent supporter of Gordirs ideas.   
The leader is with them. Hes taking care for the halflings, if you know what I mean... have you met Gordir before?   
Bergil shook his head in answer to Maglos question.   
No, but I want to be part of that! It will be the perfect opportunity to serve the Lord, what do you think? But I never doubted they would succeed in taking them captive. Still I ask myself why we need the Ringbearers wife!   
Maglos laughed and they left through the gates.   
re still young, otherwise you wouldnt ask. You have no idea?   
He smiled viciously. Bergils eyes grew bigger, but he shook his head. He didnt mean...  
Look. What does the fact mean that shes his wife? She loves him. That makes her guilty, too. And what does that mean? The Ringbearer must never be a father by the order of the Lord. In addition to that he commanded to undo her sins - he claims the little one for himself once the Ringbearer is dead!   
Bergil swallowed hard. How could they be that cruel? He could not see why Liliane should be guilty.   
Oh... well, what else should it be? I could have guessed. They will not like that! he said and looked at Maglos who smiled broadly.   
Of course they wont. But the Ringbearer shall be glad if he doesnt have to watch! I already heard some talking of trying to be the one to have the little one. Personally, I dont know whats so exciting about that.   
Bergil felt disgust growing inside as he heard Maglos speak like that. He regarded it as fun! He didnt know whose situation was worse. Frodo would be killed and he was sure that he would get to know the Messengers anger by torture. But that they wanted to hurt Liliane that way... he remembered how he had met her the day before for the first time. She had looked so happy - and now she was amongst a rabble of lads lurking to have their very own fun.   
No. He had to hurry and protect the little ones. At least they wouldnt be alone.   
Bergil hoped and feared many things to happen. He grew impatient and continued to talk to Maglos. Soon they met some other members heading for the hideout in the forest and he felt strange amongst them. He was accepted although he was one of the youngest boys, he was as important as every other one of them.   
He got to know that the Hobbits had first been taken to the very opposite direction of the headquarters to lead their friends astray who were searching for them. Bergil sighed. It would take them long to find out about that, but how should he tell them?   
Finally they reached a clearing on which there were some horses left in front of an old building. Many others had gathered there to wait for everybody to arrive.   
s get in! The deputy leader told me he expected me to come. Follow me! Maglos said to Bergil who walked along the other lads to enter the building. He heard voices and when he stepped into the room where the Hobbits were in, he first saw Gordir, the leader of the Messengers of Darkness. He was sitting on a chair, paying no attention to the Hobbits sitting behind in a corner. Bergil first looked at him, a man of maybe 25 years with thin dark hair and piercing eyes.   
Then he stared at the Hobbits in disbelief. Frodo answered his gaze. The little one looked terrible. Although he had taken Liliane on his lap, Bergil could see his bloodstained and torn shirt, the blood in his face, his swollen eye. They had both been bound, but Frodo had laid his arms around Liliane who was leaning on him and staring down at the ground fearfully. She was not hurt, but sat like paralyzed.   
Bergil swallowed as he saw them. Then he noticed how Frodo went pale. Of course, he had to mistake him as a member...   
The Hobbits had been sitting for hours, Frodo wasnt sure for how long. Slowly the pains throbbing had decreased, he could open his left eye a little, but he couldnt feel his hands anymore. He didnt care as long as he could give comfort to Liliane.   
She did not speak. Sometimes she looked at him with fearful eyes, but mostly she rested her head on his chest, trembling all over and staring somewhere movelessly.   
His regular breath calmed her down. But Frodo only seemed that quiet. In fact he was not less afraid.   
The boys left them. Gordir sat in front of them to guard them, but this was also why no one else came to attack them. Not yet.   
He heard how more and more of them gathered, but none entered until suddenly someone came in who he knew.   
He stiffened and his heart was beating faster. It was Bergil!   
Of course... he had set the trap, he had led them to the gates... now he wore the same clothing as the others. He was one of the Messengers!   
How could he...?  
Frodo went pale. All was lost if even a former friend became a traitor.   
What is it? Liliane asked as she felt him getting nervous. Still Frodo stared at Bergil which made Liliane turn. She gasped.   
Bergil? That cant be Bergil... she whispered tonelessly. Frodo bit his lip in despair.  
He is. He set the trap for us.   
  
Frodo kissed her forehead. Be quiet, dear. Not all abandoned us. The others will come...   
But then Bergil attracted his attention. He looked at him in a way which Frodo couldnt interprete.   
Suddenly Maglos stepped forward, approached the Hobbits and pointed at Liliane with his dagger.   
Let her go, Ringbearer, and nothing will happen! he ordered, but Frodo shook his head.   
What do you want?   
Get up, you two! Were ready to leave, so come on!   
Slowly Frodo made her rise and so he did, but he did not let her go. Maglos raised his fist and when he hit Frodo, Bergil laughed grimly and smiled. Frodo stared at him in disbelief, but then he saw how Bergils smile vanished as he came closer. He looked at him seriously and bowed down to them.   
Bergil was nervous. He had to try and make the others trust him so that he could get close to the Hobbits. He cheered as Maglos became violent which tore his heart, but he saw Gordir smile as he did so. The leader offered him to go closer to the Hobbits and so Bergil did.   
Little ones... he said and grabbed Frodo which only looked violent, but before he pushed him back against the wall, he whispered: Boro nin! (Trust me!)  
Frodo was petrified as he heard that. It took him some seconds to translate, but he let Bergil pull his arms up without any defense. Bergil didnt hurt him, in fact he looked at him in a way which told him that he only pretended to be a devoted member...   
But Liliane hadnt noticed. She had heard Bergil whisper something that she couldnt understand, but she screamed as Frodo let go of her and Bergil took her then. The boy put his arms around her shoulders and held her tight with much power, so she couldnt get free.   
She stared at Frodo in disbelief as he didnt move or try to help her. Still he remained close to her.   
Well done, young friend! said Gordir. s your name?   
m Bergil. Im honoured to help serving the Lord! Bergil said and smiled as Liliane struggled to be let go. Frodo stepped beside her and Bergil, laid his hands on her arm and this made Bergil notice the red weals on the Hobbits arms.   
Liliane stood still and looked at Frodo helplessly. He smiled warmly and whispered: Let him.   
Please, may I guard one of them? Ive been looking forward to that for long! Bergil said and Gordir smiled at him friendly. He was impressed by the young lads behaviour. Bergil acted perfectly and evoked the impression of a devoted member.  
Since Liliane didnt move anymore, Gordir nodded and said: Take care for her. But dont touch her, she has to reach the headquarters unspoiled. Nobody must touch her!   
Gordir liked the idea of one of the younger lads guarding her. He would be less likely to have certain ideas and he seemed to be capable keeping her quiet.   
He had no idea it was all a trick.   
Gordir looked at Maglos who could not wait to be given a task, but Gordir did not want one to guard Frodo who would be violent too soon. It had all to end once. They should be guarded, not beaten up badly before they reached the headquarters.   
he said as he looked at one of the lads standing at the door.   
I ask you to do something useful now. You may be the Ringbearers guard on our way to the headquarters. But he must not be hurt unless hes causing trouble!   
Toron bowed as he approached his leader and laid his hands on Frodos shoulders. He smiled at Bergil. Meanwhile Maglos asked Gordir to be another guard, but the leader refused.   
No. My deputy will help them, but thats it! Come on, take the halflings out of here! Gordir ordered and Bergil forced Liliane to walk. Frodo was relieved to see Bergil with her, no harm would be done now. He did not care about his own guard, but he seemed to be friendlier than the others.   
They walked until nightfall. Bergil still held Liliane tight which was not to prevent her from running away, but to give her the feeling of protection. She understood. Still she asked herself what his intentions were, but she hoped she and Frodo would find out about that soon.   
Toron guarded Frodo as carefully as Bergil did with Liliane. Frodo did not cause trouble anyway, so Toron had no need to use more force than necessary.   
Bergil was waiting for a chance to speak to the Hobbits, but he didnt dare to as long as Toron was beside him. In addition to that, Ortherion walked behind them and although he didnt pay much attention to them, Bergil was afraid of making a mistake.   
They walked through the forest until Gordir ordered them all to take a rest. They were in no hurry, so they could just sit down for a while or even stay for the night, he had not yet decided on that.   
Toron seemed to be searching for someone, Bergil noticed that because he wondered about him being silent all day. Neither the guards nor the Hobbits said anything.  
Gordir exclaimed and sat down near the Hobbits, but not beside them. Bergil leaned on a tree and sat between Liliane and Frodo. He had still laid one arm around her shoulders. Suddenly Toron rose and said: May I talk to my younger brother? Hes over there, Ill return in a minute. Would that be fine? Still there are the others near...   
There wont be any trouble, Bergil said, pointing at his sword. As long as I keep her, hell be tame!   
Frodo did not react although he knew that Bergil spoke of him. Toron left the three of them and Bergil noticed others were very near indeed. He did not like that, so he had to switch to Elvish in order to talk to Frodo.   
Tellin chen thaed. Im chen hwaniannen, said Bergil quietly. Both the Hobbits looked at him in surprise, they hadnt expected him to say something, but only Frodo understood.   
Let her go, he asked Bergil and then he took Liliane in his arms.   
He said that he came to help us, Frodo explained silently. He was searching for us.   
It took him a while to translate, but it was better to talk in Elvish. He was glad that both he and Bergil could speak it.   
Le nach harnen, Frodo. Ma cerir aen cen? asked Bergil. He wanted to know why Frodo was hurt.  
Sain nin ristanner (They have beaten me), Frodo said. Bergil nodded. He had imagined that, but still Frodo didnt want to tell him why.   
Im chen beriathon, Bergil explained.   
He will protect us, Frodo translated. Liliane smiled.   
Hannad, Bergil, she said and the boy answered her smile.   
Sam, na hon mae? asked Frodo. He had to know whether Sam was fine or hurt seriously.   
Sam cuia, ma caro tress.   
Sam is alive! We dont need to worry, said Frodo and Liliane sighed in relief. So he was a spy! When Frodo asked Bergil about that, the boy nodded, explaining that he was sent by Aragorn.   
Le gerich naig? Nach le mae? (Do you have pain? Are you fine?) Bergil asked Frodo. The Hobbit answered him after a while which he took to translate. He found it easier to understand Sindarin than to actually speak it.   
I width nar tanc. Liliane ger guruthos, he said, telling Bergil that his ropes were too tight. When Frodo said that Liliane was afraid, Bergil nodded. He could see that.   
Im radathon, ma gerich gaer (Ill find a way, dont be afraid), Bergil said.   
They continued their conversation for a while, very carefully they were and Frodo always translated it to Liliane quietly. She was leaning on him and even Bergil could not understand what Frodo said to her.   
Aniron sain leithiathar hen, Frodo said. Bergil understood, but he knew Frodos wish of Liliane being released would never come true.   
He was with them and he told them he would never leave them. Bergil was waiting for food. He was curious to see whether the Hobbits would get some, but he would take care they wouldnt stay hungry.   
They still talked carefully, but suddenly they were all startled by a rustling in the leaves behind and when Bergil turned, he saw Torons head over the twigs.   
Peleth na hal lathar aen (Theres danger of being eavesdropped), he said which made Bergil rise in dismay. Frodo rose, too, making Liliane follow.   
How did you... Bergil began with his voice quavering and backed away, but Toron made a calming gesture. He stepped forward next to the Hobbits, but Bergil didnt want him to come close, drew his sword to protect the Hobbits.   
His hand was trembling so much that he lost it at once. With a rattling sound it hit the ground before Torons feet and drew the others attention towards them.   
He, what ye lads doing there?   
s playing with his sword, attacking Toron!   
Five boys gathered around them, the Hobbits backed away and Frodo stood before Liliane, taking a deep breath.   
re silly, guys. He didnt attack me! He just showed it to me, Toron explained and picked up the sword again in order to hand it back to Bergil. Pretty good work, I have to admit. Here you are.   
Speechlessly Bergil took the sword, the boys left them and they all sat down. Bergil sat left to the Hobbits, Toron on their right and the older boy said: Do you believe me now? Youd be dead by now if I hadnt had that excuse for you!   
Bergil whispered in disbelief. But you shocked me! Who are you?   
You were not careful enough! I couldnt hear the halflings speaking, I only saw it. But I heard you. And I heard that it was no Westron that you spoke, so I came closer to listen. I speak Sindarin myself and this is how I found out that youre their friend. Im your friend, too, not your enemy.  
Our friend? Frodo asked, getting involved now.   
Yes. Its because of my brother. Hes fanatic, he loves the group and not only because of our parents, but also because of my own sorrow I joined the group, too, in order to look after him. Hes fourteen. But what about you? asked Toron. He was a nineteen-year-old carpenters son, tall and blond and with a friendly open face.   
King Elessar sent me. I joined the group two weeks ago to find out about their intentions, but now Im here to protect my friends. I learned too late about the plans to abduct them. Im so glad Im not alone!   
Toron smiled. re not. We shall be glad that were the ones to guard you, halflings. I would have sent a message to the king or reported him about the plans to abduct you, but I found out too late. Theyre mad, these lads. They dont know what theyre doing.   
Nobody paid attention to them except for Ortherion and Gordir, but they reckoned the guards to have a simple conversation. They guarded the Hobbits attentively which were sitting together between them. Liliane lost some fear in Frodos arms between the boys. At once it had all changed, the threatening situation was not that intense anymore. Frodo felt similar about that, but then he remembered something.   
Lads... I... I have to ask something of you. We need your help. Whatever the group intends to do with us - they must not find out something.   
Both Bergil and Toron looked at him, waiting for him to go on, but Liliane stiffened for a second. She knew what he wanted to say - was it that good?  
Still she let him speak.   
I dont know what theyre up to, but Lilianes life will be in danger if they get to know. She expects a child. My child... did they ever consider that? They said I must never be a father according to their Lords commands, but its... its too late already...  
Toron gasped. He had once heard Gordir speak of his intentions regarding her and this remembrance was making him feel very uncomfortable about that.  
Gordir never considered that. I only know that they need you alive, little one, but I dont know how this might change the situation. Theres an urgent need for all of us to keep that secret. Hell be mad if he finds out. Hell try everything not to let you have it, I fear...   
Liliane closed her eyes and let her head sink. Frodo kissed her cheek tenderly and looked at Toron with his eyes full of tears.   
But what if shes sick tomorrow? Shes every morning...   
I must not be, Frodo. We must try everything to hide it. It will be the hardest for me, it affects me the most.   
Liliane raised her head again and bit her lip sadly. Now that her dream of a family was to come true, they were in danger - also because of that.   
Bergil smiled at her warmly.   
I will find a way. Im your guard, if theres one to hide you, its me. Let me try if there is a problem.   
Is there no way to escape? Youre two... and you may leave me behind if you can only save her, but... began Frodo, but immediately Liliane shook her head and also Toron did so.   
No, Master Baggins. See, Gordir keeps looking at us all the time. We could escape if there were not only the two of us. Were too few. And we will not leave one of you. Especially we should not leave you, Ringbearer. They will kill you if we let them. Your wife will live, you wont. We have to wait.   
Frodo sighed unhappily. Yes, of course Liliane would live. But there were things to protect her from.   
At once the Hobbits fell wholly silent as one of the Messengers came towards the four of them. He carried bread, fruits and water.   
Here you are, lads. You may also give her something to eat, but by Gordirs order the Ringbearer must only have water, the boy said, a tall one with dark hair, handing them everything. Toron took the food and looked at the two Hobbits.   
Gordir is an idiot, he whispered and divided everything into three parts of which one was much bigger than the other two. This one he handed to Liliane.   
We cant give it to Frodo, but you can. That should be enough for both of you, Toron said and Liliane took it with a thankful smile.   
Bergil began to eat while Toron was still speaking, he was very hungry. Meanwhile he watched the Hobbits. Liliane gave Frodo something to eat. Carefully Bergil looked at Gordir who watched her doing so, but the leader had no idea that it wasnt something from her own part that she gave him.   
If he could just once stop staring at us! he hissed and took another bite.   
Toron laughed as Bergil said so. You dont really believe in that, do you, Bergil? Gordir will always keep his eyes on his captives. Theres nothing more precious to him right now.  
Bergil shrugged and told all of them what he knew of their friends in Minas Tirith. They had all been ready to depart as he had left them. Frodo smiled. He knew theyd come! And he was so glad about news from Sam. To hear that his friend was only wounded, relieved his heart.   
Gordir announced that they would stay overnight, not going any further in the darkness. Campfires were lit and many laid down to sleep.   
Go get some sleep, Hobbits, Bergil said, taking the hilt of his sword. Frodo looked at him thankfully and laid down between the boys, facing Liliane. She fell asleep very soon and so he did a while later. Bergil was glad to see that.   
Toron, what have they done to him? Why does he look like that? Do you know?   
Toron nodded. He had been there with his brother who had watched it all and given report to him later, so Toron told Bergil.   
These devils. Now I know why Gordir insisted on me taking special care of Liliane.   
Bergil did not speak farther. His worry was the following morning. He did not know what he was to do if Liliane was sick. How should he hide it?   
Get some sleep, Bergil. Ill be the first guard tonight, Toron said, so Bergil laid down, too.   
  
They were all silent. Aragorn was the first one to speak as they reached the place in which the Hobbits had been taken captive. There was nothing except for some traces left by feet and hooves.   
We must follow them. If we hurry, well catch up with them.   
They were all sitting on their horses, Pippin sat with Faramir and Merry with Aragorn. Gimli had not dared to ride on his own, so he was riding with Legolas.   
They reached the forest, still keeping quiet. It was hard to follow the traces, in the dry ground the riders hadnt left many. When they lost track, Legolas dismounted his horse, laid on the ground and listened.   
ve come far... They stuck to the original direction.   
He looked at the others who just shrugged. Nobody was of a courageous heart that moment, they were all depressed, thinking of their friends.   
The sun was not too high anymore and the heat of the summers day decreased a little as they rode on, but it was hard for them not to lose the traces.   
Is there nothing, my friend? asked Gimli impatiently. Legolas shook his head. He perceived nothing.   
How can they do that to the little ones? Faramir said. s no one more peaceful than the Hobbits, how can they treat them like that?   
No, Faramir, youre wrong. If someones hurting my friends, Ill turn to a Hobbit thats the farthest from peaceful! Merry said with a broad smile.   
We should have taken care for Frodo, dont you see that? Pippin said suddenly. Merry looked at him and sighed.   
Of course his cousin was right. They should have known that the former Ringbearer would always be in danger. There was sleeping revenge, now it had woken up and caught him.   
We should have protected him and Liliane. Why didnt we do so? Why?   
I have a question, Aragorn interrupted them. Do you know something concerning Liliane?   
Everybody looked at him. The Hobbits shook their heads.   
What should we know? Is there something wrong?   
I just asked myself why only Sam knew that shell be a mother.   
Pippin held his breath.   
Which means that the Messengers cant know, said Legolas. Aragorn nodded. He was always full of thoughts.   
They rode on for a while until they discovered a building behind the trees. First they waited some seconds to find out whether there was anyone lurking for them, but it was all silent. They approached it, finding the door open and everything quiet. There were many traces in front of the door and when Legolas dismounted to look at them, he stated that it was not too long ago that someone had been there. Gimli clutched his axe when he entered the building.   
At first they could see nothing in the thick darkness inside, but when they walked on, they found all the doors open and the rooms behind empty.   
They were surrounded by darkness when they entered the room in which the Hobbits had been sitting.   
The windows are covered with black cloth, Aragorn said and tore down one of those cloths. Immediately bright daylight flooded the room and so the others also took away the black fabric.   
What in the name of the Valar... Legolas began as they all looked at the signs and symbols written on the walls. There was an eye surrounded by iron chains between many signs that none of them could read. Still Aragorn knew that it was from the Black Speech, a form of the Tengwar which was very old.   
This is Morgoths doing, he whispered. The eye... its like the eye of Sauron and this is the chain of... either it refers to Angband or Angainor, Melkors chain...   
They left not too long ago, Legolas said. Still the air had an old smell, there were cobwebs in the corners and then they found something in one of the corners on the ground.   
s... its a stick, Faramir said as he took it up. He saw some blood on it. Aragorn also looked at it and closed his eyes.   
I think I know...   
Faramir nodded. Then he bent down again and took up a piece of fabric.   
s! Its from his shirt, Aragorn said. They all looked at it.   
And rope, Merry said, raising the cut ropes in his hand.   
What does that mean? muttered Gimli. Nobody had an answer.   
Aragorn took it all and put it in his pocket. He was sure that Frodo had been treated with violence, the stick and the piece of fabric told him, but he wasnt sure about the meaning of the cut ropes. He feared that evil had been at work again.   
s get out of here, he said. ve seen enough. Theyre gone, lets follow them until nightfall!   



	10. Chapter 10: Courage to cruelty

  
Tenth chapter: Courage to cruelty  
  
  
You cant, Sam. Not yet. They will take us with them once youre able to stand upright, but its too early! See, you fell every time you tried to get up...   
So Sam tried again. He sat on the bed and then rose, nearly lost his balance and then fell backwards onto the bed.   
No! Lady Eowyn, that must not be, I have to find Master Frodo... why did they hurt me? I just cant stay here doing nothing!  
But he was of no use outside the Houses of Healing, he knew that himself. His head was completely bandaged except for his face, this made him look strange, but he didnt care about nothing but Frodo.   
Eowyn sighed. She had often been told of the special relationship the Hobbits had. Sam would have died for Frodo, he would do everything for him and it made him mad to be unable to help his friend in the gravest danger.   
It was a very special task given to the Lady of Ithilien to care for the stubborn gardner.   
Wait, Sam. Maybe the others will return tonight and give a report. Maybe they even found them already! Look, the Messengers cant be that far, can they?   
They can... they had horses, I think...   
Sam crossed his arms before the chest. He had a terrible headache, but he didnt dare to imagine how Frodo and Liliane would suffer. He always thought of what she had told him.   
She expected a child. And she hadnt told Frodo before. Probably this was one more reason why she was in danger now. Sam thought of Rosie, he knew how Frodo must feel. It would kill Sam if he had to fear for Rosie as the mother of his children.   
Liliane would have told Frodo by now, Sam reckoned, but this would only make it worse.   
He laid down and turned on his stomach, his his face in the cushion and could not fight the tears back. He knew what Liliane meant to Frodo. He feared that they would hurt her to hurt him.   
They were his friends. He had always sworn to protect Frodos wife as he would protect him, but now they were both gone and he had stood there with his bare hands, unable to help and prevent them from suffering.   
He felt Eowyns hand on his back. She stroked him reassuringly which made him sob in despair.   
Why dont you ever give me the chance to find them? I dont want anything to happen to them!  
Oh, Sam... dont give up. Nobody will hurt them, they have friends who are troubled and searching for them.  
Why Frodo? Why? And why Liliane? Is she the Ringbearer? No. Ill tell you something. Shes never left the Shire before just like my dear Rosie and whats happening then? Frodo always told me of his fear to lose her and now hell do so. If we ever free them, shell be different. If I think of Rosie...   
His voice was choked by tears, but he did not cry. This was his most urgent trouble. He always compared it with his own family, he didnt remain unaffected by Frodos danger.   
He had mistaken him for dead and nearly lost him, he had saved him from Shelob and the orcs, somehow taken him to Mount Doom - on his knees if there had been no other way. He had followed him and finally led him to the bitter end.   
Sam, you know he wont blame it on you if you dont come to help him. He will be glad that youre fine. I know youre alive, but does he? Oh, come on!   
Sam looked at her unhappily. Soon she went and got some food and water for him which cheered him up a little although he was not hungry at all. The hours passed. Eowyn took him outside to the garden where they sat down on a wall, looking down to the city. They still sat there long after nightfall, then they went back into the room and Sam sat down on his bed.   
They were not tired. Silence spread. But when they had given up hope, the door was opened and Aragorn entered the room, followed by all his friends.   
re back! Sam exclaimed, rose and then fell against Eowyn who held him.   
Sam, careful! she said and made him sit down again. He had nearly lost consciousness.   
What about Frodo? he asked. They all gathered around him: Merry and Pippin sat beside him with Gimli, Legolas and Faramir took chairs next to Aragorn and he was it to speak then.   
We found their first hideout empty. They led us on the wrong track. They showed first cruelty towards Frodo, we found a piece of his shirt and stains of blood, also some cut ropes... we dont know whether Liliane was involved. But Im sure Bergil is with them already. We headed back for Minas Tirith after nightfall since we met the other group who is searching. They stayed in the forest although they dont continue with the search, but I had to come back in order to find out about some things. We met nobody else, we found only traces... but at least we found something. Now that its dark its useless to seek them, but well go on tomorrow morning.  
Sam swallowed hard. He saw their discouraged faces, so they felt like he did.   
He didnt know what to say.   
They... they showed cruelty? he finally whispered. Aragorn nodded.   
We dont know why and how, but it doesnt seem too serious, he said. Of course it was a lie, but Sam must not know everything.   
How are you, dear friend? Aragorn asked. Sam shrugged. He felt worse and worse with every minute, but there was nothing he could do about it.   
There was nothing at all.   
  
They were all asleep. She only found Ortherion and a few other boys sitting around the ashes of a fire when she woke up with the first daylight. It was all grey at dawn.   
When Liliane turned, she found Toron and Bergil asleep, too. Her hands still laid under Frodos, he was sleeping peacefully. Toron and Bergil had guarded them all night, but Bergil had fallen asleep soon once it had been his turn. Now he was leaning on a tree movelessly.   
She felt cold to the bones. Cold and sick.   
Liliane closed her eyes and laid down again. Nobody must notice. She tried to breathe calmly and regularly, but there was no use in that. She was startled by that every morning and it had always become worse.   
Still she must hide it! This time it would be dangerous if she couldnt suppress that sick feeling.   
Liliane was shifting uneasily which made Frodo wake up. He had not been deeply asleep, he had not been able to find rest that night. Often he would wake up, startled by voices or any other sounds, still being relieved as he found Liliane beside him.   
She didnt look at him as he opened his eyes. He gave her a kiss on her cheek and leaned on her, but found her stiffened all over.   
Is there anything wrong? he asked. Liliane felt tears in her eyes as she turned to him.  
Help me, Frodo...   
First he didnt understand, but then he closed his eyes and swallowed hard.   
re sick, arent you?   
She nodded silently.   
How can I help you now?   
I... I dont know, she whispered with her voice choked by terror. If she would lie movelessly, it was alright, but she knew they would walk on sometime later. Then it would all be over.   
Think... think of something different. Dont concentrate on it. It will pass! Frodo said and smiled, but she shrugged helplessly and suddenly sat upright. He did so, too.   
Calm down, dear. Who tells us that they will understand the reason for it? We will tell them youve eaten something wrong...   
He bit his lip. He knew it wouldnt work - they had all eaten the same. Why would she be sick then?   
They winced as Toron suddenly moved. He woke up, disturbed by their whispering, then he looked at them and noticed Lilianes pale face.   
, he whispered.   
Toron, will they know about the meaning? I mean, I never knew myself before... Frodo asked quietly. Toron shrugged.   
Most of them wont know, but Gordir will. Hes not stupid. Is there nothing to hide it? To make it pass?   
Liliane shook her head very slowly. The sickness increased. She laid down again.  
Gordir was aware of this movement as he returned from a little walk at the opposite side of the camp. He sat down watching the Hobbits and their guards, he saw how Toron made Bergil wake up. Liliane leaned on Frodo with her eyes closed.   
There was something going on. He didnt know what it was, but he was about to find out.   
What... leave me. Too early. Come back later, Bergil muttered as Toron shook him by the shoulder.   
Bergil, come on. We have a problem. Good morning, lad, we need your opinion! Toron insisted and Bergil groaned as he stretched, opening his eyes wearily.   
re a pest, Toron. What is it?   
s her. We must hide her somehow.   
At once Bergil was awake and looked at Liliane with big eyes, noticing how pale she was.   
Great. The best thing to start the day, he said ironically. Then he rose, carefully watching the other sleeping lads and overlooking Gordir who sat in the shadow of a bush.   
Little one, be strong now. You know it will pass!   
Liliane nodded, but suddenly let her head sink, hiding her face in her hands. She could not stand the pressure that weighed heavy on her shoulders now. If it only passed...   
Frodo laid his hands on her leg, coming a little closer and trying to calm her down. Bergil kneeled in front of her and tried everything to make her stop weeping, but it didnt work.   
Suddenly he stopped speaking as he saw Frodos eyes growing wide in panic. Bergil turned about and sat down at once before the Hobbits as he saw Gordir approaching.   
The boy held his breath and did not dare to look at Toron who was leaning on a tree movelessly.   
s your concern with her? Gordir asked. He was sure Bergil knew what was wrong with her. Up to now he hadnt worried about the care the boy treated his captive with, but now he was interested.   
Bergil knew he had no good chances. But should he really lie?   
I dont know. Just woke up from that, maybe its just a nervous breakdown, he said and shrugged. His heartbeat went faster and faster.  
Slowly Liliane raised her head as she heard the leaders voice in front of her. His appearance frightened her intensely. First she didnt move and got cramped all over, but then suddenly she got up, took some steps towards the bushes behind them and knelt down, leaning on a tree weakly.   
She was sick.   
Frodo jumped up as she ran away and closed his eyes as he saw her kneeling on the ground, trembling all over because of fright and panic.   
Gordir crossed his arms before his chest. Neither Toron nor Bergil moved as their leader passed Frodo who stood like paralyzed, heading for Liliane.   
She nearly gave a cry as she heard steps behind her and saw that it was Gordir who came closer.   
She backed away, but in her back there was a tree and she was trapped. Her breath went harder as Gordir knelt down before her, lying his finger under her chin, raising heir head and forcing her to look at him.   
s wrong with you, Mrs. Baggins? Not fine today? he asked scornfully and grinned. Liliane did not stir.   
Leave her! Frodo cried from behind and came closer. This startled some of the boys lying near. Gordir turned and saw Frodo approaching.   
Stop him, Toron. Hell not join our conversation! he ordered and Toron had no choice but to follow the command. He held Frodo tight with his arms on his shoulders, giving him no chance to get free.   
Let me! Frodo cried, but Toron couldnt. The boy looked at Bergil who laid his hand on his swords hilt, watching Gordir.   
You are afraid, little one, the leader said. And you dont want to tell me why youre sick. I think I know anyway. Too bad, I guess I must not find out, but its too late. The food was alright, so why could you be sick in the morning? Why?   
Liliane held her breath and did not take her eyes off him. Very quickly and unexpected Gordir grabbed her hands and laid his other hand on her belly.   
m not stupid. You are already bearing his child, arent you? Youre pregnant! Cursed, the Ringbearer must not be a father!   
Liliane shook her head slowly and whispered: No, its... Im not, I... no... She was interrupted by sobs. Gordir scared her to death.   
No, youre not? So what is it? Why could women be sick in the morning? Dont mistake me as a fool, Mrs. Baggins! But what am I supposed to do with you now? I must not kill you by the order of Melkor the Great. Still youre of no use to him like that. What way am I to choose now? I cant tolerate this!  
Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Gordir didnt move, still looking at her full of silent anger. This was all against his plan.   
Leave her and take your hands off her! What on earth do you blame on her? Well, call me guilty, but she is not! Shes just a Hobbit from the Shire, no more and no less. My deeds are not her business! Frodo screamed, struggling against Torons force. He could not stand it.   
Gordir let him speak, then he rose, leaving Liliane behind who cowered down, sobbing loudly. The leader approached Frodo. Their eyes met.   
One deed is her business now as you can see clearly. You knew it and you tried to hide it, but as you can see I found out anyway. That means serious trouble for me! Now it will be even harder to undo her sins!   
No. Dont harm her. Isnt it enough that you have me? Who bore the Ring? Was it my wife? Whats wrong about her love? the Hobbit shouted. They both stared at each other furiously and didnt notice how some lads passed them in Gordirs back. They were Daugamir and Maethor whose attention had been drawn towards their shouting leader. When they heard that Liliane was having a child, their hatred even grew. Gurtor didnt follow them, hed had enough before as Ortherion had hit him for coming too close to her.   
Bergil saw them approaching and planted up before Liliane, ready to draw his sword. Still Maethor was faster, landing his fist on Bergils face which made him hit the tree in his back. Coughing and tasting blood he sank down to the ground.   
The shouting between Frodo and Gordir continued. Toron saw how Bergil was attacked by Maethor, but he did not know what to do at first. When he knew, he had no chance to tell Gordir because he was still roaring in wild rage.   
Gordir forbid, Bergil said with a croaking voice. Maethor smiled at him from above as he watched Bergil moving helplessly. The young boy could not focus on anything, the blow had been very hard. Still he looked at Daugamir coming closer to Liliane who could not give a single sound because of fear.   
ll show you something! Daugamir said with a threatening tone in his voice. Liliane shook her head in dismay and wanted to cry for help, but with immense power Daugamir grabbed her, pushed her to the ground and set his knees on her dress so that she couldnt move anymore. As she tried to, the skirts fabric was torn. The crack went up to her knees.   
He closed his hands about her throat as she wanted to scream. Liliane couldnt breathe anymore. With enormous power the boy cut off her air supply, choking her mercilessly. He pointed all his anger at her, the fact that she was bearing the Ringbearers child enraged him too much.   
Liliane grabbed his wrists with her bound hands, trying to get free. Panic grew inside of her. She could not breathe. Suddenly her gaze blurred, her lungs were screaming for air and she fought for her life.   
Daugamir, dont! The leader forbid it! Bergil screamed and coughed, feeling a vicious kick in his ribs as he tried to get up and help Liliane.   
She felt only pain from the pressing hands, there was a throbbing pain in her head, but she was not let go.   
Then finally Gordir heard what Toron was trying to tell him. He turned around and yelled in fury.   
  
He ran beside him, pushed him away and grabbed him by his necklace.   
Liliane laid her hand on her throat, coughed and sucked in a deep breath greedily. The feeling of sickness passed at once. He throat was aching and felt like squeezed. Slowly she sat upright, seeing Frodo running towards her. He knelt down beside her, taking her in his arms as good as he could, rocking her lovingly.   
Her breath made a rattling noise and she fought hard to breathe and was too shocked to do anything.   
Gordir aimed several hard blows at Daugamir and shouted: I am the one to decide upon her life or her death, its not you, blockhead! Are you mad? Never dare to do that again, do you hear me? Im not pleased with that myself, but you must not kill her!   
Maethor tried to get away unseen, but Toron grabbed him and pushed him towards their leader who told him the same. Then Gordir looked at Bergil who sat upright again with his nose bleeding heavily. He gasped and was so much relieved to see Liliane alive.   
She was sobbing loudly as far as she could breathe. Frodo kissed her cheek and stared at Daugamir full of hatred as he looked at the red bruises at her throat.   
Master Gordir, Bergil said and coughed. Let me carry her. I doubt shell be able to walk on her own now. Shell slow us.  
Yes, do so, Bergil. Then you might take care for her a little better than now, said Gordir, still being aware of the fact that Bergil had not had many chances.   
He did not even look at the Hobbits as he passed them to go back to Ortherion.   
Frodo still tried to appease Liliane. She was trembling all over.   
It will all be fine, dear. Dont cry, he said, but he knew it wasnt true.   
Nothing was fine. She was sobbing in despair and Frodo gazed at all the boys around furiously. They were watching them curiously, whispering silently and Frodo didnt dare to imagine what it was that they said. Still he wondered why Gordir protected them both so much. Frodo reckoned him to have his reasons, probably some that he didnt really want to know of.   
Liliane was shocked. She stared at the ground apathetically and concentrated on her breath. It had all gone wrong. She had been unable to hide her pregnancy and she still heard Gordirs nasty words in her head. He had frightened her so much. Luckily he had left them and didnt care anymore, but he would return sooner or later. He would never tolerate it.   
She looked at Frodo with her eyes full of tears. Daugamir had attacked her in order to kill her, he had tried to strangle her because she would be a mother.   
But there was nothing wrong about it! To her it seemed right that she was expecting Frodos child. She bit her lip out of defiance and held her breath, looking at the Messengers all around.   
They dont scare me. I dont care what they think! I will not let them destroy my dream of our family. Theyre so stupid! she whispered. Frodo gaped at her in wonder. He had never expected her to speak like that, but still he smiled as he heard it. This was Liliane as he knew her. She looked very determined at once when she took his hands, placing them on her belly with a shy smile and then she leaned on him with a sigh.   
Yes, your child. I wanted nothing else! she said. Bergil who had sat down next to them, wiping away the blood from his face, looked at her in disbelief and smiled quickly. This was as he knew the Hobbits. They were of a stout heart and in fact he was not less scared as they were since he was also in danger. He was not one of the Messengers, he was a spy. And he would care for his little friends.   
Now he knows, Toron muttered when he sat down on the other side of the Hobbits. Frodo shrugged. His problem, not mine. I know theres no way for him to do something about it. He cant kill her, so its alright.   
Toron shrugged. He could think of nothing himself which would make her lose the child.   
This was also Gordirs problem, but he did not let himself be troubled by that in this moment. He had a bunch of other problems, too.   
When the first shock had passed, they all calmed down a little and had breakfast. Again they divided their food into four amounts so that Frodo would also have something and when the sun appeared on the eastern horizon, Bergil knelt beside Liliane and took her on his arms. She would be able to walk herself, but this was how he could keep an eye on her. He was tall and strong for a fourteen-year-old and she was so much smaller that he didnt even feel her weight. She was not taller than a child of nine years.   
They left the camp. Toron had put one arm around Frodos shoulders, but the Hobbit did not intend to run away. Without saying a word he stumbled over the ground, trying to keep up with the group, and from time to time he smiled at Liliane warmly. Toron and Bergil started a conversation, telling each other of their families and sometime later they took turns at their guard. Toron walked on to carry Liliane and they did not have any problems for long.   
Still they didnt notice how Gordir watched them. He walked behind them which they didnt know, always asking himself what the two boys did to keep the Hobbits that calm. He remembered their first fear at the hideout, they had both been like paralyzed and now they even let the Ringbearer smile at his wife, talk to her and they themselves laughed and didnt really pay much attention to their captives.   
He had a suspicion, but he had no proofs for that, so he had to wait. At least one of the guards might be a liar and a spy, but he didnt know which one. It all seemed too easy.   
Do you know where the headquarters is? Bergil asked.   
In the Druadan Forest, right between Eilenach and the Amon Din, Toron said. They were walking through the Grey Wood right now, the sun rose higher and a short while before Gordir would have decided to take a rest for lunch, they suddenly heard a warning cry that sounded like a bird.   
someone exclaimed and they all got down. Toron laid Liliane down and bent over her, Bergil hid Frodo and cowered behind a bush. They watched for every movement around, looking through the twigs and leaves, when suddenly they heard voices. Figures were coming near.   
Bergil froze as he recognized Prince Legolas, his friend Pippin and there was the king, wearing some strange clothes, but he knew it was him.   
Frodo was regarding them curiously, but did not recognize his friends at once. Still Liliane did so as she saw them, she took a deep breath, but quickly Toron put his hand over her mouth and shook his head.   
Bergil looked at Frodo with an intense glance, telling him not to scream, and then he looked all about. They were at least thirty, so the king and his friends were outnumbered. If they tried to escape now, the Messengers would kill all of them since they could do so very easily. They had no chance, they were too few and Gordir would do everything to prevent the Ringbearer from running off.   
Bergil saw Gordir sitting behind a tree near to them, gazing at him in a way which ordered Bergil to take special care of the captives.   
Cursed, Bergil thought. The king had told him to trust in them. Now they were there, but there was no way...   
Suddenly they heard voices.   
Legolas, did you hear something, too?   
It was Faramir, Bergil recognized his fathers master easily. Legolas observed the surroundings closely and Bergil felt his heart beating faster.   
Should they really... but there were so many of the Messengers near. They would pull them down again before they would even have risen.   
Liliane looked at Toron with a pleading gaze, but he did not let go of her and whispered: s useless, well be dead since the Messengers are superior in number! Be quiet now!   
She did not at once understand, but at least Frodo did so, looking at her full of pity. It was also his most urgent wish to get out, but they had no chance.   
Toron looked at Liliane again as he felt something wet on his hand. She was weeping, he felt her tears and took his other hand which none could see to stroke her hands in a gesture of comfort.   
No, Faramir, here had been something before, but now its all silent, Legolas answered and they saw how they friends slowly disappeared. Frodo swallowed hard.   
s your clever plan, Bergil and Toron? This might have been our one and only chance! How do we know if well ever meet them again? he whispered. Bergil shrugged, but he did not dare to look at him. He felt ashamed and like a coward although there was no need to.   
At night when all are sleeping or when they return with more men. A village would also be a chance, Toron whispered.   
Liliane thought her world was turned upside down. She couldnt understand, she wanted to escape from her mortal agony. She did not see it would have been suicide.   
When they were gone and far away, Toron rose first, wiping her tears away carefully.   
m sorry, Liliane. Forgive me!   
Again he took her on his arms, but she did not look at him. Bergil and Frodo were beside them, but she felt so lost and lonely.   
They were gone and had not noticed them. While Toron carried her on and on, she was sobbing and it tore Frodos heart to see her like that.   
Toron stroked her hand again and felt her trembling. Her courage had vanished.   
Had it been wrong not to try?   
m with you, Frodo said. Liliane laughed bitterly.   
Yes, now you are still. But when they killed you, Ill be all alone with them, being at their mercy. Do you want that?   
Frodo looked at her and shook his head in silence.   
re unfair, he whispered, barely audiable. It pierced his heart painfully. He would have loved to change their situation, but he was the most helpless.   
Stop it now, Bergil said. He could not bear them fighting now. He was always ready to escape, but on the other hand he must not risk too much to save them.   
Toron began to feel Lilianes weight after a while, but he was glad to care for her. She must be terrified amongst those lads, being so much smaller and always looked at with evil glances. She clutched him with cold hands, but he could not help her.   
They walked on for a while until Gordir let them take a rest at noon. He ordered Ortherion to hide in the thicket behind the captives and the guards to find out about their strange friendly relationship. He did not trust in that, there was something wrong with them.   
Neither Bergil nor Toron noticed the deputy leader sitting down a few metres behind them, unseen and unheard. Gordir watched them openly from the front.   
Frodo and Liliane were sitting together in silence. She was leaning on a tree, her gaze was empty and she did not care whether Frodo was beside her or not. She felt betrayed by the lads and even by Frodo. Did he not understand her fear?   
He did, but he didnt say so. He knew he would be executed in a very cruel way. Torture was waiting for him. But he knew it would only be physical pain and in addition to that he understood why someone could intend to do that to him.   
But she was innocent. And the Messengers would hurt her terribly. It was out of the question, Frodo had already seen what they were up to and he knew there could be nothing worse for her. She would be raped and even to think of that made him go mad. Why was she to expect such cruelty?   
Forgive me, he whispered, but did not look at her. He felt tears in his eyes as he thought of the child. It meant so much to her, he knew that, and he did not feel different about it. He was so thankful.   
Unexpectedly she leaned on him and hid her face at his shoulder. Frodo pulled her close and answered Bergils gaze who looked at them both thoughtfully. He was playing with his sword and sighed as he saw the Hobbits sadness. They did not deserve that.   
t give up. We will find a way, believe me. Now you know the others are near, they will not let anything happen to you. See, the king send me to help you. Toron and I, were here to protect you, he said quietly, not reckoning someone to be eavesdropping.   
Frodo smiled wearily. He knew they tried everything they could, but they were only two.   
Suddenly they heard the twigs rustling behind and Ortherion ran towards them, yelling in fury.   
Filthy bastard of a spy! he shouted and reached Bergil first, aimed a hard kick at his stomach and threw him back by that. All air escaped Bergils lungs, he looked up to Ortherion in terror and perceived how the Hobbits and Toron rose.   
Immediately Bergil tried to get up again and he could because Ortherion approached the Hobbits. Gordirs attention was drawn on them.   
Toron, run! Bergil screamed, scrambled to his feet, sword in hand, and threw Ortherion down from behind with enormous power.   
Gordir! Theyre both spies! Ortherion shouted as he tried to rise again. Gordir drew his sword and so did others.   
But Bergil was faster. He grabbed Frodos hands and dragged him into the thicket, running as fast as he could.   
he screamed. Now it was all too late.   
Toron did not look back as he took Liliane on his arms, hurrying after Bergil. He laid his hand on the hilt of his sword, but he heard footsteps behind.   
Liliane cried since she saw those who followed them. Gordir was with them, wholly in rage, shouting: Take the halflings! They must never escape!   
Toron gasped and ran as fast as he could with Liliane on his arms, but she slowed him down very much.   
Faster, Bergil! Toron exclaimed. Bergil bit his lip in despair. He had made a terrible mistake, once they had to find out...   
Everything blurred around him. Then he was startled by a fervent cry.   
Toron felt something stabbing his side and he went to his knees. Gordir had thrown a dagger at him which got stuck in Torons side, skillfully aimed, and Toron hit the ground. He had lost control and let go of Liliane.  
Run, little one! he said, being petrified because of pain. The dagger had hurt something, he felt it.   
Liliane got to her feet and looked at him in panic.   
Toron, what... no, youre wounded! What...   
Run, dammit, go, save your life! Now! Toron shouted. He could not rise and she had only a chance all alone. Liliane wouldnt have left him if there hadnt been Gordir and the others to come near, so she turned and ran as fast as she could, but she was much too slow. She felt how someone grabbed her by the shoulder, pulling her back forcefully and taking her in an unyielding grasp.   
she screamed, but she was not let go.   
This was heard by Frodo. At once he stopped and turned back, then he saw her standing there, held by Ortherion.   
Come on, Frodo! Bergil cried and pulled him further, but Frodo only followed hesitatingly.  
I cant leave her! he screamed. Bergil did not listen. He knew how Frodo felt, but he must take him out of there! They could help her later.  
Suddenly they heard arrows whizzing past them. Bergil turned and tried to run faster, but still they were too slow.   
Frodo cried, hearing her faint answer. She told him to run on.  
Again Frodo turned, not taking care of his steps for a second. With a startled cry he fell, he had stepped into a hole and felt gnawing pain in his ankle.   
Go, Bergil! Leave me behind, we cant both escape! he screamed, perceiving their enemies approaching them.   
No, you... Bergil began, but he was interrupted.   
My ankle, I cant run, so go now! Go!   
Bergil looked at him, Liliane and Toron one last time, then he turned and left him by running for his own life. Then at once Bergil cried out in pain and laid his hand on his left arm. An arrow was stuck in it.   
He did not care. He ran on, he had to. There was no choice for him. Blinded by tears he stumbled on, listening for the others to follow him, but he didnt want to see them, grasped his sword and raised his eyes up to the sky. Was there no one to help them?   
Stop, you traitor! they cried, but Bergil even ran faster although he had no breath left. He knew they would kill him if they caught him. He could do nothing for his friends anymore, but he could save his own life.   
Nevertheless he turned at once, crying t come nearer!, but the only answer was an amused laughter by half a dozen boys with swords. They took some steps forward since he had stopped. It was all over. Bergil was so desperate that he raised his sword and so did two others, but with a fierce cry Bergil ran forth and attacked them full of anger and dismay. He disarmed one of them very easily.   
Go get yourself outta here! Leave me! he cried and attacked the second lad who fought him back until Bergil felt a tree in his back.   
Full of determination he pushed his sword in the direction of his opponent who had not reckoned him to do so. The sword ran him through, Bergil pierced his stomach and let go of the sword in panic.   
The others looked at him, one cried as the hurt boy went to his knees, coughing and fighting to breathe. Bergil was trembling all over, he had not wanted that to happen, but now it was too late. Hastily he took his dagger from his boot, crying: Will you leave now? and then he turned in order to run as nobody moved.  
All was empty inside of him, he didnt know what to think, he felt nothing, but suddenly something let him freeze, freeze his blood to ice.   
He heard a cry of mortal agony, it was one of the Hobbits. Bergil was panting. He winced as he heard that cry.   
It was Frodo, crying out Torons name. Bergil went to his knees. All went silent. He knew what was going on.   
He went pale. His eyes widened in terror, he gasped and stared somewhere with an empty gaze. Bergil hid his face in his hands, trying not to scream, but he felt tears in his eyes and rose again with weak knees.   
he whispered and put his dagger away. Still there were cries about. He must not wait.   
He ran like a coward, so he felt, leaving them to their cruel fate.   
  
Frodo was grabbed by Gordir, dragged up and felt a hard blow aimed on his face. At once he felt blood from his nose, but he didnt care. He had stiffened as Gordir lugged him back to the others with no mercy.   
Liliane had to watch how Toron tried to get up, but he couldnt. She was also unable to move, she saw nothing but tears and heard the shouting as if it was far away. It all blurred.   
She saw Gordir approaching with Frodo which shocked her since she saw the blood in his face. He did not speak. Everyone gathered about them. The Hobbits were both thrown at the ground very ungently. Liliane turned to Frodo who was lying in the grass beside her. Sobbing loudly she had to watch as Gordir walked up to Toron, being followed by a boy of Bergils age.   
She could not breathe. Frodo reacted immediately and sat upright, taking her in his arms and preventing her from looking at Toron.   
Spare him, please! she cried and pressed herself close to Frodo.   
He had to watch how two lads held Toron, they had turned his arms on his back and more stood next to them. Gordir was wholly in rage.  
What do you think youre doing here, traitor? Look at you! You failed, for the power of evil is too strong! You lost, but youll not get away with that!   
Toron fought hard to breathe and said quietly: ll pay for that, you brutes!   
Toron, no! Frodo screamed in panic and shook his head in despair. Torons brother stepped forward, being looked at by Gordir.   
Torgil, take your brothers sword and give it to me!   
Torgil did as he was ordered to and spit in Torons face.   
re a shame to all our family! he shouted and Frodo fought hard to breathe. Still Liliane could not look at what happened, but she was crying and he felt her tears.   
she whispered and hid her face on his shoulder.   
Gordir took the sword and Toron looked at his brother, fighting with tears.   
Brother, do you never wake up? What are you doing there? Torgil, Im doing it for you, I...   
Shut up you traitor, Im not willing to listen to your lies! Torgil yelled and Gordir looked at him.  
Does he deserve the punishment?   
The lads agreed, crying loudly. Frodo pulled Liliane closer who was trembling heavily, shaken by sobs.   
he whispered and swallowed hard, then he saw Gordir raising the sword against Toron who was kneeling helplessly in front of him. Torgil stood beside Gordir, making a fist.   
No, please... Frodos heart stopped beating for a second, but then it was all too late. Gordir took the sword and cut Torons throat at once. Toron was falling over to the front and Frodo cried out his name in agony. He felt Liliane sinking down and he fought hard to breathe. He got cramped and closed his eyes, hearing Liliane screaming in terror.   
Then he raised his head again. He saw blood, everywhere was blood. Toron was dead, but they were not pleased yet. They took him to a tree, leaning him on it and when he fell forward again, they took some rope to bind him to the tree.   
It was torture to Frodo as he watched them doing this to his dead friend Toron who had wanted to help them and paid for it with his life...  
You murderers! he screamed and looked at Toron. They had killed him, Gordir had killed him. And no one was paying any attention to them right in that moment.   
How could that happen? Gordir shouted. He could not believe that he had left the captives to spies. Why hadnt he noticed? He ordered some lads to follow Bergil, then he sat down near the Hobbits which made Frodo look at him. Gordir didnt answer his gaze at first, but then he looked at them because he heard Liliane weeping.   
ll talk about that tomorrow, Frodo Baggins. You see that you cant escape. Youre doomed to die and Ill find a way how to deal with your little wife!   
Frodo replied and kissed Lilianes forehead. She did not move yet.   
Frodo closed his eyes. Bergil and Toron had given back hope to them, he had been so thankful for that. They had helped them for a whole day, making it easier to stand the misery like grown men. Toron had been one. Bergil was not far from that.   
Toron had only wanted to protect his brother, but still Frodo heard Torgils curses before Torons cruel death.   
Gordir had just cut his throat with his own sword. Toron was dead, but it had been very quick.   
Would it be the same with what was waiting for Frodo?  
He knew it wouldnt be. He would be killed and Liliane would be violated.   
Still Bergil knew where to find the headquarters. If he found help in time, they had a chance...   
Frodo was glad Bergil hadnt witnessed Torons execution and he was relieved that Liliane hadnt seen it either.   
They had killed him as if he was worth nothing. But he had been a real hero, just like Bergil and his other friends.   
Frodo resigned. He felt so lonely, he was the only one left to protect Liliane and he knew he couldnt. He could count the time that was left for him.  



	11. Chapter 11: The value of friendship

Eleventh chapter: The value of friendship  
  
  
It will be a final battle. I feel that there is power needed to win against the forces of evil. Something happened. I can feel the danger Frodo and Liliane are in, Gandalf said. He held his staff firmly, looking at Aragorn with a gaze that expressed more than words could say.   
The wizard had asked to join the group before their departure in the morning. He had felt so useless the day before and he had had a dream that night. He had seen the Hobbits. Although nobody had told him before, he had seen that Frodo would be a father. The wizard knew some things that had happened the day before and he saw Frodo protecting Liliane as good as he could. And he also saw how useless it was.   
Arwen was the only one left in Minas Tirith, protected by the best royal guards, but still Aragorn feared for her safety. He could not be sure anymore who was friend and who was foe. His own people were led astray by evil. While they were riding, he felt so powerless. He knew he had made a big mistake by ignoring the lurking danger. Who had reckoned the young peace to be disturbed that soon?   
He had been busy with governmental affairs and not reckoned the Messengers of Darkness to be that dangerous. He had failed as a king whose task it was to protect his people. Worse - he had been unable to protect his own friends.   
He was silent all morning. Merry felt quite uncomfortable in front of him, he didnt like his friend to be so worried. Still he was himself, but his worries were very different from Aragorns.   
Sam had been fighting to follow them, he had begged and pleaded to be taken along, but they had left him with Eowyn. It was too dangerous to take him along who was still hurt.   
These traces are not too old, said Legolas, attentively observing everything he saw. They had not found the camp which the Messengers had used to rest at night, but they knew they had rested. The Elf always tried to find Hobbits traces between all the steps from heavy boots, but when he finally found some, he was confused.   
What is it? asked Faramir, kneeling down beside Legolas to have a look at the traces.   
The Elf looked at Merry and Pippin, asking them to come over.   
Whose footsteps are these? They should be Frodos, what do you think? he asked. Merry and Pippin investigated the footsteps and tried to compare their size with their own feet, but as the tallest Hobbits in history their feet were also bigger.   
Should be... these are too big for Liliane. But where is she? aked Merry.   
I wish I knew... but wait... behold! These footsteps went deeper. Looks as if one of the Messengers carries her! Why would one do that?   
Legolas turned to Aragorn, looking at him thoughtfully as if he was asking to find out about the Messengers intentions. Aragorn shrugged.   
I dont know. Maybe she was too slow, maybe she hurt herself in some way... or was hurt. I have no idea.   
s go on, we still have a chance to catch up with them! Faramir said and rose. So they rode on for a while until they heard voices.   
Look! There are the others who search... Rangamer! Aragorn exclaimed and one of the searching guards looked at him.   
My Lord! Its good to meet you! he replied and the two groups approached each other.   
Rangamer, did you find something? Aragorn asked. The guard nodded.   
We found their camp. There had been a fight. Look.   
He grasped into his pocket, taking out a piece of fabric. When Aragorn took it, he closed his eyes and made a fist. Although the fabric was dirtstained, he recognized it.  
s from Liliane. Its from her dress that Arwen gave her as a gift!   
Pippins eyes grew wide in dismay. He and his friends gathered around Rangamer and Aragorn.   
Tell me what happened, soldier of Gondor, and I swear Ill meet them with anger that only a dwarf can show! Gimli grumbled full of rage. He grew a little impatient with the Messengers now, to him they were doing more than they should dare to.   
She was attacked. I dont know what happened... we found that someone had been sick and then we found this piece of fabric near. She had been lying on the ground, being involved in a fight with one of the lads. There was also blood some metres away were someone had been beaten. We didnt understand the meaning of it all.   
Aragorn took a deep breath and considered Rangamers words for a moment until he said: I think I know what happened. She was sick this morning because of her pregnancy and when the Messengers found out, one must have attacked her. If there was blood, she must also have been defended - but now we know why she is carried by someone!   
He thought of Bergil. Maybe it was his blood, he imagined the boy having fought to protect Liliane.   
Merry and Pippin looked at him in a very troubled manner. They remembered their fear when they had experienced violence during their captivity with the orcs, but this was still different...   
Anything else? Aragorn asked, but Rangamer shook his head. There had been nothing else up to that moment.   
Soon they separated again. The soldiers continued their search and so did the smaller group, but Aragorn asked the soldiers to consider a place where the Messengers could be heading for.   
Maybe an old military building somewhere in the forest. Go on searching for that, well take care of the traces! he said and turned back.   
They rode back, but first they missed the track. For some minutes they were trying to find the traces again in the thick green of the forest. Gimli drank a little water, still not letting go of his axe. He was prepared.   
Suddenly Legolas hissed: Quiet! Ive seen something over there! Faramir!   
Faramir looked into the direction which Legolas pointed out, but suddenly all was silent. Maybe even too silent. Merry and Pippin gazed around, they all dismounted their horses and Legolas led them. Noon was near, still they had only found what the Messengers had left, but now Legolas had found something.   
There was something, over there, he whispered and observed everything attentively.   
ve seen something.   
Faramir nodded and said: I think I heard something...   
Legolas didnt answer, he only went forth. Then they heard leaves rustling not too far away.   
Legolas, did you hear something, too? Faramir asked. Legolas nodded, but he didnt say anything. They kept all silence and Legolas listened. It took a while until he said: No, Faramir, here had been something before, but now its all silent.  
They returned to their horses. Merry gaped back sceptically. If they had heard something first, there had to be something, so why on earth did they return now?   
He said nothing and they rode on in silence, still trying to find the traces.   
Cursed, theyre gone! We missed them! Faramir said. They kept searching for a while until Aragorn said: s useless. We have to return and try to find the traces again!   
So they did. They rode back to where they had come from, but first they led themselves astray for a while until they found themselves on a hill which they hadnt seen before.   
Gimli groaned.   
What are you doing here, could you tell me that? I think we got lost!   
No, we didnt get lost. Not yet! Legolas said, not guessing how close they had been to the Messengers. This was also why they had been unable to find the traces - there were none yet.   
They rode down the hill, first taking a break. The Hobbits were hungry and Legolas, Faramir and Aragorn had a little council, talking about where to go now. But wherever they glanced, it looked all the same.   
It took them another hour until they found the traces. Finally they could follow again, but they soon wished they would never have found that place. They stepped onto a clearing where they first found obvious traces of a fight. Then, when Pippin turned back, he suddenly screamed in terror and his eyes grew wide in dismay.   
Pip, what... Merry began, but when he followed his trembling friends glance, he was shocked.   
These devils... he whispered. The others also turned to find out what it was to frighten the Hobbits that much.   
It was Toron, leaning movelessly on the tree, full of blood.   
, Legolas whispered. Aragorn slowly shook his head. He couldnt believe it. Toron still wore his Messengers clothing, his sword was lying beside him, bloodstained all over.   
Who is he? Faramir whispered.   
What happened here that they kill their own members? Aragorn murmured. He turned around and investigated the ground surrounding them.   
They tried to escape, he said, suddenly being very excited. The others looked at him in surprise and let him follow the traces deeper into the forest. Many of the Messengers had been after them. He found traces which he regarded as Bergils, he had been running with Frodo. And there were also the deep footsteps of Toron.  
Suddenly he halted, bent down and picked something up from the ground which he knew well. It was the white Elvish gemstone that Arwen had once given to Frodo. Aragorn remembered that Liliane had worn it now. She had been lying on the ground, but her traces didnt lead further. She had been caught and Toron, too. Aragorn found the blood on the ground which came from the boys stabbing wound.   
He followed Bergils and Frodos traces, only to find that Frodo had fallen and been caught again like Liliane, but then he was aware of the fact that Bergils footsteps led further.   
Do you see something? Legolas called from behind.   
Yes, wait a minute, Aragorn replied and stood still when he saw ashes of piled wood which was to cover something. He found blood near, very much blood, but then he saw that Bergils traces led on and on. He had managed to escape and he had not been followed at first.   
They have burned someone. One of the boys must have been killed during the fight.   
In front of a bush he found Bergils sword, he knew it since he had given it to the boy. It was full of blood. Bergil must have defended himself as good as he could...   
He was alone out there without a weapon. Maybe he was still being followed.   
Aragorn returned, deep in thoughts. When he came back to the clearing, he passed the others without saying a word. Carefully he took Toron to the ground, turning him on his stomach. Still the dagger was stuck in his side.   
He may rest in peace, Aragorn said, swallowing hard. He knew he had been a friend.   
Still he said nothing while they were collecting wood from their surroundings, piling it up and lying Toron down on the top.   
Gandalf made the wood burn, then they all sat down near the horses, watching the fire burning and giving his last peace to Toron.   
He was the one to carry Liliane, said Aragorn. They tried to escape, but he was hurt and fell so she was caught like him and taken back here. Then they followed Bergil and Frodo. Bergil escaped, but he killed someone in order to defend himself. This is his sword.  
Aragorn laid Bergils sword beside Torons, then he continued.   
Frodo fell and they caught him. I fear the Hobbits had to watch the execution of their friend. I had no idea Bergil was not the only spy. Bergil would have been killed like him if they had caught him. Lets hope he is really on his way back to Minas Tirith.  
Aragorn opened his fist, still gaping down. He did not dare to look at the others. Suddenly they were all aware of how serious the situation was. Bergil had been trapped with his dead friend and only escaped alone. The Hobbits were gone and Toron was dead.   
I also found this. Lets hope I can once give it back to Liliane! Aragorn said, raised his head and looked at Gandalf in a determined manner. Now that he knew how easily traitors were killed, he feared the worst for the Hobbits.   
Pippin felt tears in his eyes. It was all too much for him, he imagined the cruelest things.   
t let anger blind you, Aragorn, Gandalf said quietly. Aragorn looked at him, raising his eyebrows, then he said: I was blind before, Gandalf. I was blind not to see the danger. I do not deny my anger now - I cannot guarantee I wont kill their leader if he does them any harm! How could these boys forget the terror of war? They experienced it themselves! They should remember what evil doing there was and now they are servants of that evil! Im their king and they live in my country. They are not to do such things in Gondor, were one of the free peoples of Middle-earth. Have you not seen the Hobbits? Have you not seen the change in Frodo? And didnt you also feel happy about that? He is my friend and so is Liliane. She has never before experienced things like that - captivity, murder, agony. Frodo will lose her if they break her. I will not accept it that easily! Im not only a king, but also a friend and I will act like one. Their leader will have an ill mind by himself, but the others were corrupted by Morgoth. I dont know what to do with them, but we will see once we found them!  
He lowered his head again, putting the white gemstone in his pocket right to where he had laid the piece of fabric from Lilianes dress.   
s go on. We must not lose time!   
But soon they had a problem. Rain began to pour down in the afternoon, a thunderstorm had developed and suddenly the sky grew dark with heavy clouds. Flashlight and thunder were the companions of the rain which washed away all the traces that had been there before. Aragorn cried out in wild anger.   
What are we to do now? Any ideas? he asked, gazing at Faramir who only shrugged.   
I dont know. We can try to ride on like we did before, they have always been walking straight forward until now.  
We will find their traces the better once the rain stopped. Everything will be muddy and much clearer to see! Legolas said and Merry smiled broadly. That sounded good!  
Well... but we will go astray if we dont stop now. We got lost once today, I dont need a second time, Aragorn said and dismounted his horse, sitting down on a fallen tree. The others joined him, arguing about whether to go on or to stay now. The Hobbits and Gimli grew impatient, but the others knew it was of no use to go on when there were no traces to follow. They would try later when they could be sure they would once find traces.  
Merry gaped out in the rain. He was wet to the skin, rain was dripping out of his curls and he looked at Pippin who was leaning on him wearily.   
His cousin was terribly sad. Tears were on his cheeks, but Merry didnt see them because of the rain. Merry thought of their friends. The thunderstorm would scare Liliane to death.   
Still there were not too far behind. Aragorn knew that, but his silent anger did not decrease.   
When the thunderstorm had passed, they could finally go on. But because of the muddy wet ground it was impossible to ride and the thicket grew denser anyway, so they led the horses and walked themselves.   
Again and again Aragorn repeated one thought in his head: They must not kill Frodo. He knew they would if nobody stopped them, but he would do everything to do so.   
They even walked on a while after nightfall, but soon it was too dark to go on. They would have missed their track, so they rested for the night around a campfire which Gandalf could only light with a little magic because of the wet wood.   
Pippin and Merry fell asleep soon, but Aragorn, Legolas and Gandalf stayed awake until late. They took turns at the guard until dawn which was their time to walk on.   
  
Bergil hadnt gotten far anymore when he finally went to his knees in despair, hiding his head under his arms. He cowered down on the ground and first fought hard not to do so, but because of shock and dismay he could not help but cry. His despair knew no name, he couldnt find words for it, there was a feeling of cruel emptiness inside of him, emptiness and he felt so guilty.   
He had run off like a coward, leaving the Hobbits and Toron all alone, he had escaped and now it was all over. It had doomed Toron to die. Bergil remembered Frodos painful cry. Probably he had watched. And he would die himself, too.   
He hadnt even tried. He had given up much too early, now they were delivered to the enemies and he had run off.   
It didnt count that they had told him to do so. Sobbing he clutched his legs, raising his head.   
Why? Why does this have to happen? Why?! he screamed and let his grief and despair burst out of him. He did not care about anything, he didnt care whether he was still being followed, he only cared that he had left his friends. Yes, they were his friends.   
And his father would be ashamed because of him.   
And he had killed someone. Nobody deserved that, no matter if he was friend or foe. He had been a boy like Bergil himself!   
He made a first and then remembered his arrow by the pain that he felt. It had run his arm through. Bergil gritted his teeth as he broke it in order to pull it out. He groaned in pain.   
Panting he leaned back on a tree. Everything blurred before his eyes and he felt the throbbing pain.   
This was all he felt.   
He was so helpless and afraid. These devils knew no mercy.   
Above his head and the trees dark clouds passed, blown by a sharp wind. Bergil wiped his tears away.   
The rain should come, he didnt care. He would go back to Minas Tirith, he had no choice. There he would find someone to tell where the headquarters was to be found. This was the only thing he could do.   
He was a stupid idiot. He had not been careful enough and this was why Toron was dead now. Bergil wished he would have been the one to experience that punishment. He was so ashamed.   
Toron, Im sorry, Im so sorry... he whispered and then he rose, put the dagger away and ran, heading for Minas Tirith.   
He would save them, save their lives before these madmen could take them.   
As fast as he could, he ran through the forest, followed by the first far thunder.   
Time passed slowly. He stumbled farther, soon joined by pouring ran, wetting him to the skin. He didnt care, he didnt care either about the flashlight and the roaring thunder. All hid in blackness, the ground went muddy, but Bergil ran on. He had to go for help. He would find the place where he had left them or search for the headquarters. Still he had time. A little time was left.   
He had promised Sam. Sam - he would return to him with nothing but his own life. A few news he had...   
Sometime later the thunderstorm had passed and Bergil sighed, waiting for his clothes to dry. It was still warm, so he didnt freeze.   
Suddenly he stood like paralyzed. He heard twigs cracking. And voices.   
He got excited. They followed him!   
He turned about and looked everywhere. Nobody was to be seen.   
But he heard their voices.   
They would also hear him if he ran off now. He had but one choice: He must hide.   
He found a dense thicket. Silently he sneaked forward and hid unter the leaves, trying to hide as good as he could.   
The ground was smelling freshly from the rain. Bergil didnt dare to imagine what he would look like if he got up again. He would be full of mud.   
But this hid him even better!  
Slowly he turned and soon he was muddy over and over. Then he stopped, hearing how they were drawing nearer.   
He could see them. They were Magors friends. He should have known! Gordir would never let him get away with that.   
He would be dead if they found him, so he didnt stir, didnt even dare to breathe. Still they came nearer.   
His trousers were brown anyway and his shirt wasnt white anymore, but brown from mud. He was so glad he had thrown his black coat away.   
Footsteps. He was here, one of them suddenly said. Bergil froze. Five metres left. He made sure he would be able to take his dagger immediately.   
But he is not here. Hes faster! Come on! another one said. Bergil held his breath. They turned and left. When they were far enough, he rose and ran on. He had to reach the city!   
He was so glad that the city wasnt far away, he knew the direction he had to choose. And on he walked.   
The light didnt really return that day. The clouds were too thick and didnt leave, sunset was near very soon, but Bergil ran forth breathlessly. It depended on him, he felt it.   
Finally he reached the end of the forest and the open plain.   
Yes! I did it, he whispered, passing a little village. Bergil was surprised as finally the sun found a way through the clouds for some red light, sending a faint light over the fields and meadows.   
So late a visitor? one of the guards asked as Bergil reached the gate. They looked at him from head to toe and he shrugged.  
Sorry, I... I had to escape the Messengers of Darkness. This is why I look like that. Please, let me pass, I have to go to the citadel! Its very important, he explained and was let through. He ran forth to the last ring of the city, passing inns from which he heard loud laughter coming. It was all dark soon, night fell and he smiled when he finally saw the citadel. The guards let him pass and he went to get some clean clothing, he had to get rid of the dirtstained clothes he wore. In addition to that he took a new sword.  
When he was done, he ran back to the Houses of Healing, he had to see Sam and Eowyn. They were the only chance that was left now.   
He entered the building and asked where he could find them, then he knocked on the door and entered.   
the others exclaimed and Sam rose. He wasnt pale anymore, he had put his bandages away and was very excited.   
They had passed a boring day. Sam had gone on Eowyns nerves until she had taken him to the citadel once. He wanted to fetch Sting, maybe he needed it. He couldnt be sure of that.   
They had been waiting and quarreling about whether to leave or to stay. Sam was annoyed. But finally Bergil came!   
Why are you here? Why are you not with Frodo and Liliane? Eowyn asked. Bergil sat down, unbuttoning his shirt. He had taken something to bandage his arm which wasnt bleeding anymore, but it still hurt.   
Boy! Who shot you? Eowyn asked, approaching him in order to help him with the bandage. Sams eyes grew wide.   
Bergil, what... what are you doing here? he asked. Bergil began to speak.   
I met them yesterday, it was late... we left the first hideout. There had been a first fight already. Frodo was injured and Liliane was apathetical... but besides that they were fine. It would be of no use to lie now, so Ill tell you the truth. I could speak to them and... well, it was important that they had someone to protect them. Soon one of the lads joined me, Toron. He was no real member either. And Frodo asked for you, Sam. He feared you were death! It was terrible.   
Eowyn looked at him, but she continued bandaging Bergils arm. The boy answered Sams gaze.   
The Messengers found out about Liliane having a child. She was attacked therefore. And our friends nearly found us... but... but then it all went wrong. They found out that we were spies and we had to escape. Or at least try to. The Hobbits didnt make it. And Toron neither. They... they... I fear they killed him, Bergil whispered. Eowyn rose and laid her arm around his shoulders.   
Oh Bergil... it would have been the worst if you had stayed with them. Youd be dead now! You had no choice...  
They were both startled by Sam crying. He met Bergil with so many questions, he needed to know everything. His troubles knew no end.   
I... I am so glad that you were with them, Bergil... its so good to know that theyre still alive... I feared they wouldnt be fine. But - but what will they do? What are they up to? Do you know?   
Bergil let his head sink. Should he speak? Should he be honest?   
Frodo will be sacrificed. They will kill him. And Gordir doesnt want Liliane to have the child... Morgoth claimed her, he whispered. Sam gave a cry of dismay.   
No! No, they cant do this! Eowyn, we must leave! We must try to find them, please! Quick...   
re the only ones I could go to, Bergil added. I need you. I know where the headquarters is, theyll take them there. I will help them. Do you come with me? Please!  
said Eowyn. re only three. Thats useless!   
Please, we must do something! Sam said.   
No, its impossible. I cant. Dont look at me that way! I will not... Eowyn said.   
Five minutes later they left the Houses of Healing. They were all in arms, they didnt hesitate and though there were only the three of them, it was better than nothing.   
Bergil took a deep breath and Sam looked up at him. He couldnt wait to find and help Frodo. The Messengers would get to know him!   
Bergil asked them to follow him to the citadel one last time. He was not really sure, but he anticipated he would make use of a bow, so he went to get one and some arrows. Lord Faramir himself had given him lessons in archery and always said he was a very good bowman, especially for his age.   
They needed protection. They had no guards and no walls to hide behind, so they needed a different protection.   
The clouds had passed as three black figures were running over the plain in the chill of the night, only observed by the stars. Sam clutched Stings hilt firmly, it felt so good to have a sword now and he would go where Frodo was. He would never hesitate to help him and Liliane once he had the chance to. Bergil regarded it similarly. He had not been able to stand his escape, so he would hurry to find them again.   
Maybe he would still he able to help Toron... how could he know?   
Eowyn was equally determined, she knew how her friends felt and besides that she liked Frodo and Liliane herself.   
They hurried over the plain heading for the Druadan Forest, the shining moon helped them to find their way and search for enemies. Fortunately there were none.   
They reached the first trees some time before dawn and Bergil was seeking for a while, he was searching for a place that he maybe knew. Finally he ran on, telling the others to follow.   
They heard an owls cry and the first birds were singing at the pale light of dawn. Bergil smiled and searched the ground for traces. Some mist hindered him from finding anything for a while, but the deeper they went into the forest, the brighter it was after a while with the first signs of the rising sun. First warmth met the three hunters when they reached a place where there were traces.   
Behold! They werent careful, Bergil said. Thirty young men walking through deep mud... we had to find the track!   
Sam and Eowyn were glad and Sam took a deep breath of relief as they ran on. He was not afraid.   
Life returned to the forest. The time for sleep was over and Bergil startled some rabbits when he tried to follow the traces.   
He said to Sam: I promise, Gordir wont get away with that so easily. Once we found the headquarters, he will get to know me, dear friend! But... I fear your friends will need you then. I dont know what happened yesterday, but surely there will be nothing to ease their fear now. Frodo pretended not to be afraid, but he was. Still he is brave and courageous, but he is frightened. I dont know whether he realized that they are about to kill him, but he fears that they will hurt Liliane. And they will. Frodo and Liliane will need you!   
Sam nodded and gaped up to the boy. I know. But Ill do everything if I only dont have to wait. I know that Frodo will be able to handle it somehow, but... well, if we hurry, it will all be easier!   
Bergil had hope. They were running faster than the Messengers ever had done and those would have slept that night, so they were catching up. Indeed none of the three hunters felt tired. They had only taken some water with them, nothing else, but they were so eager to find the Messengers that they didnt feel hungry.   
Then suddenly they found the place where the group had stayed that night. It was not to overlook.   
Look! They have been sitting here, Eowyn said. Bergil gaped all around, finally finding the traces of the Hobbits.   
They have slept here, he said since it was easy to see where the ropes had left traces in the ground. Bergil didnt find out what had happened the night before, there were no signs left. Sam investigated it all with curiosity.   
Well, that... I dont know what to say. These Messengers are devils! Look what theyve done...   
He sounded neither sad nor angry, but determined to fight. They looked at each other, agreeing that they had to continue their search in order not to lose time. But Bergil was faster than the others, he could not wait to find their friends and the enemies.   
Mile after mile they walked on, still following the traces and preparing for what they would maybe find. They could not help it.   
How much time had passed, they didnt really know. It was after noon when they suddenly heard voices near, very near.   
Eowyn whispered and pulled Bergil and Sam behind a tree, not a second too early. Two lads passed near them, only perceivable as shadows.   
... begun, what do you think? one of them asked and Sams eyes grew bigger.   
ve no idea, but we will see. Look, there it is! was the answer and Bergil gaped through the green, bright leaves. He could see a building which stood in bright sunlight. Still it made him shiver since he knew the peace was not real.   
We found it! There it is! Come on! he hissed, but Eowyn held him tight and whispered: Wait until they passed, its too risky!  
Bergils heart was beating faster. When the boys were out of sight, they followed as silently as possible. Behind a bush they laid down on the ground, observing the surroundings. In front of the building there were many boys, entering one after another.   
s going on? What on earth is that? Eowyn asked quietly. Bergil whispered: Looks like a military building, behold the long and narrow windows. Where are they? Everybodys here now, arent they?   
They waited for a while, but since nothing moved anymore, they finally rose and looked all about.   
d love to find out about what theyre doing there! Bergil murmured, coming closer to the building. All the windows were covered with black cloths, but the nearer he came, the better he heard what was said inside. It was Frodo.   
Take me and do everything you want, but let her go!  
Bergil noticed that Sam was standing beside him. But Frodo was alive!  
Sam was shivering and went pale, but then suddenly they heard a fierce cry of agony.   
Liliane was crying Aragorns name as loud as she could.   
Sam whispered, shaking his head in disbelief. It frighented him.   
Still they were alive. Sam turned and ran.   
Sam, cursed! Bergil hissed. Stop! Sam!   
But Sam didnt listen. He drew his sword, running forth to the great entrance door. Eowyn tried to stop him, too, but Sam was too fast.   
she cried. You have no chance on your own!   
Before he entered, Sam turned back, replying: Even if I cant rescue them, I will be with them, theyre alone in there!   
Then he opened the door and ran inside.   



	12. Chapter 12: The showdown

Twelfth chapter: The showdown  
  
  
Do so. Magor deserves nothing less! And I hope youll find that bastard and kill him! Gordir shouted. Some of the groups members took care that Magor who had suffered a painful death found his peace. There was not much time left, so they piled up some wood to burn him.   
Frodo looked at the leader wordlessly. He had taken Liliane in his embrace and felt her breathing hard. She was terrified, scared to death.   
Frodo knew that Gordir was thinking of Bergil. Although he must not lose time, Gordir wanted to take revenge on the spy. And Bergil had killed someone in order to defend himself. He was gone. And it was good. Hed be dead if he hadnt left them.   
Once the fire was burning, Gordir rose and went up to the Hobbits. Frodo did not take his eyes off him.   
ll be carried by Ortherion, Ive seen that you cant walk. Well done, halfling. Now you cant escape either! Gordir said, grinning in amusement. Frodo narrowed his eyes.   
Wait until Bergil finds help, wait for the king to arrive! Youve seen him today. Hes not far and he will not tolerate your deeds! Frodo replied angrily. He did not fear the leader. Not yet.   
re too cheeky, Frodo Baggins. What would you say if I told you that I was the new guard to care for your wife?   
Frodo went pale at once and shook his head.   
N-no. You wont. Never! he replied and rose. Liliane turned her head slowly to look at Gordir. As she saw his expression, she knew it was true.   
Yes, I am. I will take care myself now. We know now that this would be better! And tell me, Ringbearer, where was the king? I only saw an Elf and a dwarf, Gandalf the wizard, Lord Faramir and two of your little friends, but... you dont want to make me believe that this Ranger, wearing rags, was King Elessar?   
Frodo shrugged. He was a Ranger once. These were his clothes. It was Aragorn Elessar, King of Gondor.   
Gordir looked at him in amazement. He had heard of the kings past as a Ranger, but he had never reckoned... he was searching for them himself! And when he considered those who he had seen, he felt uncomfortable for a short moment, but then he smiled. They had not come to help their friends, for they had not seen them!   
Great friends you have. They were so close and left you behind! Wonderful, he said sarcastically. Frodo took a deep breath.   
You dont know Elessars silent anger. But you will get to know!   
Gordir shrugged and did not answer, but he even came closer and grabbed Frodos hands, lifting his arms up. Frodo tried to pull them down again, but Gordir was stronger and then it was easy for him to separate the Hobbits.   
Liliane screamed in terror as she felt Gordirs arms around her shoulders. Frodo wanted to come to her aid, but suddenly he was taken by Ortherion and lifted up.   
the deputy leader said, grinning broadly, then he managed to take the Hobbit on his shoulders, covering his feet with one arm and his arms with the other. Frodo struggled to get free, but Ortherion didnt even react.   
They walked on. Gordir was pushing Liliane forward, holding her tight in his unyielding grasp. Ortherion walked next to them and Frodo, still lying on the boys strong shoulders, managed to look at Liliane. He was shocked.   
Never before he had seen her like that. There were an empty sadness, despair and agony in her eyes and she just stared down on the ground movelessly. She only walked because Gordir forced her to.   
There was dirt in her face, washed away by tears in some spots. Frodo wanted to comfort her, but he couldnt.   
And it came worse. Suddenly Frodo was aware by the dark clouds above their heads. The sunlight faded and unexpectedly they heard far thunder roaring.   
At once Liliane raised her head, looking up to the sky. She froze and then gazed at Frodo in dismay. He smiled a little, trying to cheer her up and encourage her, but he knew it was useless.   
Her heart was beating faster. Liliane tried not to panic, but it became harder and harder. She was scared already - how should she bear being out at a thunderstorm?   
She tried to be brave. She fought hard to be. But the storm drew nearer, flashes tore the gloomy light and suddenly the rain began to pour down.   
Gordir noticed her fear, but he didnt know where it came from. He had no idea there was a special reason for it. She was trembling all over and weeping silently which nobody saw, she tried not to panic...   
Easy, dear, Frodo said, giving her a warm smile. Liliane swallowed hard. Frodo noticed in what state she was.   
Let me down, he demanded. Ortherion turned his face sidewards to look at him, then he laughed at him and said: Why should I? Its a simple thunderstorm. Shell have to endure many more things!   
Gordir looked at Frodo, but said nothing. He would see where this led to.   
They walked on. Frodo was shifting uneasily, hearing Liliane sobbing and suddenly pleading: Make it stop, please make it stop...   
Let me down, please! Frodo asked and she looked at him, smiling through tears. Still Ortherion didnt move.   
It will stop when its over, Gordir said, holding her tight and showing no reaction.   
But when suddenly a loud thunder raged above, Liliane cried out and stopped. No matter how Gordir tried to make her walk again, she didnt, she fought to get free, she was panicking.   
I will calm her down! Will you not let me? Frodo screamed angrily. s horrified at thunderstorms, dont you see that? She will neither walk on nor stop screaming if you dont let me down to talk to her!   
Ortherion looked at Gordir, but the leader shook his head mercilessly.   
No. You will stay where you are. No break. But tell me, why does she behave like that?   
Still she was sobbing loudly and wincing in fear when there was more lightning.   
s the remembrance, Frodo said. s been like that since I know her. She doesnt pretend that, its always the same! But I can comfort her!   
He did not like the idea of telling Gordir which remembrance he spoke of, but the leader didnt ask either. He looked at the two Hobbits, taking a minute to consider the situation, but when Liliane cried out again at another roaring thunder, he turned her about and made her look up to him.   
What are you trying to do here? What game do you play? You will walk on and you will be quiet again! he demanded. Her only answer was loud sobbing and she nearly screamed.   
Well, I have no choice, Gordir said, putting his hand into his pocket.   
Frodo cried. No, leave her, it will pass once the storm is over! Shell be fine... why dont you let me help her?   
Liliane only heard him speaking, but she didnt understand the meaning of Frodos words. Still she heard the storm and felt the rain, then suddenly she was grabbed ungently by Gordir.   
Frodo shouted as he saw Gordir taking the cloth. It was useless. Roughly he put it in her mouth and fastened the endings with a knot. Liliane closed her eyes and cried out in despair, she nearly went to her knees. Frodo was breathing hard as he had to watch her being gagged.   
s not necessary! he shouted. Gordir turned to him, coming close to his face and hissing sharply: re the next to shut up - no matter how!   
Frodo bit his lip, but fell silent. He looked at Liliane and closed his eyes. He felt so ashamed. She was suffering because of him.   
Yet she did not walk on. Gordir was in rage and before anyone was able to say something, he slapped her across the face and pushed her forward ungently. She lost the balance and fell. Sobbing loudly she turned around, finding her already torn dress wholly dirtstained. It tore her heart - it was Arwens present.   
She did not move when Gordir dragged her up, taking her on his arms. He had no choice. But it didnt take long until she struggled to be let down again and so he finally did as she tried to cry out.   
Oh well, you get what you want, I like that better anyway, Gordir said and shrugged.   
Frodo kept watching them. He felt so much hatred for the cruel leader. It was a feeling which he hadnt known like that before, but now he did. He hated Gordir.   
And this hatred made him even feel more helpless. He was not ashamed, for how should he feel about his mans cruelty towards Liliane?  
He closed his eyes as he remembered moments in which she had looked so happy. He loved to see her smile.   
If she would ever do so again? He doubted it. And he hated Gordir for taking her away from him.   
They walked until nightfall. The thunderstorm finally passed and when it was over, Frodo asked Gordir to take away her gag again, but Gordir didnt. Frodo was angry. Liliane had calmed down, but for the leader it was just a bit of fun.   
When it was too dark to go on, they decided to take a rest although everything was wet. Still it was warm and so everything dried again very soon, but they were not able to light a fire.   
Ortherion laid Frodo down on the ground before a tree and Gordir made Liliane sit down next to him. Since Frodo couldnt run away and Liliane wouldnt do so, Gordir went to talk to some others and get some food. Only Ortherion was left to guard the Hobbits, but he did not really look at them, sitting beside them.   
Liliane leaned on the tree and closed her eyes. She did not move anymore. She couldnt.   
Frodo came closer and raised his hands to take down her gag. Ortherion saw it and let him since Liliane would get something to eat anyway.   
She leaned on Frodos shoulder weakly and stared somewhere, Frodo couldnt figure out where. Probably nowhere.   
m so sorry, dear, he whispered so that only she could hear him. She raised her head.   
You dont have to. Once I swore myself to never leave you, no matter what happened. I... I told myself I would endure everything. I know of your past! And I wasnt afraid of revenge. Thats love, Frodo. And they cant take it. They will never do so.   
Frodo turned away as she spoke so. It made him only feel more ashamed then. He knew she had spoken truly and this was the problem. She had been honest. She was willing to endure the revenge that was for him, to carry it on her shoulders, too.   
She was incredibly brave, but she would still be broken afterwards.   
He had also been after the quest.   
Suddenly he felt how she was shaking. Again she was sobbing. She tried to stand it, but she couldnt. Still she felt Gordir in her back, heard the thunder...   
Frodo looked at Ortherion who was busy with his sword. Then he had decided.   
He raised his hands to his mouth and began to tear at the knot with his teeth. The ropes were thick and the knot was strong, but his will was stronger and finally he had loosened the ropes.   
He sighed quietly once he was free. Liliane, still leaning on his shoulder, hadnt noticed what he was doing, but she didnt care either. Then as he suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on his lap, she looked up in surprise and kissed him shyly.   
Frodo didnt care what Gordir would say to that. It was not important.   
Thank you, Liliane whispered and hid in his embrace. It was so much protection to her.   
Yet it didnt take long until Gordir returned with some food. He halted as he saw the rope beside Frodo who was sitting there with Liliane. He didnt seem to worry about Gordirs appearance.   
Was that you? Gordir asked Ortherion who raised his head and then looked at Frodo.   
No! Cursed, what did you do there, filthy rat of a halfling? Ortherion replied and rose. Gordir laid down the food on his coat and quickly grew a dagger, knelt down in front of the Hobbits and pointed the blade at Frodos throat.   
ll never do that again, you will not even dare to, do you hear me? I will bind you in a way that will make you unable to move if you do that again! I would kill you now, but youll be spared until tomorrow! he hissed sharply, took the rope and bound Frodos wrists again. Frodo groaned, but let him do so.   
d never have run off! How should I? he asked. Gordir only looked at him for a second.   
s not the thing. You are not to do what you want! Got that?   
Frodo didnt answer, he only laid his arms around Liliane again and raised his eyes up to the sky.   
Killed. He would be killed, it was merely a question of hours. Had he already realized?   
What was it that made him remain so unaffected by that?   
He knew the answer. To him it was bigger torture to think of Liliane - to think of what was waiting for her.   
He closed his eyes, but opened them again when Gordir came close and handed Liliane some food. It was barely enough for her, but she was already about to divide it.   
, Frodo said, ignoring the hunger. Take it. You need it more than I do. Think of the baby.   
He answered Gordirs scornful gaze unimpressed. He knew this made the leader go mad and find no sleep, but Frodo was proud now.   
Liliane ate slowly, but she only took half of the water. Then she laid down and Frodo did not let go of her. He was there.   
Soon she fell asleep, but Frodo looked at Gordir and Ortherion, both sitting next to them.   
They wouldnt leave them that night. Frodo didnt care. He stayed awake until he grew too tired, then he also fell asleep.  
  
The next morning he awoke very early. He couldnt feel his arm anymore where Liliane had been lying on. He looked into her eyes, her wonderful green eyes that were so sad now.   
m sorry to wake you, Frodo, but... she began, but he understood immediately and sat upright to let go of her. He saw Gordir watching her as she took a few steps to a thicket, kneeling down, then she was sick.   
Frodo nearly wanted to smile, but he preferred not to do so. He imagined Gordir would be tried to eat him alive then.   
They gaped at each other in silence. Gordir felt he would nearly explode. Did Frodo have any idea of what was waiting for him? Probably not... otherwise he would be scared stiff. Gordir looked at him with an evil grin.   
Seems as if you cant wait for me to try on you how sharp my dagger is! he said and laughed. Frodo took a deep breath. Gordir knew how to hurt him.   
Indeed I cant wait for it! he replied sarcastically. But I know my friends are near and the king will know how to punish you for that!   
Gordir shrugged. Let him come. He was unable to protect you before, so how would he be able now?   
Frodo did not answer since Liliane returned to him. She looked pale and weary. She sat down beside him again and was given some bread and water again which Frodo refused again as she told him to take some.   
He knew how to endure hunger. He had been hungry all his way to Mount Doom once they had run out of food in the centre of Mordor.   
ll take him again, Ortherion! Come on, our aim is near! Walk! Gordir commanded and grabbed Liliane ungently. She looked at Frodo who was taken by the deputy leader. His foot didnt hurt anymore, but he hadnt used it for hours. Still he knew he would be unable to walk.   
They were walking until noon. Suddenly as they slowed down Frodo felt fear growing inside of him. Now he was aware of what was to come next. He had been able to suppress his agony for long, he had displaced it, but when he heard Liliane screaming and saw the building himself, he was taken by fear and stiffened all over.   
He had been lying on Ortherions shoulders for hours, always waiting for his friends to come. He knew they would come. They were near... but they hadnt come yet.   
Now it was too late. They had reached it. Frodo coughed and sucked in a deep breath. His stomach got cramped. Death...   
He didnt want to die now. And he didnt want to die that way.   
He would be a father, he couldnt leave her... and he couldnt leave Liliane to these devils!  
, he said. No, dont take her with you. Release her now. You dont need her! Why would you?   
Gordir turned and looked at him. They stopped before the building and Frodo saw the tears in Lilianes eyes. She had been silent all morning, she hadnt spoken, she hadnt cried... she had only walked all the way. She had been thinking of Toron and she had been thinking that this was the day. The day when it would all be too late.   
The Hobbits looked at each other. Liliane felt hear heart beating faster and faster. She felt like choked as they came closer to the building.   
Where are they? she whispered tonelessly, looking at Frodo helplessly. He closed his eyes.   
Candles were lit already as the only sources of light in the black-covered hall-like room. In the flickering light they could only see the things they had already passed, but they didnt get far anyway. Suddenly Frodo and Liliane were thrown down and hit the ground. Ungently Gordir cut their bonds, but accidently he also cut Frodos hand while doing so.  
The Hobbit gritted his teeth and looked at the leader wordlessly.   
Brave, little rat. But you will need your bravery later!   
It tore Frodos heart in two to see Liliane in mortal agony. Yet she did not speak, no word left her lips as the two of them were grabbed brutally and pushed against the wall. Frodo didnt care about two boys dragging up his arms to chain him on the wall.   
He was waiting. But he didnt know what he was waiting for.   
The chains were of a height which would have allowed a grown man to sit down, but the Hobbits could just crouch down.   
With his head bent down Frodo balanced his weight on his undamaged foot.   
Still he looked at her. He was tugging at the cold iron manacles around his wrists, trying to get a little closer to Liliane, but he couldnt.   
Her gaze was empty as she stared at the ground. She didnt even move. Petrified by fear she was breathing hard, fighting not to cry, but it was useless.   
Tears were streaming down her cheeks and could not be stopped anymore. Frodo bit his lip in despair. He could not stand her weeping like that.   
Look at me. Please! Come on, Liliane, look at me!   
Whatever he tried, he could not reach her. It took a while until she finally raised her head and looked at him, her eyes were shining from tears. Frodo had never before seen her like that. It hurt.   
She should not... she must not... but he could not help it.   
Her silent weeping grabbed the attention of some lads. They were laughing scornfully which let Frodos anger grew. Now that he was actually facing the end, he should have been afraid, but he wasnt. It was because of her, he feared for her, he feared that he was unable to protect her now.   
Ringbearer, why dont you look at whats waiting for you?   
First he didnt move, but when Liliane turned her head first and cried out in terror, he did so though. Right in the center of the room there was a huge plate of stone which nearly looked like an altar. It was surrounded by candles and to his dismay he perceived iron manacles knocked into the surface of the stone.   
Slowly he understood what they intended to do. It scared him to death, it had not been like that even in his worst nightmares.   
Through tears Liliane had seen it and still she was screaming in panic. She was dismayed since she understood immediately what would come next. She was crying and pleading, begging for his life, only interrupted by sobs.   
t... dont do that, show mercy, leave him... spare him! she cried, but the only answer was mocking laughter. All the surroundings scared her, all the lads that had gathered. They were sitting on the walls that were full of frightening signs. The Messengers were waiting for the things to come.   
Liliane lost her composure and no matter how Frodo tried to calm her, it was of no use. Fear had taken her.   
And slowly it took him, too.   
He could not help her. It hurt to see her pulling at the chains as a hopeless attempt to escape agony and harm.   
It is not her business, so leave her! Let her go. Take me and... do everything you want, but let her go! Frodo shouted at Gordir who stood some meters away. He held up a dagger and its sharp blade reflected in the candle-light. He grinned viciously. Frodo felt his eyes widening in terror, feeling lost and trapped.   
It was all over now.   
Gordir didnt even answer. Frodo gave up. He knew they had him anyway. And they had their plans with her.   
There was no use in just trying to escape, it was too late.   
Liliane cried loudly. She cried the kings name again and again, it was the last gleam of hope that was left, but nobody had reckoned something to happen when all of a sudden the doors flung open. In contrast to the bright light that was flooding the hall at once, there stood a small figure like a shadow in the door, raising a sword.   
As Frodo turned his head, he recognized the figure immediately. He lost control and screamed: Leave, Sam! Go! Run away!   
But it was too late. Sam entered the hall with Sting in his hand, shouting in wrath.  
You will spare them and let them go if you are still in full possession of your right mind!  
Yet it was so easy for the lads to disarm the Hobbit who was all alone and still not healed. They grabbed him, dragged him towards his friends and also chained him up beside Liliane.   
she whispered. But it was not Liliane who Sam looked at, it was Frodo who looked just terrible.   
You devils! How can you do that? Sam yelled angrily which provoked Gordir to approach him, raising the dagger.   
You will witness it all, halfling, you dont see things like that every day!   
Liliane backed away as Gordir passed her, but it was Frodo that he was interested in.   
One last wish? Gordir asked, pointing the dagger at Frodo who began to tremble all over as he did so.   
Gordir came closer. Lilianes eyes grew wide, she stared at the leader panic-stricken and winced when Gordir loosened the first button of Frodos shirt with the shining blade. It hit the ground with a rattling noise and Frodo looked at the lads surrounding them, eagerly waiting for their leader to continue. Gordir removed button after button and on his command some boys undid the chains. In the nick of a second they had grabbed Frodo and wholly stripped him.   
Sam held his breath. It had taken him some moments to see where the boys took Frodo, but he could hardly bear the sight.   
It was in this moment when Frodo closed his eyes. He got cramped all over because of agony. He would be unable to stand that, to endure this torture. He could never have described the feeling of fear creeping inside of him, for he knew what was waiting for him. It was worse than the worst nightmare.   
Liliane screamed, tugging her chains helplessly, but this only made Gordir develop another idea. He went over to Ortherion and Gurtor and gave some commands, quiet enough to prevent the Hobbits from hearing his words.   
Meanwhile the lads took Frodo to the middle of the room and he started when he felt the cold stone in his back as they laid him down. They manacled him, he felt the cold of the iron at his wrists and his ankles. His breath went harder.   
He had lost. However they had managed, they had succeeded in fitting the manacles to his size, it was merely a helpless attempt to pull his hands out. Frodo had never felt that helpless before, they were to do everything to him and nobody would stop them and help him.   
He was not only bound to his fate. He closed his eyes and would have liked to cover his ears as he heard Liliane crying loudly.   
Frodo saw some lads passing him, approaching Liliane and Sam. Liliane pressed herself to the wall as the boys came near and also undid her chains.   
She knew what would follow. She knew what they were up to. And everything inside of her was screaming as she felt the grabbing hands at her arms. Gurtor lifted her up as if she had no weight, he grabbed her tightly and she could not make a single move.   
Help me, Sam! Help me... no! she screamed in panic. Gordir came towards her, laid a finger under her chin and smiled as he said: m leaving you to the lads now. They know what to do and will exorcise the sin out of you!   
Frodo cried out in dismay as he heard that. She would be violated. She would not die, but was there a difference?  
He called out her name, but they had no chance to say at least goodbye. They looked at each other one last time before Gurtor disappeared down the stairs, followed by some other members of the group. Frodo recognized Torgil, Daugamir, Turdir and some others, there was half a dozen of them. And Liliane was at their mercy.   
Frodo closed his eyes again. He heard Sam shouting in rage, all in vain.   
  
Meanwhile Liliane tried to kick Gurtor to be let go, but it didnt work out. He knew how to prevent that. She had not seen these steps before, but now as she was taken down, horror took her. Torches lit the chamber that was below the hall, there was no door and except for an old heavy desk it was all empty.   
Maethor, bring the rope, Gurtor ordered and knelt down. Daugamir stepped beside Liliane on the other side as she was laid down on the ground. Each of them held one of her arms, dragged them left and right and then she felt how her wrist was bound to one of the table-legs.   
she screamed in terror and as loud as she could. He was unable to help her, she knew that, but she could not help it as she cried out his name. Maethor also bound her other wrist very tightly and when he was done, they rose and took some steps backwards.   
Liliane felt her heart beating faster and faster, her breath went hard and she bit her lip until she tasted blood.   
They stood around her, six or seven lads they were, all so much bigger than her save one... it was Torgil. He looked as if he was feeling very awkward.   
And what are we supposed to do now, Gurtor? one of them asked. Gurtor shrugged. They all glared down at her thoughtfully which made her even more aware of the perilous situation that she was in. Tears came to her eyes. No matter how hard she tried, she could not get free. The ropes were too tight.   
She would be unable to defend herself. No way.   
Guess what Im considering right now, Gurtor replied harshly. There was silence for a moment, but it didnt last for long.   
We have something to be done first. Still shes bearing his child. Anyone an idea how to deal with that? Gurtor asked. Lilianes eyes widened and she was panicking.   
she whispered tonelessly. You... you cant do anything...  
She knew they couldnt kill her and there was nothing they could do that would not endanger her life.   
Gimme that knife, Daugamir demanded and took a dagger from Gurtor. Liliane let out a cry as he knelt down beside her and pressed it down on the fabric of her dress. He cut it above her belly with an evil grin.   
How would ye like me to free you from this burden? he asked and laughed maliciously.   
re such a blockhead, Maethor said. ll kill her if you try to cut out... that would be of no use for the Lord!   
Most of the boys were snickering in amusement as the two boys stared at each other.   
Well, so what do you propose, idiot? Daugamir asked.   
Suddenly they were all startled by a fierce cry from above. Liliane heard Frodo screaming something that sounded like Morgoth, she was not sure. She dared not to imagine what Gordir was doing to him now.   
He would kill him. He would torture him, maybe to death. He would be executed in the cruelest way she could ever think of.   
she yelled despairingly and heard him answer, calling her name. And then he added something.   
m sorry, dear, Im so sorry!   
Liliane closed her eyes and felt like choked. She knew what he feared the lads were doing to her.   
Not yet.   
She began to weep again. Sobbing loudly she struggled to get free with no success.   
Gurtor knelt down beside her and reached out his hand for her cheek, wiping away the tears. Liliane winced as he did so.   
You will once understand that we freed you. You will not like our exorcism, but it has to be. We cant let you have this child and we have to undo your sins. The Lord claims this as a revenge. His new order is to exorcise it all out of you before he dies so youre taken from him.   
Liliane felt disgust and hatred growing inside as he was speaking like that. She took a deep breath and shouted: You will not take away my love. Do whatever you want or what youre ordered to do, but you will never take my love for Frodo! He did nothing wrong!   
At once Gurtor was in rage and slapped her across the face. Liliane did not give a single sound except for one word she said:   
Gurtor stared at her grimly, but then he rose and stepped backwards.   
Any ideas? he asked again. She must not have the child! What are we to do?   
We cant do anything that would kill her. But is there anything else to do about it? another boy said. They all looked at each other quite helplessly.   
Liliane could not even lift herself up a little. She was lying on the ground, delivered to seven boys who were all so much taller than she was.   
They continued considering their options. Liliane screamed in terror when someone had several violent ideas, only beginning with thrashing.   
She heard Frodo answer. Again he repeated how sorry he was.   
She could not stand it all. She could not bear hearing what the boys said and she could not bear Frodo remarking that he felt sorry for her situation. It was not his fault... it was not to be blamed on him. He was in danger himself.   
Sam was shouting something. What were they doing?   
Would it be of any use if the one to have her was treating her a little more severe? Daugamir asked. Liliane held her breath in agony. She fought the tears and begged quietly: No, please dont... please...  
Torgil met her gaze as she was looking up from below. He was not entirely sure whether they were doing the right thing.   
And who is the one to have her? asked Maethor.   
Liliane winced fearfully and kept her eyes shut tightly. Every word was stinging her. It was merely a question of time until they would do what they were still speaking of.   
Well... Gordir just told me about the Lords commands. The Lord ordered us to take care that she does no longer have the Ringbearers child. One should have her soon and we might choose the one - it would be best if it was one of the younger boys. Shes too small. And this one is a deputy for the Lord, still it will actually be the Lord if you understand...   
Stricken by the most intense terror Liliane screamed Frodos name, she screamed as loud as she could since there was nothing else left she could do.   
No... no, please don she begged, waiting for Frodo to answer - but there was no answer. There were voices in the room above, but there was no answer from Frodo.   
Again she called his name, but it was useless.   
Was he dead already?   
She began to sob uncontrollably. The boys didnt care about it.   
Bergil would have been the youngest, that bastard. Now theres still Torgil... Gurtor continued. All the boys looked at Torgil who shrugged.   
So I am... Me? But how... he stammered. They laughed.   
You wanna know how? You dont know? Dont worry, were here to tell you... Daugamir grinned in amusement. Torgil made an unhappy face.   
Very funny indeed, bonehead. The best about your idea is that youll all stay here. Very helpful! he grumbled and crossed his arms before the chest. Liliane gazed at him in disbelief. Actually she had reckoned them all being unable to wait, but in fact Torgil did not like the idea at all.   
Still her whole body was cramped all over.   
Heck, what are you waiting for? The Ringbearer must not be dead before you finally decided what to do! Gurtor insisted. Torgil rolled his eyes.   
re a pest. But youd help me the most if you left!   
Nobody made a move. Torgil groaned.   
Well, then.   
This was when Liliane realized the time of talking was over at once. Torgil took some steps forward and knelt down before her. The others were still there and watching.   
  
Frodo kept his eyes shut tightly as the lads began to murmur something in the Black Speech of Mordor which he knew, letting out vows and coming a little closer.   
The Hobbit was shivering. He knew Sam was still there, but he didnt dare to imagine the horror his friend must feel.   
Then he opened his eyes at once. There was cold metal on his throat and he saw Gordirs mean grin above his face, felt his breath and didnt dare to breathe. The blade was scratching his skin and he feared the pain of the cut. Fear took him, it was so intense at once and he could not help but sob silently.   
Then Gordir let out a cry, but it was not his voice, it was cold and sounded like Morgoth himself. In his eyes there was a dark sparkling and with an expression of madness he stared down at Frodo.   
Then they heard Liliane crying loudly, crying Frodos name. Frodo closed his eyes for a moment. She was all alone down there with these lads, they could do everything they wanted, they would hurt her in the worst way possible.   
He did not care about Gordir as he answered, calling her name to assure that he was still there. There was laughter coming from below.   
Gordir didnt care about Frodo screaming. He concentrated on his Lords commands. Frodo gazed into a pale white face, but Gordirs dark eyes were of a huge contrast to that. It was a sight which was equal to a dead, reminding Frodo of the Nagzul with their empty lifeless faces.   
Praise the Lord! Gordir shouted with a deep voice and Frodo made a fist. He could not move and then Gordir put the dagger down on Frodos chest, causing a long cut - not deep, but deep enough.   
Frodo gave a cry and was breathing hard. The feeling of the metal penetrating his skin was the worst he could imagine, it made him go mad since he feared to feel it again. This fear was the real torture.   
Are you afraid? Gordir asked with a strange toneless voice, deep and croaking, but Frodo understood.   
he screamed in panic and Gordir backed away.   
How did you call me? This is not my name!   
Frodo cried in despair.  
Again Frodo heard Liliane calling out his name. Before Frodo could answer, Gordir came closer again, raising the dagger with increasing wrath, then cutting Frodos cheek.   
Frodo felt the warm blood running down to his throat.   
he yelled. m sorry, dear, Im so sorry... He tried to bear the pain. It was nearly unbearable, but not only because of his physical pain, he feared for Liliane. She sounded so desperate. What if they were about to hurt her now? They would violate her. It was merely a question of time.   
Tears came to his eyes. They must not do that. He could not imagine anything worse than that for her.   
Release her... he begged and cried: A Elbereth Gilthoniel!   
Again Gordir backed away in dismay, but the result was only growing rage and he scratched Frodos belly. When he raised the dagger again, Frodo could see the blood on the shining blade.   
He could not stand it all. But it came worse as Liliane screamed loudly and in agony. Frodo held his breath. He had a picture in his mind and it didnt let go of him. There were half a dozen boys down there with her, intending all evil that they could possibly do to her.   
She expected his child. Surely they were about to find a way to deal with that. He knew they wouldnt let her have the child.   
He felt his salty tears biting in his bleeding wound, but he could not fight the tears back. They would do any possible harm to her to make her lose the child. And they would go on with following their leaders commands, maybe their Lords commands, who wanted her for himself.   
he screamed and tried to lift up his head, but he couldnt.   
m so sorry, Liliane... he cried and sobbed. He would die today - maybe it was better. She would hate him for that, she would hate him that she had to suffer like that simply because she was his wife.   
And he understood that.   
Gordir touched Frodos bleeding cheek with the dagger, but he didnt hurt him. Frodo was breathing harder, gasping in fear and in thoughts he nearly begged it would be over soon. But then he suddenly felt a cut on his throat, Gordir wanted to mark him, sacrifice him and bring torment to him to make him feel the revenge.   
In despair he called: Aiya elenion ancalima, as he already had done in Mordor before, but the only answer was another cut and he gritted his teeth.   
There was something flashing in Gordirs eyes, maybe endless anger, as he hissed: re doomed to die, Ringbearer!   
Frodo screamed as loud as he could, coughed and struggled to get free, but there was no hope in that. He shifted from left to right, but he couldnt really move, it was useless. Gordir laughed scornfully and exclaimed: You want to escape? You cant escape!   
Frodo felt the cold metal of the dagger on his hand. Gordir went about his fingers with the blade and looked at Frodo to see his reaction.   
This marked you also for ever. You should be recognized as the Ringbearer! Hows that, a missing finger? How would it be with another one missing?   
Frodo gaped at him in dismay, Gordir went over to the other side of the desk and put the dagger down on Frodos other hand.   
Frodo didnt move because of fear and Gordir was feasting his eyes on that.   
This was when Sam shouted wrathfully.   
Leave him! Youd be dead by now if he hadnt destroyed the Ring!   
Gordir laughed at these words, but Frodo smiled as he heard Sams voice. His true friend was still there.   
Make him shut up, Gordir ordered some lads who went over to Sam and gagged him. Frodo closed his eyes. He didnt imagine what he looked like, what sight Sam had to bear now.  
Frodos heart was beating painfully and he feared it could suddenly stop. Gordirs only reaction to Frodos fear was another evil smile. He pulled back the dagger and just looked at Frodo who was whimpering in agony, weeping, his face was wet from tears.   
Gordir narrowed his eyes and went through his hair, then reacted immediately as Frodo tried to lift his head and look at Sam. Maybe it would be the last time that Frodo had the chance to see him, at least he wasnt alone in this hell.   
Gordir laid his hand on Frodos forehead and at once pressed his head down forcefully. Frodo felt his head hitting the stone hard. Immense pain flashed through his head, he could not see clearly anymore and had the vague hope of losing consciousness now, but he didnt. Still he had to bear this torture as his consciousness returned. He gritted his teeth in pain.   
Sam tried to get rid of his gag, he saw how bad Frodo needed some comfort at least, but he couldnt give it anymore. He wanted to help him, he saw the dark blood, but he was so helpless.  
Gordir continued. He carved some signs, Frodo felt the cuts and the warm blood, but he didnt dare to look at it.   
He wondered why there was silence below. First it inquieted him, but then he thought that maybe nothing was happening when she was not screaming.   
Something good at least.   
Suddenly Gordir raised the dagger which was bloodstained all over and with a mad grin he licked it off, laughing cruelly. He was focusing on Frodo who was so much aware of the change that had taken place.   
Still he concentrated on how to stand the pain, but he didnt succeed in that. He just screamed out his pain, calling:   
Of course the result was different from what Frodo had intended to. Quickly Gordir held a cloth in his hand and gagged Frodo who closed his eyes, fighting with tears of despair.   
But it came worse.   
Suddenly he heard Liliane screaming as he had never heard her screaming before. Nothing was to be compared with that fear and helplessness. Frodos breath went faster as he imagined what was happening.   
They must not do that. It tore his heart in two to think of that. Why did she have to experience such cruelty?   
He remembered how he had said that they would get out and be a family. Now he regarded it as a lie. Toron had died, Bergil was gone, he could not make a single move and Liliane...   
He wanted to answer, but it was all choked by his gag. He was so incredibly sorry. It was all his fault.   
Why didnt they only blame it on him? He was the Ringbearer. She was his wife. And how they call her guilty, call the child guilty?   
There were so many thoughts in his mind. He thought of the throbbing pain being caused by his wounds, thought of his death that was inevitable - and maybe better. Again he regarded it that way.   
She had hoped to have a child sometime. And now she was a victim of the worst cruelty because of the child, his child.   
He was weeping. They would kill him, they would make her lose the child and violate her brutally.   
He wished he would never have come to Gondor with Liliane. Indeed he had hoped to be able to live a normal and happy life with his own little family, but the past did not let go of him. It was his fate, he was bound to it and now Liliane was involved.   
He was sobbing loudly as he thought of her beautiful smile and her loving kiss.   
She would be broken afterwards. All good in her would be destroyed...   
His fault. It was all his fault.   
Then he heard her sobbing. He winced in pain. They must not do that. They must not harm her, hurt her...   
He imagined the boys standing around her who was delivered to one of them. Or at least he tried to imagine since he couldnt.  
He felt so ashamed and it was so painful to think of that.   
Her sobbing increased.   
All of a sudden Frodo felt Gordir slitting his wrists lengthwise one after another and he groaned in pain, opening his eyes again.  
So this would be the end. He hoped it. He had no hope left for living.   
With every heartbeat he felt the blood pulsating and closed his eyes again.   
It did not hurt. But he felt how he was losing more blood with every beat of his heart. He was weakening soon. The blood was dripping off his arms and he didnt move anymore, but yet he heard her crying. Liliane was begging and pleading, he heard her always repeating it.   
  
He could not answer. He was still there, but she didnt know it. Didnt even want to know it, he guessed.   
It was too late now. And he was the one who had promised to protect her.   
He had failed. There was someone to rape her now and he was only listening. He hated himself so much that moment.   
But he still loved her. He would never stop loving her, he felt the warm feeling growing for a second, but Gordir showed no mercy. Again he cut Frodos throat and the Hobbit winced in pain. He perceived so much blood as he quickly opened his eyes, but he closed them again.   
The blood was dripping steadily. He heard Sam whimpering and weeping and Liliane begging in despair, it was all too much...   
Sam could not stand watching his friends torture. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.   
Frodo heard Gordir shouting something and opened his eyes. The leader had raised the dagger, he was pointing at Frodos heart and Frodo expected it to happen the next moment, but it didnt. All of a sudden Gordir let the dagger fall. An arrow was stuck in his hand and he cried out in pain. It made Frodo wince.   
Another arrow passed Gordir and missed him, but when Frodo turned his head weakly, he saw the door being opened. They were coming.   
  
Bergil had been unable to stop Sam, but he and Eowyn backed away from the door because they feared to be seen.   
Any ideas? Bergil asked from one side of the building and Eowyn shrugged. Bergil ran over to her and whispered: If we enter now, Ill be dead in a minute and we cant do anything as well. Theyre more than ten times superior in number and insane...   
I know. We have to go and search for help, but if we find none... then Ill enter or whatever, you still have the bow. Dont forget that!   
Bergil nodded. He observed the surroundings, but saw nothing. Cursed! They needed help... urgently!  
They still heard voices and screams as they left, but they couldnt care. They just ran into the thicket and searched for every movement full of despair and impatience, but it was strangely quiet. Maybe too quiet.   
Suddenly some bowmen rose, poining their arrows at them and calling: t move!   
One of them was Legolas. He let his bow sink again immediately.   
Down with the bows! They belong to us! Faramir called and also put down his weapons which he had aimed on his wife.   
We only heard you, but we couldnt see you, he explained and shrugged helplessly. They had been sitting in dense thicket.   
Eowyn and Bergil glanced at them and were glad to see more of the Gondorian soldiers behind their friends.   
Quick! We found the headquarters! Come on, they need our help! Bergil cried in excitement and his eyes grew wide as he saw them all. Even Gandalf was there.   
The soldiers and the searching friends had met again and the soldiers had reported about finding the headquarters, still being empty. They had been waiting for the Messengers to come, but missed them.   
Bergil! You are alive! Aragorn exclaimed. Praise to the Valar... but what are you doing here? Where is Sam?  
s with the Hobbits, Eowyn said, drawing her sword. She knew she would need it.   
Bergil, I... I know you were not alone with the Hobbits, Aragorn suddenly said. Bergil looked at him with big eyes.   
No, there was Toron... how do you know?   
Aragorn did not answer, he only handed Bergil Torons sword. Bergil began to tremble at the sight, he knew what that meant. But he took it.   
Be glad you havent seen him. But he found his peace, Aragorn said. Bergil took a deep breath.   
Come on! he cried and ran forth. The others followed immediately, but found it hard to keep up with the boy. He ran faster and faster, still hearing their friends screams in his head.   
He was hurrying as fast as he could, he must not be too late... they had lost precious time. Bergil held his bow firmly, took an arrow while he was running and although he didnt know what he was to find there, he anticipated he would be prepared for everything.   
He was too late for Toron, he feared - but he didnt want to be too late for the Hobbits.   
He was the first to enter the building and at first he couldnt see anything because of the gloomy light inside, but then he saw something he hadnt been prepared for.   
Gordir stood with a dagger in his raised hand, Bergil could see Frodo. He was still alive, but Gordir wanted to stab him.   
Trembling Bergil aimed at Frodos torturer. He was breathing hard.   
Unexpectedly Gandalf raised his staff which was suddenly flashing brightly, flooding the hall within the darkest corner.   
Gordir backed away, blinded by the light and he tried to defend himself by protecting his eyes with his hand. He began to tremble all over and clutched the plate.   
Leave, Morgoth! Gandalf commanded with a deep voice and for a second nobody moved, for they were all too surprised to react.   
Frodo was still losing his strength and feeling more pain than life, but he had the impression of the sun lighting the dark. Yet the light didnt return his strength.   
Aragorn stood beside Gandalf with Anduril in his hand, speaking slowly: End it now. Stop it! Free yourself from the spell of evil!   
Sam was so relieved to see them. It took him from head to toe, but he still was aware of the surprise in Gordirs eyes. In the nick of a second Gordir bent down to grab the dagger, but Bergil had been waiting for that and let go of the arrow which hit Gordir in the chest before he could kill Frodo.   
Crying out loudly Gordir went to his knees since the man, not Melkor felt this pain. No matter how hard he tried, the weakness was too strong. He fell on his face, tried to grab the plate with no success, but he had no strength left and remained lying on the ground movelessly.  
Bergil took a deep breath and ran forth, sword in hand. It was Torons sword.   
He looked at Frodo, saw he was still breathing and Bergil understood that Frodo couldnt speak anymore since he didnt even try.   
But when he came closer, Bergil hesitated for a second. Frodo was full of blood, bleeding from his wrists and he saw the blood even dripping to the ground.   
he exclaimed in dismay and hurried to help him.   
Meanwhile the others followed. Sam was relieved to see them all, some guards approached him and also Eowyn.   
Where is Liliane, Sam? Where is she? Eowyn asked feverishly for she knew what danger Liliane was in.   
Down there... the stairs, they took her... Sam answered as he was freed from his gag. Eowyn did not lose time and took some guards, ran towards the stairs and down to the chamber. If she only wasnt too late...   
Bergil was protected by Aragorn and Gandalf who took control over the Messengers. Hastily he approached Frodo and freed him from the manacles. Bergil held his breath as he looked at him. Frodos eyes were shining from tears, he was covered with his own blood.  
m here, Frodo, Im here to help you! he said and grabbed the Hobbits hand with a smile. But before Bergil was able to lift him on his arms, suddenly Gordir rose on the other side of the plate, still with the arrow stuck in his chest. He lifted the dagger and wanted to throw it at Bergil wrathfully, but Bergil was faster and thrust his sword in Gordirs heart.   
The dagger hit the ground, Gordir lost his balance and fell forward just down on Frodo whose cry of pain couldnt be choked by his gag.   
Quickly Bergil pushed the man aside and looked into his dark eyes. The fire didnt burn anymore. He was dead. Slowly he slipped to the ground.   
Frodo! No... Bergil stammered and first loosened the gag, then finally freed him and stroked his head. Helplessly he gazed all about him and cried: We need help! Please...   
He cried loudly and full of despair. It made everyone look at him. Then Sam stopped beside him and took one of Frodos bloody hands.   
Master Frodo! he whispered and smiled through tears. Frodo answered it weakly.   
Quick, we must help him! Bergil cried and Gandalf handed him his coat. Bergil covered Frodo in the white fabric and Sam took Frodos clothes to press them on his wrists, trying to bandage them as tight as possible.   
Bergil held him firmly and Sam pressed his hand. Frodo smiled and whispered: Stay with me, Sam... and let me see her one last time...   
  
Liliane whispered, always repeating it. It increased until she was screaming. Torgil bent down to her and still looked at her, trying to understand that although she was small, she was no child. This made him aware of the fact that actually he still was. He was fourteen years old and would never have imagined he would be the one to violate someone.   
He hesitated. Liliane was breathing hard as she looked at him with eyes wide of fear.   
t, Torgil, please... she whispered barely audiable, but he heard it.   
Torgil held his breath for a second. He would rape her if he continued now, but he didnt want to, he didnt want to be the one to hurt someone so small. He was the smallest of them all, but still the halflings were smaller.   
Still he had no doubt that the killing of his brother had been right, but the spell he was under couldnt make him understand why they had taken Liliane captive and were to do such things now.   
She feared it more than death, he could see it.   
Go on, coward! Gurtor ordered from behind. Torgil shrugged and did not dare to answer her gaze as he lifted her dress with his hand. Liliane bit her lip, pulling at the thick ropes around her wrists, begging him to stop.   
No... no, please... she pleaded and cried out loudly. She did not know how to stand that. The boy came closer and showed no feelings as he unbuttoned his trousers, then reaching out his hand to touch her. Liliane gasped panicking as she felt his hand on her breast.   
He wouldnt stop.   
Torgil put his hands on her knees had to use enormous pressure to part her legs since she fought hard to oppose it, but he was stronger.  
Liliane closed her eyes and tried to find a way to bear the inevitable, but suddenly she heard voices being raised above. She couldnt hear Frodo yet, but the things that happened next came so fast that nobody could react.   
Liliane was trembling all over and at once she opened her eyes as she heard someone running down the stairs, shouting loudly and then metal crashed against metal. Torgil turned about hastily and backed away as he saw someone approaching him in a hurry.   
Go away and leave her! Eowyn called and raised her sword to emphasize her words. Torgil did as she told him. He showed no fight at all.   
There were royal guards taking care for the other boys not to run away or harm Liliane, but none of them followed Eowyn to the Hobbit.   
She had seen that she wasnt too late. Quickly she knelt down beside Liliane who was sobbing convulsively. Eowyn cut the bonds and wasnt surprised that Liliane didnt move.   
She couldnt. She was like paralyzed.   
Carefully Eowyn bent down to her and lifted her up, then took her in her arms and pulled her close.   
s over. Nobody will touch you, she said, rocking Liliane to appease her.   
Liliane clutched her in despair, burying her head in her side. Eowyn stroked her head slowly.   
Liliane whispered. s wrong with him? Have you seen him?   
Eowyn knew she couldnt hurry. What she had seen had been so horrible that Liliane must not see it.   
She lifted her on her arms though and smiled at her warmly.   
I have seen him. Hes alive, she said.   
Let... let me see him, please...   
Yes... Ill take you to Frodo, but... be prepared. He looks terrible.   
Their eyes met.   
I know, Liliane said.   
Eowyn looked at the boys with an unfriendly gaze as she passed them with Liliane on her arms, climbing the stairs to the hall.   
When she tried to find Frodo and Bergil, she was confused at first as she saw none of them. Sam had also disappeared. But then she saw them leaving the hall, making for the entrance.   
Liliane screamed in dismay as she saw all the blood on the plate and the ground below. Eowyn made her turn away and passed some boys, heading for the door.   
Liliane was panting. With big eyes she stared at Eowyn. She knew what Gordir, lying dead beside the plate, had done to Frodo.   
It was horrifying to imagine.   
cried Eowyn and the boy stopped. As he turned, they saw Frodo lying in his arms weakly. Liliane bit her lip as she saw the blood in his face and on his throat. Gandalfs white coat was bloodstained, too.   
she cried in dismay. Eowyn hurried towards them and they left the hall together. Protected by some guards they stopped meters away from the entrance. Bergil laid Frodo down on the ground very gently, for Frodo had asked him to do so. Eowyn let Liliane down and she knelt down beside Frodo.   
With the sleeve of her dress she wiped away the blood on his cheek, taking him in her arms and pulling him close. Frodo could hardly move. There were his breeches bandaged about one wrist and his shirt about the other. He was breathing weakly.   
Silence spread. Liliane felt tears on her cheeks as she looked at him, but he smiled. In this moment Aragorn and Gandalf left the hall and approached them. They both only needed to look at Frodo for a second and they knew what was happening.   
m so sorry, Liliane... you... you should never... please forgive me... Frodo whispered quietly and sobbed under much effort. It toiled him to speak.   
No, Frodo, theres nothing to forgive. What are you sorry for? Frodo, I love you...   
He closed his eyes when she spoke so.   
t worry, Liliane said. They didnt hurt me. Nothing happened.   
He looked at her weakly. He didnt believe her. He couldnt. Why had she been crying like that?   
He tried to raise one hand, but he couldnt. This made Liliane bend down to him and kiss him lovingly.   



	13. Chapter 13: Of love and hope

Thirteenth chapter: Of love and hope  
  
  
I... I am so thankful that I met you. It should have happened long before, now Im leaving you. Im sorry. Your child should have a father, but... but maybe you will take care, Sam... Frodo whispered.   
Sam took his hand and smiled. He was weeping silently.   
I will, Master Frodo, whatever you ask me to. You know I never left you...   
Sam... Id be dead for long if there werent you. Thank you. And please dont forget me...   
How could I, Frodo? But... but you will not leave me now, you wont... you... Liliane answered, interrupted by sobs.   
Every breath was torture, it was all pain. Frodo swallowed hard and said: ll always be with you, dear... you saved me...  
Liliane shook her head in disbelief. He must not die now, he would be a father and...   
Frodo, I love you more than words can say. Stay with me, dont leave me, I need you!   
Frodo gasped. He felt the tears on his cheeks and he was so sorry that he would leave her, but he was also taken by a feeling of relief. His pain vanished slowly and his weakness changed to weightlessness.   
ll care for our baby. Dont cry for my, Liliane, my love, he whispered and closed his eyes when he had looked at her for long, one last time.  
It happened with his last heartbeat.   
  
Her tears were dripping down on the white coat. She clasped his hand as if she wanted to return strength to him to breathe again, but he didnt.   
No... say something, come back to me, wake up... youll be a father, Frodo Baggins, you cant... why are you doing this? Dont leave me now... come back, just come back...   
Sam gasped and let go of Frodos hand, hid his face in his hands and sank down sobbing.   
Dismayed and helpless Aragorn looked at the Hobbits and Bergil. The boy just stared at Frodo and did not move nor say anything.   
of Frodo and was sobbing in despair. Sam tried to give comfort while he had none himself.   
Could he be dead?  
They were all petrified. Frodo had lost so much blood...  
I dont know, Legolas answered. But I might try...  
Aragorn tried to realize what just had happened. Nobody had reckoned that.   
Legolas knelt down beside the Hobbits who were weeping in grief. Carefully he took the bandages from Frodos wrists and laid his hands about them. Closing his eyes the Elf concentrated on the immortal strength he had and pressed his hands on Frodos wounds. Then he took one of his hands away. The bleeding had stopped.   
Give me the gemstone, he asked of Aragorn and the king did so. Liliane was surprised that he had it. She hadnt even noticed the loss.   
Legolas laid it on Frodos heart and placed his other hand on Lilianes heart, then waited. Deep in thoughts he tried to call the Valar, call for help by telling them that Frodo was still needed - but nothing happened. He felt no heartbeat.   
he cried and put his hands on his heart. Then he pressed them down, again and again, he placed one hand on Frodos forehead and nearly gave up all hope when suddenly Frodo gasped and opened his eyes.   
Aragorn knelt down beside Legolas and smiled. It had not needed any Elvish skills, but Legolas Elvish origin had helped to return some strength to Frodo by driving out the darkness in his heart. Morgoth had lost.   
What... Liliane, Sam... I...   
Sam and Liliane couldnt believe what they saw. He was back!   
Now hurry! Aragorn said. Take them to Minas Tirith, Bergil. Frodo needs help. He lost too much blood!   
Bergil rose quickly, he saw some horses near. In that moment Eowyn joined them, she went over to a horse with Sam. Bergil took Frodo on his arms, Aragorn helped the Hobbits to sit on the horses back and when Bergil took care he would not lose Frodo, Aragorn gave the gemstone back to Liliane.   
s yours, he said. She smiled thankfully. Together she and Bergil held Frodo tight who had his eyes closed again, but they knew he was with them.   
Come on! Bergil cried and so they left on two horses.   
Aragorn stood for a moment watching them, then he turned to go back into the building. Legolas joined him, but they didnt reckon anything to happen when suddenly someone jumped forward, sword in hand, with a fierce cry and ready to attack Aragorn.   
You let this bastard kill our leader? Because of you it all failed! Ortherion cried out. He knew it was the king, now that he stood in front of him, he did not doubt it was him.   
Aragorn drew Anduril very quickly and parried Ortherions blow. He had wanted to land his sword on Aragorn, he was blinded by rage.   
Aragorn saw Legolas stir uneasily, he was about to get involved, but Aragorn said: Help Gandalf, I dont need you now! Thats a matter between me and him!   
Legolas shrugged, but he did not really leave. He watched the fight, always ready to help his friend.   
re weak, Elessar! You should also follow our Lord, the Dark Lord is the mightiest...   
, Aragorn interrupted him. The Dark Lord failed, he can never return to the world. You know that! And his deputy failed, too! Sauron is destroyed!   
Ortherion yelled in anger, metal crashed against metal. He was a young, but tall man and skilled at fighting, Aragorn noticed that immediately. He had no idea who he exactly was, but he reckoned him to be a friend of the dead leader.   
Bergil had no choice but to shoot your leader! Frodo was innocent, how could we let him die? I dont know yet what youve done to him, but I dont tolerate this!   
Oh, the great king is speaking! Ortherion hissed. How can you think Melkor cannot return? We heard his voice, he spoke to us and gave us commands! He wanted revenge for Sauron, so how could the Ringbearer be innocent destroying the Ring?   
Aragorn raised his sword again, trying to disarm Ortherion.   
, he said, it was not Frodo to destroy the Ring!   
Ortherion was so surprised that it was easy for Aragorn to make him lose the sword. Rattling loudly it hit the ground and Otherion was panting.   
, he said. That cant be! He bore the Ring and destroyed it in the fiery mountain!   
Aragorn gave Legolas a sign who grabbed Ortherions arms. While Aragorn was stepping close and binding him, he said: Yes, Frodo bore the Ring, thats true. But in the end he could not resist the power anymore. He claimed the Ring. It was Gollum who bit off his finger, taking a step too far and falling into the chasm!   
Ortherion gazed at Aragorn in disbelief. He had never heard of that!   
You lie! he shouted. Aragorn shook his head.   
No. I dont. Its the truth. So it was wrong to blame it all on Frodo. And how, he hissed sharply, could you blame anything on his wife? Youre mad to take her as guilty! Lets hope nothing happened to my friends or youll get to know me!   
Legolas told a soldier to guard Ortherion, then they entered the building.   
Gandalfs staff was still glowing, lighting the whole room and driving out the darkness. The wizard knew how to handle that. Beside him there stood Faramir and the Hobbits, Aragorn and Legolas joined him. Soldiers guarded the boys who did not move but only look at Gandalf, standing before the plate of stone. Pippin gaped at the blood in dismay, but the others didnt react to that.   
Aragorn looked at many boys and then began to speak.   
I think I dont need to tell you anything about Morgoth. I know, your leader who is dead now may have told you everything about him, but all of you lost control, being unable to do anything about the things happening. I dont blame it on you. You took Morgoth back to us in your thoughts, you heard him, you were corrupted. I didnt reckon that to happen, I never thought one could be able to follow the Dark Lord, but you did. Still he is not here in person! I do not deny he might have been here as he took Gordir, but hes gone. Its over.  
Aragorn took off his Rangers clothes and the boys looked at him in surprise when they saw his kingly gown.   
You nearly witnessed the cruel death of my innocent friend. Was that worth it? What was it to corrupt you that way? Be glad Gandalf freed you from the spell of evil. Or maybe even Bergil took it away by killing Gordir and saving Frodos life? Im your king and I will not judge now, but I want justice!  
Aragorn looked at Gandalf who took the word.   
ve been searching for something different than you have found. Promises, excitement, whatever it was to lead you here - it was too late once Morgoth only needed to reach out his hand for you. Now that youre in possession of your mind again, come closer to see what youve done!   
The lads did as they were told. The eyes of some grew wide in dismay as they saw the blood and saw Gordir lying dead beside the plate.   
Can anyone of you imagine that you all stood here half an hour ago, watching this man to kill an innocent halfling in the cruelest way imagineable? Youve all seen it and you wont forget it, that may be enough of punishment. And yet there were some who have not witnessed that, but have been down with Liliane. Who was that?   
Most lads stepped back to let these approach Gandalf. They did so, but didnt dare to look at the wizard.   
I dont know what youve done to her and I dont want to know now. But Im asking something of you and all of you: You may go and ask them to forgive you. They will if they can. And when you return home now - never forget that. Ask yourself what it was to lead you that way.  
Suddenly Torgil stepped forward, kneeling down in front of Aragorn and hiding his face in his hands. He began to cry, he lost his composure and while many lads left the building, Aragorn knelt down to Torgil and told him to look at him.   
What is it, my son? Whats your concern?   
Aragorn was worried. This was a very young boy and he was still trembling in terror.   
I let him kill my brother... he said, sobbing loudly and gaping up at Aragorn in dismay.   
I cant return home. I let him die...   
Slowly Aragorn understood.   
So Toron was your brother?   
Torgil nodded and shyly took Aragorns hand.   
My Lord, I did things worse than everything else... I handed Gordir my brothers sword, I... I even wanted him to kill my brother! Hes dead now, hes dead! Toron!   
He broke down. Aragorn felt so helpless, but when Torgil lost control, he took him in his arms and looked up to Gandalf who said: He needs your help now.   
Aragorn nodded, but then his attention was drawn on Torgil again who continued, suddenly backing away. He felt ashamed because he behaved like that in front of his king, but Aragorn smiled at him warmly.   
s alright, you dont need to worry. You experienced the worst things.   
My Lord, it was me... it was me to... Im the youngest and smallest of all, they told me to... but I didnt want to hurt her! I couldn   
Aragorn did not understand at first, but then he asked: What happened?   
I didnt do her any harm. They ordered me to, but the Lady Eowyn came to rescue the little one. Still I nearly...   
Aragorn swallowed hard. This was done by evil - so young a boy...   
s not hurt? Aragorn repeated.   
Torgil shook his head. No, my Lord. Please believe me. I didnt want that to happen!   
Aragorn sighed. If that was true, he should be relieved.   
Torgil, Ill tell you something. Youll return to Minas Tirith with us now and Ill lead you the way to Frodo and Liliane. You should ask them to forgive you. Frodo will be concerned about her. And then we will see what to do.   
He was referring to Toron. Probably Torgil feared that he could never return home again.   
When they all left the building, some of the boys that were still there bowed or knelt down as they saw their king. He was arresting Ortherion who was still in rage, but Aragorn didnt know yet what to do with him.   
When they sat on their horses, Faramir let Gandalf kindle an arrow and aimed it at the headquarters. He let go of the arrow and when they left, they heard the fire burning and saw it when they turned back.  
It was over.   
  
The horses were galloping down the road that led through the forest. It was not the shortest way to the city, but there they could ride the fastest.   
Sam looked at Bergil and his friends. He could not believe what he saw. Frodo was wrapped in Gandalfs coat, he looked terrible. The white coat was bloodstained and still Frodo felt only pain. The wounds were still bleeding.   
His eye wasnt that swollen anymore, but his face was bruised and full of dried blood on one side. Liliane had placed her hand on his forehead, holding him tight.   
Her dress was dirty and torn, her wrists were red from the tight ropes and on her throat Sam could still see the bruises.   
They were alive. But that was it. It tore his heart to see them like that.   
ll reach the Houses of Healing soon, Bergil said. Liliane smiled a little. She was leaning on him, she had rested her head on his chest and felt safe with him.   
Thank you, Bergil, Frodo whispered tonelessly and opened his eyes for a moment. Bergil smiled.   
re welcome, dear friend. I had to take you out of there. At least you, now that Toron...   
He trailed off. Frodo looked at him again and coughed.   
You... know it?   
I have his sword. Aragorn found him.   
Both of them didnt say anything. Frodo closed his eyes again, he loved to feel Lilianes warm hand on his forehead. She was looking at Sam and Eowyn. She was so glad that they had come. Without them worse would have happened.  
She was thankful that Eowyn had freed her. Eowyn had just arrived in time.   
Suddenly she was aware of how cramped her stomach was. Liliane took a deep breath. She felt only pain.   
Weakly she closed her eyes and leaned on Bergil heavily. All her stomach was cramped and painful. First she was not aware of the fact that she wasnt bound anymore, but then she laid her hand on her belly and unexpectedly groaned quietly. Her breath went faster.   
What is it, little one? Bergil asked. He had noticed that she was not fine.   
Liliane looked up to him and Bergil saw tears. He took one of her hands. Finally he could comfort her!   
Tell me, what is it? Is there anything wrong?   
She sat upright and whispered: I have stomachache, Bergil...   
He looked at her with big eyes.   
Y-you... what happened? Tell me! he said. He was very nervous at once.   
Frodo opened his eyes and looked at them.   
Anything wrong? he asked weakly.   
N-no... nothing, Liliane said, but Frodo saw the tears in her eyes.   
Why dont you tell me? he asked. Bergil held his breath. He considered that feverishly.   
What have they done? Why? he said. He didnt understand anything, he only knew that this might cause problems with the baby. His aunt had also had that once.   
They did nothing... I dont know why, but... Liliane did not speak farther. Frodo noticed that she was cramped all over and raised his hand. Under a great effort of strength he stroked her cheek and laid his hand on her belly. She covered it with her hand.   
m fine, believe me... Liliane said, but Frodo didnt. Still he had not the strength to argue now.   
The horses were speeding out of the forest, heading for the city. They could not be stopped anymore, even the guards let them through when they saw them coming with the Hobbits.   
Bergil bit his lip. He had not been a single second too early. Frodo would be dead if he hadnt shot and he didnt know what was wrong with Liliane. He also feared she did not tell the whole truth.   
They rode through the White City and reached the Houses of Healing. Eowyn and Sam dismounted first, then Bergil and Liliane let Frodo down on Eowyns arms. Bergil and Liliane followed, but she was trembling all over when she had to take a step forward.   
She felt blood and she didnt know why. She had a bleeding.   
After only one step she lost the balance and fell against Bergil who held her.   
What is it? Eowyn cried. Bergil shrugged, taking Liliane on his arms who was sobbing. Sam was distraught.   
Together they entered the Houses of Healings very quickly.   
We need help! Sam cried. Immediately some healers appeared and they all prepared for helping the Hobbits.   
What on earth happened? one of them asked, taking Frodo on his arms. Sam and Eowyn didnt follow, but when Bergil let one of the healers take Liliane, she begged: Eowyn, come with me...   
And so she did. Bergil looked at her and stayed out with Sam once the doors were closed.   
s wrong with Liliane? Sam asked. Bergil looked at him for a while before he said: s got stomachache. I dont know why and what the lads did to her. But that she asked Eowyn to follow...   
Sam closed his eyes and sank down to the ground, leaning on the wall. That could not be.   
Suddenly the door was opened again and Eowyn looked at Bergil.   
Go get a midwife, quick! Hurry! she said and Bergil did not move at first, but then he ran to find a midwife. There was one in the Houses of Healing.   
The he returned to Sam again and sat down beside him on the wall. They could only wait and so they did.   
At least they are alive, Sam said sadly, hiding his face behind his hands.  
  
The healers laid down Frodo and Liliane. First they cared for Frodo, took away the coat and the youngest of them nearly cried out in dismay.   
s that? Lady Eowyn, what happened to him? he asked, shaking his head in disbelief. Eowyn still stared at Frodo movelessly, then she said: He was taken captive... they wanted to kill him, but we arrived in time.   
Slowly Liliane turned her head. Eowyn held her hand stroked her forehead. Then Liliane winced as she saw what Frodo looked like.   
No! No, he didnt do that... no... she whispered and began to shake. Frodo managed to look at her and said: t look. Ill be fine.   
Liliane began sobbing again. When one of the healers came to look at her, she first let him as he gazed at the bruises on her throat, but when he saw how cramped she was, shifting uneasily from pain, he wanted to lie his hand on her stomach which made her cry out in panic.   
Eowyn said. Now she knew why Liliane had asked her to stay.   
What is it? the healer asked. Why is she cramped?   
s cramped? Eowyn repeated. She looked at Liliane full of sorrow and Liliane said: There... theres blood, I...   
The healer looked at Eowyn helplessly. He could see none, but at once Eowyn understood.   
s expecting a child, then...   
Liliane was crying and pulled her dress up a little herself. Then they saw the blood.   
A midwife, the healer said. Eowyn ran to the door, asking Bergil to find one. Then she returned.   
Look at me. What happened? I mean, I thought I wasnt too late! Eowyn said. Liliane nodded, telling her that she hadnt been.   
I dont know where it comes from, but... but please help me, the baby...   
Now the healer was wholly confused. He had no idea what the two were speaking of, he only saw that there was a problem. He asked Eowyn to follow him. They had to talk about that.   
In a far corner of the room he asked: s pregnant, but why does she have the bleeding?   
Eowyn shrugged helplessly. I dont know! I thought Id come before anyone could touch her, but now Im not sure anymore!  
They didnt speak farther since the midwife arrived. Meanwhile Frodo looked at Liliane full of sorrow. He saw blood on one of her legs himself. The healers cleaned his wounds and bandaged him, but he didnt even notice.   
Did they hurt you? he asked quietly. Again Liliane shook her head.   
No... I dont know whats wrong!   
Frodo couldnt believe it. But when finally the midwife came and looked at Liliane, she asked her and Eowyn many questions. Finally she knew that nobody had hurt Liliane, but she had been terribly afraid and was shocked by everything.   
You must stay in bed, lie down. The bleeding will pass. Its because of your fear. It was too much. Nothing will happen now if you take care, then youll have your baby. It will be healthy!   
The midwife stroked Lilianes head who gave her a thankful glance, then she left the room for a moment to return with clean white childrens clothing.   
I guess these should fit for you halflings. Try them! You cant keep your dirty clothing! she said. Together she and Eowyn carried Liliane to another room and helped her change her clothes. She was so sad when she saw the dress that had been her present.   
It was from Arwen... it was so wonderful, she whispered. Eowyn sighed, folding the dress. She said nothing, but she had an idea.   
s return to Frodo. Maybe theyll be ready by now! she then said, taking Liliane on her arms so she didnt have to walk.   
Frodo kept his eyes closed once Liliane had left the room. He felt how two healers were first cleaning his wounds, washing all the blood away, then they took some time to stitch the deepest wounds. First they bandaged his body and his wrists, finally they cared for his throat. Shocked by the bruises of his face and body they kept silent. He had been beaten up badly.   
Was Liliane telling the truth? The midwife had said her bleeding came from her fear, but could he be sure of that? He had seen her fright. She had asked Eowyn to come with her. It had also been Eowyn to free her which was good, but what on earth had happened?   
Frodo sighed. At least she wouldnt lose the baby. How should she ever bear that? She had endured too much already.   
If she only wasnt hurt...   
He had been petrified when he had seen the blood. That was it what she hadnt wanted to tell him. He also knew why, she didnt want him to worry since she knew how proud he was.   
He was worried anyway, although there was no reason to fear anything.   
The healers were just about to bandage his hurt foot when Eowyn entered the room again with Liliane on her arms. She laid her down again beside Frodo who was wearing a clean white shirt now. He smiled warmly.   
Are you feeling better now? he asked. Liliane nodded.   
The bleeding stopped. It will be fine, dont be afraid.   
He was deadly pale. Frodo took her hand and she looked at the white bandage. There was no blood anymore. He looked so much better now.   
Finally the healers were done and took them to a quiet room. Since they were so small, they laid the Hobbits together in one bed. Frodo smiled and asked for water, but he was also brought food by one of the healers.   
Eowyn was sitting beside the bed. She had hidden Lilianes dress, but not laid it aside yet.   
Suddenly Bergil and Sam entered the room. They smiled as they saw the Hobbits lying there peacefully. Liliane had leaned on Frodos shoulder and he had taken her in a loving embrace, placing his hand on her belly. There was no blood left, they looked as if they were ill, not hurt.   
My dear Sam, Frodo said when Sam knelt down beside the bed with tears in his eyes. He took Frodos hand and pressed it a little. He was smiling through tears and looked at Bergil thankfully.   
Would you excuse me? Eowyn suddenly said, rose and left the room with a last smile as she turned back. She had something to do.   
Bergil and Sam stayed with Frodo and Liliane.   
m so glad you are alive, Sam, I feared they killed you... Frodo said. Sam shook his head and wiped away his tears.   
m fine, as you can see. Only a little headache! he replied, smiling happily.   
Liar. That must hurt! Frodo said and replied his smile. Liliane kissed his cheek. It was so wonderful to be free again, be with him again.   
She had mistaken him for dead when she hadnt heard him anymore, but he hadnt left her. Legolas had helped him and also saved his life.   
Bergil was still sitting on the opposite side of the bed, looking at the Hobbits silently. In his scabbard there was Torons sword. He grieved for him. Bergil had been able to escape, so he was still alive. Toron wasnt.   
He was a real brave hero, Toron Berenthalion, Bergil suddenly said. The others looked at him in silence.   
Gordir cut his throat, Frodo said. Bergil laid his head sink.   
You witnessed it?   
In silence Frodo nodded. He would not be able to forget it. Bergil took Torons sword and raised it high. That was everything which was left from his friend.   
But youre alive. Im so glad about that. You could also be dead, Frodo said. Bergil didnt answer, he didnt know what to say. Somehow he felt guilty.   
There was silence for a moment, but suddenly Liliane said to Sam: I told him now. Actually I had intended to get some mushrooms and first feed my dear Frodo with his favourite food before I would tell him of the child, but it was a little different now.   
Frodo turned to her and thought about her words for a moment, then he said: You wont tell me now that Sam knew it before?   
Liliane smiled. He did. He found out about it and... yes.   
Oh! Im disappointed, Frodo said, but he didnt mean it. Of course Sam would find out about such things, he knew that already. And now that he had heard how Liliane had wanted to tell him, he smiled happily and didnt care that it had been different.   
It felt so good to lie in bed, finally being free again. They had forgotten the terror for a while when they were sitting with their friends. Sam told them about how bad he had tried to follow, but he had always fallen and lost consciousness when he tried to get up. Frodo laughed as he heard that. Sam was terribly stubborn!   
Then Bergil narrated of his way to the city after his escape and how he had searched for them with Eowyn and Sam. The Hobbit was proud that he had Sting again, he had collected it once he had been free.   
Suddenly they were startled by a shy knock on the door.   
, Bergil said and Frodo nodded. It was Aragorn to come in, but he was not alone.   
Here is someone to speak to you. Will you let him? he asked and gave way for Torgil. Frodos eyes grew wide, Bergil and Sam had no ideas who it was and Liliane stiffened for a second, but then she sat upright and looked at Frodo.   
For my part, yes, she said, but her voice was quavering a little. Frodo nodded.   
How are you? Aragorn asked. He was surprised how good they looked, compared to how they had looked before. There were no blood and dirt anymore, they were not afraid anymore and Frodo wasnt that pale anymore.   
, the Hobbit said. They would talk later. Aragorn asked Sam and Bergil to follow him out of the room, but then he returned and sat down on a chair. He would not leave his friends alone now.   
Torgil turned to his king, then he looked at the Hobbits and knelt down before the bed. The Hobbits could see that he had cried - so the spell was broken.   
Please forgive me, he said, he knew nothing else to say. Biting his lip he looked at them and continued: I didnt want that to happen. Now that... now Im grieving for my brother the way you do. Im so sorry, I wish Id told Gordir to spare him, but I must have been mad... do you believe me?   
Again there were tears in his eyes. Frodo looked at Aragorn in surprise, but he showed no reaction.   
Yes, I do, Frodo said. Liliane couldnt speak. She knew he wasnt done yet. And Torgil continued.   
Please believe me something else, too, Master Baggins, Torgil said with a low voice. Frodo could barely understand him, but he was surprised that Torgil spoke that way. Then the boy looked at Liliane who was not petrified anymore. She saw he was not evil.   
Can you forgive me? I didnt want to do that, I didnt want to hurt you, but I didnt know what to do! Still I thought that everyone else would hurt you really bad and... Im so sorry!   
Frodo looked at Torgil speechlessly. Still he only had a suspicion, but while Liliane took the hand of the sobbing boy, Torgil said to Frodo: Believe me I didnt hurt her! The lads told me to do it, they chose me, but I didnt harm her. I couldnt, she was so afraid and I felt so terrible because of that...   
Frodo gasped. They had chosen Torgil? He was shocked.   
he said quietly. Torgil nodded.   
Forgive me, I felt so helpless, but nothing happened!   
Torgil seemed to lose his composure. Liliane remembered how helpless he had been indeed, but she was surprised to hear his words now. He hadnt wanted to, she knew that, but actually he was right... everyone else would have hurt her really bad. But did that fit to what he had done before Eowyn had arrived?   
She didnt care for a moment. She thought of the loss of his brother and the shock because of her, so she leaned forward and embraced him in a gesture of comfort.   
I will forgive you, Torgil. I have seen what you thought... we should be glad that Eowyn arrived!  
Frodo was confused. He didnt understand anything.   
Torgil looked up to her thankfully, pressing her hand and smiling warmly, but at once they both turned when Frodo said: Wait. What are you speaking of? Well, I do believe that nothing happened, but what if Eowyn hadnt arrived? You would have hurt her, wouldnt you? Am I right? What would you have done then?   
Torgil looked at Frodo helplessly.   
I... I dont know, Master Baggins, but believe me, I didnt want that to happen! Still it would have and... and it would have been worse if one of the others were to do it!   
Frodo managed to sit upright and shook his head. No. I dont understand that... do you excuse that youd have done so by comparing it to the others? Thats... I... no!   
Wait, Frodo, Liliane said. Wait. You havent been there. Torgil is right, it would have been of no use for him to tell the others to stop. Someone different would have replaced him. Forgive him! I told you before that nothing happened, now hes here to tell you the same, why dont you believe it? I am fine, dont worry!   
Frodo swallowed hard. He couldnt understand that, but indeed he had not experienced it. Of course Liliane was still horrified by the simple thought of it all, but indeed it could have been worse. She was glad that Torgil dared to come and excuse for it. She could forgive him.   
I wont argue now about what you wanted and what you didnt want. I will accept your excuse since nothing happened, so its fine. And if Liliane forgives you, I shall do so, too, Frodo said, but he looked very unhappy. He was still confused.   
Torgil rose. He knew he could expect nothing more from what he got now, so he rose, turned and looked back one last time before he left, saying: It was wrong. I know that now. Sorry.   
Aragorn was still there when Frodo and Liliane looked at each other in silence.  
s over, he said into the lurking silence. It felt like that to him - something had gone wrong some minutes before. Before he left them, he wanted to tell them something.   
I arrested the deputy leader and the others went freely. They had enough. Once the spell was broken they were nearly as shocked as you are. Maybe there will be more to come to ask you to be forgiven. I dont know. Im glad youre here again. I could hardly forgive myself that I couldnt protect you before, but...  
s not your fault, Aragorn, Frodo said quickly. re alive. The rest is evil doing.   
Aragorn heard that Frodo was very impatient at once. The king decided to come back later.   
ll leave you now, but the others and I, were out there in front of the door. Nobody will get in here.   
He rose and left without saying anything else. Frodo gaped at Liliane, still he was silent and felt silent anger inside. He did not exactly know why, he was too confused.   
Suddenly Liliane burst out in tears and clutched him despairingly. Frodo put his arms around her and sighed.   
I... I didnt mean to be angry, he said.   
I know. But you didnt believe me, I know that. You might be unable to understand why I could forgive Torgil, but it was the right thing. He would have done so, yes, I know that myself. But he had no choice, I know that. I have seen that he didnt want to, that was enough for me. Hes just a boy! Dont be angry. I know you are. But you dont have to be sorry for it.   
Frodo sighed and made her raise her head, then he wiped away her tears and gave her a long kiss.   
m so glad youre fine. My worst fear was to lose you. Theres nothing worse for me to imagine, now that we will finally be a family...   
Liliane looked at him for a while before she answered.   
m right here, Frodo. Im with you. You will not lose me. Youre the best that could ever happen to me and Im so glad its your child that I have. As long as youre fine... I heard you. Morgoth, this is what you said. What did that mean?   
s another name for Melkor, the name that was given to him after the theft of the Silmaril. Only evil still calls him Melkor. He doesnt like Morgoth, so this was why I said it. I wanted to scare him. It was him who had taken Gordir. It was not Gordir anymore.   
Did he do that to you? Liliane asked silently, pointing at the bandages and covering one of Frodos bandaged wrists with her hands. Frodo nodded silently.   
I cant tell you. But you see yourself what he did. It was his revenge.   
Liliane put her arms around him. She clutched him despairingly. Frodo remembered her words - she was with him, yes. She was sitting right beside him. But he felt he still might lose her. He had seen how scared she was and he knew it wasnt over yet.   
I cant tell you either... she said right in that moment and he closed his eyes. Of course she couldnt - this was no matter of trust, it was a matter of fear.   
But how should he be strong if he had no strength left? He had always found strength in protecting her, but this was before Morgoths act of revenge.   
Frodo opened his eyes at once. He had seen Gordir above him. He would not be able to forget it either.   
They embraced each other very tightly. They had nothing else left. But soon they laid down again, still keeping silent. Frodo wrapped his arms around her and was happy to feel her, but this was everything to be happy about.   
Then, as he looked at her again, she had fallen asleep. He smiled. Sleep - this was a good idea, but he knew he would find no sleep.   



	14. Chapter 14: From deep within

Fourteenth chapter: From deep within  
  
He had been sitting for a long time, resting his arm about her shoulders. She had cuddled up to him and was sleeping with a peaceful expression on her face. Frodo listened to her regular breath, reaching out his other hand for her. Carefully he touched the red bruises on her throat. It was a loving gesture, but his face showed his wrath. She had been hurt because of the child. Now she had to lie - because of everything that had happened and she must not lose the baby.   
He remembered her wish to have a child. They had hoped for it, but they hadnt reckoned it to happen so soon. And now it seemed wrong. Frodo remembered the happiness though that had been in her voice when she had told him. Despite all fear she had been so glad and still she was. She would be a mother although she had given up hope long before.   
She was suffering. What was he to do now? Could he ever imagine her horror? He knew that something horrible and cruel would have happened if Eowyn hadnt come. It was true - maybe she would have been badly injured if there hadnt been Torgil. Somehow Frodo felt pity for the boy who had lost his brother to evil.   
Frodo always asked himself what Eowyn might have seen, but should he ever dare to ask her?   
Slowly and shyly he placed his hand on Lilianes belly. He would be a father - a strange and wonderful feeling, but he had never reckoned someone to do any harm to his family. He knew he was an aim for acts of revenge, he wasnt just a Hobbit from the Shire. But she was.   
Was it his mistake?   
Suddenly he was startled by a silent knock on the door. It was opened slowly and Frodo saw Sams curly head.   
There is someone waiting for you... some of the boys, he said. Slowly Frodo rose and nearly fell, he felt so weak, but Sam came and supported him. Liliane didnt wake up when they left the room. Frodo wasnt afraid, but he was surprised as he saw them in the hallway. There were some of these who he had known as Messengers, but they were unarmed and wore different clothes, nothing black anymore.   
Some of them knelt down when they saw him. Frodo felt nearly ashamed, he knew they had been under a spell, they were only normal boys and to him it was enough that they had come.   
No, rise, he said and sucked in his breath. Slowly they did as they had been told. They looked at him in awe and for a while nobody spoke.   
Aragorn, Sam and Bergil were beside him. Frodo looked at Maethor, Daugamir, Gurtor and others whose names he didnt know, but he remembered their faces. They had all come, nearly a dozen boys were standing there with shy faces.   
I didnt mean to... I... Im sorry, Daugamir said, being the first to speak. Frodo stepped forward and took his hand. The lads were aware of his bandages and his pale face, his wounds and bloodshot eyes. He looked terrible.   
I will forgive you, Frodo said.   
H-how is you wife, Master Baggins? Didnt she want to see us? Id like to ask her to forgive me, Gurtor said. There was truth in his eyes.  
She is asleep now... I didnt want to wake her up, shes not fine... she nearly lost the baby because of her shock.   
Gurtor gaped at him in dismay. Then he hid his face in his hands and shook his head. He knew which shock Frodo was speaking of.   
Tell her Im so sorry, please, will you do so? Gurtor said. Frodo smiled warmly at the boys and said: Thank you for coming here, I know it wasnt your will nor your fault. You shall be forgiven like Torgil, all of you. Don   
Suddenly they all heard a fearful cry. It was Liliane, calling out Frodos name.   
he whispered, turned and swayed back into the room. Leaning on the wall he saw her, she was about to get up and didnt stop although she noticed him.   
No, stay in bed! Im right here, dont be afraid. Whats wrong? Frodo asked, approaching her and embracing her tightly. She was trembling all over and clutched him.   
re here... she whispered. After a while Frodo got to know that she had been roused by a nightmare in which he had died. When she had woken up, he had been gone. She didnt even know where she was.   
m fine, Liliane. I was just outside with some of the boys who asked to be forgiven. Its over, dont have fear.  
Liliane looked at him and smiled wearily, but she calmed down.   
Dear... I have a question, Frodo said. Gurtor asked me to see you.   
He is here, too? Who else is here?  
There were many of those who had never been in touch with the Hobbits, but still felt guilty. And then there were those who had been in touch with them - in every way one could think of.   
Liliane nodded. She was prepared to see him.   
Frodo told Sam to let them come in one after another. Gurtor and Daugamir were the first ones to ask for forgiveness. Liliane was surprised to see Gurtor so much changed. She remembered how those lads had treated her, but now it was very different. She was relieved.   
Every one of them spoke to the Hobbits for a while, also speaking of their personal experiences with that evil. Frodo understood them so well.   
They werent afraid that moment. Frodo wasnt angry at them, but to know that Gordir was dead... he felt no pity for his torturer. The only thing he felt concerning the merciless leader was anger, burning anger. How could he connect his deeds with his family? And how could he hurt Liliane? He had had no right to do that.   
Frodo looked at her and felt tears in his eyes. She had been the one to snatch him from his misery, now she was miserable herself.   
Was all good in her destroyed the way it had been in him?   
What is it, Frodo? she asked. Everybody had left. They knew that Sam and Bergil were still outside, but Aragorn had returned to the citadel where Torgil was waiting for him. They had to see his parents. Aragorn knew the boy needed his help, how should he dare to return home now? A good explaination for Torons death was needed. Aragorn knew that the boys parents would listen to their king, they would listen to his words like nobody elses. And Torgil needed their help after all!   
The Hobbits sat beside each other in silence for a while. Frodo didnt reply at first. Bravely he tried to fight the tears.   
Why dont you hate me now? Why? he asked. Why dont you hate me for being the one who let it come to this?   
Liliane reached out her hand and stroked the cut on his cheek very tenderly. She had laid down again, but he was sitting and staring at the wall.  
Because youre innocent. You know that yourself. Frodo, I loved you just when I first saw you. Now I know why you always tried to hide your past, but I accepted it as a part of you. This is love! Ive sworn myself to be on your side. Always, no matter what would happen. I knew it could be dangerous, but I decided to risk it. And I will stay with you, youll be a father and this is what Ive been dreaming of. I dont care about anything else! You didnt hurt me during these days. No, you were the one who was beaten up badly protecting me. How could I ever stop loving you? I cant. But be aware of one thing: Treat me with care, Frodo. I... I mean, I...   
Suddenly she trailed off and closed her eyes. She was shifting uneasily which made Frodo lie down beside her, wrapping his arms around her.   
I know what you are speaking of, he said. She was suffering from a trauma, he knew best what that was like. But there was something else, he was sure about that.   
He had to find out what the boys had done. She couldnt tell him, but he had to know, otherwise he wouldnt understand her.   
I love you, Frodo Baggins, she said.  
  
Merry and Pippin hadnt yet dared to see their friends in the Houses of Healing. Sam had come to the citadel to tell them what had happened, but Bergil still sat before the door of the Hobbits room, accompanied by one of the royal guards.   
Merry and Pippin were silent. Sam had told them of everything, even the horrible sight he had had to bear during Frodos torture. Later Aragorn had joined them, so he was to find out about it, too.   
Torgil had already told him of the actions down in the cellar room of the headquarters. The king was dismayed. Now he knew what the Hobbits had been through, but he wasnt sure whether he really had wanted to know.   
He left Merry, Pippin and Sam. The Hobbits were sitting together, deep in thoughts and full of sorrow. They decided to pay special attention to their friends in order to help them.   
Aragorn met Gandalf in the hallway. The wizard had spoken to some of the lads who were still frightened by the events, especially some of the younger ones.   
How are Frodo and Liliane? was his first question. He hadnt yet had the time to see them, but he would do so later.   
t ask, replied Aragorn. They sat down in one of Aragorns working rooms which were full of books and maps and old paper.   
I wish Id never have been told what happened to them. You will not believe it, but its much more of a torment than the quest was for Frodo. You have seen him, but these were only his visible wounds.  
Gandalf nodded. Yes, I know. I will not doubt that he will have the strength to return back to his life, but what about Liliane? He will find strength in comforting her, but where will she find her strength in? What happened to her?   
Nothing really, but still it was enough. Eowyn arrived in time. And I took care that the deputy leader is arrested. Like Gordir, he believed in what they did and he still does. Before the guards shut the door, he said something about the Hobbits I will not repeat here.   
He had insulted Liliane and threatened to kill Frodo at once if he had the chance to.   
Gandalf asked him what he intended to do with Ortherion now.   
I dont know yet, but he will be condemned for several things. It needed no spell to make him do what he did. He doesnt feel sorry for it and therefore I will show no mercy. All the others I cant really punish, their shock was real. Once the spell was broken they were all equally dismayed. If the Hobbits are able to forgive them, I will do so, too.  
Gandalf had a different opinion, but he understood Aragorn. Even if the boys hadnt been under a spell, most of them wouldnt really have known what they had been doing. They were only boys.   
He could not punish the boys for the evil that had led them. There was a difference.   
And what about the Hobbits shocks? asked Gandalf. Aragorn shrugged helplessly.   
I will be with them as often as possible. They need help, I think. I know Frodos strong will, but what about Liliane? First they cant leave, she has to stay in bed. But when they leave, Ill lead them the way to the Shire. My blindness let this happen, its my duty as their friend to help them!   
They continued to talk for a while, but there was not much use in that. They had to wait and be patient.   
  
Bergil was cleaning Torons sword. He couldnt bear his friends blood on it. Leaning on the wall he sat on the ground, polishing the silver blade with immense patience. There was nothing else he could do.   
Legolas and Gimli arrived together with Faramir to ask for the Hobbits. Bergil told them that they were asleep, he couldnt hear their voices anymore and he was right.   
s good that theyre able to sleep. I wonder how I will find sleep tonight, Faramir said.   
Oh, I will, Gimli grumbled. I have to prepare for my meeting with that deputy leader!   
Legolas shook his head and smiled. He shoudl take care that Gimli wouldnt do something hed better leave.   
Two or three days passed like that. Faramir and Eowyn came to see Frodo and Liliane together with Legolas and Gimli, later Merry, Pippin and Sam arrived with Aragorn. Gandalf came to see them all on his own. He talked to Frodo about the Messengers intentions which had been led my Morgoth. While they were speaking, Liliane was lying beside them wordlessly. It was all the same as it had been with the others, too. Frodo noticed her apathy and it troubled him, but he didnt know what to do about it. He never left her, talked to her, but her answers were short - if she gave some.   
It tore his heart. In some way he understood her - he was haunted by nightmares himself, he dreamt of Gordir and the torture he had done to him, but he also dreamt of Liliane and the lads. One night he woke up with his heart pounding and cold sweat on his forehead because he had seen how she had lost the baby.   
But he was not as apathetical as she was. He had learned how to cope with pain like that. She had not done the least part to help him to forget his wounds of the War of the Ring, but now she was suffering from her own wounds.   
Their friends couldnt always help them. Merry and Pippin tried to cheer them up, Legolas and Gimli told the Hobbits of their journey through Middle-earth and Faramir gave report about the behaviour of the lads who had been Messengers before. Some of them came to talk to Gandalf about the events and every one of them was shocked because of what he had been involved in.   
One day Aragorn came to see Bergil who still didnt leave the Houses of Healing. He spent the day with Frodo and Liliane. She was happy about his presence, she liked the boy as much as she liked all of Frodos friends.   
You shall be honoured, Bergil, Aragorn said as he sat down beside Frodo and the boy. Bergil looked at him with big eyes and nearly blushed.   
But why, my Lord? What honour should be mine?   
You dont know? Let Frodo tell you, said the king and Frodo spoke about what Aragorn had thought of.   
Bergil had come to help them under risk of his life and he had been the one to save Frodos life when he had shot Gordir.   
You let evil fail, Frodo added.   
And so it came. The next day many people gathered in a square, amongst them there were many of the lads who had been involved. People had found out about the events and were curious to learn more.   
Even Torons parents had come with Torgil. The boy grieved for his older brother, everyone could see that.   
The spell of evil has been broken now. The young lads who are the future of Gondor are free again. I do not deny my helplessness and the fact that I didnt see the danger, I didnt see how serious it was. But the lads themselves werent the danger. It was Morgoth, represented by the leader and founder of the Messengers of Darkness.   
Aragorn spoke loudly and in a tone which didnt let people doubt the strength of his will. I had no choice but be a friend and help Frodo. The deputy leader still is arrested, I cannot show mercy in this case. I know my duties as your king and I will take care for the safety of our people. Things like that must not happen again. Those who have been involved know it was no game. It was paid with blood. Remembering the fear of two halflings, there were two amongst the lads who tried to protect them, ignoring the danger their own lives were in. One could escape the hands of evil and later saved Frodos life. He shall be honoured for his courage!  
Aragorn gave Bergil a sign to step forth and so the boy did. People applauded and smiled at him warmly. It was an awkward situation for the fourteen-year old, but he stood firmly and answered the friendliness with his smile, but he didnt feel like smiling.   
He is the protector of the halflings, Bergil Berianeth, son of Beregond, Aragorn said and Bergil gaped at him in disbelief. He was able to translate the title that the king had given to him and it filled him with pride after all - he saw his father standing in front of the crowd. Beregond was proud, too.   
But I survived, Bergil said, unsheathing Torons sword which he still kept.   
My friend didnt. I had no choice but to leave Toron, son of Targon, to his fate. He had joined me in protecting the halflings and couldnt escape the leaders revenge. The leader killed Toron, he executed him with his own sword.   
Aragorn was surprised that Bergil now spoke, but he let him. The boy raised Torons sword high and it shone in the sun, brightly and intensely.   
Toron fought bravely. We must never forget him. I grieve for him, but my grief can never be like that of his brother and his parents. Think of him with pride, he deserves it!   
He shall be called a hero who was there to help his brother and the halflings. He acted bravely, Aragorn said. Do not forget the deeds of Toron Berenthalion!   
Bergil fought hard to breathe. He could hardly stand all the honour that was in the kings noble speech. Words could never express the truth.   
And he was glad when it was over. But then Torons father came, right as Bergil wanted to sheath the sword, and reached out for it. Bergil handed it to the man who looked at the weapon sadly. Then he touched the blade carefully and looked at Bergil.   
Keep it, my son, he said. We have the remembrance of our son, you shall have his sword. Its a good weapon which will help you to be better at swordfighting. You might need it, keep it and use it!   
Bergil could not answer. He was deeply moved by Targons words and felt tears in his eyes when he saw the man leave. But he would respect the mans wish.   
  
She had given up. She knew there was no way to move, she couldnt move, she was lying like paralyzed, waiting for him to do it. Liliane looked at Torgil who answered her gaze and in his eyes she saw what he felt. He didnt want it either, but he was ready for it now.   
, he suddenly whispered. Liliane bit her lip and closed her eyes, she didnt care whether he was sorry or not - he would do it. There was no way for her to escape.   
she whispered. He had not replied for so long a while now.   
Torgil came nearer and bent down, but just in this moment they were all startled by a voice from behind.   
Now lets bring to an end what we have just started!   
When Torgil turned about, breathing hard, he gave way for Liliane to see who it was. To her dismay she saw Gordir and Ortherion coming down the stairs.   
Leave, all of you, Gordir said. Go and see what you helped to do. Its over. Go up and look!   
Torgil looked at his leader who was followed by his deputy. He was surprised. But before he could say anything, Gordir hissed: Go take your trousers and leave! Youre not needed here.   
Lilianes eyes grew wide, but Torgil did as he had been told. He was the last to leave the cellar. Gordir and Ortherion came closer.   
He is dead, Gordir said quietly with a threatening tone in his voice.   
You can call it a bloody mess. Would you now like to see him one last time? He bleeded to death. Look!   
He knelt down beside her and held up his dagger so that she could see it. It was full of blood, it even dripped down on her dress.   
Liliane bit her lip until she tasted blood, she turned her head away and closed her eyes. Shaken by sobs she began to scream, stricken by the most intense terror.   
She knew Gordir spoke the truth. He had killed Frodo. He was dead.   
It was as if it came from far away, but she heard Sam. He was still alive, calling her name. Good Sam, at least they hadnt killed him, too.   
But was there any comfort in it?  
You will bring it to an end now, Gordir said, looking at Ortherion. You can have her. And make sure youre not too friendly! Remember, its the Ringbearers child she bears. Its all that is left of him now, but that must not be! Be a servant to our leader, Melkor the Great!  
Liliane closed her eyes again. She had looked at Gordir for a moment, but when she saw Ortherion preparing to follow Gordirs command, she could not bear the sight.   
Look at me, Gordir demanded and so she did then.   
Listen to me. We will not kill you, the lord forbid it. But we will not release you either. Never. Now you shall be a servant to Melkor like us, it will free you from your sins. Later we will take you to a place were none of your poor friends will find you. But you have the choice, maybe you would like not to be alone? What about the little fellow up there? We could let him join you, its your decision! Isnt that a friendly offer? You should be grateful!   
Liliane did not answer. There was no feeling left inside of her. She knew Gordir spoke the truth, she would be delivered to them as long as they liked it.   
But how should she care? Frodo was dead. And she knew it would take minutes for the deputy leader to destroy everything that was still left. Everything.   
Gordir gave way and sat down leaning on the wall. He played with the bloody dagger and feasted his eyes on Lilianes agony as Ortherion came closer. And he showed no mercy. He didnt hesitate like Torgil.   
She felt only pain. There was nothing but pain left in her life. Frodo had been executed cruelly. But at least he didnt have to suffer anymore.   
She still had. She had never before known pain like that, but she did not give a sound. Movelessly she stared at the ceiling and her wish to die grew intensely.   
She knew Gordir was watching. They took everything from her, but she did not have the will to fight anymore. She decided to let it happen. But would it be easier?   
Now it was all too late. Again she only felt pain.   
But then she gasped and nearly screamed - and opened her eyes.   
Breathing hard she gaped at the ceiling, turned her head and saw that nobody was there. She was all alone, lying in bed like she had been for days. She had stretched out her arms to the left and the right, she was lying like she had been in the headquarters and she found herself unable to move.   
She knew it had been a nightmare. But she had seen what would have happened if the others hadnt come.   
Liliane tried to calm down, her stomach nearly cramped again, but she took a deep breath and the feeling of pain passed at once.   
Yet she couldnt move. She didnt know why, but she couldnt.   
she said, barely audiable, but she always repeated it, her voice growing louder and louder. It merely took seconds until he came in, swaying and unable to walk properly because of his twisted ankle, but he came. Frodo had been sitting before the door with Bergil, the door had been open and he had let her sleep.   
Frodo looked at her in wonder, saying nothing. She was sobbing silently, didnt move, just looked at him with a glance begging for help.   
He walked towards the bed, bent down and lifted her up in his arms, embracing her tightly. But only seconds later she suddenly screamed, struggling to get free and Frodo let go of her, gazing at her helplessly. He didnt understand.   
Liliane couldnt bear his touch. She could bear no touch at all, she had dreamt of the worst thing possible and could not bear it. But when she looked at him, his eyes showing his pain, she felt so sorry.   
Please leave me, I... I cant... leave me alone, Frodo...   
Her voice was quavering as if she was afraid. Frodo backed away and turned about, he said nothing, then he left the room and closed the door behind him.   
Liliane sank down sobbing. Why had she done that? But could she ever tell him what she had seen?   
Tears were running down Frodos cheeks. He stared somewhere when Bergil rose and looked at him.  
s wrong? he asked. Frodo turned to him, stepping forward and then he put his arms around the young boy who was so much taller than he was.   
A nightmare? Bergil asked and saw Frodo nodding, but the Hobbit said nothing. Bergil stroked his curly head and sighed.   
Again. They needed help, both of them. Frodo had just said to him that he feared to lose her - now Bergil knew what he had been speaking of. Liliane could not bear his presence.   
I... I have to see Eowyn, Frodo whispered and raised his head. It was the only chance that was left for him. There was no other. He had never wanted to ask her, he didnt want to know, but he had to. Otherwise he would never know how to behave.   
Forlas, will you stay here? Ill take Frodo to Lady Eowyn, Bergil said to the guard who nodded with a friendly smile.   
Supported by Bergil Frodo made his way to the citadel. They knew that Eowyn was to find there. Bergil didnt really understand why Frodo wanted to see the Lady, but he would help him to get there.   
They met some people on their way. Frodo was known as the Ringbearer and he knew that people had heard of his abduction, but their reactions still surprised him. They gaped at the stitched cut in his face, the white bandages about his wrists and how weak he was walking. They met him with pity, they did not ignore it although nobody said anything to them.   
Do I look that bad? he suddenly asked quietly. Bergil grinned.   
No. But when they saw you years ago, they took you as a hero - and now youre far from that.  
I always was. Frodo did not look at the boy when he said that.   
Finally they reached the citadel. The guards greeted them in a friendly manner and let them pass. Their way led them straight to where Bergil reckoned to find Eowyn - and so it was. She was sitting in the room that she lived in while staying in Minas Tirith. Faramir was not there, but she wasnt alone after all. Arwen was with her.   
When Bergil opened the door after a careful knock, the women both rose and Frodo said: I am sorry if I disturbed you - but may I talk to you, Eowyn? Its... its important.   
Without any comment Arwen left the room, smiling warmly at the Hobbit, and Bergil followed his queen. Frodo and Eowyn sat down and for a while there was only silence in the room, but suddenly Frodo raised his head and said: s afraid of me. Liliane just had a nightmare and now... now she cant even bear if I only embrace her... I... I dont know what to do...  
She didnt tell you what she had been dreaming of? Eowyn asked carefully, but Frodo only shook his head. He wished she had, but he knew she wouldnt talk. She never did, she had been silent for days.   
No. But when I entered the room, she was lying there like petrified with her arms stretched to the left and the right. She didnt move, maybe didnt even try to. She was only calling for me, just the way she had done when she had been down there.   
When Eowyn heard his words, she lowered her head and sighed loudly. Of course Frodo wouldnt know what that meant, but she did. Yet before she could say anything, Frodo asked: What was it like? What have you seen when you came down there?   
Eowyn looked at him again.   
It looked like that. What youve seen was the same. When I came down the stairs, I nearly collided with half a dozen boys who were standing there, watching Torgils actions. I guess they had been discussing for a while because they must have been down there for long already, but nothing had happened so far. The soldiers disarmed the boys and I ran forth to Torgil and Liliane. He was kneeling in front of her, just about to undress. It was terrible... they had bound her arms to some table legs on each side. She had no chance to get free or rise. This must have been the most threatening thing: She was lying helplessly and they were all around, the lads, watching.  
She had spoken with a calm voice, but this was the contrary of her emotions. Eowyn wouldnt have felt different about the situation.   
They were all down there... watching?   
Eowyn nodded. Yes. And when I cut her bonds, she didnt move, she didnt rise. I had to help her. Again its the same... It all happens again. She cant forget it.   
Frodo bit his lip. He understood everything so far - but he didnt understand one thing.   
I cant forget either what Gordir did to me, but... Id understand if she was afraid of the boys or men she doesnt know, but... but its me that shes afraid of...  
Frodo raised his hands and hid his face. He felt tears burning in his eyes, but he couldnt cry.   
Yes, I know. Maybe you cant understand... she cant bear your touch. Its not because of you, its because of the fact that youre close to her. It has nothing to do with her love.   
Frodo wrinkled his brow.   
But I am close to her! Were married! And I love her more than my life... how can it be that it has nothing to do with her love, but she cant bear my touch? It was to comfort her...   
Eowyn sighed. She knew he couldnt understand. But how was she to explain?   
See... she had just had a nightmare and you dont know what happened in that nightmare. If she even was lying as she might have dreamt, I know why she cant bear your touch. Just imagine she dreamt of what Torgil would have done if we hadnt come!   
No. Wait. Its me, Im not Torgil! I would never hurt her... doesnt she know that? Why is she afraid of me? Doesnt she recognize me? I... I will lose her that way! How can I help her if she wont let me?  
They looked at each other in silence for a moment until Eowyn answered. Frodo wouldnt lose her and she told him so. Liliane had needed him before and she would need him again.   
She loves you dearly. Didnt she call your name? It was you that she was calling for. She hadnt reckoned her reaction to your touch herself. And you know that she was sorry. Theres nothing you can do but wait. Be patient and careful with her. It will take some time, but once she will want to be close to you again, just like before. You know that! And let me tell you something: You didnt know what to do before you came. I hope you know now.  
She told him to speak to Liliane. He could only find out about what she couldnt bear if he asked her. Now that he knew what it had been like, it might be easier to handle.   
And dont forget yourself, Frodo.  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15: Back home

Fifteenth chapter: Back home  
  
  
Less than a week had passed when the Hobbits heard a knock on the door. Frodo had finally recovered and felt more strength in him, which was the reason for some walks through the gardens whenever Liliane was asleep. She often was. She was not sick anymore, but she was weak after all her fear and also because of the baby.   
The day before the midwife had come to see her and she had reacted in a very positive way when Liliane told her that nothing had happened anymore.   
You will be fine, little lady. You and your baby. And if you would like to return home, you might do so in a week maybe. But dont use too much strength then. Remember that youre still weak and always rest if youre not fine.  
Liliane was happy. Frodo noticed with relief that she cheered up a little, she smiled again and talked to him - and she let him come closer. At night she cuddled up to him, longing for his embrace and Frodo gave it gladly.   
They even decided to leave the Houses of Healing and return to the citadel. Bergil would come and carry Liliane who must not yet walk, but they were still waiting when someone came to them.   
Frodo said when Eowyn entered.   
Yes, me. Whom were you waiting for?   
For Bergil, but Im sure hell arrive soon. What can we do for you?   
Eowyn stood before the bed and smiled at Liliane.   
I can do something for you, Eowyn said. She had her hands on her back, but then she pulled them forth and unfolded a piece of fabric which turned out to be a dress.   
No, that... that cant be! How... Liliane stammered and sat upright a little. She shook her head in disbelief.   
It can be. Its yours. Eowyn smiled broadly. To see Liliane that happy made her happy, too.   
The Hobbits looked at the dress. It was of a warm dark green, shining velvet and with countless golden figures woven in it. Its cut was slightly different from the dress that Arwen had given to Liliane, but she regarded it as even more beautiful.   
How did you... Liliane asked. Eowyn handed the dress over to her and said: I took yours of which there wasnt much left. When Arwen saw it, she had the same idea: We intended to give you a new one. And here you are... thats the story!   
She laughed. Liliane reached out her arms for her and Eowyn knelt down so that she could embrace her thankfully.   
re wonderful! Liliane said. She couldnt yet believe that it was true, but it was.   
But I have to ask something of you... Eowyn said. Liliane looked at her expectingly, then Eowyn said: Please dont wear it when your belly has grown round... it wouldnt fit!   
Liliane burst out in laughter. No! How could I? But still theres enough time left, I think... or can anyone see something?  
Frodo shook his head. m searching for it every day, but still it hides. Do you know how small Hobbit children are? he asked Eowyn and showed her. The lady couldnt believe it - she regarded mens children as small, but Hobbit children were much smaller!   
You will be good parents. Children are wonderful!   
Frodo nodded and told her some stories of little Elanor. When Liliane listened to his euphoric talk, she smiled secretly. Of course he would be a wonderful father!   
  
They spent another week in Minas Tirith, together with their friends in the citadel. Special guards watched every entrance which lead to the Hobbits, but nothing happened. The only one who still believed in the Messengers and Melkor was Ortherion. Aragorn talked to him one afternoon and found out that, although the young man still believed in evil, this belief wasnt as strong as before.   
He decided as he had once done and he knew it was the right thing to do.   
You will go to Ithilien with Lord Faramir and the soldier Beregond will take special care for you with his son Bergil. You will work there and have enough time to consider everything. You still have your options! This is a free land and I will not imprison you now. Take it as a chance or I might change my decision! Aragorn said to him. Ortherion couldnt believe what he heard, but it was true. And deep inside he felt a little thankful which was a thought he disliked, but he was free again. Or at least not in prison.   
Aragorn often found Frodo and Bergil together whenever Liliane was not alone. She spent much time Gimli, Legolas and Gandalf. Often Aragorn would join them and tell his own stories of the War of the Ring.   
It was a happy time. Liliane felt safe with Frodos friends and was glad to know them now. She liked Gimli very much who had his very own way of showing his appreciation for something, but he was so good-hearted.   
She met Legolas with admiration and knew that Gandalf liked her even if he didnt speak.   
It was all different with Aragorn - she liked him the most, he was such a just king and good friend.   
Faramir and Eowyn were ready to leave very soon which was the time for Bergil to say goodbye to his friends.   
Will you once visit me again? I will show you the most wonderful places in Gondor! Bergil offered. Liliane smiled as he said so.   
I know Gondor is wonderful. I like what I have seen. And Id like to see more, but not now. We will leave once I can ride again. And Im glad Ive met you.   
She whispered a word of thanks into his ear as they embraced. Then Bergil embraced Frodo and smiled warmly.   
re the bravest person Ive ever known, Frodo. Youre a hero although you dont want to be one.   
Frodo shook his head. No. Im no hero, I never wanted to be one. I only did what I had to do. And without you Id be dead now. I couldnt see my child growing up, so the hero of us is you.   
Bergil blushed and nearly felt ashamed. But this was what everybody thought. He had not acted like an ordinary fourteen-year-old boy would have done.   
Bergil left for Ithilien with Faramir, Eowyn and his father. They took Ortherion with them, but the Hobbits didnt know. They didnt ask for him either.   
At the end of the second week Frodo and Liliane went back to the Houses of Healing. Aragorn carried her one last time, but the midwife would tell them whether everything was good.   
The healers looked at Frodo first. His wounds had healed and they began to remove the stitches. Aragorn held his breath when Frodo took off his shirt. His chest and belly were full of healing wounds. Once they had taken off all the bandages, it was obvious for everyone to see: it had been painful. Very painful.   
They began with the cut on his cheek. It was a long and deep cut, but it had healed very well and nothing happened when they removed the stitches. They continued with all the others and Frodo endured it patiently. It didnt hurt, but it was nothing pleasant to be examined that carefully.   
He was given some new bandages for his wrists in order to protect the healing wounds. He would be in grave danger if they tore open again.   
s awful, said Aragorn quietly. Liliane nodded. She had seen the wounds before, but she could not get used to the sight at all.   
Frodo was also shocked himself. It was the first time he looked at the wounds attentively. He gulped and looked at Aragorn in dismay. He had nearly forgotten.   
You will not see the scars very well, one of the healers said. They will vanish. Dont worry.   
When they were done, the midwife came and all left the room save Frodo. Liliane wanted him to stay.   
I will have to examine you, the midwife said. Liliane bit her lip and closed her eyes, but she nodded. Frodo felt so helpless when she pressed his hand, clutching him tightly. Now he could see what she was afraid of.   
Easy, just a minute and it will be over, Frodo said. Liliane forced herself to calm down, she knew it had to be, but she could hardly bear it. It was too early.   
Frodo kept asking himself who she would be once they were at home again. Would she ever be the same again? He doubted it. If she only wouldnt be afraid of him anymore...   
Everything is fine. You can return home if you want to, but you have to be very careful. Will you take care that she is not afraid of something? the midwife asked Frodo. He nodded.   
This is the only thing you should care for. Fear will be bad, but this is it. You must not be afraid of anything else, little master.   
But actually Frodo was. He would do nothing which could be bad for the child. Yet he said nothing.   
On their way back Liliane walked again. It felt so good, but she was still a little weak. Frodo supported her lovingly.   
  
We will lead you to the Gap of Rohan, Aragorn said. He had decided with Gimli and Legolas to guard the Hobbits until they were far from Gondor. They had a merry time with laughter and chatting and they also rested in Edoras. Gandalf had also come with them for some part of the way, but then he left them and didnt tell them where he was going. Nobody cared about that, they all knew the wizard.   
I will come to the Shire when its time to, he had said before he had left them. Frodo knew what he had meant.   
Sam missed his family. He always spoke of his little son and his beloved daughter which made Merry and Pippin consider names for the little baby of Frodo and Liliane.   
s too early! Liliane said. It will be born in spring, so take your time!   
They didnt. First they thought of many names for girls, mostly flowers names and then of heroic names for boys. Frodo burst out in laughter again and again, he didnt like their ideas at all. He had his own one, but he didnt tell anyone. Even Liliane had no idea.   
The nights were warm and silent. But Frodo was always tired when it was his turn to guard them all. He had taken the watch before Liliane and he never woke her up, but took her guard, too. He reckoned she would be afraid all alone awake at night and so it was when she once woke up, startled by a nightmare. Frodo took her in his arms and comforted her because she had woken him, too. Fearfully she gaped at the surroundings and listened attentively for every sound. Cracking twicks made her wince and shiver. They avoided to rest near forests, but they couldnt always do so.   
When they had left Edoras and reached the Gap of Rohan, they said goodbye to their friends who returned to Gondor.  
We will meet again, Aragorn said. And send news when the baby is born!   
I will do so, Frodo promised. Again Gimli took some time for congratulations and Legolas kissed his little friends foreheads in a friendly manner.   
I hope you will have a good journey, he said.   
And they had. But there was one problem: They didnt have enough food.   
One night Frodo woke up because he felt cold in his back. Liliane had left him. Sleepily he squinted and saw her sitting by the fire. What he saw made him laugh out loud.   
She had sneaked to their backpacks and taken some food which should have been her breakfast. She was still chewing and held the rest of an apple in her hand, but when she saw Frodo looking at her, she blushed and felt so ashamed.   
I... I was hungry... she tried to explain, but Frodo shook his head. He took the blanket, covered her shoulders with it and sat down beside her.   
You must freeze!   
No, actually Im only hungry...   
The others woke up from their whispering. When Sam saw Liliane eating, he burst out in laughter himself and said: re trapped! But I know that myself...   
This is normal? Liliane asked and sighed. He nodded.   
Oh yes! You should ask Rosie what she had been eating all night...   
Merry grinned broadly. He could not wait to experience that himself with Estella.   
As long as you think its funny! Liliane said and took another bite. Pippin giggled.  
re only a Hobbit, Sam said and laid down again. He wasnt impressed at all.   
Liliane whispered when they laid down. Frodo shrugged.   
No. Youre only eating for two!  
But she was still hungry. Frodo had nearly fallen asleep again, but when she sighed, he opened an eye.   
he said.   
Oh... Im just dreaming of strawberries and pickled gherkins...  
Frodo shivered. Wonderful combination!  
And cheese...   
Good idea! Frodo said and smiled. He placed his hand on her belly and whispered: Seems to be very hungry, our little one!   
t ask.   
But she was happy to be with him and she would also bear this hunger...   
  
Weeks had passed. The borders of the Shire lay already behind them, they were close to their homes. Merry and Pippin didnt like to leave their friends, but they did so. Sam told them he would get along with Frodo and Liliane. He knew he also had Rosie to help him, he wasnt all alone with his friends.   
Actually they had been fine on their way back home. It was seldom that Liliane was afraid of something and Frodo could hide his sorrow. He always watched their surroundings, searching for someone who could want to do them any harm, but there was only peace.   
They forgot their experiences while travelling with their friends, heading for their home. Sam was so happy that also the others couldnt wait to arrive.   
When both Merry and Pippin left them to return to their homes, Sam, Frodo and Liliane made for Hobbiton.   
Carefully and unnoticed Sam looked at Frodo. He knew Frodo hid something. He didnt know yet what it was, but he would find out. And he feared it would get worse again once they had reached Bag End. When normal life was to return, Frodo and Liliane would be in trouble. That was bad. Sam had a secret hope: The baby. Once their attention could be drawn on their child, it could maybe become better again. They must not have time to remember the events. Throughout the journey they hadnt had any time, but they would have once they were back home.   
And then the time came. They rode up Hobbiton Mill and finally reached Bag End. In the garden there was Elanor playing with Peony and they werent alone - little Frodo was with them.   
Sam exclaimed and dismounted his pony. He looked at his little son in disbelief who was running around cheerfully, laughing and giggling.   
Look how hes grown... its Daddy! Sam said, kneeling down and opening his arms. The little boy shrieked in joy when he saw his father, came running towards him and flung his arms about his fathers neck.   
Elanor exclaimed and approached him, too. Sam embraced his children happily and Frodo smiled. He had an idea what Sam was so proud of... he would know the feeling himself soon.   
Uncle Frodo is back! Elanor cried and turned to Frodo and Liliane.   
And Auntie Liliane is back, too! Youre all here again!   
She took a few steps forward, but when Frodo knelt down to embrace the girl, Elanor halted at gazed at him for a moment.   
Who did that, Uncle Frodo? she asked and pointed at the cut in his face. Frodo touched the wound with his hand and Elanor could see his bandages which were still about his wrists.   
she whispered and reached out for him. Frodo took her little hand and looked at her with an encouraging smile.   
Just a little adventure, Ellie... nothing serious, he said and swallowed hard. He felt so much like a liar.   
Her words had made him aware of his wounds again. He had forgotten. He didnt feel them anymore, he didnt pay attention to them - but now it was too late.  
It was to be seen. One could not overlook it.   
An adventure? And what about Auntie Liliane and Daddy?   
Your aunt was with me and your Daddy was really brave when he fought with us, Frodo said and rose again. Liliane came closer, knelt down before Elanor and said: Do you want to know a secret?   
Elanor nodded eagerly. Liliane whispered into her ear: You will soon have a friend to play with! I expect a baby!   
Elanors eyes grew wide and she cried out loudly, cheering happily. Liliane smiled, she had reckoned the girl to react that way and if there was at least one reason to be happy, she should know it.   
Elanor ran back to Peony and, of course, told her about the secret. Liliane was amused and when she looked back again at Sam and Frodo, she saw Rosie approaching her husband.   
Oh, Sam!   
They embraced and Sam kissed her tenderly.   
m back, my love, he said and she sighed.   
I missed you so much, you cant imagine! Rosie said quietly and then turned to Frodo and Liliane. Like Elanor, she hesitated for a moment before she approached them. First she embraced Liliane whose facial expression was far from the happiness Rosie knew of her. And when Rosie turned to Frodo, she said nothing at first and didnt even move. She knew this was no accidental injury. He had other scars in his face, too.  
Will you tell me what youve been doing all the time? she said, turning to Sam. He pointed at the smial and together they entered Bag End. The children paid no attention to them in this moment, Elanor was so excited about the new baby that she was busy talking with Peony, sitting in the grass.   
Something happened, didnt it? Rosie asked before she entered the kitchen.   
Yes. Otherwise we would have been back much earlier, Sam answered and sat down on the bench. Liliane and Frodo did so, too. He laid his arm about her shoulders and when they began to drank some tea, Frodo looked at Sam, telling him to report it to Rosie.   
We were in trouble, he began. There were people who wanted to take revenge on Frodo.   
Rosie gaped at them all in disbelief, one after another.   
Revenge? What do you mean with revenge?   
They nearly killed me, Frodo surprisingly said, staring at the table. Liliane stiffened, then rose and left the kitchen in a hurry. Sam sighed.   
Without saying a word, Frodo followed her. It had been wrong to say it that way.   
Who is they, Sam? Would you...   
And Sam did. He told her the whole story. He told her of the abduction and his injury, Bergils help and everything he knew from the captivity Frodo and Liliane had suffered.   
In his face, this was... this was the only visible wound. And without Legolas he would have died - the leader of the Messengers showed no mercy... Frodos shirt hides the wounds. I... I had to watch it, he was lying there, waiting for his death...   
Sam stared at the ceiling and sighed loudly. Biting his lip he looked at Rosie who was sitting in silence, only listening to him in dismay.   
But why Liliane? she finally asked.   
B-because shes his wife. They feared children of the Ringbearer, they... they nearly raped her. These bastards...  
Rosie closed her eyes.   
That cant be true. No, Sam. Thats a nightmare, you... you... what...   
Sam felt tears burning in his eyes.   
It is true, Rosie. It happened. Without Bergil it would all be too late. Gordir would have stabbed Frodo and Liliane would have lost the baby...   
The baby?   
Sam nodded. Yes. Shes pregnant. They will be parents in spring.  
He felt terrible in this moment. He could not tell her everything, he didnt even want to, but now he knew what problems Frodo and Liliane had. They were so much far away from each other. He was not able to reach Rosie either. This horror changed everyone. He wanted to protect her, she must not know it, but she wanted to.   
she asked and smiled awkwardly. She knew how much Liliane had been waiting for that and finally she would be a mother...   
This is the only thing to help them. I... I dont really know why, but it seems Liliane is afraid of Frodo. He may embrace her and comfort her, but something is different. Its not that they dont trust each other, but... but theyre not as close to each other as before. And Im sure of one thing: If there wasnt the baby, maybe it would all be over soon...   
Sam! How can you say that? You know yourself they love each other! Its very hard a time now, I know, but they will not lose their love. Not now!  
Look at them, Sam said and felt a teardrop running down his cheek. It hurt to see everything breaking. He knew it was. And he didnt know what to do about it.   
Frodo loved Liliane, but she didnt let him come close. Yet she answered his love, but something was destroyed.   
I should have protected them, I... it was my duty to... I swore myself to always protect Master Frodo, but again I failed... I failed...   
Sam was weeping silently. Rosie stood up and sat down beside him, wrapping her arms around him.  
No, Sam. You did what you could. You fulfilled your task again. Its not your fault!  
It is...   
No! You were as helpless as everyone else! And dont fear anything. You know how strong love can be!   
Yes, he knew. But what if this love was in danger?   
  
Liliane had laid down on the bed, hiding her face in her pillow. She was sobbing loudly when Frodo came in. It felt as if his heart was stabbed.   
It was all because of his past, his terrible past which he had wanted to protect her from.   
m sorry, he said, leaning on the wall. Liliane didnt move, so he came closer, sat down beside her and laid his hand on her shoulder.   
You take it as if it was nothing, dont you? she shouted at him when she had turned about. Frodo closed his eyes.   
s not true.   
Of course it is! I havent seen what they have done to you, but I can imagine and you want to tell me that you forgot about it? No, Frodo. What are you doing here? What do you pretend? You dont have to be strong for me. You cant help me anyway since you dont even understand me!   
Frodo swallowed hard and fought the tears.   
, he said with his voice quavering, I dont understand. Maybe you didnt notice, but this is what Im trying to do - I try to understand you! But if you dont talk to me...   
I cant! I would do so if I could, but... but... just leave me...   
She turned around again, turned his back on him. Frodo closed his eyes and felt tears streaming down his cheeks.   
Now it was too late. He had lost her. She told him to leave?   
He rose and left the room, closing the door. Then he sank down, leaning on the wall, he cowered on the ground and was sobbing in despair.   
She was everything he had. Everything he had wanted to survive for. His love - his life. Nothing less. And she pushed him away.   
He always remembered Eowyns words, but still he couldnt understand. It was him! He was a Hobbit, Frodo Baggins, her husband. He was no adolescent Gondorian boy, being under a spell and unaware of what he was doing.   
What did she accuse him of?   
He heard voices from the kitchen. Now Sam and Rosie were fighting, too. Great.   
And what was the reason for all this damage?  
His past. His cursed past, he was the Ringbearer...   
He should have left. It was wrong having returned. This caused so much pain...   
He cursed himself. He should never have gone to Gondor, he should never have taken Liliane along.   
Of course she couldnt bear this pain. How difficult was it to be his wife? Why had she met him? The Ringbearer?   
He couldnt believe she didnt hate him. Of course she did.   
Suddenly he was startled by the sound of steps approaching him. It was Rosie.   
Is she in there?  
Without saying a word Frodo nodded. Rosie did not answer and simply entered the bedroom with a sigh.   
It was terrible. They were all like paralyzed, all three of them. Sam blamed it all on himself, Frodo could not reach Liliane and she...   
Rosie barely had an idea what it had been like, but she knew she had to try and talk to Liliane.   
t cry, she said. Liliane slowly turned about as she heard her voice and sat upright.   
  
Yes. I need to talk to you. Sam is worried and Frodo sits outside the door, crying all his heart out. Sam has the same fear as Frodo might have. He doesnt want to lose you, Liliane, but this could happen.   
Liliane was dismayed and searching for words, but she found none. She had already thought of that, but the thought hadnt settled in her mind.   
What is wrong? What are you afraid of?   
Liliane didnt answer. Rosie took the chair from the corner and sat down opposite of Liliane. After a while Rosie just dared and tried.   
You are ashamed, arent you?   
It took a moment, but then Liliane nodded.   
Yes. I always ask myself how this could happen. Theres nothing worse...   
Now listen to me. It was not because you did something wrong. You didnt provoke them, it was not because of you as... well, what they actually thought of when they intended to hurt you was something different. They had also decided to do so before they even knew who you were. Maybe they didnt even have an idea what you look like before they came to take you captive. It was because of something simple which you are not, after all. They had just one idea. Youre Frodos wife, the Ringbearers wife. You never felt like that and you dont need to because youre more than that. But still it was not because of that, but because of their fear of children. They were mad! They didnt want to let Frodo be a father, this is the whole matter. And may I tell you something? He wouldnt have been if they killed him, so why did they continue?  
Lilianes face had turned pale as she was listening to Rosies words. Rosie put into words what Liliane just felt, but she couldnt even express that in words herself.   
And it hurt to listen. Yet she could not stop doing so.   
I will tell you. They wanted to hurt Frodo. The leader used it as a threat. He wanted Frodo to suffer because he knew Frodo would suffer. It was part of the plan! I know this hurts but... but he wanted Frodo to hear you. He must not see it because that would have drawn his attention away from his own pain. I guess it did so anyway. The leader wanted Frodo to hear you crying. Thats it. It was part of his revenge. And wasnt it like that? In know Frodo. He must have been mad at the leader! I know Sam thinks equally of that. He would kill everyone who tried to harm me. Imagine Frodos torture - he must have thought it was too late already. The leader wanted him to have this picture in his mind, the picture of you with the boys. And there was one thing which would hurt Frodo most, referring to you. He would not have cared about anything if they had killed you. Frodo would have wanted to die himself then. So there was only one thing left which was bad enough to hurt him, to really hurt him. It was a mean of pressure. There was only one thing for them to do. So dont be ashamed, its not because of you, they would have raped you because of Frodo.   
Liliane gasped. She had listened to Rosie although every word was stinging her, but now that she named it in the end, named the abominable fact, named what Liliane tried to forget - she cried out and sank down, sobbing loudly.   
Rosie bit her lip, sitting down beside Liliane and taking her into her arms, rocking her gently.   
I know it hurts, she whispered and stroked her head. But she knew she had spoken the truth, the important truth which would help to change everything.   
After all you should be proud, Liliane. Just be proud that youre Frodos wife. You can be. Theres no one who would love you more than he does. He would give everything for you. And indeed he is a hero. I dont know much of that myself, but I know he is. You deserve his love like he deserves yours. And hes not one of the boys. You know he would never hurt you. Well, of course I know how hard it must be to bear all that, but may I tell you something? Frodo doesnt understand you, I guess, but he cant. Sam would not be able to understand either. But theres no reason to push him away. You dont need to tell him, but he fears to lose you. And he will if you continue like that. I know you dont want that yourself, so do one thing: Dont refuse his closeness. You know how much that can be. Right now you dont understand each other, but you will again. And remember your baby. It needs happy parents - especially a happy mother.  
Now Liliane raised her head in surprise.   
You know it?   
Yes. Sam told me. And this is wonderful. So lets do one thing. I will tell Frodo why you react the way you do and you should try to trust him again. Hes not one of the boys. And take your time. It will work. You love each other!   
So Rosie went and talked to Frodo. She told him that Liliane was still suffering from this horrifying experience. Still the simple idea of his closeness made her shiver, but it would change again. Slowly, but surely.   
You will not lose her. But be patient. Your love is strong and this is exactly what she needs!   



	16. Chapter 16: Their strength

Sixteenth chapter: Their strength  
  
  
He had seen her putting the dress away, the wonderful green one which Eowyn had given her this time. Liliane had put it behind many others things in the back of the wardrobe. Frodo didnt understand that, but he sat down on his soft, comfortable chair in the corner of his working room, looking all about and thinking in silence.   
His things were all where they belonged. Nothing had changed here in Bag End, only the children had grown. The rest was like before. Before their departure to Gondor.   
He remembered Rosies words. She had spoken to him and he could not stop to consider what she had said.   
Liliane was ashamed. She felt guilty. But why did she feel guilty? She, Liliane, his wife?   
He could not help but look at all the damage he had caused. The damage his past had done to all of them.   
Yes, the Messengers were had been the ones to actually do it, but he had to always ask himself why they had done so.   
He sighed. He had talked to Eowyn and Rosie. Both of the women had tried to explain the problem to him which they could understand, but he still found it hard.   
Rosie was right. Liliane wasnt guilty, it wasnt her fault that the lads had had evil intentions. So why did she feel guilty?   
He understood that he felt ashamed. He had to admit that he didnt feel different either. It wasnt much better what they had done to him. He had felt as helpless. But in fact he was guilty!   
Of course he was.  
Whenever he looked at her, he saw sadness in her eyes. They werent lively anymore. They were dead. Yes, she needed his comfort, but she did seldom speak to anyone.   
Where had his beloved wife gone? Where was she? Could he ever find her again? Her happiness, the warmth of her heart, her love...   
Did she still love him? He couldnt even be sure of that. He hated himself, so why didnt she do so? Did she pretend it or was it really love?  
What if the only thing to keep them together was the baby?  
He cried without even noticing. He didnt want a life like that. He wanted to talk to Liliane, but he couldnt.   
But she had accused him indeed, asking him whether the whole matter was nothing to him.   
Of course it was. Maybe even more than the quest.   
He missed her. In thoughts he pleaded for her coming back to him, but nothing happened.   
He didnt even have an idea where she was right now. Maybe sitting somewhere like he was.   
Hadnt she been happy about her new dress? She had. And now she put it away. What was it that made her do so? But if she felt ashamed - most likely she didnt dare to put it on because she might think she wasnt worth it.   
She had never worn it since she had been given it.   
But he would go and ask her to do so. He had to talk to her, to encourage her... But first he had to understand.   
He rose and went over to the mirror which hung at the opposite wall near the door. It had always been there, been there for years and for no special reason, but now he wanted to make use of it.   
He took a deep breath and looked at himself. Movelessly Frodo stared at at his mirrored figure. So he looked like this, the one who had failed in everything.   
He had failed in the quest. He would have kept the Ring.   
He would never be married if Liliane hadnt made the first step. He had been too shy.   
And he had been unable to protect her from harm.  
There was only one thing he could be proud of. He would be a father. It had been his wish as much as it had been hers.   
Trembling he looked at himself.   
But did she still want it now?   
He raised his hands, slowly putting the white bandages away which still covered his wrists. He had gotten used to that feeling.   
When the cloths were removed, he looked at the healing cuts. They had been long and deep.   
And they would better have killed him.   
He hated himself so much, regarding himself as the one cause of all evil that had happened.   
What did Liliane think whenever she looked into his face? It was marked by the long cut. It would always be.   
With weak fingers he unbuttoned his shirt, slowly but steadily until he could see the cuts.   
He had never looked at himself that way.   
Gasping he bit his lip as he saw the scars.   
How should she ever be able to forget it this way? She could forget her own pain because there were no visible wounds, but his would always remind her.   
he whispered tonelessly. He hated himself so much. And this hatred grew.   
Suddenly a picture of Gordir flashed in his thoughts and before his eyes. He saw his mad grin, dagger in hand. He had such an ugly face.   
And he felt the pain again. Frodo held his breath and leaned on the wall weakly. He felt it, cut by cut and he could not help but look at himself again.  
All those wounds.   
Shaken by sobs he sank down on the ground. He looked awful. And this was exactly what he deserved. He didnt deserve love. The least Lilianes love.   
Why did she stay? She stayed because of the baby. His baby. She had no choice but to stay. This was also his fault. His child.   
He was everything but happy.   
His sobbing increased, getting louder and louder. He covered his head with his hands, letting it sink down on his knees.   
When Sam entered the room, he found Frodo cowering like that, crying his heart out. Before his feet there lay his bandages, he saw him sitting with his shirt half opened and weeping uncontrollably.   
Without saying a word Sam knelt down beside Frodo, putting his arms him and resting Frodos head on his shoulder. Frodo clasped him sadly and cried even louder.   
I cant stand it... I just cant stand it... Frodo whispered, interrupted by sobs. Sam closed his eyes.   
I know, Master Frodo. I know its hard. But what is it to trouble you this way?   
t ask. Just look at me and youll now! Look!   
Frodo raised his head, staring at Sam. The stout gardner sighed.   
These wounds are healing, Frodo! Whats wrong? You will be able to live with the scars. Nobody will care.   
Frodo laughed bitterly. Sure. Maybe Sam wouldnt care. Sam had also been the one to endure his rough behaviour while heading for Mount Doom toilsomely. Sam had always been with him. He had taken his poor hand, as he had said, and known nothing else but Frodos pain when Gollum had hurt him.   
My biggest mistake was to return, Frodo whispered and Sam saw new tears streaming down his cheeks.   
You know thats not true! Why should it have been a mistake? This is your home which you have been fighting for - just as if youd have known what for. Your own family.   
Frodo shouted and leaned back, escaping Sams embrace.   
This is why its a mistake. Now look at my wife! Look at her, look at what its made of her! I know she would go and leave me if she could and I cant even blame it on her!   
Sams eyes grew wide. He sat down and took a deep breath, considering what Frodo had just said.   
Yes! And do you know why she cant leave? Because of my child. Isnt that great? And shes the one I wanted to hurt the least!   
Sam stared at the ground. This wasnt true. Liliane loved him too much, she would never stop loving him.   
re being silly, Frodo. You know that this is not true! She would never go! And you can be sure of one thing: Its not the baby to keep her here. Its you. She loves you! This is love, Frodo. Love means to never leave the beloved, no matter how hard times are. Its not easy. Yes, its hard for her, I see that myself. And maybe it would even be a little different if there wasnt the baby. I know shes happy. She will need something to trust in, to hope for. And to care for.  
They looked at each other in silence for a while. Outside they heard the children scream and Rosie was singing quietly in the kitchen. Frodo envied Sam so much in this moment.   
Yes. Youre not the one who... I... I cant even look at me myself, Sam... how can she?   
re not only silly, youre also stupid sometimes, Sam replied impatiently and determined. Frodo gasped. This was new to him.   
Yes, stupid, Sam repeated. Unlike you she knows that its not to be blamed on you, but the Messengers. And right now shes talking to Rosie again. At least she is trying to leave it all behind! Believe me, she needs you, not your guilt which you think exists. And your child needs a father. No hero and no one to suffer from his own imagined guilt. You are not guilty, Frodo! Would you please finally be a little proud?  
  
Sam nodded. He saw Frodo wiping away his tears. With a sigh he considered his behaviour. It hadnt always been easy with Frodo, but he didnt know him like that. Of course it was because of Liliane. He felt responsible for her.   
This was the moment Sam had been waiting for. Throughout their journey and all the time in Gondor before Frodo had seemed to be fine. Better as Liliane - he had tried to hide his pain, but now it burst out. It had merely been a question of time.   
Proud. Youll be a father, Frodo Baggins. This morning Liliane told me how happy she is. Shes not only happy that she will finally be a mother. She is also happy that its your child. And it will need you, need happy parents. Believe me. I know its not easy, but you love each other and you will be needed. Think of the baby. Doesnt that mean hope?  
Frodo did not answer, but Sam was right. Indeed the baby was important now. It could heal wounds, so many wounds... just by giving them the feeling of being needed, being of importance again.   
They belonged together. He knew that. His worst fear was to lose her.   
He had to see her!   
Suddenly he felt the pride. Had he really believed the Messengers lies?   
Still he found it hard to believe that there was no problem at all, but he knew Sam was right.   
The baby.   
He wanted to be proud!   
Smiling broadly Sam said: I like that expression in your face.   
Then he rose and left the room.   
Frodo cried. Wait... Ill follow you.   
He had needed these words.   
  
Why have you been crying?   
Frodo turned his head to look at her. He was lying on his back, had been staring at the ceiling, losing in thoughts. Liliane had laid her arm on his belly, feeling his regular breath. They had been lying in silence, unable to sleep, remembering the day.   
In the afternoon Frodo had entered the kitchen alone and sat down next to Liliane, not saying a word. He had helped her and Rosie with the cake as best as he could, being looked at attentively. Liliane had immediately noticed that he had been crying when she saw his red-rimmed eyes. Like Sam they had heard him, but he had been the one to look after Frodo because Liliane had had the idea that it was because of her.   
She had noticed his worries, but she didnt yet know why Frodo felt this way. Sam had told her afterwards, but she had not been pleased with that. Frodo had behaved strange all day, not saying much, spending some time alone still, thinking about something. He didnt look sad anymore, but neither happy.   
Now that they were lying in bed and he still didnt explain the reasons for his breakdown, Liliane grew impatient and finally decided to ask him.   
Frodo pondered for a while until he answered. It was not easy at all.   
Liliane, I... I... dont want to lose you. Dont let me lose you! But I feared you would... youd leave me if you could. I mean, I...   
Liliane interrupted him. No, Frodo. How can you think that? I would never leave you! I love you, I truly love you.   
Frodo swallowed. He saw it in her eyes, he saw that she spoke the truth. But yet he was feeling uncomfortable.   
Do I not remind you of everything? All the ugly scars... and it was all because of my past, your pain was caused by my past...   
Liliane shook her head and came closer, sighing quietly. She bit her lip and let her hand slip under his shirt, resting it on his chest. Frodo held his breath, but she did not stop looking at him when she slowly let her hand roam about his warm skin, feeling the cuts. It also felt ugly to her, but she knew it would pass.   
It will not be more than a faint memory one day. Of course it reminds me of your torture and it also reminds me of my own. But your past is not you, Frodo Baggins.   
Frodo raised his hand and laid it on his nightshirt, covering her hand under the fabric. He did not know what to say, but she continued.   
You always wanted to protect me. You even wanted to protect me when I tried to confess my love. Theres nothing wrong to me in loving you, there never was. And yes, its your child because of which they wanted to hurt me, but still I want it more than everything else. Are you not proud?   
She had also talked to Rosie about the matter again and although it was hard she tried to live with what had happened. Sam had also said that Frodo feared she wouldnt love him anymore.   
It wasnt true. Of course it wasnt. She would show him.  
Frodo smiled warmly and kissed her forehead.   
I wasnt, but now I am. I have to be. Our baby will need us. We must not be sad.   
They smiled at each other. They had finally managed to talk about it all. Just a little, but before there had been nothing.   
The first days at home had been hard, but Rosie and Sam really helped them very much.   
Frodo felt warmth spreading all over. It was the first time in months that he felt close to her again. He lifted himself up, supported by his arms, and smiled down at her. Liliane raised her hand and stroked his cheek. Again he smiled and then bent over her, being about to give her a loving kiss.   
Lilianes smile faded as she saw him put his arm on the other side, wholly being over her, taking control. And she lost it. All of a sudden she felt so very helpless again, buried by the power of someone else.   
Screaming in panic she pushed him away, backing away like he did, staring at him while breathing hard.   
Frodo sat upright and answered her gaze in silence. The moment of relief was destroyed, the short time of returning closeness.   
W-what... what did I do wrong? he finally asked when he felt able to speak again. He felt like paralyzed. But then he saw tears shining in her eyes. Very carefully he reached out his hand for her and she took it which surprised him. She clutched him despairingly, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around him.   
He must not think that she didnt love him!  
Easy, dear... dont cry. Im not angry now. But I dont understand, Frodo said, stroking her back. She was shaken by sobs.   
I-it was like... like down... there... I lost control, you... You must not do that. I cant stand someone... bending over me...  
Frodo closed his eyes. She was right - it was his mistake. He should have thought of that.   
Oh, Im so sorry, Liliane! Sorry, Im so stupid, I... He sighed.   
She raised her head and gazed at him for a while. Then she smiled through tears and came closer to kiss him. Frodo was surprised, but he answered her kiss gladly and then wiped away her tears.   
No, youre not stupid, she said. But you must not do that. And I think its the only thing which scares me, but be careful, please...   
He nodded and laid down again. She also laid down and cuddled up to him, hiding in his embrace.   
re everything I have, he said, stroking her tenderly.   
, Liliane replied and took his hand. She placed it on her belly, adding: s not only the two of us. Dont forget that. And I cant wait to be a mother.   
Suddenly she laughed cheerfully and kissed his cheek.   
May I tell you something? she asked. Frodo looked curious.   
m the happiest Hobbit. I want your baby and youre the best which ever happened to me. I love you, Frodo. And you were so brave! Do you remember the first night in captivity?   
In surprise he gave her a glance, then he nodded.  
Yes. Of course. Why do you ask?   
At first I was frightened when you went to ask the leader to cut your bonds. But I was so glad you did it. It was so courageous and it helped me so much. This was only the first of many things which let me know that I love you. And I feel so happy that Im loved by you. It did not make me stop loving you. It made me love you even more.  
He could not believe what she said. But this made him lose all doubts in her love. There was truth in her words.   
When she had fallen asleep, he still looked at her. She was so beautiful. And she was so strong.   
  
Elanor was not pleased. Nobody could tell her anything. She had asked Liliane when the little baby would be born - but she couldnt tell her.   
In early spring, I think, she had said, taking the little girl on her lap.   
And will it be a little boy or a little girl?   
I dont know that either. But I dont care. I think your Uncle Frodo would like to have a girl, a little princess just like you. Anyway - Im just happy that well be parents.   
Liliane was right. Frodo loved Elanor, she was a cute little girl and little Frodo was still too young, so nobody could tell what he would be like.   
But one thing was already for sure: Frodo was very cheeky. He couldnt yet speak, but he was cheeky whenever he could.   
This was why he had the strange feeling of preferring a little girl, but he didnt really care either.   
I want to know now! Elanor insisted. Liliane could not help but laugh.   
m also curious, but you have to be patient. At least you will be able to, well, see it soon. Remember what your Mummy looked like before your little brother was born?   
Ellie nodded eagerly. Of course she remembered that!   
Suddenly Rosie entered the room. She had come down the hallway and heard them speaking. The subject was the interesting thing.   
I have good news for you, she said and sat down beside her daughter and Liliane. They both looked at her expectantly.   
You will have another sibling next year, my dear Ellie!   
Liliane looked at her and smiled, then she embraced her happily.   
s wonderful! But careful, this means two happy fathers pesting us...   
They laughed. Indeed Sam and Frodo both were incredibly happy and didnt want to miss a single day concerning their children. As long as they werent born, they both were too worried about everything.   
Yes. And Sam doesnt get enough - its the third child and he still acts as he did with the first!   
Liliane understood what Rosie was talking about. Frodo was equally impatient and couldnt wait to be a father.   
Elanor was so proud that she rose and left her mother and Liliane. First she ran to Sam and embraced him.   
I will finally have little siblings to play with! she cried in excitement. She wasnt jealous of her brother, she liked to have him, quarrel with him and play with him. And there would be the baby of uncle and aunt and another baby sibling...   
Uncle Frodo? she exclaimed when she entered Bag End again. Sam had been in the garden and Elanor knew she would find her uncle inside the smial in his working room.   
m here, Ellie, she heard the faint answer. She had been right.   
Frodo was writing a letter to Aragorn when she entered the room and jumped on his lap.   
I will have another baby sibling soon! she reported proudly. Frodos eyes grew wide.   
Wonderful! Did your Mummy just tell you?   
Yes and... and Im so happy I will have many friends when theyre older!   
Frodo smiled and kissed her forehead. She was such a lovely girl.   
Does that still hurt? Elanor suddenly asked and touched the scar in his face with her little fingers. Frodo smiled warmly.   
No, Ellie. The mean men didnt really hurt me. I dont care anymore.  
re such a hero, Uncle Frodo! Auntie Liliane told me you always defended her. I also want to marry a hero when Im older!   
Frodo burst out in laugher when he heard her words.   
A hero? No. Im no hero, Ellie. But the mean men scared her. I had to protect her from them, her and our baby.  
But what did they want? Why were they so mean?   
Frodo sighed, embracing Sams daughter who leaned on him.   
It was because of the journey your Daddy and I went on before. They didnt like what we have done and they wanted to take revenge. It was really scary. But your father and our other friends came to rescue us. Pippins friend Bergil was the real hero, he always helped us and he shot the leader when he wanted to hurt me. There are only my scars left.  
But that must have hurt!   
It did. Frodo nodded. Your auntie was afraid I would die, but as you can see I didnt. How could I leave her and our baby?   
Elanor closed her eyes and enjoyed his loving embrace. To her it sounded like an exciting adventure, but Frodo was so glad she had no idea what he was actually talking about. Yet there was no reason not to talk about it. He knew it helped. He had already decided to talk to Liliane, too. This would be much easier since she knew what happened anyway. He trusted her.   
  
He was breathing hard, wincing in pain. With weary eyes Frodo gazed out of the window, looking at the grey clouds, blown by the wind and passing by. He had woken up when it had been dark, very early in the morning, and he had been lying like that for hours now. With his cold hand he had clutched Lilianes which gave him a little comfort in his pain.   
His shoulder had gone cold. A throbbing pain was tormenting him more intense with every minute. It would never let go of him. Every year there were two days of remembrance which did not pass. It would toil him to the end of his days.   
Tears came to his eyes. He felt them streaming down his cheeks and he closed his eyes again.   
It did not pass...   
Trembling all over he remained lying there, unable to move and finally Liliane woke up. She looked into his deadly pale face, his bloodshot eyes and wiped away the tears from his cheeks.   
My poor Frodo... she whispered and kissed him. Frodo backed away and shook his head.   
No! I-its evil, be careful with the baby...   
Liliane gave him an encouraging smile.   
t worry. It doesnt do me any harm and it will neither do so to our child if I kiss you!  
She put one arm about his belly and held the gemstone in her other hand, placing it on his shoulder. Immediately she felt the cold. She held him tight in her embrace and tried to warm him.   
It didnt take long until Sam entered the room. He had been up for hours, waiting to hear voices and when he was sure that they had both woken up, he came in with some freshly smelling tea for Frodo.   
May it ease your pain, he said and handed the cup to his friend. Frodo looked at him thankfully. Sam left the room again to prepare breakfast and served it to them, still lying in bed. Frodo felt awful.   
t leave me... he whispered and looked at Liliane under a great effort of strength. Unsuccessfully she had tried to make him eat something, but she wasnt hungry herself. Liliane shook her head when she heard him speaking that way.   
t be silly. You know it doesnt scare me. I will help you to bear your pain!  
Frodo smiled and closed his eyes for a moment before he spoke again.   
re really brave. Its a miracle that you simply understand it all... What would I do without you? Id have left the shores of the Hither Lands, never to return, if I hadnt had the feeling that it was a mistake. Now I know why. Indeed there was someone waiting for me to drive out all the shadows of my remembrance. It was hard to live normally again.   
Liliane didnt interrupt him because she felt that he was about to speak of something which he hadnt spoken of before.   
ve never before spoken of that. I couldnt. It was the most horrifying experience of my whole life.  
He paused for a moment and closed his eyes, trying to imagine it all again.   
I saw the light. I saw the exit of the hideous tunnel, I was making for it and only turned when I heard Sam calling for me. I couldnt see anything at first, it was all dark, but then I heard the rattling, bubbling noises again. She was right behind me. I raised Sting, trying to defend myself, but then I felt the pain of her sting in my neck. I dont know how she managed to sting me, but she did. And Sting fell from my grasp, hit the ground and I went to my knees when all blurred before my eyes. I was swaying and fell, I was lying on my back then and felt how some deadly cold spread from the wound in my neck. I lay like paralyzed - but I was paralyzed. She bent over me. I couldnt scream, nor could I move. The stench was unbearable. I felt the poison taking hold of me. I couldnt think anymore, but I remember my fear and agony when she began to... she... she spun me in cords, beginning at my shoulders. It was so much of relief when finally my eyes closed. I couldnt keep them open anymore. I wanted to die, I felt I was dying although I wasnt... and I heard Sam how he was wielding with Gollum. My poor Sam. Then all went dark. But it came worse. I woke up from the pain caused by biting claws clutching my arms. Lying with my back on a stony surface I froze and when I looked up I saw yellow fangs grinning down at me. The orc was binding me with thick ropes. I couldnt yet move, but he grasped my hair and hissed something at me. I dont remember what it was, I cant even remember whether I understood it. And then I realized why I was freezing. They had stripped me. They had taken everything from me. There were an orc and an Uruk, Gorbag and Shagrat. I faintly remembered their words of Barad-dur which made me wholly despair. They had knives and began to question me. They wanted to know where I was coming from and why, they asked me for my companion and where I had the precious thing. They kept it going for hours. I cant remember... I remained lying there for long. They were threatening with... they had a whip. Their prey, this is what they called me. The little rat. And Shagrat took me and locked me up in that room, shouting at me, talking of Barad-dur. I was asking myself where Sam was, whether Shelob had also killed him or if Gollum had strangled him. He was gone and so was the Ring. I had failed... this was torture. When they had questioned me, they had me lying like... like I was in Gondor...  
Liliane held her breath. She couldnt imagine how Frodo had suffered from that. She didnt know orcs, but in Gondor she had seen pictures, huge pictures showing the battle on the Pelennor Fields with orcs fighting against men. They looked cruel, distorted faces they had. And what they had done to Frodo...   
N-now I know, she said. Now I know why you didnt want me to know, why you wanted to protect me. How can you live with that?   
Frodo smiled weakly.   
Because of you, Liliane. Your love gives me the strength that I need. You showed me how to live a happy life. I have to thank you!   
She kissed him.   
re the saver of all, she said.   
He had sacrificed so much. But he had also been rewarded now.   
And the pain passed again.   
  
The one to suffer the worst from your past is you, Liliane said and kissed him before she went over to the bed. Frodo felt better again, but this was no reason for Liliane not to care for him like the day before. She was convinced he deserved it and she wanted to let him know that she would always comfort him if he needed her.   
She had laid down already, waiting for him to come to bed, too. He was still searching for his shirt which made her grow more impatient with every second.   
m freezing. Will you come now?  
Why dont you take the blanket to cover yourself? And why dont you tell me where the shirt is?  
I have no idea where your shirt is, Frodo. I have mine. And Im waiting for you!   
He turned around.   
Waiting? For me?   
Yes. Im too lazy to move, so will you finally come now? You dont need your shirt. I also like you without your shirt!   
She laughed. She didnt care about all the scars which she could see.   
Frodo had no order in his things. He had put the shirt away to some place where it normally would never be, so he didnt find it. But since he was marked by the scars, he was always eager to wear some shirt so that nobody had to see the wounds.  
He was surprised that she looked into his face and not at his chest, but she had gotten used to the cuts. She didnt like the scars, but she didnt care because they belonged to him now.   
All right. I obey.   
Grinning broadly she reached out his hand for him and pulled him down to the mattress. When he wanted to lie down beside her, he suddenly halted and placed his hand on her belly.   
s this? he asked and wrinkled his brow.   
What do you mean?   
Well, I... I just asked myself whether you have eaten too much or... or is this our little one I see?  
Liliane looked at her belly and then she also noticed that it had indeed begun to grow round.   
No. Thats not because of dinner... she whispered and suddenly smiled.   
m jealous, she added. Frodo looked at her and it was obvious from his facial expression that he had no idea what she was talking about.   
Well... youre paying far too much attention to our baby! What about me? Im enduring everything, Im sick because of it, I   
Frodo laid down beside her and silenced her with a kiss, embracing her tightly.   
re right, he then said. And Im the one who did this to you.   
Liliane first didnt look at him when she answered: I couldnt say it was a mistake... and to be honest - I cant blame it on you. I dont even regret it! There are worse things...   
I would dislike being sick all the time... Frodo said, but she shook her head at once.   
No. Thats not what Im talking about.   
Without any further explaination she kissed him passionately, stroking his chest and belly. Then she sat upright, pulling her nightshirt over her head and taking his hands to pull him up. Frodo hadnt expected that, but he did not refuse her tenderness.   
He had been waiting for her to make the first step, it was her choice, and now it was the time. Liliane came closer, pressed herself to him and kissed him again.   
re so beautiful, he whispered and carefully reached out his hand for her. She noticed that he was hesitating and said with a smile: t worry, its alright. Im not afraid.   
Slowly he touched her and made her shiver when she felt him caressing her breast. They laid down again and he felt her stroking him lovingly. He returned her tenderness, letting his hand pass over her legs while he was kissing her. But then suddenly he stopped.   
What is it? she asked. Anything wrong?   
W-what about the child? Im not sure if... if...   
She giggled. I see. It wont do any harm, believe me.   
B-but I... it makes me feel awkward, he answered. Laughing quietly Liliane pinched him in his side and took his hand to rest it on her belly.   
Well, ask for permission!   
Frodo took a deep breath. re making fun of me! But Im serious.   
I know. But you have the choice: Dare it or leave it...   
Frodo hesitated for a moment, then at once he looked very determined and nodded.   
re right. Were the ones allow things, its not the other way round!   
She turned on the other side and looked at him back over her shoulder. He understood, took her into his arms and kissed her cheek. She knew best what he was to do and what he was to leave. He had to be careful not to scare her.   
She gave him an encouraging smile. s no need to be afraid. But go slow, she asked of him and clasped his hand.   
For a second Frodo felt even a little helpless - he had to consider everything he was doing. But then he just decided to let it happen and overcame his shyness, finally being so close to her again.   
I missed you, he whispered. She knew what he meant.   
I know. I dont feel different.   
She trusted him. And he gave her all love that he could. Liliane felt protected in his arms, she lost her fear, she had wanted to feel him.   
He did not let go of her again. In a loving gesture he covered her with the blanket when she had later cuddled up to him sleepily.   
re wonderful, she said quietly and closed her eyes. Frodo smiled and stroked her belly with his hand.   
It was fine.   



	17. Chapter 17: New Life

Seventeenth chapter: New life  
  
  
It was one of the last days of October. They were lying in bed and Frodo had nearly fallen asleep when Liliane suddenly felt something strange which she had never felt before. There it was again, the unknown feeling, and she laid her hand on her belly.   
She felt the movements. The baby had moved and with tears of happiness in her eyes she took Frodos hand. He blinked sleepily and watched her placing his hand beside her hand.   
Her belly had grown round a little more, it was already easy to be seen.   
What is it? Frodo whispered. Liliane didnt answer. Then he felt the movement himself. He smiled and found no words to say, but he felt tears in his eyes, too. He couldnt believe it. It was wonderful.   
Immediately he rose and laid his head on her belly. He was so happy to feel it.   
Our baby... he said and when he laid down again beside Liliane, his hand remained lying on her belly. There were movements!   
Throughout the next days Frodo always trapped himself again and again how he laid his hand on Lilianes belly, nearly crying every time he felt the child moving. Soon it even seemed to be kicking his hand.   
So its also cheeky, just like his mother... he muttered. Lilianes answer was a sceptical gaze.   
How would it be if you were always kicked in your stomach, Frodo Baggins? she replied and crossed her arms. Frodo laid his arm about her shoulders and looked at her in a way which made her laugh out loud.   
When Sam saw them together like that, he sighed in relief. Now it was all fine again. They had no nightmares anymore, but they were happy. They couldnt wait to be parents. Frodo asked him whether he was also jealous that they didnt have the chance to experience it like a mother did.   
s not just, Sam said. But on the other hand we dont have to suffer... and we dont have to give birth to the children!   
This was also a matter of which Liliane and Rosie were talking one day. Rosie smiled when the saw the happiness in Lilianes eyes. She remembered the day when she had first felt Elanor moving.  
s a miracle, she said. A baby is the most wonderful proof for love, I think. And I mean it. Look at the two fathers! I think Sam would kill for his children, for every single one.   
What else is there waiting for me? Liliane asked.   
Oh, if youre feeling like I always was, youll turn out to be very lazy once you cant really move anymore... I always wished my belly wasnt as round. You feel so plump then! Sometimes the birth is like relief. But its also the most painful thing you can imagine.  
  
Yes. But dont be afraid. You will be rewarded once it passed. Its not impossible to do it.  
Liliane said nothing for a while. She remembered how Rosie had been screaming when little Frodo was born.   
But... but may I ask something of you? Liliane then asked.   
Would you help me if its the time? I mean, you know what to do...   
Rosie gave her an encouraging smile. Of course I will. But there will be no problems, believe me. Dont worry.  
Later she also talked to Frodo, asking him to stay with her when the baby was born. Frodo didnt seem to be very happy about the idea, he didnt feel comfortable about it, also remembering how Rosie had suffered from the labour pains.   
I will be with you if you ask me to be, he said. How could he leave her giving birth to his child?   
Her birthday passed and also the days of yule and Frodo loved to discuss with his baby, always trying to trick it. He placed his hand on Lilianes belly, trying to escape the kicks of the child.   
Laughing in amusement he stated: Seems to be a little stubborn! But no matter how hard he tried not to look at Liliane, she pinched im his side and said: Thanks, Master Baggins, youre amazingly friendly today!   
In a loving gesture he stroked her cheek and said: I hope its more like you than like me!   
  
It was a day in the beginning of March when Frodo sank down on the matress sleepily, taking Liliane into his arms and passing over into sleep. He found himself dreaming of his baby, how much he would love it, and reckoned nothing to happen when suddenly an abrupt movement woke him up. Liliane had pulled her arm away which had been lying under his, then laid it on her belly for she had woken up from pain.   
Frodo sighed quietly and did not intend to open his eyes until he suddenly heard a groan.   
He squinted. Liliane was was lying beside him on her back, having placed her hands on her belly, she was cramped all over and bit her lips, but said nothing.   
s wrong? Frodo asked wearily and she turned to him.   
re awake?   
He smiled warmly and murmured: Are you fine?   
Yes... but... but I think its the time, Frodo... the baby...   
He opened his eyes and in the nick of a second he sat updright.   
What? Now? The labour pains? I... what can I do?   
He was fully awake now. His heart was pounding painfully, the blood shot into his head and he took a deep breath.   
Ask Rosie, shell know, Liliane said and tried to sit upright as well. Frodo jumped out of the bed, nearly stumbled over the carpet and fell, but then he tried to calm down and not to panic. This would be wrong, he felt it.   
Yawning he left the bedroom, crossed the hallway and silently opened the door to Rosies and Sams bedroom. He sneaked to the bed soundlessly and placed his hands on Rosies shoulder.  
Rosie, wake up... wake up! he whispered until she slowly blinked.   
she asked. What are you doing here? Let me sleep...   
Rosie, its time, Liliane told me to wake you... the baby! he explained breathlessly which made Rosies weariness pass.   
Oh well. Calm down now, its all right! Im coming. But you can go and fetch the little bathtub for the children.   
Nothing else? Whats next? he asked impatiently.   
Calmly Rosie explained that he should light the fire in the kitchen so that they could later heat some water. He should also go and fetch some towels and quickly Frodo did as he had been told.   
With the towels in his hand he ran back to the bedroom where Rosie was sitting beside Liliane, quietly talking to her. Liliane had also calmed down now, she had been so excited at once, but Frodo was not calm at all. He also sat down on the bed, took Lilianes hand and from time to time he felt her pressing his hand.   
Time didnt seem to pass. It was late at night and nothing happened for long, but the labour pains came more frequently. Nobody spoke for a while, but suddenly Liliane whispered: It hurts...   
Frodo stroked her forehead and smiled in an encouraging manner. Rosie told her that it was normal and it wouldnt take long anymore until the baby would be born.   
Liliane tried to breathe slowly, clutched Frodos hand and soon her pain was so intense that she cried out. Frodo was nearly desperate, he would have loved to help her, but there was nothing he could do.   
It was very early in the morning. They had been sitting like that for hours when the first grey mist was to be seen outside, the sun would soon rise. A red light warmed the world and the sun sent its light through the windows. While waiting for the birth to proceed, Frodo leaned back, taking Liliane into his arms, and he listened to the birds singing.   
Still it took some time. Rosie placed her hands on Lilianes belly and said: It will soon come, there will be no problems, I think.   
Liliane smiled wearily, there was sweat on her forehead, but suddenly Rosie got excited and sent Frodo to heat the water in the kitchen.   
When he stepped out the door, he heard Liliane scream in pain, but he reminded himself that it meant nothing bad. He turned and wanted to go to the kitchen, but he suddenly nearly collided with Sam who had been disturbed by the noise.   
Master Frodo... what is it? Its the baby, isnt it?   
Frodo nodded in silence and said something of warm water. Sam smiled.   
ll care for that. Just go back, Ill go and warm some water!  
So Sam went to the kitchen and Frodo returned to the bedroom, staying with Rosie and Liliane who was shaken by pain, but it wouldnt take long anymore. Frodo was trembling all over because of excitement.   
Sam was not stirred by that. He stood in the kitchen, eating an apple and waiting for the water to be heated on the stove.   
He knew what that was like. He just concluded that it was time when he heard Liliane screaming, but then he suddenly got nervous.   
He would be the father of three children later that year...   
He ran up and down in the kitchen and always felt for the temperature of the water, then took it when it was warm enough, going to the bedroom.   
Liliane was leaning on Frodo who held her tight and Rosie tried to help.   
Make it stop... Liliane cried and screamed in pain.   
Sam was so nervous at once that he left the room for a couple of minutes, but he returned very soon. He didnt want to leave them alone.   
Hold out, please! Frodo whispered into her ear.   
His voice reached Liliane like through dense fog, she first had to consider what he had said. Hold out. What a good idea.   
Again she cried out when she was taken by pain again. She screamed loudly, then breathed faster which should ease the torment.   
Frodo was sitting behind her and had laid one arm about her shoulders. He was aware of the fact that she needed him so bad. She had clasped his other hand and pressed it when the pain grew too intense. Rosie felt for the baby and Liliane suddenly cursed her wish of having a child. Why had nobody told her of that pain before? She wasnt jealous of Rosie anymore. Rosie had been through that twice... and she would have to stand that again!   
It will be over soon, whispered Frodo and stroked her forehead again. Again Liliane felt how the labour pains were to take her and she tried hard to push and end it.   
Make that stop, please... I cant stand that! she cried and gritted her teeth. She was cramped and taken by pain again which paralyzed her. She could hardly think.   
She was shivering. The pain was growing. At least the birth seemed to proceed. Her mind had gone blank completely. She tried to focus on Rosie who was looking at her with big eyes full of expectations, then taking a towel.  
One last time she pushed and cried out loudly, but suddenly the pain decreased, the pressure faded, the tension shrinked. Liliane let go of Frodos hand and fell back into his arms. Panting she closed her eyes. Sleep... she only wanted to sleep.   
Frodo was speechless. He had been so afraid all the time, felt her shaking and held her close. There was nothing else for him to do which could have eased her pain. He had felt so terrible, so sorry that Liliane had to suffer so much.   
He could hardly believe how someone was to stand this torment, but she did, being so relieved that he was with her. Frodo found it hard to stand, he could do nothing, couldnt help her, even blamed it on himself somehow when he heard her screams and wiped away her tears. He could only talk to her, encourage her and wait.   
Then it had happened so fast, Liliane cried out so loud and Rosie reacted immediately. Sam, sitting at the wall near the door, winced as he heard it, he also found it hard to imagine what that felt like.   
Frodo felt sweat on his forehead, kissed Lilianes cheek when she sank back into his arms and then held his breath.   
It was in Rosies arms.   
Liliane didnt stir anymore, she only tried to recover and breathed hard, but then she heard silent crying, screeching, the small voice of a little baby.   
Her baby. Her child!   
At once she opened her eyes again and saw everything in front of her so clear. Rosie held a bundle in her arms and approached her.  
Your son, she said. Liliane reached out her arms, felt she would die if she couldnt hold her baby immediately. She was still trembling and felt tears of happiness in her eyes. She was sobbing when she finally held her little boy in her arms, held him tight.   
She couldnt have described what she felt. Big blue eyes were searching for her and Frodo, tiny arms were searching for hold.   
Liliane was overwhelmed by her feelings. She still tried to understand what had happened when Frodo slowly pointed at the little hand with his finger. The baby touched it and shrieked quietly. Liliane smiled happily.   
Frodos hand was trembling when he reached out for the child, wanting to stroke his head. The boy tried to keep his eyes open, he was guggling and Liliane didnt want to let go of him again. She could hardly believe it, she wanted to touch him and tenderly stroked the wet curls of her son. Her little boy. Finally...  
Look how wonderful he is, she whispered with her voice quavering.   
She felt so exhausted, but the pain was forgotten. She rested her hand on her sons head while Frodo was already fighting with him. The little arms were searching their way out of the warming wool, the tiny hands were searching for something to grab for. Compared to the small hands Frodos finger looked huge. Frodo didnt know what to think, he only felt joy.   
Speechless they were, they were parents now and looked at their baby in amazement. With one hand Frodo wiped away the tears from his eyes to be able to see something again and Liliane stroked the babys head.   
She smiled, then she turned to Frodo. Tears were still streaming down his cheeks, he was smiling broadly and looked at his son in wonder.   
Liliane felt Frodo in her back, held her son in her arms and she was right in the middle. She was deeply moved to see Frodo that happy. He was a father now. She had given birth to his child. She was finally a mother.   
The boy was quiet, played with his fathers finger and seemed to like the loving touch of his mother.   
Frodo looked at Liliane and kissed her. His happiness was as big as Lilianes.   
He still held her in his arms, he supported her, whispering: You were so brave!   
For some moments they only looked at the baby and slowly understood that he was finally born, until Rosie asked: Do you want to give him a bath, Frodo?   
Frodo hardly turned away from his son when he answered: But hes so small... I... I can   
ll help you. Dont worry, theres nothing to fear.   
Slowly Frodo rose, laid another pillow in Lilianes back and then took his son in his arms for the very first time. And it looked just the way it had looked when he had held little Frodo.   
Sam was still sitting on the ground, feeling so glad that Liliane had made it. He knew best what Frodo now felt like. He was close to tears himself when he saw Frodo with his baby son. All pain from the past was forgotten. A new life had begun. The Ringbearer deserved nothing less.   
s so... tiny, Frodo whispered.   
Oh, come on, you know that! Well then, he wants a bath. Rosie laughed. But although they hurried, the boy cried when he was freezing before he was lying in the warm water, but then Frodo and Rosie succeeded in washing him. Rosie asked Sam to get a crawler.   
ll need that now!  
Oh... of course, Sam said and nearly collided with his children when he left the room. They had been on their lair before the door and now ran inside when their father came out.   
Frodo was very careful with the child and hardly knew what to do with him. With a smile Liliane observed him trying to dry him, but it wasnt easy to first take the crawler and then dress the baby.   
Frodo gave in. He didnt want to hurt his son, so Rosie had to help him, being watched by her children who only gaped at the baby in silence.   
Then Frodo took his baby again and went back to Liliane, lying him into her arms.   
s the most beautiful... thing Ive ever seen... except for his mother, maybe... he whispered and grinned cheekily. Liliane shrugged.   
Forget it. I will not give birth to any other baby!   
Frodo gave her a surprised glance. I didnt mean to...   
You didnt mean to? I should have known this before!   
Rosie laughed. May I tell you something? I know Frodo will, just like Sam, find a way to have more children!   
The women looked at each other. Liliane was dismayed.   
I fear so... she replied and then laughed. Frodo was confused. She did not even understand a simple compliment...   
The children were whispering curiously and asking their parents so many questions while Liliane said quietly: Frodo, whats the Elvish translation of Samwise?  
In surprise Frodo wrinkled his brow and replied: Why do you ask?   
Well, Frodo Baggins, this is my idea... for a name, if you agree...  
Speechleesly he first looked at her, then answered: , turning to Sam and smiling happily.   
This made a dream come true which he hadnt even known of before. Sam had deserved that. Frodo had never really thanked him, but now Sam should know that his best friends son was named after him.   
Rosie handed Liliane a cup of tea which she accepted gladly. Then, when Frodo had taken his son and sat down on the bed, he announced: We decided on a name. Sam, do you remember what Arwen once called you in Sindarin?   
She called me Perhail, why...   
This is his name, Frodo said. Our sons name. He shall be called Perhail.  
Sam took a step back. Overwhelmed by surprise he leaned on the wall and tried to find words to say. Such a cute little boy... named after him!   
And it was Frodos son!   
He felt tears in his eyes.   
Liliane looked at the two friends. They had such a close relationship and she knew that Frodo would be dead if there hadnt been Samwise. He was an extraordinary brave Hobbit, he was Frodos best friend and meant nearly as much to him as she did. Sam was lovely, so warm-hearted and courageous - Liliane regarded him as her friend, too.   
She was sure that it was the best idea.   
In the afternoon Liliane was still in bed, she had been asleep for some hours while Frodo cared for his son. The baby boy was quiet and sleepy, but around noon Frodo had to wake Liliane when Perhail was first hungry. She was happy although she was exhausted, her baby needed her and looked at her with bright blue eyes which reminded her of his father.   
Frodo had not let go of his son again. He had carried him all morning, walking through Bag End and the garden, being followed by Sams children. Later he would sit beside his sleeping wife, looking at her in a loving manner. She was smiling in her sleep, had cuddled up like a child and sighed quietly when Frodo put his arm around her shoulders. Now her dream of a baby had come true. They were a family now, a real happy family.  
It was in the afternoon that there was a knock on the door. Frodo had nearly fallen asleep.   
What am I to hear? Frodo heard Gandalfs voice outside in the corridor.   
Frodo murmured and rose, taking his son with him, but Gandalf was already in the door and Frodo said with a smile on his face: re on time, as usual!   
Liliane woke up from their voices. She rose when she saw the wizard who entered the room, first having a look at the baby.   
Liliane answered the wizards gaze who sat down before the bed on a chair. Frodo let him hold his son which let Gandalf smile.   
He has your eyes, he said to Frodo. The Hobbit blushed.   
, he replied, s as lovely as his mother!   
Gandalf was moved by what he saw. There was joy in Frodos eyes which he had missed when he had last seen him. In Lilianes voice there was gladness when she spoke.   
The wounds had healed, Perhail had healed them.   
Gandalf had felt it was time. He had pondered about when the baby would be born and he had felt he was to arrive predisely in time once again.   
He was glad Frodo had decided not to leave, but to return to the Shire. It had been right. It would had been relief to live in the Undying Lands, but this wasnt where Frodo belonged. He preferred the simple but happy life in the Shire. He had never wanted anything else but his peace.   
It was so wonderful - Gandalf sighed when he saw the little family.   
  
With a tormented groan Frodo turned on his stomach, grabbed the pillow and threw it on his head. When Liliane blinked sleepily to look for him, she only saw his arms on the pillow and his shoulders come out under the blanket, but there was nothing else to be seen of him.   
Despite of her weariness she smiled and got up, shaking her head. The baby was still screaming, as loud as he could, was screaming without finding an end and the little arms were helplessly reaching out for nothing.   
My little darling, whats wrong? Liliane asked quietly, she would have found her way to the cradle blindly - the fifth time that night.   
Frodo had decided not to stir. He wasnt even sure whether it was his turn to look for Perhail, so he had chosen not to do anything.   
He was relieved when he guessed that he had been right and when the screaming slowly faded, he sighed relaxed and closed his eyes under the warm pillow, but then he heard silent giggling and squinted.   
You know it was your turn?   
Grumbling he lifted the pillow and looked at Liliane unwillingly with one eye.   
he asked and yawned.   
Yes, I am, my dear Frodo.   
Lovingly she nursed her little son in her arms who was sucking at his thumb and calming down slowly. Frodo turned on his back again and looked at them.   
Please, tell me something: Why cant he just be a good boy and sleep? he murmured sleepily and pulled the blanket up to the tip of his nose.   
Liliane just shrugged while stroking the babys head reassuringly. The little one had fallen silent again and was nearly sleeping when she laid down again with Perhail still in her arms, handing him to Frodo.   
Now he did it again. Im awake. Why cant he just sleep alone? he moaned, leaned back on the wall and rocked Perhail in his arms, taking a deep breath.   
Some sleep... not much, but a little... He didnt want anything else! But soon the first cock would greet a new morning and he could count the few hours that he had slept.   
He envied Liliane for her sleep. She was able to sleep again very fast and even the little torturer didnt seem to disturb her very much. But he disturbed his father!   
What had he done?  
He felt awful. His whole body was screaming for sleep, but he couldnt even think of it.   
Suddenly he felt a hand on his belly and when he looked down, he saw Liliane cuddling up to him, resting her head in his side and sighing pleasantly. With one hand Frodo pulled her blanket up to her shoulders and she smiled.   
She was nearly asleep. Frodo turned his gaze up to the ceiling.   
Sleep! Just a little sleep... the little one was asleep, Liliane was asleep - and he didnt even know anymore what that felt like. Sleep.   
It had been like that for months. Or was it weeks, but he didnt consider the reckoning of eternity - weeks or months, who cared...   
She could sleep.   
But with all his uneasy thoughts he fell asleep some time later.   
  
The morning welcomed them with the usual heat of summer which made everyone rise very early. Perhail had a similar opinion to that, although he had slept the rest of the night, he wanted his parents attention very soon that morning.   
With his high baby voice he screamed again and made Frodo start at once. His son had screamed into his ear and Frodo nearly hit the wall with his head when he started, but then he noticed it was only his boy to disturb his sleep.   
His pulse slowed down again and he rubbed his eyes yawning.   
Yes... oh well... I know its not my turn, but... no, you cant be hungry! he murmured and was nearly tempted to scream himself and maybe even scream louder than the little torturer, but then Liliane woke and asked: What is it?   
ve no idea. I guess hes hungry.  
She looked out of the window and gazed at the dust dancing in the sunlight brightening the room.   
Yes, its time, she said and took him which made Frodo immediately sink down again in his bed, hiding under the blanket. He wanted to catch some sleep.   
This time it wasnt his son to prevent him from finding sleep. It was the heat.   
I cant bear that... he groaned. Does that ever stop?   
Liliane laughed. t blame that on me. The weather is wonderful!   
But its been hot for weeks now! Frodo muttered and laid his arm over his eyes. Sleep...!  
ll go leave the room now with your son, Frodo, so you can still sleep for a while. Otherwise youll be annoying all day.  
Frodo turned to her and sighed. Sorry. Youre right. But... your son is killing me!   
This is what I thought during the birth.   
She rose and left the room. Frodo took a deep breath. He wasnt really awake. She was right - she never complained and she had given birth to that screaming plague. What reason did he have to complain?   
He was proud - as long as Perhail was asleep.   
But he was so tired that he immediately fell asleep again.   
Uncle Frodo! Ellie cried, jumping on him. Frodo groaned uneasily and blinked.   
re a pest, Ellie. Whats it?  
Frodo wants to scare me with a spider! He put it under my blanket! she complained. Frodo laughed.   
The young boy could hardly speak, but he had nothing else in mind than annoying his sister. Immediately little Frodo entered the room and Frodo again noticed how much the boy looked like his father.   
he cried. Shrieking loudly Elanor jumped off the bed to run after her brother who escaped hastily.   
Frodo pulled the blanket over his head, but he found no rest anymore, so he finally got up and went into the kitchen.   
Good morning, Frodo! Rosie welcomed him friendly when he, followed by Sam, entered the kitchen. It was time for second breakfast already.   
Rosies belly had grown very round, she was sitting by the table lazily and did not stir. The baby would soon be born. Sam was very excited, considering many boys and girls names, but he would still have to wait.   
Rosie picked some blades of grass from Sams curls before he sat down at the table with his hands just cleaned, but his clothes were green all over. Frodo could not help but smile when he saw that. Even the worst heat of summer could not stop Sam from doing his work in the gardens around Hobbiton.   
But Frodo also noticed that Sam was wet, he had given water to the flowers and liked the cool of the water himself.   
It was the end of May and this years wonderful spring was coming to an end. Nature was blossoming freshly, but the heat which was already lasting for two weeks now was only particularly welcomed by the little Hobbit children who used to play near the little brook. The sun was shining from a blue sky and the warm wind touched the green hills of the Shire.   
Elanor pinched her uncle in his side.   
Fael was so loud tonight, she stated. Frodo laughed. Elanor could not spell Perhails name properly, so the baby was only Fael to her.   
I know, Ellie, I noticed that myself. At daytime hes asleep and at night hes tormenting us!   
Indeed the baby boy was asleep in his mothers arms and looked very content. Liliane didnt feel different at all. She looked at Frodo and Elanor and observed their actions. Frodo was a loving father to his son and a wonderful uncle to Sams children. Liliane knew how important his family was to Frodo. She was endlessly happy to be in Bag End. She could not imagine to be without him.   
They had breakfast and soon were all gone. While Liliane laid Perhail in his cradle, Frodo had gone outside with his pipe, then laid down on the bench and observed the passing little clouds in the sky. But it hadnt taken a long while until he had fallen asleep with the pipe on his chest. So Liliane found him when she came outside with one of Elanors dressed which had to be repaired. She laughed silently and took the smoking pipe away, sitting down in the grass before the bench.   
The sun warmed them and Frodo had fallen into a deep sleep. Finally. Liliane felt so much pity for him, for she knew how much Perhail tormented his father. It had been like that for weeks and she had often suggested that he just left the bedroom to sleep somewhere else, but he had protested. He wanted to take his part of the work - after all he was as responsible for the baby as his mother. He couldnt leave her with the crying bundle.   
He was lying on the bench for long without anything happening. Sam was busy in the village, Rosie was playing with her children and Liliane laid down in the grass when she had finished her sewing. Her baby still seemed to be asleep, she would have heard him with the door open.   
Before she knew what was happening, she also fell asleep. But it didnt last for long. Very soon it was that Perhail was crying again. Liliane yawned and entered Bag End.  
This was where she belonged.   
Frodo, having pretended that he was still asleep, squinted and smiled. He loved his family, but Perhail was terrible sometimes.  
And he was a tired father.   
m here, dear, he heard Liliane say, then closed his eyes again.   
  
  
The End  
  



End file.
